Dangereuses représailles
by Prentimily
Summary: Six mois après avoir bouclé une affaire de meurtre en série à Las Vegas, la célèbre équipe de profiler du bureau des sciences du comportement dirigé par l'agent Aaron Hotchner verra le passé les rattraper et un des agents sera en danger. L'équipe arrivera-t-elle a mettre la main sur le criminel ? Arriveront-ils à s'en sortir indemne ? Les deux affaires sont-elle liés ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Résumé:  
_

_Six mois après avoir bouclé une affaire de meurtre en série à Las Vegas, la célèbre équipe de profiler du bureau des sciences du comportement dirigé par l'agent Aaron Hotchner verra le passé les rattraper et un des agents sera en danger. L'équipe arrivera-t-elle a mettre la main sur le criminel ? Arriveront-ils à s'en sortir indemne ? Qu'est ce qui lit l'affaire de las Vegas et celle d'aujourd'hui ? _

___Parce que la vie ne tiens parfois qu'à un fil surtout quand on croit que plus rien ne peut venir la bousculer.  
Affectueusement à tout mes lecteurs.  
Mily _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Aaron Hotchner et Emily Prentiss était l'un à côté de l'autre devant une vitre. La pièce était petite, plutôt sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un éclairage artificiel suffisant pour observer le suspect que l'équipe de la BAU avait arrêter le matin même. Une enquête assez compliqué. Un carnage. Le suspect était imperturbable. Assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, les mains menottées à la table en acier, il semblait être inexistant. Son visage restait impassible, ses mains ne bougeait pas et ses yeux ne se fermait que très rarement. Il semblait avoir une maitrise et une assurance parfaite de lui même. L'interrogatoire mené depuis deux heures par l'agent Dereck Morgan n'avait rien donné. Les menaces, la compréhension, le doute, le mensonges, la persuasion tout y était passé, le suspect n'avait pas cillé. Il était solide comme du roc. Les agents masculins du bureau des sciences du comportement y était tous passé depuis des jours. L'arrestation avait été faites un mardi en fin de matinée, dans une station service sur les bords d'une route de campagne à Las Vegas. Il avait fallu des mois à l'équipe de Quantico pour mettre la main sur ce tueur en série. Ils avaient dépassé les 48h légal de garde à vu et le suspect était toujours en cellule, La police avait autorisation sous les ordres du FBI de garder un suspect pour les besoins d'une enquêtes fédéral, et c'était très exactement ce qui avait permis de garder cet homme en apparence inoffensif entre les quatre mur de la salle d'interrogatoire. Observé à son insu, il restait calme et posé, sans montrer la moindre faiblesse. Tout pourrait changer mais jusqu'à présent les quatre agents qui l'avait cuisiné pendant des heures n'avaient rien pu lui faire dire. Avec une femme, la stratégie serait probablement différente, et le suspect était loin de se douter qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation, menotté, une femme devant lui analysant ses gestes, les mots qu'il dirait dans l'unique but de le faire craquer.

Emily Prentiss savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle en avait parlé longuement avec l'agent Hotchnner, elle avait d'abord refusée mais elle était la seule personne à pouvoir probablement le faire avouer. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'elle se trouvait maintenant au côté de son patron derrière cette vitre. Ils avaient tous prit cette décision, en équipe. Aaron Hotchner avait usé des meilleurs arguments pour convaincre l'agent Prentiss. David Rossi et Derek Morgan, l'avaient soutenu jurant qu'il serait tout le temps derrière cette vitre, Emily Prentiss avait confiance en ses collègues et elle était également une femme qui ne se défilait pas devant une épreuve, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras ou abandonné les personnes avec qui elle travaillait sous prétexte qu'il y avait un danger. Le danger, elle le vivait au quotidien. Elle savait le gérer et elle était prête pour cela. Elle semblait concentrée, fixée sur l'homme qu'elle allait mettre aux aveux. Le regard droit sur la vitre, elle ne cillait pas non plus. Emily Prentiss avait une forte personnalité et c'est exactement à ce moment précis, qu'Aaron Hotchner savait qu'Emily était la personne capable de mener cet interrogatoire et d'aller jusqu'à faire avouer leur suspect. Soucieux du bien de sa collègue il préféra tout de même s'assurer que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Emily !

Emily Prentiss : On en a déjà parlé, Hotch, Nous voulons ses aveux, sans ça cet homme s'en sortira au procès parce que nous sommes incapable de prouver scientifiquement que c'est lui le coupable. Il est évident que c'est lui qui les as massacré, il nous faut seulement des preuves solides et irréfutables. Morgan, Reid, Rossi et même vous, vous l'avez cuisinez.

Aaron Hotchner : Je reste derrière, je te regarde, il va essayer de te déstabiliser, de s'intéresser à toi, il aura aussi des allusions sexuelles à ton égards si on se fit au profil que nous avons établi, il déteste les femmes, sa réaction sera immédiate dès que tu rentreras dans la salle d'interrogatoire, reste concentrée sur le but que nous souhaitons atteindre, à savoir ses aveux !

Emily Prentiss : Je resterais concentrée, et si ça fonctionne c'est lui qui sera déstabilisé !

Emily avait le dossier de l'affaire entre ses mains. Elle arrêta de se tortiller les doigts et elle souffla un grand coup avant d'entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A son entrée, Emily put percevoir une réaction minime mais suffisante de la part du suspect. Il avait tournée la tête, et avait mit ses mains dans les siennes nerveusement. Emily Prentiss referma alors la porte de la pièce et elle s'avança vers lui. Elle vient s'assoir en face de lui et Elle regarda longuement le suspect en posant les photos des massacres devant lui. La première chose que l'on pouvait remarquer, c'était la ressemblance étrange et véritable entre Emily et les femmes qui avait été retrouvé mortes sur le bas côté d'une route de campagne à une vingtaine de kilomètre d'ici. Elles étaient toutes brunes, grandes, et minces. De quoi faire frissonner l'agent Prentiss qui tenta de rester très professionnelle en parvenant à ne pas laisser filtrer ses émotions. L'homme en face d'elle n'était ni indifférent face aux photos, ni face à l'agent Prentiss. Il était troublé et avait du mal à le cacher. L'idée des profiler ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée en premier abord, l'effet escompter s'était produit. Emily posa ses avant bras et ses mains sur la table. Elle regarda le suspect droit dans les yeux avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

Emily Prentiss: Vous semblez nerveux ! Je me trompe ? Je me disais qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Suspect : Vous êtes une belle femme, ces femmes, devaient l'être aussi ! C'est triste ce qui leur est arrivé.

Les mains de l'homme était si serré entre elles, que la jointure de ses doigts devenait blanche à chaque seconde. Plus les minutes et les secondes passaient, plus la présence de l'agent fédéral, le perturbait. Cette femme ne semblait pas avoir froid au yeux face à lui, était exactement le portrait qu'il recherchait. Elle leur ressemblait énormément. C'était trop perturbant. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. De son point de vu, il était innocent, ce n'était pas le cinquième agent fédéral qui lui ferait dire le contraire.. Ces femmes devaient payé, il les avait juste aidé à ouvrir les yeux.

Emily Prentiss : Nous avons des raisons de penser que vous connaissez ses femmes ? Ou du moins que vous les avez déjà croisé. Détendez vous, vous êtes simplement là pour m'aidez à retrouver l'assassin de ses personnes.

Emily retira sa veste prétextant qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce. Elle portait désormais un simple chemisier blanc légèrement ouverte pour paraître moins rigide. Au mouvement de ses cheveux, le temps de poser sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, le suspect pu sentir son parfum et s'en délecter malgré lui. Il sembla être déstabilisé et il choisit de faire diversion en s'intéressant à la jeune femme.

Suspect : Vous êtes l'agent Emily Prentiss n'est ce pas ? Vous vivez seule, je me trompe ?

Emily Prentiss : C'est exact, je vous intéresse ?

Suspect : Vous seriez une proie idéale pour le meurtrier.

Emily Prentiss : Brune, jolie, attirante.

Suspect : Emma Stell, Jenny line, Karen law l'était aussi. Je peux vous demander quelques choses ? Enlevée un bouton de votre chemise !

La demande était osé et perturbante mais l'agent Prentiss joua le jeu. Elle avait obtenue des noms que son équipe connaissait déjà certes mais que le suspect ne leur avait jamais dit de vive voix. Elle déboutonna alors le premier bouton de sa chemise et laissa apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était mal à l'aise. Aaron derrière la vitre l'a sentit frissonner à cette demande et se dit qu'elle abandonnerait et qu'elle le rejoindrait mais Emily resta face à l'homme qui se trahissait doucement devant elle.

Suspect : Elles avaient une poitrine aussi belle que la votre. Ces hommes ne les méritaient pas. Tout comme elle ne méritait pas ce cadeau qu'on leur offrait ! Un autre bouton agent Prentiss ?

Emily Prentiss : Pourquoi ces hommes ne les méritaient pas ?

Emily déboutonna un autre bouton, lui donnant vu sur une partie de son soutient gorge et sur ses seins. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le suspect se délectait de cette vue, il jubilait. Aaron pensa alors qu'Emily allait trop loin. Ils avaient parlé ensemble d'un peu de charme pour le déstabiliser mais en aucun cas qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il attendait. Et elle dépassait clairement la limite fixé entre le FBI et l'assassin. Aaron Hotchner ne les quittait pas des yeux et il était près à intervenir pour le moindre bavure. Mais le suspect était attaché. Il n'y avait aucun risque en principe. Le suspect reprit alors la parole, satisfait qu'Emily est découvert une partie de sa poitrine.

Suspect : Vous savez ce que ça fait de les voir supplier, de les entendre crier ? Ça procure plus de plaisir que l'orgasme lui même. Laissez moi vous montrer ! J'ai pris du plaisir à les violer, à les torturer. Ces hommes devaient comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de ses femmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas les protéger, les aider. Ils n'ont rien fait pour elles, ils les ont laissé mourir. Ce sont eux les coupables, eux seuls !

Le suspect était près à sauter sur Prentiss, heureusement que les menottes étaient solidement attachés à la table. Hotchner entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Emily se leva rapidement de sa chaise et elle sortit sans un regard attrappant au passage sa veste échouée sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle reboutonna son chemisier une fois de l'autre côté de la vitre.. Elle se remettait de cette entrevue tandis qu'Hotchner énuméra au suspect les accusations qui le mettrait en prison pour de longues années. Le coupable fut amené en prison et en passant devant l'agent Prentiss, il lui lança un regard persant terrifiant et insistant.. Aaron Hotchner confit le tueur au moins des agent qui était chargé de le conduire directement en cellule avant de rejoindre Emily. Il se mit en face d'elle et la regarda un moment. Elle était adossée contre un des murs la tête baissée qu'elle releva rapidement.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au deuxième bouton. Ça va ?

Emily Prentiss : J'ai prit la responsabilité de le faire. On avait besoin de ces aveux ! Je vais bien ! On a enfermé un sadique sexuel et un psychopathe pour de très longues années et les familles des victimes pourront les enterrer dignement. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Emily Prentiss sourit à son patron pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'elle était remise de son entrevue avec le coupable. Elle remit sa veste noir, se leva et sortie de la pièce. Aaron Hotchner sortit quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de récupérer l'enregistrement des aveux du criminel.

L'équipe de la BAU venait de boucler une affaire difficile. Pour se détendre et permettre à Spencer Reid de voir sa mère, les agents décidèrent de profiter de Las Vegas. Ils reprendraient l'avion le lendemain. La soirée commença par un bon repas autour d'une table. Une ambiance joyeuse ponctuée de bonne humeur s'installa, tout le monde se retrouvait et pouvait oublier les horreurs permanente qui rythmait leur quotidien. Chaque personne présente autour de cette table savait profiter des moments de bonheur si précieux qui les ramenait au commun des mortels et leur permettait de vivre comme n'importe qui. Il pouvait alors oublier l'espace d'une soirée, que le monde comptait autant voir plus d'atrocité que de joie. La soirée se poursuivit pour les agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau et Derek Morgan par un poker. Seul Emily Prentiss s'était isolé dans un coin. Elle s'était prit un verre et écoutait le pianiste faire glisser ses doigts sur le piano au fond du casino où l'équipe avait trouvé terrain de jeu. Elle regarda ses équipiers rire aux éclats pour certains et savourer de remporter la manche suivant la précédente. Elle en sourit. Elle se concentra sur le pianiste, ferma les yeux quelques temps et savoura de son côté ce moment de détente et de calme.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'heure tardive se fit sentir tandis que la musique devenait plus douce. Les personnes présentes dans le casino se dissipèrent peu à peu. Les lumières étaient plus tamisées et les serveurs commençaient déjà à nettoyer les tables, à ranger les jeux de cartes et à éteindre les machines à sous. Las Vegas était surnommé « la ville de la nuit » mais certains bars plus calme que les autres s'autorisaient une fermeture après trois heures du matin. La table ronde autour de laquelle les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Jareau et Morgan s'étaientt réunis plus tôt dans la soirée, ne comptait désormais plus que deux joueurs. Hotchner et Rossi avaient été battus à plate couture et avaient prit congés pour un repos bien mérité. En plus de cela, ils se levaient tous tôt demain, l'avion décollait à 9h pour rejoindre Quantico, il n'était pas question d'être en retard, le travail n'attendait pas et de nouvelles affaires patientaient s'en doute déjà, échouées sur le bureau de l'agent de liaison. Jennifer Jareau distribua les cartes. Morgan vérifia qu'elle ne trichait pas. La dernière manche était décisive pour remporter le pactole mis en jeu. Des Bretzels. Autant gagner son petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, même s'il serait partagé dans l'avion et que tous les membres de l'équipe allaient en profiter. Alors même si JJ et Morgan ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et prenaient très à cœur cette manche. L'un comme l'autre voulait remporter ce tournois et ils étaient sans pitié. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emily Prentiss qui commençait à somnoler sur le banquette en velours où elle avait élu domicile depuis le début de la soirée, entendit l'agent Morgan déclarer sa victoire de vive voix, euphorique. Elle sourit en les regardant. JJ s'inclina et choisis d'aller rejoindre l'hôtel.

Jennifer Jareau: Bien jouer Derek. Je ne te croyais pas aussi bon joueur de poker. Je m'incline.

Derek Morgan: On ne résiste pas à Derek Morgan, je devais gagner. Ces Bretzels n'attendaientt que moi.

Jennifer Jareau: Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher : je vais à l'hôtel. Tu rentres ?

Derek Morgan: Non vas-y, j'ai encore quelques choses à faire, après tout on est à Vegas, j'ai toute la nuit !

Jennifer Jareau: ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. ne drague pas trop, demain on part tôt.

Derek Morgan: Tu peux me faire confiance. Bonne nuit JJ.

Jennifer Jareau attrapa son manteau et son sac à main. Elle laissa les cartes sur la table et les jetons. Derek était déjà en train de ramasser son gain. Il mit les Bretzels dans un sac en craft en regardant l'agent Jareau partir. Cette jolie blonde était plutôt douer, il devait l'avouer. Elle était un adversaire redoutable. Le garçon du bar attendit que l'agent Morgan ai quitté la table pour tout ranger. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la grande pièce. Le calme régnait presque. Et Derek Morgan n'allait pas aller faire la fête. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il avait observé l'agent Prentiss seule sur sa banquette. L'équipe lui avait proposé de les rejoindre à plusieurs reprises mais elle avait décliné l'invitation. Elle avait envie d'être seule, elle n'était pas prête à faire la fête. Alors Emily était restée seule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle avait osé séduire un sadique sexuel. Un psychopathe qui avait torturé, violé et tué ses victimes. Mais après tout elle avait eu ses aveux et il avait été arrêté. Derek Morgan n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser seule. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle, il commanda une téquila pour accompagner la jeune femme. Son verre étant encore aux trois quart plein.

Emily Prentiss : Alors comme ça tu à gagné, Félicitation ! Je crois que JJ aurait adoré les Bretzels !

Derek Morgan : Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Emily Prentiss : Tu l'as déjà fait... une tequila, une chaise, j'en conclu que tu ne compte pas te coucher de ci-tôt ! Tu devrais profiter et aller faire la fête Derek, on est à Vegas et tu fais toujours la fête à Vegas, en plus les femmes à l'entrée ne font que te regarder.

Derek Morgan : Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elles m'intéressent ?

Emily Prentiss : Tu es seul, célibataire, beau gosse, je te vois mal refuser !

Derek Morgan : Et pourtant je vais le faire. Je vais refuser ! Et tu vas venir t'amuser avec moi !

Emily Prentiss : Ho non, je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, mais rien ne t'empêche de le faire !

Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Emily ? Allez vas y lance toi !

Emily Prentiss : Laisse tomber Derek !

Emily regarda le pianiste, il avait probablement la cinquantaine, il avait du jouer depuis qu'il était petit, il était doué. Elle se retourna vers Derek et termina son verre de tequilla d'une seule traite. Vider un verre ainsi ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Et Derek n'en fut pas étonné non plus. Elle allait s'en doute se confier à lui. Du moins il l'espérait, passer la plus grande partie de la soirée seule dans un coin du bar tandis que ses amis s'amusaient, n'était pas banal. Elle allait se confier, il ne voyait pas les choses autrement. Au lieu de ça. Emily se leva:

Emily Prentiss : Enfait, je crois que tu as raison, on devrait aller faire la fête !

Derek Morgan : On reprendra cette conversation plus tard ! Viens je t'amène danser, après tout on m'appelle Derek Morgan ! Laisse moi te montrer comment on fait pour s'éclater !

Dereck Morgan prit la main d'Emily Prentiss et il l'emmena avec lui sur la piste de danse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était soulagée qu'il abandonne l'idée de la cuisiner. Derek la prit dans ses bras et il la fit danser au rythme du pianiste. Le musicien changea de mélodie et il choisit d'accélérer la cadence. Après tout il avait des danseurs, il pouvait leurs permettre de s'amuser. Il s'adaptait très bien. Emily se laissa aller. Elle semblait finalement aimer se distraire. Il avait fallu que l'agent Morgan l'a pousse pour qu'elle le fasse. Il avait su être persuasif et il était plutôt content de lui, même s'il se demandait toujours ce qui perturbait la jeune femme.

Emily enlaça Derek tendis qu'un slow s'annonçait. De quoi calmer la cadence. Un rock improvisé quelques temps plus tôt avait essoufflé les deux agents. Mais ils avaient bien profité. Derek avait réussi à détendre Emily, à plus de trois heures du matin. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il passa une main dans le dos d'Emily, Il sentit qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, qu'elle l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle commençait à fatiguer mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait bien à l'instant précis. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Morgan. Ce moment partagé avec son partenaire au FBI était un moment privilégié. Mais ça lui rappelait qu'elle avait essayé de séduire un criminel psychopathe. Et encore plus loin en remontant dans ses souvenirs, Elle avait approché un membre de l'IRA et l'avait séduite pour approcher ses plans, elle avait eu une liaison avec lui. Mais personnage dans son entourage professionnel actuel n'était au courant de ce fait. Elle résuma qu'elle était capable de séduire des criminel mais pas d'avoir de relation sérieuse avec un homme. Sa vie sentimentale était désertique et elle le déplorait.

Derek Morgan : Tu me parais bien songeuse ? Je crois qu'on devrait parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Emily Prentiss : On boit un dernier verre ? Je commence à fatiguer et il me semble que demain le départ est plutôt matinal !

Derek Morgan : On dormira dans l'avion. D'accord pour le dernier verre.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'avais pas envisagé de terminer ma nuit dans l'avion mais je crois qu'à coup sûr je finirais par m'endormir.

Derek Morgan : L'agent Derek Morgan te prêtera son épaule, tu peux retenir ça beauté !

Elle se resserra un peu plus dans ses bras alors que le pianiste continuait de jouer pour eux. D'autres personnes les avaient rejoint sur la piste de danse. Derek mit doucement sa main dans la sienne et lui murmura à son oreille.

Derek Morgan : Je t'offre ce verre.

Il l'entraina vers une table. Il l'invita à s'assoir et se posa non pas en face d'elle mais à côté d'elle. Les filles de l'entrée continuaient de le fixer sans le lâcher des yeux. Pour s'en défaire et montrer qu'il n'était pas libre il mit un bras autour des épaules de sa collègue. Elle s'en étonna mais elle apprécia.

Emily Prentiss : Elles sont encore là et elles continuent à te mater même avec moi à tes côtés !

Derek Morgan : Sauf que je ne les regarde pas ! On va commander notre verre et tu vas me raconter ce qui te tracasse. Aujourd'hui Derek est là pour son amie !

Emily Prentiss : Je suis capable de séduire des criminels mais ma vie personnel est un désastre ! Je crois que j'ai un problème...

Derek Morgan : Tu fais allusion à l'interrogatoire de ce matin ?

Emily Prentiss : Oui, je crois que je suis allée un peu loin avec le deuxième bouton, s'il avait pu ce type m'aurait sauté dessus ! Mais je savais ce que je faisais, il nous fallait ses aveux. Il détestait les femmes et il était prêt à n'importe quels sévices corporels les concernant. C'était notre seule chance et j'étais la seule femme capable de faire ça.

Derek Morgan : Tu a permis de mettre en prison en dangereux psychopathe et qui plus est un sadique. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir ! On est fier de toi Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Avec toute les horreurs que nous voyons tous les jours, tout le mal qu'on perçoit autour de nous. Il faut attendre que des femmes, des hommes ou des enfants soit assassinés pour qu'on puisse faire le bien autour de nous. On rencontre des sociopathes, des psychopathes, des sadiques tous les jours. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance. Je me plains d'être seule mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire confiance à un homme de ci tôt. J'ai ses horreurs en tête, toute la journée, la méfiance des hommes qui vient malgré moi. Et je voudrais effacer ça quand je rentre le soir chez moi, retrouver une famille et penser à autre chose...

Derek morgan : Emily, nous faisons du bien autour de nous malgré toute les horreurs que nous voyons. Notre vie privée n'en est pas privilégié mais je crois que tu devrais sortir, voir du monde et essayer de faire confiance aux hommes ils n'ont pas tous un profil de psychopathe !

Emily Prentiss : Je sais...

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus à ça, elle venait de se confier et en ressentait un certain soulagement. Toutefois Emily tourna la tête et se refusa de regarder Derek.

Derek Morgan : Tu détourne la tête.

Emily laissa ses lèvres trembler. Elle ne craquait pas facilement et ne comptait pas le faire ce soir mais elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Elle resserra la main que l'agent Morgan avait passé par dessus son épaule. Derek l'a prit alors dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors que les trois blondes à l'entrée venaient tout juste de s'en aller, il en était ravi. Emily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Les deux agents restaient là un bon moment. Emily se releva pour finir son verre.

Derek Morgan : Allez viens, je te ramène à l'hôtel. Tu es crevée et moi aussi ! On ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Emily Prentiss : Oui tu as raison. Allons y.

Derek et Emily sortaient du bar, ils marchaient un peu avant de rejoindre la voiture. L'agent Morgan prit le volant. Il mit les clés dans le contact tandis qu'Emily fermait déjà les yeux sur le siège passager. Derek roula à travers la ville lumière. Avec tout ces lumières, ces couleurs on aurait pu se croire en plein jour. L'agent n'aurait pas eu trop de mal à distinguer la route s'il avait roulé tout feu éteint. Mais il était un bon conducteur, civilisé et docile, il respecta le code de la route. Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôtel. Emily émergea et sortit de la voiture.

Emily Prentiss : Tu me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Derek Morgan : Tu exagères pas un peu Prentiss ? Okay après vous jeune femme !

Emily sourit alors et elle monta les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre suivi de Morgan. Les deux agents arrivaient devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'Emily. Elle sortit la carte qu'on leur avait donné à l'entrée et elle l'a passa dans la fente de la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit sous le déclencheur.

Derek Morgan : Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés, bonne nuit beauté !

Emily Prentiss : Reste Morgan, j'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir.

Derek s'approcha d'elle et il mit une main sur sa joue, leurs regards se croisaient. Emily passa son bra s sur son épaule. Elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle ne pouvait pas finir la soirée comme ça. Elle s'en voudrait le lendemain s'en doute. Mais elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Et elle embrassa Derek.

Emily Prentiss: Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du...

Derek Morgan : On le regrettera sans doute déjà demain.

Emily Prentiss : On devrait en rester là.

Emily se sentit gênée, mal à l'aise. Mais contre toute attente Derek lui rendit ce baiser, il lui prit la main et l'amena à l'intérieur de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en rester là et lui non plus. Et la proximité, l'intimité dans laquelle ils venaient de s'immiscer tous les deux aurait raison de ce qui allait suivre. Derek prit Emily dans ses bras, continua à l'embrasser. Il commença à l'a dénudé et l'a fit basculer sur le lit double de la chambre.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hi ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. En tout cas, je continue à vous mettre la suite régulièrement, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Bonne lecture à tous !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Leur nuit avait été tendre et passionnée mais le réveil sonna à 8h30. Emily émergea, elle n'avait pas assez dormi ce qui provoqua chez elle une mauvaise humeur naissante. Elle chercha son téléphone portable à l'aveuglette, sur la table de nuit non loin d'elle en tendant son bras. En réalité, il était dans son sac à main échoué à l'autre bout de la chambre sur le tapis au milieu de ses vêtements et de ceux de Derek. Derek ? Elle tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté gauche et elle le vit, il était là. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble dans cette chambre après qu'elle lui ai demandé de rester, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Maintenant il fallait assumer mais surtout garder ce détail pour eux aussi longtemps que cela sera possible. Personne ne devait savoir. Emily se tourna vers Derek et le réveilla rapidement, il était temps qu'ils se lèvent, elle le secoua un peu. Derek ouvrit les yeux et sourit à priori il lui sembla qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Emily Prentiss: Morgan ! L'avion décolle dans moins d'une demi heure, tu n'as pas oublié, aller debout.

Derek Morgan: Bonjour Beauté !

Emily Prentiss: Tu devrais aller t'habiller, j'ai encore tout mes vêtements par terre, tu serais adorable si tu pouvais me les donner.

Derek Morgan: La nuit à été courte on dirait ! Rassure moi, ce brin de mauvaise humeur, j'en suis pas responsable ? Je savais qu'on regretterait le lendemain !

Emily prentiss sous un regard inquisiteur : Morgan, aller bouge toi !

Derek Morgan: Okay , j'y vais on se détends ! Il faudra qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer !

Emily Prentiss : Plus tard !

Derek Morgan lança à Emily ses sous-vêtements, une débardeur et son pantalon noir. Elle fila à la salle de bain de l'hôtel ! Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et Derek devait passer dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires sans se faire repérer par ses collègues. Emily avait mal au crâne. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel se refermer. Habillée et coiffée, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Derek était partie. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle grimaça. Elle avait été dure ce matin et s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas assumé. Emily rangea ses affaires dans un sac de voyage posé près de la porte et elle rejoignit l'avion. Elle était la dernière arrivée. Elle repéra l'agent Morgan, un casque sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Il se reposait et essayait déjà de récupérer de la nuit dernière. Emily et lui avait dormit que quelques heures à peine et ils étaient fatigués. Emily s'assit en face de lui. Loin du reste de l'équipe. Elle pourrait lui parler et s'excuser. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, les coudes sur la table. Derek ne mit pas longtemps à sentir une présence près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et donna un sourire à Emily.

Derek Morgan : Tu m'as foutu dehors ! Ça va mieux ?

Emily Prentiss : Oui je sais, j'étais mal réveillée, maintenant ça va j'assume, enfin si ça reste entre nous.

Derek Morgan : On en avait envie tous les deux ! On est libre tous les deux. On peut continuer. Mais on ne doit pas en parler.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

Derek Morgan : Alors on en reste là ? C'est ça...

Emily regarda derrière elle discrètement, elle vérifia qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que tous ses profilers devinent le fond de sa pensée et de ces actes juste en l'a regardant. C'est Derek qui répondit oralement à la question qu'elle avait en tête.

Derek Morgan : Personne ne nous écoute, personne ne nous regarde.

Emily Prentiss : C'était juste pour vérifier.

Derek Morgan : Emily ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Parce qu'on ne va pas laisser notre nuit en suspens sans décider quoi que ce soit. On doit choisir si on souhaite continuer ou si on souhaite arrêter.

Emily Prentiss : On devrait...

Derek Morgan: Arrêter ? C'est ce que tu souhaite.

Emily Prentiss : Oui... enfin Non... Enfin...

Derek Morgan : Décide toi Emily, pour ma part je sais déjà ce que je veux.

Emily Prentiss : Quoi ?

Derek Morgan : Tu me plais, je ne voudrais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Mais je respecterais ton choix. Alors j'attends juste ta réponse !

Emily Prentiss : On peut se laisser le temps de voir où est ce que ça va nous mener. Je suis pas contre. Je veux juste ne pas me tromper.

Emily était une femme qui avait une vie sentimentale et sexuelle plutôt déserte et elle avait été jusqu'à coucher avec un ennemi de son passé pour obtenir des informations sur un dossier et elle était une femme plutôt renfermée sur sa vie. Derek lui était un dragueur né. Il pouvait faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Emily se demandait enfait ce qu'ils avaient en commun pour être ensemble. Derek Morgan, lui appréciait vraiment Emily, il avait toujours été protecteur envers elle. Certes il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie privée et du passé de sa partenaire mais il s'en fichait, il avait envie de croire que ça pouvait être une belle histoire entre eux.

Derek Morgan : Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je tiens à toi Prentiss, dors un peu ça te fera du bien, on en a tous les deux besoin.

Derek remit ses écouteurs et referma les yeux. Emily le suivi, elle somnola assise sur le siège près du hublot.

**Quantico, bureau du département des sciences du comportement, 6 mois plus tard.**

Comme chaque matins, l'équipe de la BAU arriva dans le quartier général du bureau fédéral des sciences du comportement. Chacun des membres de cette famille s'installa en salle de briefing autour de la table ronde. Il était 7h du matin, tandis que tout le monde se racontait son week end, L'agent de liaison et analyste Pénélope Garcia entra les bras chargés de tablettes numériques, de dossiers papiers. Elle fit la distribution, alluma le rétro projecteur et afficha les images qui apparaissaient déjà sur le grand écran. Le silence apparaissait dans la salle petit à petit. Aaron Hotchner le patron de cette unité fit son entré et s'installa.

Aaron Hotchner : On peut commencer, Garcia on t'écoute !

Pénélope Garcia: Bonjour mes choux, Alors je vais vous demander à tous d'allumer vos tablettes. Spencer j'ai conservé le papier pour toi ! Donc 3 femmes, Helen Lockart en Pennsylvanie, Juliette Low en Géorgie et Emy Laigt en virginie ont été retrouvés morte sur le bas côté d'une route isolée en bordure de forêt. Elles ont disparues, il y a plusieurs mois, chacune à un mois d'intervalle. D'après le légiste, les victimes ont été torturées, violées et tuées avant d'être abandonnées près de ces routes. Elles étaient toutes brunes. La police de ces trois départements ont reçus des vidéos. Chacune de ses femmes étaient mariés, ou avaient une simple liaison avec un homme travaillant dans le milieu des forces de l'ordre. Ces hommes ont été retrouvés une balle dans la tête à leur domicile deux jours avant que les corps des femmes ai été retrouvés.

Spencer Reid : Il frappe dans des états différents, pourquoi ? La zone géographique est plutôt vaste il peut frapper n'importe où.

Aaron Hotchner : Elton Mings, Las Vegas ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Emily Prentiss : Le tueur doit être un fanatique.

Derek Morgan : Il étend le champs d'action autrefois choisis par Elton Mings pour brouiller les pistes et ne pas être repérable. Il a perfectionné ses attaques on dirait et le niveau de violence est nettement supérieur.

Pénélope Garcia: Une autre femme a été porté disparut en caroline du sud, il y a deux jours, elle s'appelle Lexie Hamilton. Elle n'a jamais rejoint son domicile après sa journée de travail. Sa voiture a été retrouvé à plus de 100 km de son domicile et de son lieu de travail. Abandonnée.

Aaron Hotchner: On prend l'avion dans 30 min, on va sur place. C'est en la retrouvant qu'on pourra arrêter l'imitateur d'Elton Mings. Il les garde au moins deux semaines dans un lieu inconnu, isolé. Ça fait seulement deux jours, la victime est surement encore en vie.

Emily Prentiss: Il déteste les femmes. Il ne lui fera pas de cadeaux comme il n'en a pas fait avec les autres. Il veut les humilier. Et faire culpabiliser le mari, le petit ami avec l'envoie de vidéo. C'est comme ça que Mings s'y prenait, il doit réagir de la même façon !

David Rossi : Il s'agit d'un tueur organisé tout comme son prédécesseur. Il ne laisse rien au hasard...

**Autorité local de Caroline du Sud, poste de police**

Les agents du FBI arrivaient déjà sur place, ils avaient mis à peine 30 minutes en avion pour rejoindre la petite ville de Lexington où résidait Lexie Hamilton la jeune femme portée disparut depuis deux jours. Chacun l'un après l'autre firent leur entrée dans le poste de police. Pénélope Garcia passa devant les agents pour arriver devant eux et elle s'imposa dans un style propre à cette informaticienne un peu délurée.

Pénélope Garcia : Voici notre contact, Léna Jones. C'est elle qui nous a appelé après la disparition de Lexie Hamilton la femme de l'inspecteur Karl Hamilton. Agent de liaison Pénélope Garcia se présenta l'analyste technique.

Léna Jones : Bonjour Agent Garcia, Vous arrivez bien, on vous attendait.

Aaron Hotchner : Agent spécial Aaron Hotchner chef du département des sciences du comportement et voici les agent Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Jareau et Prentiss. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Léna Jones : Lexie Hamilton a disparu depuis deux jours. Sa voiture a été retrouvé à plus de 100 km d'ici, à l'ouest, abandonnée. Il n'y a pas eu lutte, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'empreinte, ni de trace de sang. Mais nous avons reçu ce matin une vidéo sur le serveur du commissariat. On l'a voit se faire torturer. On ne voit jamais l'homme ou la femme qui lui donne ces sévices et nous n'avons pas de sons. C'est la deuxième en moins de 3h.

Aaron Hotchner : On pense que l'homme qui a kidnappé Lexie est un fanatique qui copie Elton Mings, le tueur du Nevada qui séquestrait des femmes dans une cabane isolée pour les torturer et les violer avant de les tuer. Les corps étaient abandonnée sur des routes de campagne comme de vulgaires déchets. Le fanatique qui reproduit ses actes barbares est plus violent, plus organisé. Il connait tout de son prédécesseur, il a tout étudié, et se perfectionne, il ne laisse rien au hasard.

Derek Morgan: S'il reproduit le schéma qu'il a dessiné, s'il continue de copier Mings, il va vouloir briser la victime , l'humilier et faire culpabiliser l'homme dont la victime est amoureuse.

Spencer Reid : Il a du avoir dans son passé une femme qui l'a brisé, qui l'a sans doute quitté pour un autre homme. Un homme appartenant aux forces de l'ordre.

Emily Prentiss : Il a mit au point une vengeance. Il doit associé ces femmes. Elles doivent lui rappeler celle qui l'a quitté. Et se venger sur le mari ou le petit ami.

Aaron Hotchner : On peut voir la vidéo ?

Léna Jones : Oui suiver moi !

Aaron Hotchner : Prentiss, Morgan, allez voir Mr Hamilton, vous apprendrez certainement quelques chose, sur le style de vie de la victime, ses habitudes. Reid, Rossi, Allez voir l'homme qui a retrouvé la voiture de la victime. Vous trouverez peut être d'autres indices sur place. Garcia, JJ vous restez avec moi, la vidéo nous en apprendra peut être un peu plus sur le lieu où la victime est retenue prisonnière.

Léna Jones : J'accompagne vos deux agents sur place, je connais les lieux se sera plus facile pour eux. Tout est à votre disposition dans cette salle, faites comme chez vous.

Les agents Reid et Rossi suivis de l'inspecteur Jones partirent en hélicoptère sur les lieu où la voiture à été retrouvé. Prentiss et Morgan se rendirent chez l'inspecteur Karl Hamilton. Les rôles étaient attribués chacun des membres de l'équipe pouvait commencer à travailler et à retrouver Lexie Hamilton, une course contre la montre était lancée. Il fallait la retrouver vivante.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapitre 4

Une suite pour vous qui introduit mon côté un peu sadique ^^ les suites à venir ne seront pas de tout repos ! ^^ J'espère que la précédente vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des conseils pour s'améliorer ou tout simplement des compliments.

love you, Mily

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Lieu isolé à 100 km de la ville de Lexingston.**

David Rossi et Spencer Reid arrivèrent sur les lieux où le véhicule avait été retrouvé, la voiture était encore là, une petite voiture rouge, sur le bas côté de la route, portière conducteur ouverte. David Rossi regarda le paysage, il ne parlait pas, il ne faisait qu'analyser. Spencer Reid était déjà autour du véhicule, il regardait à l'intérieur, sur et sous les sièges, dans la boite à gants. La voiture était bien celle de Lexie. Il y avait tout un tas de produits de cosmétique dans la voiture, des brochures. Son sac à main gisait sous le siège passager. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait été enlevé. David Rossi regarda le sol, la route puis le bas côté et l'herbe, la terre encore fraiche ne laissait pas de trace de pas. La voiture avait été abandonné mais c'était comme si personne n'avait quitté le véhicule. Comme si la voiture était venue là toute seule.

David Rossi : Les voitures n'étaient jamais retrouvées quand Mings kidnappait les femmes. Pourquoi cette fois ci, elles sont abandonnées aussi loin et qu'il nous laisse la retrouver.

Spencer Reid : Je pense que c'est pour nous faire perdre du temps. Pour nous faire croire que les femmes sont retenue non loin d'ici. Mais le manque de trace de pas, d'empreinte, peut aussi signifier qu'il veut nous faire douter. Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'on croit que les femmes sont retenue ici mais aussi qu'elles peuvent être n'importe où ?

David Rossi : Je crois surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de la voiture. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Les autres victimes étaient à pieds, sans moyen de locomotion. La voiture était un élément de trop pour lui. Il n'a pas su quoi en faire. Mais il s'en est débarrassé après. Lexie avait déjà été kidnappée. Il voudrait qu'on croit qu'il n'y a pas eu lutte mais il a commis une erreur. Regardez Reid, Jones ! Le téléphone portable de la victime et probablement un baillon. Elle a été enfermé dans le coffre avant d'être emmenée quelque part.

Léna Jones : Vous croyez qu'elle est retenue quelque part dans le coin ?

Spencer Reid : Ca serait peu probable. Il n'a aucun intérêt à avoir une cachette à proximité de ce lieu ! Il est organisé et intelligent. Il ne veut pas se faire repérer et il souhaite garder du temps pour humilier ses victimes et faire culpabiliser les hommes de ses femmes. Je vais effectuer un profil géographique.

**Appartement de Karl Hamilton.**

Emily Prentiss regardait Derek Morgan conduire le 4*4 qu'ils avaient prit tous les deux pour rejoindre l'appartement de Karl Hamilton. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils avaient entamé une liaison ensemble. Emily avait accepté de continuer après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Végas. Et ils n'avaient rien dit à personne. Pénélope Garcia serait sans doute un peu jalouse sans doute de les savoir ensemble. Ils ne souhaitaient rien dire à personne. Ils aimaient être affectés ensemble par leur patron l'agent Hotchner, pour rejoindre une scène de crime, ou aller interroger un suspect. Ça leur permettait d'avoir un peu de temps tous les deux loin de leurs collègues. Un peu d'intimité pour parler. Emily n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise dans cette relation de part le secret et de part le fait qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu d'aventure. C'était un peu nouveau pour elle mais elle adorait ça. Et Morgan savait être irrésistible et avenant envers elle.

L'affaire sur laquelle l'équipe de la BAU travaillait, touchait l'affaire sur laquelle Emily avait réussi a avoir les aveux de Mings en déboutonnant son chemisier. En voulant le séduire. Elle n'en était pas indifférente mais elle préféra ne pas en parler. Et elle pria de tout son coeur pour que Derek, qui repérait beaucoup de chose de part son statut de profiler, ne l'a questionne pas à ce sujet. Il ne dit rien mais la regarda simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait et qu'il devrait en parler. Ils arrivaient déjà devant l'appartement de Karl et frappèrent à la porte. Celui-ci leur ouvrit, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait vu la vidéo de Lexie il y a moins d'une heure. Il avait préféré rentrer pour digérer l'information. Il avait même commencé à préparer un sac, des provisions, un sac de couchage pour partir à sa recherche et ne pas la laisser avec ce dingue. Les agents du FBI lui montraient leur plaque et furent triste de voir cet homme être impuissant face à ce qui arrivait.

Emily Prentiss: Inspecteur Hamilton ? Je suis l'agent Emily Prentiss et voici l'agent Derek Morgan. On enquête sur la disparition de Lexie Hamilton votre épouse. Votre supérieure, Léna Jones nous a contacté pour vous aider à la retrouver mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on vous pose quelques questions. Vous croyez que vous pourriez y répondre ?

Karl Hamilton : Entrez, je vous en pris, je m'apprêtais à partir à sa recherche mais je peux bien vous accorder quelques minutes de mon temps. Bien que ces minutes soit précieuses.

Derek Morgan : Je ne crois pas que partir à sa recherche maintenant, comme ça, sans repère, sans piste soit ce que vous devez faire. La région regorge de centaines de Km d'hectares de forêt, vous perdrez un temps précieux.

Emily Prentiss : Votre femme n'est pas rentrée chez vous vendredi soir, il y a deux jours. On sait qu'elle travaille dans une entreprise de cosmétique situé à peine, à 10 km de votre domicile. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Karl Hamilton : Lexie a téléphoné sur les coups de 7h. Elle disait qu'elle serait en retard ce soir là. Elle devait finir une étude statistique. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu. Je lui ai proposé de venir la chercher mais elle a refusé. Elle disait que je perdrais plus de temps à venir à pied et qu'elle serait sans doute déjà rentrée.

Derek Morgan : Comment avez vous connu votre femme M. Hamilton ?

Karl Hamilton: Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai connu ma femme alors qu'un taré est en train de la torturer quelques part ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Il a envoyé des vidéos, elle est en train de vivre un calvaire. Il va la tuer ! Je dois la retrouver ! Il faut que je parte maintenant.

Derek Morgan : Il essaye de vous faire culpabiliser, parce que vous êtes impuissant pour la retrouver mais en partant vous serez tout aussi impuissant à la retrouver, seul, perdu en pleine forêt sans aucune piste.

Karl Hamilton : Vous n'en avez pas non plus !

Emily Prentiss : Nous avons retrouvé sa voiture. A plus de 100 km d'ici.

Karl Hamilton : Je sais... Elle a été retrouvé ce matin, tout comme la vidéo que l'on a reçu... Je peux pas continuer à regarder ses vidéos... Il faut l'a retrouver, il faut que vous l'a retrouviez, je suis flic et je ne suis pas capable de la retrouver...

Derek Morgan : On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour la retrouver vivante. Je ne peux pas vous en faire la promesse, mais je vous donne ma parole qu'on fera notre maximum !

Emily Prentiss : Vous devriez rester chez vous pour l'instant. La porte fermée, un agent restera avec vous pour vous protéger, on sait qu'il tue les hommes d'une balle dans la tête ! On va vous protéger.

Karl Hamilton accepta, il ne se voyait pas retourner au poste de police pour qu'on lui annonce qu'une nouvelle vidéo venait d'arriver et qu'il supporte encore ses images. Emily et Derek quittèrent le domicile de l'inspecteur Hamilton en laissant un agent de sécurité du FBI sur place.

Emily Prentiss monta en voiture, songeuse. Cet homme était en train de voir la femme qu'il aime se faire torturer, il imagine déjà qu'il ne l'a reverra peut être pas en vie. Et ils étaient là à faire une promesse... à faire la promesse de faire le maximum et de leur ramener sa femme en vie. Elle avait la nausée. Et s'il ne l'a retrouvait jamais ou s'il l'a retrouvait morte. Il y avait déjà eu trop de femmes tuées et torturées depuis que Mings avait commencé. Et elle avait osé le séduire pour rien. Elle était dégoutée. Derek le remarqua, il fit un commentaire, il n'allait pas laisser sa collègue se torturer l'esprit :

Derek Morgan : Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Emily Prentiss : ça fait déjà beaucoup de cadavre dans cette affaire. Et si on l'a retrouvait pas vivante. Je me dis que tout ce qu'on a fait i mois n'a servi à rien du tout. Qu'est ce que tu ferais dans le cas d'Hamilton ?

Derek Morgan : Je rechercherais la femme que j'aime jour et nuit, je vengerais l'homme qui fait ça ! Je ne dormirais plus, je ne laisserais pas ce salaud la toucher !

Emily Prentiss : Tu crois qu'il devrait faire la même chose ?

Derek Morgan : Il devrait mais il sait qu'on est sa chance alors il nous laisse faire ! On est agent fédéral, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être ma chance si je déléguais les recherches.

Emily Prentiss : Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. On va la retrouver ! Qu'on est pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Derek Morgan : Tout ça quoi ?

Emily Prentiss : Non laisse tomber retournons au poste de police pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

**Autorité local de Caroline du Sud, poste de police**

Pénélope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner et Jenifer Jareau venaient de visionner les deux vidéos. D'après la vidéo, une cabane abandonnée devait tenir lieu de séquestration. Une cabane primaire, une seul pièce, pas d'électricité. Juste du bois. Mais on ne voyait rien d'autre. Et il faisait assez sombre. Garcia avait détourné les yeux depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder ses horreurs. Spencer Reid et David Rossi revenaient du lieu où la voiture avait été retrouvé. Ils avaient emmené le téléphone portable avec eux.

David Rossi : Garcia, c'est le téléphone de Lexie Hamilton. Vois ce que tu peux en tirer.

Pénélope Garcia : Je m'y met tout de suite.

Aaron Hotchner : Regarde aussi si on peut trouver des cabanes isolées, des ranchs, des granges ou ce genre de chose dans les environs sur un rayon de 200 km. Reid, viens voir, tu pourrais décrypter un profil géographique ?

Spencer Reid : C'est ce que je comptais faire, j'aurais besoin de visionner la vidéo, pour voir un peu le lieu, ça peut aider, la couleur du bois, la disposition des rondins de bois, il y a peut être un message.

Jenifer Jareau : Je vais faire un communiqué de presse, pour sensibiliser la population. On pourrait recueillir des témoignages sur les circonstances de l'enlèvement, si des personnes auraient vu la voiture en question, il pourrait nous donner une description du suspect.

David Rossi : Vous avez découvert quelques choses ?

Aaron Hotchner : Rien pour le moment. La vidéo montre les sévices mais on ne voit pas vraiment autre chose. La pièce est sombre, en bois. Et la femme est terrorisée, mais elle est forte et résiste plutôt bien à son agresseur. Mais elle est déjà affaiblie.

David Rossi : Dès que Spencer à un secteur, on commence les recherches !

**Natahala, forêt National de Caroline du Sud, 4 jours plus tard au bord d'une petite route.**

Les profilers suivi de toute une équipe de recherche, fouillaient les environs à travers la forêt national de Natahala. Les chiens reniflaient une piste, des équipes s'étaient formées. Chacune de ses équipes patrouillait dans les environs. 4 jours que tout le monde cherchait. Rien, toujours rien. Et les vidéos continuaient d'arriver.L'agent Hotchner et la capitaine de police Léna Jones faisaient le tour des routes isolées en bordure de forêt. Cela faisait maintenant bien 6 heures qu'ils tournaient le long des routes, jusqu'à repérer un sac noir froissé sur le bord de la route. Ils arrêtèrent la voiture. Descendirent en trombe et se précipitèrent vers le sac noir. La capitaine Jones recula et rendit son déjeuner du matin quand Hotch retourna le sac. Sur le sol dans le petit fossé gisait le corps de Lexie Hamilton. Morte, déposée là comme un vulgaire déchet. Le tueur accélérait ses crimes. Pourquoi ? Hotchner se retourna vers Léna Jones.

Aaron Hotchner : ça va aller ?

Léna Jones : Oui ça va, prévenez votre équipe, ça va passer. Elle ne souffre plus...

Aaron Hotchner : On aurait du la retrouver plus tôt... On aurait du la sauver.

Aaron Hotchner laissa Jones reprendre ses esprits et il prévient les équipes qu'il venait de retrouver Lexie Hamilton, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, qu'il fallait arrêter les recherches maintenant. Elle était morte assassinée. Les agents rejoignirent les lieux du crimes et virent l'effroyable découverte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en pleine forêt. Karl Hamilton continuait de chercher sa femme il était accompagné de l'agent Emily Prentiss et d'un autre agent attaché au FBI, Emily reçu l'appel dans son oreillette, il venait de retrouver Lexie Hamilton. Morte. Emily devait annoncer la nouvelle à Karl. Elle se retourna vers lui, s'approcha :

Emily Prentiss : Inspecteur Hamilton, je viens d'avoir l'agent Hotchner, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Votre femme, Lexie, vient d'être retrouvée sur le bas côté d'une route à 10 km de là où nous sommes. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Karl Hamilton : Quoi... ? Vous... Lexie, vous êtes sûr ? Vous aviez promis que vous feriez tout pour la retrouver vivante, vous aviez promis, vous étiez les meilleurs, vous deviez la retrouver vivant... NON... ! Ma Lexie...

Emily Prentiss : Venez, ne restons pas là, il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire... On a dit qu'on ferait le maximum... C'est ce qu'on a essayé de faire. Ne restez pas là venez ! Vous êtes encore en danger.

Les agents et l'inspecteur rebroussèrent chemin pour revenir sur leurs pas et retrouver un sentier. La voiture n'était pas loin, ça ne serait pas difficile de la retrouver. Mais cela dit en arrivant sur place, aucune voiture n'était là.

Emily Prentiss : On a du partir du mauvais côté. Allons voir de l'autre côté.

Karl Hamilton : Vous n'avez pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation agent Prentiss.

Emily Prentiss : ça c'est surtout un truc du docteur Reid !

Les agents s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent un moment, c'était étrangement calme, il continuèrent d'avancer.

Karl Hamilton : Attendez j'ai besoin de faire une pause

L'inspecteur s'appuya contre un arbre surtout parce qu'il se sentait mal, l'annonce de la mort de sa femme, le rendait mal, terriblement mal. Il se pencha et on retrouva le contenu de son estomac sur l'herbe fraiche. Emily le réconforta un peu avant de l'entrainer avec elle mais Karl n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Deux coup de feux retentirent au milieu de tout ce calme.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour vos messages, la suite s'accélère quelques peu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Route isolé, scène de crime Natahala.**

Les équipes déployées dans la forêt se replièrent. Tous arrivèrent à tour de rôle et découvrirent le corps de Lexie Hamilton dans le fossé en bordure de la route. D'abord JJ et Reid, puis Rossi. Puis Derek. Chacun à leur tour, ils s'approchèrent, en attendant les dernières équipes dont Emily qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Les équipes de recherches du FBI, de la police locale finissaient par arriver. Il ne manquait maintenant plus que l'agent Prentiss et Karl Hamilton ainsi qu'une équipe affectée à un secteur plus à l'est. Les minutes défilaient toujours. Une équipe légiste et la police scientifique venaient d'arriver. Derek faisait les cents pas en attendant que tout le monde revienne.

Derek Morgan : On aurait du retrouver cette fille vivante ! On connaissait le profil d'Elton Mings, le tueur utilise le même mode opératoire, elle était quelques part dans cette forêt et on a rien fait pour empêcher ça. On aurait pas du se déployer et effectuer des recherches sur un si vaste territoire. On aurait du améliorer le profil !

Jénifer Jareau (venant vers lui) : On est arrivé trop tard, ça arrive dans notre métier, tu le sais Derek. Mais on a pas termineé, on va arrêter cet enfoiré ! Et on a encore l'inspecteur Hamilton à protéger. Tien d'ailleurs, il était avec Emily je crois, ils en mettent du temps pour revenir.

Derek Morgan : Une autre patrouille n'est pas encore revenue non plus. C'est une question de minutes. Ils ont été affectés plus loin, il suffit qu'ils se soient un peu enfoncés dans la forêt. Ils vont arrivés !

Aaron Hotchner (s'avançant vers eux) : On doit reprendre le profil du tueur, il y quelques chose qui nous échappe, la fille est morte mais Karl Hamilton aurait du recevoir une balle dans la tête à son domicile deux jours avant. Et il est toujours avec nous.

Spencer Reid : La probabilité que le tueur s'en prenne à lui n'est pas haute étant donné qu'il ne nous a pas quitté ses quatre dernier jours, il a insisté pour assister aux recherches, il passait ses nuits à la brigade. Le tueur ne se serait pas risqué à s'introduire au poste de police. Il doit attendre une meilleur occasion pour frapper. Je pense qu'il doit finir son travail sur Hamilton avant de s'attaquer à un autre couple. Ce qui nous laisse du temps pour l'attraper.

Tandis que Reid partait dans une explication plutôt logique et convaincante, l'agent Hotchner reçu un appel de l'équipe 2 encore en forêt.

Equipe 2 : Agent Hotchner, ici équipe 2, nous venons de trouver l'équipe 5. Nous avons deux hommes à terre, à 10km à l'ouest. Un des hommes est mort, une balle dans le coeur. Nous aurions besoin d'une équipe médical d'urgence, le deuxième, Karl Hamilton est encore en vie, son poux est très faible mais fuyant, il a perdu connaissance. L'agent Prentiss n'est pas avec eux.

Aaron Hotchner : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où est-elle ?

Derek Morgan : Hotch ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hotch ?

Aaron Hotchner : Emily a disparu. Karl Hamilton est blessé et l'agent de sécurité à été abattu.

Derek Morgan : Quoi ? On peut pas rester là, il faut la retrouver. Il faut interroger Hamilton ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend. On doit aller sur place !

Jenifer Jareau : Calme toi Morgan.

Aaron Hotchner : Karl Hamilton est inconscient probablement dans le coma. On ne pourra l'interroger avant un moment. Mais on va sur place, une collègue à disparue. Reid et JJ vous resté ici avec la légiste. On attend rapidement plus d'information ! David, Morgan et moi, on rejoint l'équipe 5 !

Derek avait déjà quitté son équipe, il venait de s'installer au volant, avait enclenché la clé dans le contact. Rossi et Hotch le rejoignaient peu de temps après, il démarra en trombe, le coeur suspendu dans sa poitrine, une montée d'adrénaline et de colère s'empara de lui mais il devait rester impassible pour ne pas trahir sa relation avec Emily. Les relations amoureuses entre collègues n'était pas permise, Emily et Derek le savaient quand ils avaient choisis de poursuivre après la nuit qu'ils avait passé ensemble i mois. Mais maintenant Emily était peut être en danger, Derek n'assumait pas. Il n'avait pas imaginer ressentir ça. Il était inquiet. Vraiment Inquiet. Quand l'équipe arriva sur place, l'ambulance était déjà là. Karl Hamilton avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il était inconscient. Les ambulanciers s'affairaient autour de lui. Les membres de la BAU analysèrent la scène, l'homme abattu au sol près d'un arbre, l'agitation près de l'ambulance. L'équipe 2 qui avait découvert le carnage. Emily disparut et aucun signe d'elle. C'était un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais participé aux recherches.

Aaron Hotchner : Chacun se déploie, chercher la moindre trace de pas, de sang, de tissus, d'objet ! Ne partez pas seul et restez visible.

David Rossi : Qu'est ce que tu en conclu ?

Derek Morgan : Je vais vous dire ce qu'il faut en conclure : Emily doit être avec ce taré en ce moment même, il a été pris de vitesse, il s'est débarrassé de Lexie Hamilton, a voulu tuer le mari et il est passé à la vitesse supérieure. Emily était une cible idéal ! Et aucun de nous n'a fait équipe avec elle. Au lieu de ça, on l'a laissé avec la seule personne qui intéressait le tueur !

Pour se calmer Derek partie fouiller les environs à la recherche d'indices, il inspectait le sol au millimètre carré, il essaya de se refaire la scène imaginant que l'agent de sécurité avait du être abattu en premier, ensuite, il a voulu tirer sur Karl mais il n'a réussi qu'à le blesser. Pour un bon tireur la logique ne collait pas à moins qu'Emily est réagit et se soit interposé pour lui éviter un balle en pleine tête. L'homme blessé, ne pouvait pas l'aider et Emily aurait été maitrisé par le tueur. Derek retourna près de l'endroit où Karl Hamilton avait été retrouvé. Plusieurs balle avait été tiré. Le profiler pu en tirer cette conclusion puisque plusieurs impacts avait marqué le tronc d'arbre juste à côté. Morgan regarda par terre et retourna les feuille morte dans les environs. Un bracelet ! Le bracelet que Derek avait offert à Emily le mois dernier à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Il en était sur maintenant il y avait eu lutte, Emily avait été enlevée !

Derek Morgan : Hotch ! Rossi ! Vous devriez venir voir !

Les deux agents accoururent devant le cris de leur nom. Derek avait probablement trouvé quelques chose. Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent, ils en étaient convaincu et ça n'avait rien de bon. Derek leur montra le bracelet en leur expliquant qu'il appartenait à Emily, qu'elle le portait le matin même. L'attache avait été arraché ce qui pouvait signifier une lutte. L'affirmation qu'aucun des trois agents n'osaient prononcer celait une mauvaise nouvelle et une course contre la montre.

Derek Morgan : Emily a été enlevé, j'en ai la certitude.

David Rossi : Elle peut être n'importe où, on a pas une minute à perdre.

Aaron Hotchner : Il faut qu'on rétablisse un profil, qu'on récupère les conclusions du légiste. Il faudrait qu'on puisse interroger Karl Hamilton, il a vu le suspect, il est le seul à pouvoir nous en faire un portrait robot. Il faut qu'on détermine dans quel secteur d'activité le tueur travaille. Il faut qu'on analyse les vidéos de tortures de Lexie Hamilton, il a peut être laissé un indice.

Derek Morgan : Vous oubliez que Karl Hamilton est probablement dans le coma et qu'il sera incapable de répondre à la moindre de nos questions !

Aaron Hotchner : On le fera dès qu'il nous sera possible de le faire. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on va rester les bras croisé à ne rien faire Morgan ! On envoie le bracelet de Prentiss à la police scientifique ! On fait le point au poste de police dès que JJ et Reid revienne de la morgue, la police scientifique va fouiller la zone et relever des indices s'il en reste encore ! On y va !

**Quelques part en caroline du sud**

Emily était étendue sur le sol, elle reprit connaissance doucement, ces paupières étaient lourdes. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient ligotées et attachées directement via un anneau planté dans le sol en béton. Ses chevilles aussi étaient jointes par une corde solidement nouée. La pièce était sombre, froide et humide. Emily ne voyait pas très bien, elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir été drogué, sa vue n'était pas précise, sa tête tournait dangereusement, elle ne distinguait pas la pièce autour d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été allongé sur le sol, elle serait probablement tombée n'ayant aucun repère spatial. Emily posa sa main sur le sol froid et elle progressa aveuglement pour analyser un peu les lieux. Sa main rencontra l'anneau d'acier et la chaine, mais elle ne trouva aucune ouverture, aucun élément pouvant l'aider à détacher ses mains. Emily s'agita. Elle se souvenait des coups de feu, de l'altercation et de s'être débattu avant de sombrer. Elle voulu essayer de se relever, elle rampa et rencontra un obstacle, probablement une cloison. Elle reconnu le bois. Elle toucha pour en savoir le plus possible quand elle entendit un bruit comme de la tôle. Une porte blindée peut être, un entrepôt désaffecté ? Pourquoi du bois alors ? Une porte métallique ? Elle imaginait. Puis soudain, des pas réguliers de plus en plus fort retentirent. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le lieu où elle était retenue prisonnière.

Tueur : Bonjour, Agent Prentiss ! Vous êtes plus coriace que les autres ! Ça me plait !

Emily Prentiss : Je sais encaisser ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Vous vous êtes trompés de cible !

Tueur : Ho rassurez vous ! Vous finirez par me supplier. Elles me supplient toutes. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elles !

Emily Prentiss : Plutôt mourir que de vous supplier.

Tueur : Vous finirez par comprendre !

Emily Prentiss : A comprendre quoi ?

Tueur : Vous aimez l'agent Morgan je me trompe ? Ça fait quoi d'aimer et de compter sur un homme qui ne viendra pas vous sauver ?

Emily Prentiss : Il viendra ! Il viendront tous.

Tueur : N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Vous êtes tous pareil, Helena ma femme s'est fait duper par son beau militaire. James ! Ho James ! Elle l'a préféré lui ! Comme vous avez choisis l'agent Morgan ! Vous devez payez pour ça, vous allez comprendre ! Nous allons envoyez un petit cadeau à l'agent Morgan, il est temps de lui montrer qui a le contrôle !

Emily Prentiss : Vous ne contrôlez rien, mon équipe viendra et vous serez arrêtés.

Voix : Vous en êtes sûr agent Prentiss ?

Cette voix ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Emily ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle entendit un bip se déclencher. Une caméra sans doute. L'homme portait un masque ce qui le rendait méconnaissable. Il s'approcha doucement d'Emily tourna autour d'elle un moment.. Après tout elle ressemblait beaucoup à Helena, elle méritait de souffrir le martyr et l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi. D'abord la briser. Il sortit doucement une barre métallique qu'il posa contre un mur le temps de retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes de l'agent du FBI. Emily s'agita mais elle fut rapidement maitrisée. L'homme resserra la chaine attachée à l'anneau ce qui immobilisa les mains de l'agent Prentiss. Il enleva la corde qui joignait les pieds d'Emily et les lui attacha solidement avec des cordages d'acier. Le tueur prit son instrument de torture et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la plante des pieds de la jeune femme, rapidement du sang se mit à couler, des plaies se formèrent. Emily serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle tenta encore de se débattre mais rien ne lui permettait d'éviter les coups. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer sous la douleur. Il continua encore, continuant sur ses mains jusqu'à l'entendre supplier. Mais Emily se jura de ne pas faiblir. De rester forte, de montrer à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle, et que le tueur n'arriverait pas à la briser. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour Derek, pour qu'il ne l'a voit pas au plus bas quand il découvrirait les horreurs que le tueur lui faisait subir. Parce qu'elle le savait, il allait lui donner la vidéo. Le tueur termina sa séance et Emily entendit les pas s'éloigner, il avait emporté la cassette pour la transmettre à l'équipe de l'agent Prentiss. Il laissa la jeune femme seule. Emily se dit que son calvaire commençait à peine. Et elle espérait de tout coeur que son équipe la retrouve, que Derek ne craquerait pas. Elle avait confiance même si elle avait peur, vraiment peur...

**Poste de police, brefing de l'équipe de la BAU**

Tout les agents étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde. Reid et JJ avaient des informations de la légiste à communiquer à l'équipe. Hotchner leur avait annoncé pour l'agent Prentiss. Ils étaient évidemment sous le choc mais devait surmonter ça pour mettre tout leur effort sur le terrain pour retrouver Emily vivante. Le silence était d'abord pesant mais Aaron Hotchner prit la parole pour rompre ce vide.

Aaron Hotchner : Bon comme tout le monde le sais Emily est en danger en ce moment même, elle se trouve quelques part, probablement dans la forêt de Natahala. Les fouilles n'ont rien donné, nous avons uniquement un bracelet lui appartenant qui a du se détacher. Il y a eu lutte. C'est certains et ça cadre avec l'enlèvement de Lexie Hamilton. Emily n'était pas seule, un agent a perdu la vie et Karl Hamilton est dans le coma, mais il est en vie, on ne pourra pas l'interroger pour le moment. Reid, JJ, les conclusion du légiste ?

Jenifer Jareau : La victime a probablement beaucoup souffert. Elle présente des traces d'hématomes au niveau des articulations chevilles et poignets. Vu l'état de ses mains et de ses pieds, il est peu probable qu'elle aurait pu tenir debout ou marcher. Un tatouage représentant une croix a été graver sur la poitrine. Elle a subi de nombreuses mutilations de part des objets tranchant, des coups aux visages, aux membres et au ventre.

Spencer Reid : Elle avait dans le sang une quantité de drogue importante, il est probable que la victime n'avait pas toute sa capacité visuelle. Le tueur aurait voulu l'en priver, il s'agirait d'une cécité partielle mais temporaire. La victime distinguerait des formes, des couleurs, l'espace serait indéterminé, sans repère spatial. De quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Le corps en ai d'ailleurs lui même affaiblie.

Jenifer Jareau : Elle présente aussi de nombreux hématomes, des fractures ouvertes. La victime est morte étranglée après avoir été violée.

David Rossi : Un tatouage en forme de croix sur la poitrine ? C'est les signe de Mings ! Elles deviennent son objet, pour lui ce symbole leur enlève la liberté. Elles lui appartiennent. Il veut prouver que ces femmes sont pour lui. Exclusivement pour lui.

Spencer Reid : Le lieu où ses femmes ont été retenu et où Emily se trouve sans doute actuellement ne doit pas être grand, c'est une prison, l'absence de lumière peut nous dire qu'elle se trouve sous terre oe en sous sol. Ça donne l'impression que ces femmes sont enterrées vivante.

Derek Morgan : On est même pas sur qu'il garde ses victime dans le secteur de la forêt. Il peut très bien les emmener ailleurs et les déposer morte sur le bas côté de la route.

Spencer Reid : La victime présentait de la terre sur les cheveux et sous les ongles je ne crois pas que le tueur s'amuse à transporter les victimes. Il lui faut un endroit proche, assez éloigné du monde extérieur. La forêt est l'endroit idéal !

Aaron Hotchner: Spencer à raison, il faut se concentrer sur le secteur de Natahala. Mings séquestrait ses victimes en pleine forêt, nous avons un imitateur qui colle exactement au profil de Mings, qui répète ses moindre fait et gestes, le même mode opératoire. Il accélère, il est moins expérimenté et il doit sans doute paniquer qu'on le retrouve c'est pourquoi Emily n'a pas autant de temps devant elle que les autres victimes. Cela dit il va chercher à faire souffrir l'homme dont Emily est amoureuse. S'il l'a enlevé c'est qu'Emily a quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'appelle Garcia, on a pas le choix, on doit fouiller dans la vie d'Emily. Même si c'est contre nos principes entre collègue, si ça peut lui sauver la vie, on ne doit pas hésiter une seconde.

Derek Morgan (n'ayant plus le choix): C'est pas la peine... C'est moi qui suis visé... excusez moi !

Derek sortie de la pièce sous le regard effaré de tout ses collègues. Maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Il préférait aller faire un tour dehors. Respirer. Emily était probablement en train de vivre un calvaire quelque part et ils restaient là, tous, au poste, à établir un profil, à vouloir fouiller dans la vie de leur collègue et amie. Derek ne supporterait pas qu'on entre dans la vie d'Emily comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple victime. Derek voulait aller sur le terrain, crier son nom, lui dire d'être forte qu'il arrivait, qu'il faisait tout pour la retrouver et l'a sortir de son cauchemar. Mais il savait aussi que la meilleur chance d'Emily pour s'en sortir était aussi son pire cauchemar.


	6. Chapitre 6

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait. En voici la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Derek Morgan venait de sortir de la pièce. Ses collègues n'avaient pas bougé, seul Aaron Hotchner se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour en refermant la pièce. Morgan se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il mit un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Emily était en danger, il devait trouver une piste, n'importe quoi. Il tournait en rond devant le poste de police près de la barrière d'entrée. A sa droite se trouvait un petit baraquement surveillé par un flic. En dehors de cet homme, il était tout seul. Réfléchir, il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour rester efficace. Mais ce n'était pas si évident que ça, il avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Il n'arrivait pas a ne pas penser à Emily, a se faire du soucis pour elle et son jugement en était altéré. Hotch arriva dehors et le regarda un moment lutter avec ses pensées.

Aaron Hotchner : Morgan ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu connaissais les rèlges, je crois qu'une explication s'impose.

Derek Morgan : Ecoutez Hotch malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

Aaron Hotchner (plutôt sec): Et pourtant, tu vas cracher le morceau pour que l'on avance. Tu as besoin de savoir où tu en ai depuis la disparition d'Emily.

Derek Morgan : Où j'en suis ? Mais c'est très claire. Je veux tout faire pour la retrouver vivante. Il n'y a que ça qui m'importe.

Aaron Hotchner : ça fait combien de temps, vous deux ?

Derek Morgan : 6 mois à peu près. Depuis le soir de la condamnation d'Elton Mings à Las Vegas.

Emily n'était pas en forme ce soir là et Derek était venu pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait que Vegas n'était pas trop son endroit de prédilection mais après une partie de poker où il était rentré vainqueur, et à laquelle Emily n'avait pas participé, il avait voulu qu'elle s'amuse un peu et qu'elle pense à autre chose, espérant qu'elle viendrait se confier un moment où à un autre, ce que la profileuse avait finit par faire. Les deux amants s'était retrouvés dans la chambre de l'agent et leur histoire avait commencé.

Aaron Hotchner : Et vous comptiez continuer comme ça en croyant qu'un jour ça ne serait pas découvert. Tu sais que les relations entre partenaires ne sont pas tolérées. Si ça se sait au bureau, tu risques ta place et Prentiss aussi !

Derek Morgan : On est tout les deux au courant des conséquences. On a eu le temps d'en discuter croyez moi mais le problème n'est pas la liaison que j'entretiens avec Emily. Actuellement elle est retenue on ne sait où et un malade doit déjà s'en prendre à elle. Un malade qui perfectionne Elton Mings.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu es autant en danger qu'elle. Et on sait tous les deux que sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir est aussi son pire cauchemar. Emily est une femme forte. Elle saura résister. Il faut lui faire confiance.

Derek Morgan : Vous allez la laisser se faire torturer sans rien faire ?

Aaron Hotchner : pour le moment, on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. On doit établir un nouveau profil. On doit comprendre le tueur. On doit rentrer dans la tête du tueur. On va lancer une conférence de presse pour recueillir des témoignages. Peut être que quelqu'un l'a vu. Et il n'a pas finit son travail, Karl Hamilton est encore en vie ! Il n'en finira pas avec Emily avant d'avoir abattu sa cible. C'est son mode opératoire. Mais il accélère et Emily n'a pas autant de temps qu'on le pense. On a besoin de tout le monde sur cette affaire. De toi. Mais de toi, efficace. Il va falloir que tu mettes tes sentiments de côté pour avancer avec nous. Et je me demande si tu en ai capable Morgan.

Derek Morgan : Je ne peux pas nier les sentiments que j'ai pour Emily mais je suis un agent, vous m'avez fait confiance depuis que je suis dans cette unité, ne me mettez pas à l'écart. Emily risque sa vie actuellement, je ne veux pas être mis de côté. Je ne veux pas la retrouver dans un sac mortuaire !

Aaron Hotchner: Alors contrôle toi !

Derek Morgan : Je vais faire au mieux, mais laissez moi la retrouver.

Aaron Hotchner : Okay, on en reparlera quand elle sera saine et sauve et que tout ça sera terminé. En attendant, tu dois te protéger ! Il a pour objectif de te tuer si on se fit au profil !

Derek Morgan : Je sais Hotch, mais je ne vais pas me cacher. J'en prend la responsabilité.

Aaron Hotchner : Très bien mais sache que l'équipe n'as pas non plus envie d'assister à deux enterrements alors fait attention ! Je rejoins l'équipe, prends un peu de temps !

Hotchner laissa Morgan près de la grille d'entrée, le policier dans la cabine jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'agent mais il se ravisa rapidement sous le regard noir de Morgan. Il regarda ses mains et les mis sur son front pour se recentrer. Emily lui manquait terriblement. Il était plus qu'inquiet. Il ne devait pas se morfondre mais avancer. Avancer pour la retrouver. Il était son épaule solide après tout. L'agent spécial Derek Morgan, celui qui savait défoncer une porte et protéger ses collègues. Celui qui était toujours là pour elle. Surtout depuis ses 6 derniers mois. Il devait rester aussi solide qu'il était. Il pouvait le faire et allait le faire. Gravir les marches de l'entrée du commissariat, entrer et rejoindre la pièce où l'équipe avait élu domicile pour établir le profil du tueur, était une preuve de la volonté qu'il avait. Il allait tout donner pour retrouver Emily. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, jusqu'à dépasser ses limites. Il était impensable qu'il la retrouve sans vie, qu'il arrive trop tard. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, et d'être toujours là pour elle. Maintenant, il devait assumer même s'il savait déjà que ça allait être difficile pour lui. Il redoutait le pire. Emily allait vivre le pire et il en était malade, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver à sa place.

**Quelques part dans la forêt de Nahatalla**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'Emily avait été abandonné dans cet endroit perdu et que personne n'était venu. Le froid avait commencé à paralyser ses doigts et ses orteils qui la faisait souffrir tant les coups qu'elle avait reçu avait été violent. Elle pouvait à peine bouger ses mains qui était couverte de sang. Elle tenta pourtant de les remuer en serrant les dents. Elle devait les bouger. Un après l'autre ses doigts se pliaientt et se dépliaientt. Sa main se ferma doucement pour mieux se rouvrir. Elle devait continuer à découvrir cette endroit et sans le toucher, elle était perdu. Elle n'avait déjà plus le sens de la vu, du moins tout paraissait flou autour d'elle. Elle distinguait uniquement formes et couleurs. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était, ni si elle était debout, assise ou étendue au sol. Seul la douleur de ses pieds qui l'empêcherait surement de marcher lui indiquait qu'elle était bien allongée par terre. Emily fit ramper sa main douloureuse sur le sol dur et froid. Et elle progressait. Elle trouva les rondin de bois. Elle était près d'une paroie. Elle se guida de sa main et s'appuya contre le mur pour tenter de se relever. Elle fit plusieurs essaye. Un de ses pied posé à plat poussa sur sa jambe pour se redresser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement en ressentant la brulure sous son pied droit. Elle se refusa à poser l'autre au sol mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait faire quelques pas. Emily progressa en silence longeant le mur vraiment lentement sa main ne se décollait pas du mur. Chaque pas la fit souffrir un peu plus. Elle trébucha. Ses mains vers l'avant amortirent un peu sa chute. Elle resta alors assise contre le mur. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle avait un mal de tête naissant.

La porte en tôle s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et assez sonore. Quelqu'un venait d'entrée. La déferlante de vent froid venant de l'extérieur s'invita dans la pièce. Aucune lumière du jour éclaira l'endroit. Emily supposa qu'il devait déjà faire nuit. Cela faisait maintenant tellement d'heures qu'elle était retenu ici blessée. Le froid glacial rencontra sa peau, elle se mit à trembler et elle se raidit instinctivement. Les pas réguliers et lent tournait en rond dans la pièce. Emily voyait son ombre bouger. Elle ne chercha pas à se relever tandis qu'elle était observée. L'homme qui était entré s'approcha et s'accroupit alors devant elle. Il sentait la sueur, la transpiration ce qui était fort désagréable à la jeune femme. Elle essaya de reculer mais Emily était déjà contre une des parois. Elle était prise au piège et si près de cette homme. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, il mit ses cheveux en bataille dans son dos dégageant sa nuque. La main remonta alors sur la nuque. Emily gesticula, elle utilisa une de ses mains attachée pour chasser cette main d'homme étrangère sur son corps. Ne pas crier, ne pas pleurer. Elle était apeurée. L'homme n'avait toujours rien dit. Emily ne le distinguait pas clairement mais elle remarqua simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qui l'avait battu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entendit soudain la caméra se remettre en marche. Son corps et son visage se raidit. qu'allait-il se passer maintenant. Elle se prépara intérieurement à encaisser. Les mains de l'homme qui était à peine à quelques centimètre d'elle, continuait de caresser sa nuque en remonta sur sa joue. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Emily essaya de résister et de ne rien laisser paraître mais elle finit par briser le silence. Elle ne supportait pas :

Emily Prentiss : Lâchez-moi ! Enlevz vos sales pattes de là.

Tuer : Bonjour agent Prentiss, Emily ! Je me fais une joie de vous revoir.

« De me revoir ? » Emily ne comprenait rien. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle figea son visage et lutta avec elle même pour que sa vue s'arrête sur l'homme, pour qu'elle se précise. Elle voulait voir son visage, essayer de le reconnaître. La voix. Emily devait se concentrer sur la voix. Elle lui était familière. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelques part. Elle avait besoin de se souvenir. La jeune femme s'enferma à l'intérieur d'elle même pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs tandis que l'homme glissait progressivement un doigt vers le décolleté de la jeune femme déboutonnant ainsi le premier bouton. Le sang d'Emily ne fit qu'un tour. Les boutons ! Tout se précisait, la voix, l'enquête, son souvenir, l'interrogatoire mené il y a six mois. Le tueur vit le visage d'Emily se décomposer. Elle semblait envahit d'horreur et de peur.

Tueur : Si on reprenait où l'on s'était arrêté !

Emily Prentiss : Elton Mings ! Comment ? Comment vous êtes sortis de prison ?

Tueur : Pas de question agent Prentiss. Laissez moi faire vous aller apprécier.

Le tueur déboutonna alors le premier bouton de la chemise d'Emily et son doigt glissa jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Emily malgré la douleur lancinante que lui lançait ses mains, chassa celle du tueur en se débattant comme une forcenée. Elle avait encore plein de ressources. Elle était loin d'être brisée. Si elle devait recevoir des coups supplémentaire pour échapper à cette homme alors soit, elle savait encaisser. L'homme l'a rattrapa assez rapidement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ramper sur le sol plus d'un mètre. En plus de ça, elle ne savait pas où elle allait et avançait à l'aveugle.

Emily Prentiss : Vous voulez que je me laisse faire sans rien dire... Allez vous faire foutre.

Tueur : Et vous êtes poli ! Maintenant le deuxième bouton !

Emily ramena ses mains sur le chemisier qu'elle serra très fort empêchant Mings de lui déboutonner le deuxième bouton. L'homme perdait de plus en plus patience. Cette femme était une coriace. Il décida de la basculer au sol. Sa rage venait d'entrer en action. Cette femme allait se plier et obéir. Emily perdit pied, elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le coup au visage partit aussi vite que l'éclair, lui déboitant la mâchoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri. Et la panique s'empara d'elle quand elle sentit ses poignets se resserrer autour de l'anneau. Immobilisant ainsi ses bras et ses mains. Elle était à sa merci et ne pouvait rien faire. Son visage montra du dégout avant même qu'il se soit mit au dessus d'elle. Allongée sur le dos, Emily bougea ses jambes. Elle sentit des mains déboutonner le deuxième bouton et le troisième découvrant ainsi totalement son soutient gorge. Puis une odeur de brulé. De la chaleur. L'agent Prentiss ne sut pas vraiment ce que c'était. Elle essayait de se débattre. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit subitement, fut sans appel. Des hurlements couvraient la pièce. La pointe d'acier rougit à l'extrémité brula la poitrine de la jeune femme, le contact de ce fer rouge marqua la chair, de la fumée s'envola au dessus d'elle embrouillant encore plus les formes et les couleurs qu'elle voyait. Les larmes qui apparaissait noyaient déjà ses yeux... Elle voulait que ça s'arrête maintenant. Elle ne supportait plus la douleur. Elton Mings prenait tout son temps. Il dessinait le plus lentement possible chaque trait du dessin qu'il voulait graver sur la poitrine de l'agent du FBI. Emily ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler. Quand il releva enfin la tige d'acier et qu'il l'a reposa sur son socle, Emily avait la respiration haletante, elle transpirait. Elle ne bougeait plus, allongée sur le sol. Elle entendit un bruit. Des ciseaux ? Probablement. Le tueur venait de couper de son chemisier un bouton.

Tueur : Ce sera mon cadeau pour votre équipe Emily, pour Derek ! Accompagné de cette vidéo. Je vais vous laisser Emily, je reviendrais plus tard.

Emily : Ils vous... retrouveront... Ils vous arrêteront...

Tueur : Il ne viendront pas. Nous avons encore plein de chose à faire tous les deux. Bonne nuit agent Prentiss.

Elle se retrouva rapidement seule, attachée, ne pouvant pas bouger. Trop fatiguée, elle perdit connaissance et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Autant reprendre des forces pour continuer à resister. La porte en tôle d'acier se referma en laissant un froid glacial s'introduire. Emily allait avoir le temps de geler dans la nuit. Elle n'était plus consciente pour se le dire ou s'en faire la remarque intérieurement. Le tueur repartit tranquillement à travers la forêt, un dvd à la main et le bouton blanc dans un petit sachet en craft. Il arriva rapidement à sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière en prenant soin de mettre des gants avant. Aucune empreinte ne devait être retrouvé dans le cas où il devrait abandonner la voiture. Il attrapa alors une enveloppe qu'il avait prit le soin d'emporter. Elton Mings y introduit le dvd et le bouton. Il démarra la voiture...

**Poste de police**

Derek Morgan arriva dans la pièce. Chacun de ses collègues l'un après l'autre, le regarda. Derek alla s'assoir tranquillement sans relever les moindres expressions et sentiment sur les visages. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. S'il était heureux avec Emily pourquoi cela devait-il poser un problème pour son équipe ? Il comprenait vraiment que les relations au sein du bureau n'était pas toléré mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir quand l'amour tombait en pleine figure. Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus, ils avaient essayé de rester discrèt. Maintenant, ça lui était égal qu'on soit heureux pour lui ou qu'on soit dans l'incompréhension ou encore en colère. Chacun des membres présent dans la pièce pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. Derek aimait Emily et Emily aimait Derek. L'agent prit la parole pour briser la glace.

Derek Morgan : Bon, je voudrais que ce soit claire. Emily et moi avons une aventure. Quelque soit ce que vous pensez ça ne changera rien. Je ne souhaite pas en parler mais Emily est en danger de mort et la seule chose qui compte est de la retrouver en vie. Reid tu as trouvé quelques chose par rapport à la vidéo ?

Spencer Reid : Heum... et bien... je crois que l'endroit se trouve sous terre, je ne suis pas bien sur mais, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Pas de source de lumière. Hormis la lumière artificiel qu'on aperçoit ici au plafond, ensuite il y a des feuille dans les coins comme si elles étaientt tombées ou qu'elles étaient arrivées là dans un souffle, le vent peut être. L'endroit doit être dans un endroit de la forêt exposé au bourrasque de vent mais suffisamment caché pour qu'on ne puisse pas la retrouver. Et c'est tout... pour l'instant. Garcia est en train de l'analyser via son ordinateur...

David Rossi : Emily se trouve en pleine forêt, il faut surveiller les moindre aller et venu de véhicule présent dans le secteur et il faut boucler la forêt. Personne ne devrait pouvoir y aller tant que cette enquête fédéral n'est pas terminé. Ça pourrait clairement facilité les choses.

Aaron Hotchner : Je suis d'accord Avec Toi Rossi. JJ et Rossi vous aller donner une conférence de presse. Il faut boucler la forêt. On devrait aussi rapporter de nombreux témoignages. Essayez de voir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelques choses avant et après le moment où Lexie Hamilton à été enlevé. On aura peut être une description physique d'un individu. Une plaque d'immatriculation. Reid tu restes avec Garcia. Morgan et Moi on va a l'hôpital pour savoir comment va Karl Hamilton. S'il s'avérait qu'il était conscient. On pourrait avoir des informations supplémentaires.

Tandis que Hotch distribuait les rôles à son équipe, Léna Jones la capitaine du commissariat, frappa à la porte de briefing. Elle n'osa pas entrer sans y être invitée. Elle avait, dans son propre bureau, l'équipe du FBI la plus compétente. Elle en était impressionnée elle-même. Elle était comme un enfant qui rencontrait la personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer. Mais elle se devait de rester professionnel et ne pas se ridiculiser face à cette équipe. Elle frappa une deuxième fois n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse. Hotch indiqua à la personne présente de l'autre côté de la porte, d'entrer. Il avait pensé que la capitaine serait entré comme ça sans complexe. Il s'était trompé. Jones entra alors l'air mal à l'aise mais elle finit par prendre la parole :

Léna Jones : Un coursier vient de déposer ça pour le FBI. Tenez !

Il s'agissait d'une simple enveloppe craft, plutôt petite. Morgan n'attendit pas que Léna Jones la tende à Hotch. Il s'avança vers elle et il récupéra l'enveloppe. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrit la rabat, le déchirant presque. Il versa le contenu de l'enveloppe sur la table. Un simple dvd silver dans une pochette transparente et un bouton blanc. Un bouton blanc aussi petit qu'un bouton de chemise gisait sur la table...

TBC...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les agents du FBI avaient les yeux rivés sur le contenu de l'enveloppe qui venait d'arriver au poste de police. Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait de doute. Il s'agissait d'un bouton de chemise appartenant à Emily Prentiss. Elle portait ce type de chemisier pendant la battue qui avait été organisé pour retrouver Lexie Hamilton. Derek Morgan aurait pu le jurer si on lui avait posé la question. Emily et Derek était amant et Derek passait plus de temps à la regarder et il était plus attentif à sa tenu vestimentaire, au parfum qu'elle portait ou bien encore à son moral, il s'attardait plus sur ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi le tueur leur avait envoyé un bouton ? Quel en était la signification ? Pour Aaron Hotchner la signification de ce bouton était évidente, l'équipe de la BAU n'avait plus à faire a un imitateur. Personne n'aurait pu être au courant de ce qui c'était passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, i mois. Encore moins qu'Emily avait déboutonné deux boutons de chemise pour mieux avoir les aveux d'Elton Mings. L'inscription rajoutée au dos du papier craft annonçant qu'il s'agissait du troisième bouton, n'était pas dû au hasard. Elton Mings était de retour. Mais la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres se fit attendre. Comment, ce criminel et violeur de femme avait-il pu s'évader de la prison la plus sécurisée des états unis ? Avec cette révélation, l'équipe devait admettre qu'Emily venait de gagner un sursis. Elton Mings allait prendre son temps avec elle. Du moins c'était ce que les agents fédéraux, réunis dans cette pièce, espéraient. L'agent Prentiss avait permis l'incarcération de ce psychopathe sadique et pervers. Il n'allait pas simplement la violer et la tuer comme les autres. Il allait lui faire payer, la faire souffrir. Emily allait devoir rester forte.

Derek Morgan n'avait pas quitté du regard le contenu de l'enveloppe étalée sous ses yeux. Il en était malade. Sa vue s'arrêta désormais sur le dvd. Maintenant, il avait envie de vomir. Il lui était impensable de regarder la femme qu'il aime se faire torturer ou pire, se faire violer sous ses yeux. Et c'était très exactement ce que voulait le tueur. Torturer psychologiquement Derek Morgan et le reste de l'équipe du FBI la plus compétente du pays. Les imaginer impuissant était jouissif pour lui parce qu'il savait trop bien en agissant ainsi qu'il avait l'avantage et qu'il était le seul à avoir le contrôle. Chaque membre de l'équipe de profiler avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il n'avait pas il y a encore quelques minutes. Des indices, des preuves mais également une réalité trop difficile à supporter. Ils allaient devoir visionner ce dvd pour avancer, il n'avait pas d'autre choix et le tueur l'avait très bien compris.

Derek Morgan : Je ne peux pas regarder ça !

Aaron Hotcher : Personne ne le peux mais pour sortir Prentiss des mains de Mings, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et il le sait lui aussi, il sait que nous n'avons pas le choix et que quoi qu'il arrive on va regarder cette vidéo. Imagine Morgan qu' Emily est voulu nous transmettre un signe, un indice. Qu'elle est réussie à nous montrer quelque chose de décisif qui nous permettrait de la retrouver même si on doit en payer le prix de la voir se faire torturer... et tu l'as connais plus que la plupart d'entre nous. On va avoir besoin de toi Derek

David Rossi : Mings veut que nous sachions qu'il est de nouveau en liberté, que nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre, et qu'en plus de ça il détient l'une des nôtres. Il a toujours su ce qu'il faisait. Il a fait en sorte qu'on ne sache pas qu'il s'est évadé de prison, il nous a amené en Caroline du Sud, endroit où se situe la prison dans laquelle il a été retenu à tout juste une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici. Il a forcément un complice depuis le début. Je crois qu'on ne parle pas d'un tueur mais de deux personnes différentes. De plus si Mings va vouloir prendre son temps avec Emily, l'autre personne est désorganisé. Il va vouloir se débarrasser d'elle plus rapidement. Cela dis un rapport dominant-dominé s'installe. Mings est de retour, il a prit le contrôle. L'autre s'efface. Mings n'aurait pas envoyé le bouton avec la vidéo dans le cas contraire. Nous aurions reçu uniquement la vidéo et beaucoup plus rapidement. Cela fait déjà plus de 7 heures qu'Emily a disparut. Il a attendu longtemps.

Derek Morgan : ça a été une erreur de demander à Prentiss d'obtenir les aveux, i mois à Vegas ! On lui a servi Emily sur un plateau doré. Vous le savez tout autant que moi.

Spencer Reid : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai toujours été contre cette idée.

Derek Morgan : Il déteste les femmes. Il n'enlève que des femmes. Les torture et les humilie en les violent avant de les tuer. Mais pour lui la jouissance vient au moment de les tuer. Ça l'excite. Et il regarde les hommes de ces femmes se torturer l'esprit et leur montrer que c'est lui qui tient les règles avant d'achever son travail par une balle dans la tête chez l'homme et l'abandon du corps chez la femme. Il ne porte aucun intérêt à la femme. Elle n'est qu'un vulgaire déchet. Je ne souhaite pas qu'Emily soit abandonner comme un vulgaire déchet. On savait qu'il détestait les femmes. Mais on a envoyé Emily dans cette salle d'interrogatoire en promettant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien que tout était sous contrôle. Et aujourd'hui on en est où ? Elle est enfermée quelque part avec un dangereux sexiste et psychopathe. Emily n'est protégée par aucun d'entre nous ! Elle est comme abandonnée, on l'a laissé se faire attraper par cet enfoiré.

Aaron Hotchner : On a échoué c'est vrai, on lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'on était là pour la protéger. Mais Derek, maintenant on va lui faire une promesse et on va tenir tous ensemble cette promesse. On doit la retrouver vivante, la sortir de ce cauchemar, et faire en sorte qu'elle aille le mieux possible. On doit faire vite pour qu'elle ne souffre le moins longtemps possible. Et cette promesse commence par cette vidéo. Même si c'est la chose la plus difficile que nous avons a faire, on doit le faire, nous devons visionner cette vidéo, tu n'es pas obligé de tout regarder. Mais simplement de nous dire ce que tu vois, si tu remarques quelque chose, ça nous permettra également de savoir dans quel état se trouve Emily, la gravité de ses blessures et savoir si elle tient bon.

Derek Morgan : Et de nous trouver impuissant face aux tortures qu'il lui fait subir ?

Spencer Reid : C'est inhumain Hotch. Morgan a raison...

Aaron Hotchner : Dans ce cas il va falloir qu'on considère Emily comme une victime et pas comme notre collègue ! Garcia lance nous la vidéo s'il te plait !

Pénélope Garcia : Sauf votre respect Hotch, je ne peux pas regarder ! Mais je vous la met en route !

Derek Morgan : Je ne souhaite pas regarder non plus du moins pour l'instant...

La vidéo se mit en route. Seuls Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid et Jenifer Jareau regardèrent la vidéo. Ce qu'ils découvrirent sous leurs yeux, leur fit mal au coeur. Ils devaient se concentrer, faire abstraction des violences. Mais Emily semblait souffrir le martyr. Recroquevillée sur elle même, ils découvrirent le complice encagoulé lui asséner des coups aux mains et aux pieds d'une violence tel qu'elle avait sans doute, les os des mains et des pieds brisés. Ils remarquèrent également qu'elle était attachée au sol par des chaines. On retrouvait sur le sol, les même feuilles mortes, le même béton et un anneau en acier sans doute qui servait à la maintenir attaché. L'équipe de la BAU devait identifier la source de lumière. Elle devait venir de la droite. On ne la voyait pas, la vidéo ne cadrait pas cet angle de vue mais il faisait certainement encore jour quand Emily avait reçu ces sévices. Emily était allongée sur le sol solidement attachée et immobile, elle venait de se faire battre quand Derek Morgan ouvrit les yeux. Il devait faire un effort, il devait mettre a profit ses compétences pour les retrouver et c'était aussi plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir dans quel état Emily se trouvait. Lorsqu'il remarqua son visage en souffrance, l'était de ses mains et de ses pieds, le sang, les plaies qui se dégageaient de ceux-ci, il mit une main sur sa bouche, il n'avait qu'une envie retrouver cet enfoiré et lui faire payer, s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit achevé !

La vidéo continua, l'ambiance, la lumière, tout avait changé, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre. Emily était assise contre une paroie, des rondins de bois étaient bien visible. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas marcher quand ils la virent ramper comme elle pouvait dans la pièce. Elle semblait aussi drogué et désorienté. L'homme revient alors vers la jeune femme. Cette fois ci l'équipe reconnue Elton Mings au premier coup d'oeil. Le jeu de séduction, la main qu'il avait posé dans le cou d'Emily remontant sur sa joue, le premier bouton de chemise qu'il détacha dégouta Morgan. Le profiler bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui même. Toute l'équipe le sentit mais personne ne se risqua au moindre commentaire. Vient alors le moment où le tueur dénuda la poitrine d'Emily pour la marquer au fer rouge. Les cris résonnaient dans le bureau du poste de police, les hurlements. Le tueur avait intentionnellement laissé le son à ce moment précis. Derek voulu tout envoyer balader. Aaron Hotchner coupa la vidéo. C'était une torture pour eux, ils n'apprendraient rien à travers cette vidéo, et ils le savaient très bien... c'était un moyen pour les déstabiliser et les faire culpabiliser ce qui semblait être le cas de Morgan. L'agent attrapa la poubelle non loin de lui et rendit son diner du soir. Il n'avait presque rien avalé depuis l'enlèvement de Prentiss. Mais il avait assez de réserves pour rendre quelques chose. Ensuite, il garda sa tête entre ses jambes un moment. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits et faire passer ce malaise intérieur.

Aaron Hotchner: On envoie le bouton de chemise à la police scientifique, Garcia renseigne toi sur l'évasion de Mings à la prison de Jal's, tout ce que tu pourras avoir nous intéresse. JJ et Rossi, la conférence de presse tient toujours. Morgan tu viens avec moi à l'hopital merkson. Reid il faudrait que tu établisses un profil géographique de la forêt de Natanhalla. Essaye de voir si tu peux trouver le garde forestier. On aura ainsi un périmètre de recherche.

Toute l'équipe se dissipa assez rapidement laissant le bureau vide. Seule Garcia et l'inspecteur Jones était encore là, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser qu'un vide venait de s'installer et qu'elles étaient vraiment seule ! Pénélope Garcia referma la bouche et se remit rapidement au travail. Elle devait contacter la prison de Jal's et obtenir avec précision des informations su l'évasion de Mings, sur son mode de vie en prison, les relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres détenus et plus important ces visites et ses échanges avec l'extérieur ce qui déterminerait si il y a un complice et surtout l'identité de ce dernier ainsi on pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui et par extension jusqu'à Mings. Jones se trouvant de trop dans cette pièce et totalement inutile, elle choisit de quitter le bureau et de retourner à ses occupations. Elle avait en plus pas mal de boulot qui l'attendait. Entre autre mettre en place une protection rapprochée sur son collègue Karl Hamilton qui venait de perdre sa femme assassinée et qui était actuellement dans le coma à l'hopital Merkson toujours en danger de mort. Et elle devait maintenant aider l'équipe du FBI centrée sur la disparition de l'une des leurs. L'équipe lui semblait quelque peu ébranlés d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle s'en alla donc laissant l'analyste du FBI pénélope Garcia qui tapait aussi vite que l'éclair sur son clavier d'ordinateur. C'était toujours impressionnant à voir.

**Hopital Merkson, Caroline du Sud**

Hotchner et Morgan venait d'entrer dans l'hopital. L'endroit était calme, blanc et lumineux. Il n'y avait pas de cris, personne ne courrait. Les patients, les visiteurs et les médecins parlaient tranquillement et doucement. Aaron Hotchner demanda le numéro de la chambre où avait été installé Karl Hamilton. Il était toujours dans le coma. Un médecin vérifiait les constantes du patient quand Morgan jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitre qui séparait le couloir de la chambre. Les deux agents du FBI finirent par s'assoir et attendirent que le médecin sorte de la chambre pour aller lui parler. Ils avaient besoin d'information sur son état. Ils devaient savoir si ils allaient s'en sortir et également s'ils auraient la possibilité de l'interroger. Le médecin apparut dans le couloir quelques temps plus tard. Morgan avait eu le temps de faire 4 fois l'aller retour dans le couloir pour calmer sa nervosité. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Emily, il était sur les nerfs, il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle. Il lui avait assurer que si la femme qu'il aimait serait en danger de mort dans la même situation que Lexie Hamilton il soulèverait ciel et terre pour la retrouver et la sauver. Mais aujourd'hui la situation était réelle et il attendait sans rien faire le médecin d'un hôpital. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment et ça le mettait hors de lui, impuissant, il culpabilisait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et Hotchner dans cet hopital. Le médecin quitta alors la chambre et s'avança vers Hotchner assis tranquillement sur les chaises d'attente dans le couloir. Morgan se précipita alors sur le médecin. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'attendit pas que le médecin commence à parler. Il prit la parole directement sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Derek Morgan : Agent Derek Morgan et Voici l'agent Aaron Hotchner du FBI, Vous avez des nouvelles concernant l'état de Karl Hamilton ?

Médecin : Son état est stable, mais il est encore dans le coma. La balle à été extraite, les dégats ont été évités. Il peut se réveiller dans l'heure qui suis ou dans plusieurs jours. Des mois, peut être des années. Il est le seul à pouvoir en sortir. Il a une activité cérébrale active donc son cerveau n'a pas été touché. Malheureusement il ne nous reste qu'à attendre.

Aaron Hotchner: S'il se réveille, je voudrais que vous nous préveniez en priorité, la vie d'une autre femme est en jeu. Il est le seul a avoir vu son agresseur. On aura besoin de l'interroger si son état nous le permet.

Médecin : Je vous préviendrais. Une équipe médical veille sur lui jour et nuit. Ainsi qu'un agent de sécurité. Il nous a été demandé de le mettre sous protection à son arrivé ici.

Aaron Hotchner : Le tueur va chercher à pénétrer dans l'hopital pour achever son oeuvre, il faut absolument qu'il reste sous protection et que le corps médical soit sur ses gardes, si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, il faudra prévenir le poste de police. Il ne faut pas inquiéter votre personnel ni diffuser l'information pour éviter la panique. Tout doit se faire dans la plus grande discrétion.

Médecin : On vous préviendra.

Derek Morgan : C'est très important. Des femmes et des hommes meurent !

Médecin : On va faire passer ça en priorité

Aaron Hotchner : Surtout pas, il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Faites votre travail normalement, soyez juste plus attentif, ainsi que votre personnel.

Le médecin acquiesça. Il sentit dans la voix des deux agents qu'il y avait urgence et s'il avait fait marcher ses compétences de psychologue, il aurait pu en déduire qu'un membre de leur équipe semblait personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire qu'ils traitaient. Il ne demanda pas cela dit. Il prit congé des deux agents tandis qu'une urgence venait de faire sonner son bipeur, il était attendu au bloc opératoire. Il dévala le couloir a la vitesse de la lumière. Hotchner et Morgan plantés là, regardèrent encore une fois la victime par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de quitter les lieux et de rejoindre JJ et Rossi qui donnaient actuellement une conférence de presse non loin d'ici.

Jennifer Jareau et David Rossi étaient devant le parvis d'un immeuble. Toute la presse avait été prévenu et elle était actuellement réuni devant les deux agents. Aaron Hotchner et Derek Morgan venaient de garer la voiture non loin du lieu où cet hamas de personne s'entassait progressivement. Jennifer Jareau n'avait pas encore prit la parole, elle avait promis qu'elle répondrait aux questions si elles étaient posées l'une après l'autre et elle avait également insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient d'abord là pour faire un communiquer de presse important. Devant cette foule de journaliste, Rossi renchérit que s'il voulait des informations il devait simplement écouter et arrêter de parler. L'annonce fut efficace. Le silence venait de s'installer. JJ prit alors la parole :

Jennifer Jareau : La police de caroline du sud ainsi que le FBI a besoin de l'aide de chaque citoyen qui vit dans les environs. Nous recherchons un homme de race blanche, de taille moyenne, brun, yeux bleu. Il se déplace à pied ou en camionnette. Il est plutôt propre sur lui, solitaire. Il vous paraitra comme un homme tout a fait normal, a qui vous pouvez faire confiance. Il évite en générale les lieux publique. Il doit être mécanicien, charpentier, menuisier, il doit faire un métier manuel. Il a une très grande connaissance de la forêt, si bien qu'il pourrait la parcourir les yeux fermés. Nous allons vous demander de ne pas rester seul, de ne pas aller dans la forêt de Nathalaha pour l'instant. Nous vous demandons si vous voyez quelques chose d'inhabituel, que vous avez croisé quelqu'un décrivant cet homme je vais vous demander de contacter la police au numéro suivant 076 429 883 28. Nous avons besoin de vous, chacun de vos témoignages sera important. Cet homme enlève des femmes, les tortures, les viols avant de les tuer. Cet homme a déjà tuer plus d'une dizaine de femmes et d'hommes. N'hésitez pas une seconde a nous appeler. Merci.

Jennifer Jareau et David Rossi rejoignirent Aaron Hotchner et Derek Morgan, les journalistes n'avaient rien a rajouter, ils allaient se contenter de passer le communiquer sur les chaines nationales. Les quatre agents du FBI montèrent dans la voiture pour rejoindre le poste de police et pour récupérer les analyses scientifiques du bouton espérant obtenir un semblant d'empreinte. Il y avait du sang dessus probablement celui d'Emily mais cela était propice à laisser une empreinte.

**Forêt de Natalhala, sous terre **

Emily Prentiss était allongée sur le côté, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle. La nuit était bien avancée et le froid avait investi les lieux. Les rafales soufflaient à l'extérieur et cognaient violemment sur la porte. Le grincement et le cognement régulier devenait insupportable. Emily était épuisée et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas a fermer l'oeil. Elle avait simplement envie de s'endormir, au moins quelques heures pour avoir un sursi. Elle souffrait mais ne disait pas un mot. Elle s'interdisait même de gémir. Ses doigts et ses orteils nus étaient gelés, elle ressentait des brulures atroces et avait de plus en plus de mal à les bouger. Les brulures et entailles dessinant le tatouage qu'elle avait sur la poitrine lui faisait d'autant plus mal. Le sang avait perlé sur sa chemise et le froid commençait à le sécher. La blessure finirait surement par s'infecter comme ces mains. Une pensée monstrueuse envahie l'esprit d'Emily. Et si elle n'était pas capable de se relever si ces pieds étaient dans le même état que ses mains. Elle serait incapable de se mettre debout, encore moins de se mettre à marcher. Son visage rempli de peur laissa imaginer qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'enfuir si l'occasion se présentait. Elle ne pourrait que ramper. Elle n'avait pas l'espoir de lui échapper. Mais Emily devait lutter, devait garder espoir. Elle devait garder sa force et ne surtout pas le laisser gagner. Pourtant, elle était dans le brouillard, incapable de réfléchir et d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle était droguée sans aucun doute. L'agent Prentiss devait essayer de passer au dessus de cet état second qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle devait forcer son cerveau à se concentrer sur un élément, un seul, une chose heureuse qui l'aiderait à supporter la douleur, le froid et la nuit. Elle devait s'accrocher. C'est à ce moment de grande douleur et de grande solitude qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait Derek Morgan. Il était cet élément auquel elle devait se raccrocher. Il allait remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver, il dépasserait même les ordres s'il le fallait, il le lui avait promis. Emily avait envie de lui crier qu'elle était quelque part dans un endroit perdu sous terre, qu'elle était blessée et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Son prochain face à face avec le tueur risquait d'être pire que les autres et les suivant encore pire. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, il fallait que Derek vienne l'aider, qu'il la sorte de là. Elle était terrorisée à ce moment précis et elle avait peur du noir. Son moral faiblissait à chaque seconde, à chaque minutes et à chaque heures qu'elle passait ici. Elle se sentait perdu.

TBC


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci de me suivre j'espère que vous passez un bon moment en lisant mes textes. Voici la suite des aventures. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le noir absolu avait disparut. Emily Prentiss distinguait de nouveau des formes floues ainsi que la délimitation de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait dormi une seule seconde. Le temps lui avait paru une éternité. Cela ne faisait que 16h qu'elle était retenue prisonnière mais elle avait l'impression que des semaines venaient de s'écouler. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. De plus les drogues qui circulaient dans son organisme ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait perdu ses repères. Mais en aucun cas sa raison et sa conscience. Elle lui appartenait encore et elle ferait tout pour la garder. Le moment où elle la perdrait, elle savait qu'elle se perdrait toute entière et qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune raison d'espérer. Elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait encore sa force intérieure, ses souvenirs, ses rêves, sa pensée. Allongée et immobile, elle était seule. Le silence qui s'était installé après les rafales violent et bruyant de la nuit précédente, était presque effrayant. Emily Prentiss s'agita doucement, elle sentit que son corps était engourdit, tremblant. Elle tendit un de ses bras le long du sol et elle s'en aida pour ramper dans la pièce. Elle du faire appelle aux muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules pour accompagner son corps dans sa progression. Elle n'avait pas osé imaginer l'état de ses extrémités. C'est uniquement quand ses pieds frottèrent le sol et qu'elle voulu s'aider de ses mains pour avancer qu'elle comprit la gravité de la situation. Emily se contrôla pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur était insupportable. Elle laissa la paume de sa main appuyée contre le sol, le bout de ses doigts recroquevillé dans sa main. Ils semblaient figés. L'agent Prentiss savait qu'elle allait souffrir, même hurler mais elle devait tout faire pour les faire bouger. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, des larmes s'échappant déjà du coin de ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues. Emily tendit doucement ses doigts pour les mettre à plat sur le sol. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage, mais le courage ne suffisait pas malheureusement et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nature laissant sa voix s'exprimer et envahir la pièce. Elle ne relâcha pas ses efforts pour autant et elle recommença avec la deuxième main. Elle ne devait pas arrêter de les bouger, elle devait continuer inlassablement malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentit. Elle rampa alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une des paroi en bois de sa prison. Elle utilisa sa main droite pour venir en contact avec l'un des rondins. La forme cylindrique, brute lui assura qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Maintenant, elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour se redresser et se tenir assise. Ne pouvant s'aider de ses pieds trop douloureux, elle utilisa ses avant-bras et ses coudes. Elle se hissa doucement le long du mur, s'adossant complètement pour avoir un soutient. Le tueur avait desserré ses chaines pour lui laisser la possibilité de bouger et de se déplacer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle souffrirait de ses blessures à vouloir le faire. Il savait également qu'il ne risquait pas de perdre sa proie puisqu'Emily ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Prentiss continua de bouger ses mains et ses pieds calmement adossé contre la paroi. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Elle devait rester extrêmement calme. Elle devait se focaliser sur les bruits qu'elle entendait. Ces derniers pouvait être infimes mais lui apporter de grands indices. Elle pourrait ainsi par l'intermédiaire de la vidéo que Mings transmettrait à Derek, leur donner des indices, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle se doutait que l'équipe avait déjà vu la vidéo que Mings avait du leur transmettre. Emily savait qu'elle allait devoir encore payé de sa personne pour parvenir à envoyer des indices à Derek même si elle se sentait humiliée de ses tortures et même si elle refusait que Morgan la voit vulnérable et faible. Ce qu'elle pouvait retenir c'est qu'elle pouvait compter sur son équipe, sa famille pour la sortir de là, et la soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En attendant elle devait guetter les bruits qu'elle entendait. Le silence allait lui faciliter la tâche. C'est seulement au bout de quelques heures de plus que le silence se rompit : Elle entendit frotter au dessus d'elle. Cela devait probablement être une fourche pour déplacer le foin dans les exploitations agricoles, sauf que cette fois ci, c'était probablement des feuilles que l'on déplaçait. Quelqu'un avait trouvé la trappe. La fourche cogna l'acier dans un grincement strident qui agressa les oreilles de l'agent Prentiss. Et la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant une lumière aveuglante envahir tout l'espace. Mais par pour très longtemps. Au grand désespoir d'Emily la porte se referma et elle n'était plus seule. Son cauchemar allait probablement recommencer. Elle n'en n'était pas entièrement sur mais elle en avait de sérieux doute. Elle se raidit quand les pas avancèrent vers elle avec précipitation. Ce n'était pas Elton Mings qui venait de lui prendre le bras fermement la trainant par terre comme un vulgaire objet. Son bourreau venait d'entrer dans la pièce, celui qui l'avait enlevé dans la forêt en blessant Karl Hamilton. Le complice de Mings. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il était plus violent que Mings, moins organisé et plus précipité. Emily n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà projetée au sol. Sa tête cogna lourdement sur le ciment. L'homme était vraiment furieux et en colère. Il venait de voir la conférence de presse donné par les agent Jareau et Rossi sur la chaine nationale. Il était aussi extrêmement jaloux de son dominant. Lui, il n'était qu'un exécutant qui se laissant diriger. Emily était un élément gênant et une des faiblesses de Mings. Habituellement, la jeune femme aurait déjà été pliée au sol incapable de bouger , blessée peut être mortellement, il en aurait déjà profité. Mais Mings lui avait interdit de toucher à Emily pour le moment, il voulait jouer avec elle, et l'atteindre au moment où se serait le plus douloureux pour elle et pour son équipe. Il n'avait alors que les coups pour se défouler. Prentiss allait être son défouloir. Le complice de Mings avait toujours la fourche en main et il asséna un coup violent au visage de la jeune femme. Emily laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle tenta de se redresser doucement, sa joue était en sang et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte. Elle leva son visage vers l'homme malgré qu'elle ne le distinguait pas clairement. Le tueur la frappa une deuxième fois avec sa fourche l'envoyant valser au sol. Emily avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour relever encore la tête. Emily Prentiss murmura dans une voix étouffé et essoufflé.

Emily Prentiss : Je sais pourquoi vous... faites ça... mais vous n'y êtes pas forcé... Mings vous ordonne ce que vous... devez faire... C'est lui qui a perdu la femme... qu'il aimait. Pas vous... Vous n'avez pas à faire ça... Il vous manipule... il veut... vous faire porter le chapeau...

Tueur : Il est mon frère, agent Prentiss ! Nous luttons pour la même chose. Quel effet ça fait de le draguer pour le mettre en prison. Et finalement vous tirer avec l'agent Morgan ! Vous êtes pire que les autres ! On va lui montrer ce que ça fait à Derek d'être impuissant, parce que évidemment, il va vous voir mourir et ne pourra rien faire. Il ne vous retrouvera jamais !

Emily Prentiss : Il me retrouvera. J'ai jamais eu... la moindre intention de plaire a votre... frère...

Tueur : Menteuse ! Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux menteuses !

Emily Prentiss : J'en ai... une vague idée, mais dans tous les cas... vous n'arrivez pas à me briser...

Tueur : On verra ça, vous finirez par supplier ! Par le supplier.

Emily Prentiss : Vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi ! Je ne vous supplierais en aucun cas... Plutôt mourir...

Tueur : Pas trop douloureux les mains ?

Emily Prentiss : C'est largement supportable, il m'en faut plus espèce d'enfoiré.

Tueur : Et tu as du caractère. Il en a de la chance Derek ! Voyons voir comment il va aimer découvrir sa petite Emily après le temps que l'on va passer ensemble.

Emily Prentiss : Aller vous faire foutre !

Emily serra les dents et essaya de se recroqueviller pour se protéger, elle savait que ce qui allait suivre allait être un très mauvais moment à passer. Elle vit l'ombre effrayant de la fourche s'élever sans vraiment tout à fait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement elle avait eut très mal quand il l'avait frapper au visage. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte et elle craignait le pire pour la suite. Quand la fourche s'abaissa dans un mouvement rapide et précis, elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'en atténuer le coup mais la douleur était bien là et elle se retrouva de nouveau étendu complètement au sol, la tête et le visage en sang étaler sur des feuilles venu s'échouer là. L'agent du FBI n'avait pas gémit, n'avait pas crié. Emily essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais la fourche s'abattit cette fois ci plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes, son bassin. Avec rage et détermination, le tueur s'acharnait sur sa victime. Il s'arrêtait régulière pour l'entendre supplier mais il n'avait rien de sa part. Il était d'autant plus fou de rage, qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre gémir et pleurer. Mais il enchainait tellement de coup l'un après l'autre qu'Emily, restant humaine, ne put résister bien longtemps et la douleur l'emporta. Les cris devinrent vraiment réels et s'intensifièrent à chaque violence supplémentaire. Le tueur avait lâché la fourche pour continuer avec des coups de pieds. Au bout d'un moment, Emily ne réagissait plus mais elle gémissait continuellement. Son bourreau se positionna au dessus d'elle, il la retourna sur le dos. Emily utilisa ses mains pour le repousser. Quand le tueur immobilisa son regard dans celui de Prentiss, il lui assena deux trois coup de poings supplémentaire au visage en précisant bien que les derniers coup était pour son frère. Emily, n'ouvrit plus les yeux mais respirait toujours. Elle sentit le tueur se relever d'elle mais il semblait toujours accroupi près d'elle et elle sentit qu'il lui emprisonnait le bras dans sa main gauche. Elle était trop faible pour bouger maintenant et l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle subissait. Elle sentit une piqure s'enfoncer dans la pliure de son coude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer faiblement et douloureusement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la drogue, mais le frère de Mings n'écoutait déjà plus sa prisonnière. Elle était devenue en quelques minutes un vulgaire objet. Cela dit, il se devait de la garder en vie pour Mings. Emily était pour lui. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à s'enfoncer dans un brouillard cotonneux et désagréable, l'emmenant en dehors de sa conscience. Elle se sentait complètement perdu. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer, elle ne voulait pas finir dans ce lieu sordide. Le tueur abandonna Emily à son sort et s'en alla. Évidemment, il avait tout filmé mais Emily n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre le déclencheur pour penser à laisser un indice. Dans son état actuel, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle resta alors perdue, complètement immobile, blessée, meurtrie, couverte de sang et droguée. A l'instant même où la porte se referma, Emily était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit hormis pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avec la retenue qui s'imposait tant les mouvements que les sanglots provoquaient, rendaient déjà douloureuses ses nouvelles blessures et les coups qu'elle venait de se voir asséner. Le temps était compter pour elle. Elle ne survivrait pas longtemps au rythme où on lui infligeait ses tortures. Elle supplia Derek de venir la chercher au milieu de ses sanglots. Il n'y avait que ça qu'elle pouvait encore espérer.

**Poste de police, le lendemain.**

L'équipe de la BAU n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Spencer commençait à ne plus rien distinguer sur sa carte et piquait du nez dangereusement. Aaron Hotchner et David Rossi avait inciter les profiler à dormir un peu mais sans succès. Seule JJ avait fermé les yeux deux trois heures. Le tableau qu'ils offraient était plutôt pitoyable et montrait qu'ils étaient tous atteint par cette affaire. Derek Morgan était le seul profiler à ne pas être resté dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la situation, il était probablement dehors à trainer où à remuer ses pensées dans tous les sens. En réalité, il était assis depuis plusieurs heures sur les marches du perrons du commissariat avec le dossier de Mings sous les yeux, des cartes de la forêt de NAthallaha , les analyse scientifique réalisé sur les victimes pour découvrir un indice permettant de mener à la planque de Mings. Tous les documents étaient étalés devant ses yeux et il n'avançait pas pour autant. Il était épuisé, ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, mais il ne montrait rien à son équipe. Il avait insisté pour ne pas faire interférer sa relation avec Emily dans cette affaires mais plus les heures avançait et plus c'était difficile. Hotchner n'était pas dupe, Rossi encore moins et le reste de l'équipe faisait semblant de ne rien voir pour que Derek ne soit pas mal à l'aise. Il était trop impliqué, trop affecté par ce qui arrivait à Emily. Et la promesse qu'il lui avait faites résonnait chaque seconde dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de ne pas la tenir. Il devrait partir maintenant a travers les bois, pour la rechercher. Le jour s'était levé, il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il devait rester ici et être utile à son équipe. L'équipe avait instaurer un rapport de confiance, une soudure entre eux qu'il risquait de briser s'il partait en solo. Et il savait aussi que seul, il n'avancerait pas et il tournerait en rond. Alors pourquoi avait-il passé la nuit sur le perron, seul avec tous ses documents sans chercher à avoir les avis de ses collègues sans chercher à leur demander un coup de main. Sans mettre à profil ce travail d'équipe qui leur avait si bien réussi depuis toute ses années et qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Il se sentait perdu et désemparer par cette enquête et il faisait n'importe quoi, il se dispersait et perdait un temps précieux. Un temps qu'Emily passait dans cette endroit qui était devenue son pire cauchemar. Derek Morgan ne devait plus rester seul. Il ramassa en coup de vent ses dossiers, se leva des marches du perron et il traversa le poste de police sans regarder personne autour de lui. Il entra dans la pièce où JJ somnolait, où Spencer piquait dangereusement du nez. Garcia pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'élément sur l'emprisonnement de Mings. Aaron Hotchner et David Rossi, reprenaient de leur côté les éléments du dossier Mings. Derek Morgan, en entrant réveilla JJ qui sursauta et se redressa vivement. Spencer lui renversa sa tasse de café sur la carte posé devant lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet élan d'activité de la part d'un des profiler. L'enquête était au point mort, sans nouveau élément et un profil toujours bloqué aux éléments que l'équipe connaissait déjà et qui ne leur permettait pas d'avancer. Derek Morgan ne pouvait plus rester les bras croiser. Il voulait réexaminer le profil avec son équipe. Savoir si Spencer avait avancer sur le profil géographique et avoir des informations du côté de Garcia. Il y avait surement des choses importante qui leur avait échapper i mois. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de fouiller dans le passé de Mings, de chercher des informations sur sa famille, l'environnement dans lequel il avait grandit par exemple. Il s'était contenter de regarder sa vie actuelle, sa séparation avec sa femme qui était partie avec un commando de l'armée de terre, haut gradé. Il s'était contenter de l'enveloppe et n'avait pas fouiller en profondeur. Mais Garcia l'avait fait pour eux cette nuit. Il était déjà 10h30 du matin quand elle apporta une première bonne nouvelle depuis le début de l'enèvement d'Emily. Une manière de redonner espoir à Derek. Pénélope Garcia avait été quelques peu jalouse quand elle avait appris la veille que Prentiss et Morgan avait une liaison. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Morgan mais elle avait toujours jouer au chat et à la souris en bon copain sans s'avouer qu'elle l'avait aimé autrement. Passé la surprise de cette idylle, elle l'acceptait aujourd'hui et avait redoublé d'effort dans la nuit pour que remonter le moral de Derek et pour tout faire pour qu'Emily soit retrouvé à temps. Garcia se retourna alors dans un élan de fierté et annonciatrice de bonne nouvelle voulant ainsi faire réagir chaque profiler de de façon à ce qu'il mette du leur pour la regarder et l'écouter.

Pénélope Garcia : Mes choux, j'ai du nouveau pour vous ! Je me suis dis qu'entrer plus en profondeur sur la vie de Mings et aller fouiller dans son passé pourrait peut être nous mener sur une piste. Et devinez ce que j'ai découvert. Elton Mings a été adopté alors qu'il n'avait même pas 1 ans. Ces parents ont périt dans un accident de voiture percuté par un camion. Il a alors vécu chez un couple sans enfants. Deux ans plus tard, la mère à donner naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Justin. Les deux enfants malgré la génétique ont toujours proclamé qu'ils étaient frères et ils étaient inséparable. Justin est entré à l'université mais à vite abandonné, il aurait trouver un boulot comme garde forestier dans une petit forêt dominical il a moins d'un an. Il connait tous les moindre recoin de ce pays. Je crois que le complice de Mings est Justin Mings et nous avons un visage.

Spencer Reid : Tu pourrais nous donner la zone dont Justin à la charge. Ça réduirait les lieux, ça donnerait un chams d'action pour entamer des recherches en battu.

Aaron Hotchner : Et pour la sortie de prison, tu as quelques chose ?

Pénélope Garcia : Un gardien a touché une somme astronomique pour son silence. Un homme de taille moyenne est entré et l'a fait sortir. Tout à été fait pour que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il était dehors et pas en prison.

David Rossi : Les gardiens ont été acheté ! Par le frère forcément. Il devait connaître personnellement le gardien. Peut être qu'il l'aurait connu en maison de correction. Il a fait plusieurs séjours d'après son casier. Pour lui c'était facile de mettre cette évasion au point.

Derek Morgan :Et il a continuer les oeuvres de Mings le temps qu'il puisse le faire sortir de prison. C'est Mings qui a parler d'Emily à Justin. Son but c'était d'arriver à l'atteindre elle. Et en entamant une liaison avec elle, nous devenions, Emily et moi, des proies faciles. Il a changer de d'intérêt. Il veut se venger du FBI, et d'Emily c'est elle qui a permis qu'on puisse l'enfermer.

Jennifer Jareau : Qu'est ce qu'il va faire avec elle ?

Aaron Hotchner : Prendre son temps, nous montrer qu'il a le contrôle !

Spencer Reid : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

David Rossi : Mettre la main sur Justin, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile. D'après ce que je sais, le garde forestier ne quitte pas plus d'une heure son point d'ancrage. Il doit avoir une cabane, où il entrepose tout son matériel, il a aussi des permanences on va pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus et on pourra le faire parler.

Pénélope Garcia : Je peux même vous donner les coordonné géographique !

Aaron Hotchner : Ok, on y va JJ et Reid vous aller sur place, vous vous ferez passé pour des randonneurs ayant besoin de renseignements dans le but d'avoir un itinéraire pour une balade. On sera en planque et on le coincera au moment le plus approprié ! C'est bon !

Derek Morgan : J'y vais avec JJ !

Aaron Hotchner ! Non Morgan, c'est Reid, tu es trop impliqué, c'est un ordre. Allez, on y va !

Les agents de la BAU quittèrent le bureau de la police, une demi heure plus tard. Ils avaient une piste et un suspect. Il venait de faire un grand pas dans le sauvetage d'Emily Prentiss. Mais le chemin était encore très long. Et le temps était compté. Il ne faisait qu'espérer, se dire qu'elle était encore en vie, qu'ils arriveraient au bon moment, qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Beaucoup de stress envahissait l'équipe dans cette enquête. Tout était différent. Le contexte était différent. L'ambiance aussi. C'était en quelques sortes comme si l'équipe jouait sa vie à cet instant précis. Emily était un excellent élément dans l'équipe mais aussi une amie, et il leur était impensable qu'ils la perdent. Et encore moins pour Derek Morgan. Les conséquences en serait tragique. Chacun des profilers ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent rapidement en vie avec le moins de sévices possible. Ce qui était difficile pour eux à chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Emily était en danger de mort. Dans deux jours, elle serait retrouvée sur le bas côté d'une petite route s'il ne se dépêchait pas et Derek finirait avec une balle dans la tête au moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas. Les nerfs de chacun étaientt extrêmement tendus et tout le monde était conscient du danger que l'équipe courait actuellement. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Courir et retrouver Emily. Arrêter Mings avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

To be continued !


	9. Chapitre 9

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, un petit monologue sur le sentiment que ressent Emily !

Chapitre 9

**Forêt de Natahalla, sous terre,**

Emily Prentiss venait de se faire rouer de coup par Justin Mings. Son corps était complètement engourdit et elle tremblait. Elle tremblait de faiblesse. Ses muscles ne réagissaient pas. Ils venaient d'être mis à rude épreuve. Emily n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle était à l'instant même. Elle ne voyait pratiquement rien et elle considéra que c'était un avantage dans ce cas précis. Elle n'était pas capable de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures, des ses bleus et des multiples plaies qui couvraient son corps. Son moral se détruirait un peu plus si elle s'y attardait même si la douleur lui disait suffisamment qu'elle était dans un sale état. Le regard de l'agent Prentiss était imprécis, fuyant, ses pupilles étaient dillatées. A première vue, elle semblait dans un état second comme si le tueur en lui injectant ce flacon de liquide blanchâtre voulait l'empêcher de réagir et de réfléchir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie quoi que ce soit de ce quelle subissait ici. Et Emily n'était pas prête de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle savait également que c'était loin d'être terminer et que sa captivité ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter, ni les torture qu'elle recevrait. Emily était tellement fatigué et faible qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle avait froid, ses muscles tressaillaient. Les larmes ne faisait que couler, noyant son visage et brulant ses plaies. Elle était terriblement effrayée parce qu'elle ne réagissait pas et que Mings pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Qu'allait-il tenter avec elle ? Elle savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il fasse, il y parviendrait. Elle devait garder des forces pour son prochain face à face. Elle devait économiser son énergie pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que se défendre un peu, qu'elle se dise psychologiquement qu'elle avait résister, qu'elle ne s'était pas vulgairement laissé faire. Elle était agent fédéral, elle ne devait pas l'oublier, elle avait une formation de défense et d'entrainement. Elle savait donc se battre et lutter. Elle était capable de réagir. Elle devait le faire avec toute la volonté qui lui restait pour s'en sortir. Mais avant ça, elle devait sortir de son état, retrouver sa conscience. La drogue prenait possession d'Emily et elle était impuissance face à cette substance. Emily se sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus. Elle songea que Justin Mings lui avait injecté une vrai merde. Emily choisit de fermer les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber et s'écrouler malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà allongé sur le sol. Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas être sur un support solide, que le sol pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment. A l'instant même, ses repères était quasiment inexistant. Ce qui lui paraissait être tout près , se trouvait en réalité hors de sa portée. Elle s'en rendit compte en tendant la main pour s'accrocher à la paroi qu'elle imaginait tout près, mais sa main rencontra le vide. Elle paniqua à l'idée de ne pas comprendre où elle était et pourquoi tout lui paraissait si flou, irréel. Emily, en plus de ça avait des vertiges et de violentes nausées. Son estomac se soulevait régulièrement, elle était sur le point de vomir. Mais en plus terrifiant, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. L'agent Prentiss c'était juré de ne pas s'endormir et de rester consciente surtout après avoir été battu comme elle l'avait été, elle avait des douleurs à la tête, elle ne pourrait peut être jamais se réveiller, il fallait qu'elle reste consciente, coûte que coûte. Emily ne supportait pas la sensation dans laquel son corps et son esprit avaient étés plongés. Elle en était malade et elle sentait qu'elle allait vite devenir folle et paranoiaque. Il fallait absolument que ça s'arrête. Emily voyait de plus en plus trouble. Elle était prête à parier que la drogue était ce qui l'a rendait partiellement aveugle. Maintenant la question qui se posait à elle était de savoir comment parvenir à ce que ses agresseurs ne lui en injecte plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, ils avaient le contrôle sur elle et ils l'affaiblissaient heures après heures pour mieux l'atteindre et la tuer. Emily se surpris à gémir le prénom de Morgan. Elle l'appellait à l'aide, elle lui supplia de se dépêcher et qu'elle l'attendait. Elle murmura difficilement une seconde fois le prénom de Morgan avant de se mettre à pleurer d'impuissance, de fatigue, de douleur et de désespoir.

Tandis qu'Emily suppliait et gémissait, Elton Mings s'était engouffré dans la pièce, il l'observait depuis un petit moment maintenant, tapis dans l'ombre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer pour l'instant c'était bien trop tôt. Il savourait ce contrôle qu'il exerçait sur l'agent Prentiss. Il en ressentait une satisfaction et une jouissance qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Il avait toute la journée pour lui, il allait s'amuser. Emily était une belle femme et après tout elle avait chercher en essayant de le séduire en salle d'interrogatoire. Certes c'était une technique pour mieux le coincer mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait apprécié sinon pourquoi avoir enlevé le deuxième bouton. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait séquestré, torturé, violé et tué. Emily était la femme qui l'avait enfermé, il comptait bien prendre son temps et s'amuser avec elle. Il voulait l'entendre supplier. Il avait l'intention de lui faire vivre plusieurs heures de cauchemar avant de parvenir à ses fins. Et tout dépendrait d'Emily. Plus elle résisterait, plus elle souffrirait. Il en avait terminé de jouer le plus gentil des deux et de faire passer son frère pour la brute. Il allait montrer à l'agent Prentiss sa vrai nature, ce qu'elle avait cherché à lui faire avouer 6 mois plus tôt. Il tenait actuellement les rênes de son oeuvre mais pour le moment, Mings continuait de regarder l'agent fédéral se débattre avec elle même et contre les drogues injectées. Il croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine se délectant de ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle et pour eux.


	10. Chapitre 10

Et dans la foulée la suite de l'enquête et beaucoup de suspens en perspective ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review

biz !

Chapitre 10

**Forêt de Natahalla, Chalet du garde forestier, au abord de la forêt à 10 km au sud **

Justin avait quitter la prison d'Emily depuis peu tandis que Mings s'y était engouffré discrètement. Il observait Emily, assis sur une chaise les bras croisés. Il remarqua que son frère n'avait pas ménagé sa colère vu l'état de l'agent. Elton Mings ne tient pas rigueur à Justin pour ça, il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour lui, que c'était également le seul moyen pour lui de se calmer. Mings attendait désormais qu'Emily soit suffisamment consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle pour commencer son petit jeu. En attendant il l'observait sans faire de bruit. La prison d'Emily était également sa meilleur planque. Une planque difficile à trouver. Une prison qui pouvait être n'importe où, sous chaque cm2 de la forêt. Autant dire une aiguille dans une botte de foin même pour celui qui connaitrait les lieux sous le bout des doigts. La petite trappe se trouvait là où les arbres masquent partiellement le ciel, un lieu plutôt ombragé, entouré du même paysage que l'on regarde au sud ou au nord, à l'est ou à l'ouest. La seule particularité. C'était un arbre séparé en deux troncs. Un détail à ne pas négligé mais qui restait noyé dans cet environnement forestier où la concentration d'arbre était plus qu'élevé. Il fallait parcourir pas moins de 5 km à travers les bois pour rencontrer la seule habitation du domaine de Natahalla. Il s'agissait d'un simple chalet et d'une petite cabane en bois attenante. Le garde forestier qui était propriétaire des lieux, était un vieil homme de 70 ans passé qui vivait seul et qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Des randonneurs et des coureurs le croisait parfois, il avait une connaissance accrue des lieux, il était apprécié et plutôt précieux pour les aventuriers qui se risquait dans cette forêt. Cependant, personne ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines voir des mois. Mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier ni ne s'était inquiété. Il s'agissait d'un homme solitaire qui croisait des randonneurs par hasard. Personne ne pouvait alors affirmer qu'il avait disparut. L'homme partait souvent dans un coin de la forêt a pied avec uniquement une tente sur le dos et un sac à dos, il ne revenait pas pendant des jours. Où alors il restait chez lui surtout l'hiver, la maladie, la fatigue, la vieillesse autant de cause qui ne permettait pas de s'inquiéter. Certains disait qu'on le retrouverait un jour, mort dans son lit naturellement où alors près de sa cabane autour de son matériel. La fermeture du site de Natahala n'avait pas aider à apercevoir le vieil homme ses derniers temps et personne ne s'était inquiété.

L'équipe de la BAU arriva au Chalet vers 14h. Au premier coup d'oeil l'endroit semblait abandonné. Comme prévu, seuls le docteur Reid et l'agent de liaison Jennifer Jareau arrivaient près de l'entrée. Ils montèrent tous le deux les trois marches qui permettait d'accéder à la porte en bois et Spencer donna plusieurs coup sur la surface plane de façon à signifier leur présence et ainsi espérer qu'on leur ouvre. Habiller en pull, K-Way et Jeans, pour ressembler au plus près à un couple de randonneurs, les deux agents n'entendirent aucun bruit et personne ne leur ouvrit après plusieurs tentatives. JJ et Spencer firent alors le tour du chalet doucement pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de vie. Il recherchait aussi bien Justin Mings qui avait sans doute été un apprenti du garde forestier d'après les informations de Garcia mais aussi bien le vieil homme pour obtenir de plus ample information sur Mings, la forêt et ses environs. Le garde forestier était une chance précieuse et supplémentaire pour les profiler de fouiller la forêt et pour retrouver Emily le plus vite possible. JJ et Reid avançait prudemment mais ne trouvèrent rien. Il n'y avait personne, tout semblait désert. Les deux agents poursuivirent leurs fouilles en allant jusqu'à la cabane. JJ ne put s'empêcher de sortir son arme pour progresser, l'endroit était trop calme, elle ne se sentait pas rassurer. Reid non plus d'ailleurs. En arrivant devant la cabane, un regard simple mais complice indiqua qu'il devait ouvrir la porte. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas besoin de le faire. A peine JJ eut-elle mit la main sur la porte que celle ci s'ouvrit simplement. Et l'horreur s'empara des deux agents quand ils découvrirent le garde forestier étalé à plat ventre au milieu de ses outils et de ses caisses. Une balle dans la tête avait causé une mort instantanée. JJ baissa alors son arme et appela du renfort. Un homme avait été assassiné, le chalet allait être fouillé ainsi que la cabane. Un indice supplémentaire venait de disparaître. Un pas vers la prison d'Emily venait de s'évanouir et l'annonce au reste de l'équipe allait poser un froid. Mais JJ et Reid n'avait pas le choix. Les profileurs devait rejoindre les deux agents. JJ enclencha le micro qu'elle avait au poignet et qui reliait une oreillette dans son oreille.

Jennifer Jareau : Hotch, on a retrouver le garde forestier... assassiné, une balle dans la tête. On l'a retrouver dans la cabane derrière la maison, On vient de perdre une chance de retrouver Emily. Le garde forestier aurait pu nous apporter une aide précieuse de fouiller la forêt.

Aaron Hotchner : Ok, on arrive. Morgan et Rossi allez fouillez la maison, Emily est peut être a l'intérieur quoi que j'en doute fort mais Justin Mings a peut être probablement élu domicile ici, il est surement armé et à sans doute déjà vu JJ et Reid. Il faut être prudent. JJ combien il y a d'entrée et sortie au chalet ?

Jennifer Jareau : Juste la porte d'entrée et un balcon au premier, et je crois... enfin les rideaux on bougé furtivement...

Aaron Hotchner : Ok, il y a probablement quelqu'un dans la maison, vous restez avec la victime, surtout vous ne montrez pas que vous avez découvert qu'il avait quelqu'un. On y va ordonna le partron de l'équipe fédéral. Jennifer ? David vous rejoint, il fait le tour par l'arrière !

Jennifer Jareau: Okay !

La communication venait d'être coupé. Tandis que Reid et JJ observait les lieux du crimes et que Reid donnait déjà verbalement des théories incompréhensible pour l'agent de liaison, les trois autres agents venaient de sortir de la voiture où ils s'était discrètement caché pour surveiller les lieux dans son ensemble. Ils arrivèrent déjà vers la maison à grande enjambées sans le moindre bruit. Ils devaient rester le plus discret possible pour avoir une chance de coincé l'individu qui avait élu domicile dans le chalet du garde forestier. L'agent Derek Morgan défonça la porte sans ménagement d'un coup de pied magistral. Le balcon était surveillé par David Rossi et Léna Jones suivi d'une équipe de police. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'homme s'échappe. L'agent Morgan était plus que remonté, plus qu'en colère et ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à présent était de retrouver Emily vivante quel qu'en soit le prix à payer et d'arrêter l'homme responsable de sa colère. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur Justin Mings coute que coute de façon à remonter jusqu'à son frère.. Derek Morgan n'attendit pas les ordres de l'agent Hotchner. Il était déjà en train de fouiller les premières pièces arme à la main. Prudemment tout de même il avançait pas à pas. La tension était à son comble. Aaron Hotchner suivait Derek Morgan pour le couvrir dans le cas où une situation inattendu se faisait voir. Chaque pièce fut fouillée minutieusement. Les plombs sautèrent tendis que l'agent Morgan monta l'escalier qui donnait au deuxième étage. Le chalet fut alors plongé dans une pénombre effrayante. Aaron Hotchner alluma une lampe torche. Il éclaira les marches et il fit signe à Derek de monter discrètement. Il insista auprès de Morgan pour qu'il soit extrêmement prudent. Derek monta les marches l'une après l'autre le regard fixé vers l'étage. Sans bruit il atteignit l'étage et il arriva dans un petit couloir, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Morgan se plaqua contre le mur près d'une porte en bois, Hotchner vient se placer de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce exactement Aaron Hotchner et Derek Morgan en était certain. Le silence s'installa et les deux agent attendirent le bon moment pour intervenir. En deux, trois mouvement à peine, un coup de feu retentit dans la serrure de la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit. L'arme de Derek était braqué devant lui. Un homme était de dos, plutôt petit, blond, il regardait une photo sur une étagère. Son attitude semblait calme, comme s'il se souciait le moins du monde de la présence du FBI. Quand il prit la peine de se retourner, son sourire élargit son visage ! Justin Mings se tenait là, une cassette vidéo dans la maindroite et une arme dans la main gauche. Il se mit à rire.

Derek Morgan : Pas un geste ! Mettez vos mains au dessus de votre tête et lâcher votre arme !

Justin Mings: Derek Morgan ? Je présume ! J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

Justin Mings lança la cassette vidéo à Morgan. L'agent attrapa l'objet au vol couvert par Hotchner qui était prêt à tirer à tout moment. Quand il regarda la pochette de la vidéo, il lut le nom d'Emily sur le dessus... Encore une... Morgan bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui même. L'enfoiré qui se trouvait en face de lui avait toucher à Emily. Il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Mais Hotchner reprit le fil des négociation se rapprochant de Derek pour lui éviter de faire quelques chose qu'il regreterait.

Aaron Hotchner : Vous avez moins de 5 secondes pour baisser votre arme ! Auquel cas nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer.

Justin Mings : Dites moi qui sera le plus rapide de nous deux ?

Justin Mings visait Derek Morgan. Plusieurs détonations retentirent en même temps. Derek se retrouva au sol et Mings se mit à hurler. La situation avait été si rapide. Personne n'avait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Hotchner se précipita vers Mings et il le maitrisa rapidement. Le frère du tueur en série était simplement blessé à l'épaule. Hotchner avec son canon porter au visage de l'homme. Il se précipita immédiatement sur son micro et demanda du renfort rapidement au deuxième. La police détalla vite et s'occupèrent du suspect. Rossi était déjà sur Derek qui reprenait ses esprits. La balle avait atteint son gilet par balle, il était hors de danger mais il avait vraiment risquer de mourir aujourd'hui. Maintenant, les agents fédéraux détenait l'homme qui allait leur permettre de retrouver Emily mais il fallait faire vite. Derek voulu courir vers le suspect se défouler, lui faire payer les atrocités qu'il avait probablement faite à Emily. Mais David Rossi le retient et le dirigea vers la sortie. Derek Morgan avait toujours la cassette vidéo dans la main. Il ne savait quoi penser, quoi dire et il s'éloigna seul vers la voiture une fois qu'il arriva dehors plantant ainsi Rossi sur le parvis du chalet. Le suspect lui fut emmener au poste de police pour être intéroger. La légiste emporta le corps du garde forestier, la police scientifique inspécta alors les lieux. Tandis que tous les agents se rendirent au poste de police, Reid choisit de rester sur place avec la police scientifique pour trouver des indices.

**Forêt de Natahala sous terre**

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, deux heures de plus dans ce lieu sordide où Emily commençait à perdre espoir. Pourquoi le tueur la laissait-il autant de temps seule dans un état qui lui était insupportable ? Pourquoi jouait-il ce jeu là avec elle ? Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas maintenant ? Non, Emily ne devait penser aussi négativement. La jeune femme devait se ressaisir aussi faible qu'elle était. Elle se demanda où était passé la femme forte qui ne craquait pas facilement et qui savait résister. Elle n'arrivait pas à se donner une réponse claire. Mais si le tueur la laissait autant de temps seule, elle pouvait essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Si son équipe ne la tr Souvait pas, c'est elle qui irait les chercher. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre, elle allait devoir étudier les lieux. Elle avait retrouvé suffisamment de conscience pour réfléchir posément. Elle savait que la pièce était plutôt petite, sombre, entourée de rondins de bois et qu'une unique porte métallique était la seule issus possible pour quitter cet endroit et remonter à la surface. Mais comment enlever ses lourdes chaines qui lui enserrait les poignets et les chevilles. Sa tentative d'approche pour s'échapper s'écroula en moins de quelques secondes et la volonté qu'elle venait de manifester également. Elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici, elle se faisait des illusions. Elton Mings ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance. Elle se mit alors à gémir et à pleurer à chaude larme pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais elle devait quand même se reprendre. Elle devait garder un semblant de dignité et elle devait paraître forte même si elle ne l'était plus du tout à l'instant précis. Sa vue se précisait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait mais elle gardait ce handicap de n'apercevoir que des formes floues, des couleurs et des ombres. Mais elle voyait suffisamment pour distinguer une silhouette assise dans un coin de la pièce. Une silhouette qui l'observait sans aucun doute. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Si elle suivait son intuition, elle savait qu'elle allait subir des souffrance supplémentaire et qu'elle allait vraiment en baver. Elle s'agita et elle tenta de se redresser. Emily posa les paumes de ses mains sur le sol en serrant fortement les dents. Elle poussa alors sur ses bras et elle s'assit douloureusement. Son corps était meurtri et chaque geste était difficile. Elle se traina jusqu'à une des parois, elle s'y adossa et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le rondin de bois qui se trouvait à sa hauteur. Elle souffla un moment et ferma les yeux. Quand elle finit par les ouvrir de nouveau, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait longer les cloisons de sa prison pour trouver la sortie. De toute façon, qu'elle tente quelques chose ou qu'elle ne face rien, Elton Mings allait la tuer. Emily était habituellement une battante et ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de laisser le destin choisir pour elle sauf évidemment dans ses aventures amoureuses mais là elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement dans sa vie... mais aujourd'hui elle devait provoquer sa chance. Si elle avait encore la possibilité de revoir Derek et le reste de son équipe, elle devait absolument s'en donner les moyens et ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Même si elle allait en baver, même si ça ne marchait , elle aurait essayé. Emily commença doucement à longer le mur en faisant glisser ses mains le long des rondins de bois pour garder un repère spatial. Elle progressait presque uniquement grâce au touché. Ses doigts glissait fébrilement sur le bois. Au moment où elle arriva au premier angle de la pièce, elle se demanda s'il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. En réalité, elle était tellement faible et fatiguée, elle avait tellement mal, que la distance qui lui avait semblé interminable était en réalité infime. Elle avait parcourut à peine deux, trois mètres. Emily se laissa retomber dans l'angle et elle se tira sur ses lourdes chaines. Elle chercha par tous les moyens à trouver n'importe quoi pour les retirer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ferma les yeux, les tambours dans sa tête n'avait pas cessé une seconde de résonner depuis des heures, des jours peut être. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle avait des étoiles devant les yeux, et surtout le tournis. Elle sentit son coeur battre à cent à l'heure et résonner dans ses veines. Emily remarqua une ombre qui flottait sur le sol, une ombre qui se déplaçait et qui se trouvait subitement bien trop près d'elle. L'ombre disparut au moment où Elton Mings se trouva vraiment très près de l'agent fédéral. Emily avait l'impression que l'homme en question allait lui tomber dessus puisque ses repères étaient flous et que tout tournait autour d'elle. Par réflexe, elle mit ses mains en avant pour repousser Mings mais celui en profita pour prendre ses avants-bras dans ses propres mains.

Elton Mings : Cette sensation est désagréable, j'imagine ? Bonjour agent Prentiss, bien dormi ? Je me demandais à quel moment vous finiriez par réagir.

Mings lâcha une des mains d'Emily et il passa la sienne sur la joue de la jeune femme avec une douceur qui la surpris réellement. Toutefois, le contact de cette main sur l'entaille ensanglantée qui marquait sa pommette était des plus désagréable voir même douloureuse et cela lui rappelait que trop bien l'horreur qu'elle vivait depuis des jours. Elton Mings essuya le filet de sang qui glissé de l'entaille à la naissance du cou de la jeune femme.

Elton Mings : Pas trop douloureux ?

Emily grimaça sévèrement et effectua un geste de recul avec sa tête. Mings remonta brutalement sa main et il attrapa la racine des cheveux de sa captive. Emily se raidit. Sa respiration trahissait sa peur même si elle faisait le maximum pour essayer de la cacher.

Emily Prentiss: Ne me toucher pas... J'ai pas peur... de vous...

Elton Mings: Vous me décevez Emily. Ho il fallait que je vous dise ! Le troisième bouton a fait sensation, il a eu un succès fou. L'effet était admirable, vraiment !

Mings continuait de caresser la joue d'Emily qui resistait. Elle sentit au bout d'un moment l'autre main du tueur se poser sur son genoux et il remontait dangereusement le long de sa cuisse. Il remontait presque trop haut. Emily en avait des hauts le coeur. Elle était coincée entre l'angle du mur d'un côté et de l'autre côté, Elton Mings qui pouvait se jeter sur elle à tout moment. Emily se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien a perdre, que le tueur n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Elle allait tout faire pour ne pas se faire violer. A commencer par se défendre. Elle sentit que les gestes de Mings devait trop entreprenant. Il y avait urgence. Emily utilisa des forces qu'elle avait économisé et elle asséna à son agresseur un coup de genoux dans la poitrine. Surpris par ce geste Mings perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière. Emily n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et elle le frappa en plein visage avec les chaines qui lui enserrait les poignets. L'arcade de Mings s'ouvrit sous le choc. Emily se leva et rassembla le plus de force qu'elle pouvait pour marcher et tenter ainsi de s'évader. Mais la douleur de la plante de ses pieds freinait considérablement sa course. Elle n'arrivait presque pas à tenir debout. Elton Mings la ratrappa sans aucun mal, Il se jeta sur elle et Emily s'étala à plat ventre, son visage cognant durement le béton. Elle chercha tout de même à se relever, mais Mings avait déjà frapper, la ceinture en cuir souple que Mings avait eu le temps de prendre entre ses mains venait de rencontrer le dos de l'agent fédéral, déchirant sa chemise, lacérant sa peau et le sang éclaboussant le sol. Elle subit le même coup à plusieurs reprises laissant échapper à chaque fois un cri déchirant. Elton Mings prenait son pied, il jubilait. Emily quand a elle essayait de ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle devait garder conscience. Mings ne devait pas l'humilier et souiller son corps, elle y veillerait malgré la douleur insupportable. Mings de son côté savait qu'il ne tenterait rien pour le moment. Ce qu'il souhaitait avant tout pour le moment c'était uniquement effectuer de simple attouchement dans le but d'effrayer la profiler. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour achever Emily, il allait d'abord la torturer physiquement et psychologiquement. Il voulait s'amuser avec elle, il voulait la voir résister, et plus elle résisterait plus il s'amuserait, il voulait la voir souffrir et supplier avant tout. Quand elle supplierait, il aurait gagné une première victoire.

Elton Mings : J'imagine déjà la réaction de l'agent Morgan quand il verra ses images. Le chemin va être long, Emily, pourquoi tant de haine... Je suis déçu mais tu me ravi avant tout.

Un nouveau hurlement déchira la pièce.

Emily Prentiss : Ils vous... Ils vous le feront payer. Je n'ai fait que... que mon boulot.

Elton Mings : Et je fais le mien, agent Prentiss !

Emily Prentiss : Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Elton Mings : Pourquoi avez vous choisi l'agent Derek Morgan ?

Emily Prentiss : Je sais que vous souffrez de votre séparation. Votre épouse... vous a quitté... pour un autre, pour un militaire c'est vrai... Mais... mais vous ne valez pas moins que lui. Vous auriez pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un de bien...

Emily essayait de gagner du temps, d'atténuer la douleur des coups. Tandis qu'elle parlait, certes difficilement, Mings écoutait et avait arrêter ses coups, les mettant en suspends. Emily devait continuer de parler. Affalée sur le sol, tremblante, Mings était penché sur elle. Le tueur pouvait à tout moment se remettre a la frapper, il avait toujours la ceinture en cuir bien en main. Emily pouvait encore essayer de s'enfuir, mais elle risquait de le payer très cher. Elle était d'ailleurs loin d'avoir un avantage sur son agresseurs. Elle n'avait absolument pas la force de se relever. Elle n'avait aucune force, il venait de l'affaiblir considérablement. Emily se sentait mal. Et elle devait absolument l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau. Elle était terrorisée intérieurement. Mais elle devait continuer de parler...

Emily Prentiss : Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas gâcher votre vie...

Elton Mings : Je n'ai pas gâché ma vie ! S'énerva Mings. Vous êtes comme cette femme. Vous avez cherché à me séduire pour me faire mal au coeur ! Maintenant il faut assumer agent Prentiss.

Emily Prentiss : Non... vous ne ferez pas flancher...

Mings s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Emily et déposa sa main sur ses cheveux. Emily essaya de reculer, elle secoua la tête et essaya de le repousser avec ses bras. Elle était terrifiée à cet instant. Mings fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos passant longuement sur les entailles profondes. La douleur lui déchira les entrailles. Emily effectua des gestes de reculs, elle s'agita fortement. Mings posa sur le sol la ceinture en cuir de façon à libérer ses deux mains et lui permettre de retourner Emily sur le dos. L'agent fédéral ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Et elle avait besoin de gagner du temps. Derek et le reste de l'équipe était peut être tout proche, Ils allaient peut être défoncer la porte de sa prison d'un moment à l'autre. Elle pouvait y croire même si cette pensée paraissait dérisoire.

Emily Prentiss : Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est ce que... cela vous apportera de me violer puis de me tuer ? Qu'est ce que vous y gagnerez ? Une fois morte, vous n'aurez plus rien. Et votre femme sera toujours aussi loin avec l'homme qu'elle a choisi. Quelqu'un d'autre vous arrêtera. Ils vous enfermeront dans la prison la plus sécurisée des Etats Unis.

Elton Mings : Je vous rappelle que rien ne m'empêchera de m'échapper une seconde fois. Et qui a dit que j'allais vous tuer ? Je ne suis pas un négociateur, vous pourrez essayer toute les technique possible qui vous passe par la tête, je ferais en sorte que vous vous souveniez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, la moindre seconde que vous vivez actuellement en ma compagnie et quand j'aurais tuer l'agent Morgan, je vous obligerez à regarder son cadavre et vous me supplierez de vous tuer par la suite. Vous vous souviendrez du plus infime détails de ce qui se passe ici !

Emily Prentiss : Et qu'est ce qui se passe ici... ?

Emily Prentiss sentit alors la main de Mings se balader sur son cou et descendre dangeureusement vers son décolleté. Celui ci provoquer par le manque de bouton qu'il avait été couper à son chemisier. Mings déboutonna alors l'un après l'autre les boutons qu'il restait dégageant ainsi le chemisier rosit par le sang d'Emily. Par endroit le sang maculait des partie du vêtement d'une couleur rouge vif ce qui indiquait clairement que des blessures plus grave se trouvait là. En tout cas, Emily avait le corps tellement meurtri qu'elle souffrait le martyr intérieurement même quand elle n'effectuait aucun mouvement. Mings laissa sa main parcourir la peau d'Emily. Il joua avec ses doigts sur sa nuque avant de s'aventurer plus bas. La poitrine ferme mais frissonnante d'Emily trahissant la peur de la jeune femme le faissait jubiler. Mings continua sa descente tactile sur la poitrine puis le ventre de l'agent du FBI, s'attardant ainsi autour de son nombril. Ce supplice dura quelques minutes. De trop longue minutes durant lesquelles Emily remercia la personne qui veillait sur le fait que Mings n'ai pas encore une l'idée de lui retirer son soutient gorge. Emily coincée sous Mings s'agita faiblement. Elle ne supportait plus les attouchements qu'il lui faissait subir.

Emily Prentiss : Lâchez-moi ! Hurla la jeune femme au bord de la nausée.

Elton Mings : Supplie-moi ! Vas-y supplie-moi ! Je veux t'entendre m'implorer d'arrêter !

Mings continua alors précautionneusement son exploration. Il se pencha et se colla précautionneusement contre Emily. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour ainsi humer son parfum. Elle sentit avec dégout les lèvres de Mings se poser sur sa nuque et remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il embrassa et lécha avec entrain. Emily montra une forte résistance. Mings lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille une seconde fois :

Elton Mings : Implore-moi Emily !

Emily Prentiss : Jamais je ne vous supplierais.

Elle libéra alors ses mains et poussa de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se détache d'elle. Elle s'agita de plus belle. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle s'était jurée que ça n'arriverait pas mais elle était si faible. Elle devait cependant trouver le courage nécessaire. Elle était sur un terrain glissant, les mots ne suffisait plus. Emily voulait se mettre à pleurer mais elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer la moindre faiblesse. Elle prit tout son courage, le peu qu'il lui restait, l'infime trace de force restante et elle se déchaina avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mings n'apprécia pas du tout le comportement d'Emily et il lui asséna un coup de poing au ventre avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir de s'y attendre. Elle se plia de douleur sur le sol, remontant légèrement ses jambes comme le réflexe qu'elle aurait eu pour se protéger. Mings s'écarta alors d'Emily après lui en assénant un deuxième d'autant plus violent que le premier. L'agent fédéral sentit sa respiration se couper, son cri s'étouffa et elle bascula sur le côté à droite où elle rejeta ce qu'elle pouvait du contenu de son estomac. N'ayant rien avalé depuis des jours, Emily n'avait pas grand chose pour se soulager. Elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer davantage, de rejeter tellement de bile acidifié que ça lui brulait l'œsophage. Elle mit de longue minutes avant de pouvoir émettre un son. Un gémissement, puis une affreuse toux.

Emily Prentiss : Tuez moi... Qu'on en... finisse...

Elton Mings : Ho non, bien sur que non, j'ai bien trop à faire avec vous agent Prentiss, nous somme loin d'avoir terminé !

Emily reprenait son souffle difficilement, elle toussa fortement et longuement, s'étouffant une seconde fois. Elton Mings la regardait en tournant autour d'elle sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider. Une seule chose soulagea Emily, Elton Mings s'était éloigné d'elle. Il avait reculé. Elle avait échappé à la pire des humiliation qu'il pouvait lui faire subir mais jusqu'à quand ? Il arriverait un moment où elle n'arriverait même plus à lever le petit doigt, il la manipulerait. Elle savait que ça arriverait, elle n'avait fait que reculer l'inévitable et elle en était plus que terrorisée...


	11. Chapitre 11

La suite pour vous ce soir ! De nombreux chapitres sont déjà écrit et a la demande, je vous propose des suites plus rapproché, espérant que vous apprécierait chacune d'elle. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre sentiment, il me sera précieux.

Affectueusement

Mily

Chapitre 11

**Salle d'interrogatoire, poste de police**

La salle verte ne contenait qu'une table et deux chaises. Des lignes blanches sur le mur du fond permettait dans certains cas de déterminer des caractéristiques tel que la taille d'un suspect entre autre. Personne ne s'en soucierait aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui attira l'attention du chef de l'unité des sciences du comportement était l'homme derrière la vitre, droit sur sa chaise. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, pas très grand ni très costaud, un regard brun, fixe et imperturbable, sans la moindre expression. Il semblait que le suspect avait une maitrise totale de lui même. La partie n'allait pas être de tout repos. Aaron Hotchner allait lui même interroger cette homme. Il avait co-écrit, il y a des années maintenant, le manuel universel de la négociation, il en connaissait ainsi les ficelles, les pratique pour les avoir en plus de cela, enseignées. Il en était l'auteur et l'instigateur. Et il y avait aujourd'hui beaucoup trop d'agents de son équipe qui étaient impliqués. Emily Prentiss courrait un danger de mort quelques part dans l'étendu profonde du site naturel de Natahala. Derek Morgan était personnellement impliqué, absolument pas objectif, voir même inefficace. Il manquait cruellement de discernement et de sang-froid. Aaron Hotchner, malgré le fait qu'il n'approuvait pas, pouvait entièrement comprendre. Quand lui même avait été la cible de l'Omnivore, l'agent avait tout fait pour mener un combat personnel contre George foyet. Il pouvait comprendre que Morgan réagisse comme il le faisait mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de le laisser mener cet interrogatoire. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser une bavure arriver et qu'une simple erreur coute la vie à l'agent Prentiss. Il avait lui même perdu sa femme dans son combat. Il ne laisserait pas l'histoire détruire ses amis et collègues. Au moment où la réflexion l'emportait à l'intérieur de lui-même, David Rossi le rejoignit. L'agent Rossi respecta un instant le silence qui semblait s'être installé dans le sas intermédiaire qui les isolait de la salle d'interrogatoire. C'est Aaron Hotchner qui le rompit le premier, des questions avaient prit place dans son esprit.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu as réussi à calmer Morgan ?

David Rossi : JJ est actuellement avec lui, il refuse de nous laisser regarder la vidéo, il refuse qu'on assiste une fois de plus au calvaire d'Emily, du moins j'imagine que c'est ce qu'on y découvrira. Et j'ai cru comprendre que Derek n'avait plus l'intention de rester à attendre, il se pourrait bien qu'il parte à sa recherche seul. Il a peur de la perdre mais il est trop fier pour l'avouer ouvertement.

Aaron Hotchner : Parce qu'il est trop impliqué et qu'il se laisse trop envahir par ses émotions, il se sent rejeter dans cette enquête. Hors, il n'est absolument pas question qu'on le laisse prendre en main cet interrogatoire ou la moindre investigation. Il oublie je crois qu'on est tous profiler, il nous a avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments pour Emily mais il n'en a plus jamais parler et il essaye de cacher ce qu'il ressent. Mais on le voit tous ici et même sans avoir besoin de le profiler. Je ne dis pas cela dit que nous ne sommes pas impliqué non plus. Prentiss est notre collègue et on tient vraiment à elle. Nous ne sommes surement pas objectif mais Morgan l'est encore moins.

David Rossi : Tu ne crois pas, au contraire que sa proximité avec Emily justement, les sentiments qu'il lui porte pourrait pas nous aider d'avantage à avancer ? Loin de moi, l'idée de contrecarrer ton analyse. J'ai toujours approuvé tes méthodes. Maintenant je pense qu'on a toujours mené nous même nos affaires quand on a été impliqué personnellement que ce soit toi, moi où encore Gideon. On a toujours eu le soutient de l'équipe et je crois que Morgan ne va pas tenir longtemps a attendre en nous regardant faire. Il finira par péter les plombs et il fera une connerie. On finit tous par en faire dans ces cas là.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu oublie Prentiss avec Doyle. Ça ne s'est pas finit comme on l'espérait. Et elle a joué en solo sans nous mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit et on lui faisait confiance sans soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'on garde un oeil extérieur sur cette affaire, c'est ce qui nous avait permis de retrouver Doyle la dernière fois. Et comme on est tous impliqué, je crois que la capitaine Jones devrait venir intérroger Mings avec moi. Et vous devriez tous y assister ici, Morgan aussi et peut être quand fonction de la tournure des réponses que l'on aura, Morgan pourrait intervenir pour le déstabiliser. J'y avais penser mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit ce celui qui guide l'interrogatoire. Je doute qu'il soir capable de se contrôler face au suspect, il a bien faillit se faire descendre il y a une heure et Morgan a le sang chaud.

David Rossi: Oui je me souviens mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Bon je crois que c'est une idée plutôt bonne, je suis certain que Derek pourrait être persuasif cela dit, il a toujours su réagir intelligemment depuis qu'on le connait. Il est impulsif certes mais intelligent. On devrait lui faire confiance.

Aaron Hotchner : J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais David ?

David Rossi : J'ai des années de profilage derrière moi. Je combattais déjà le mal quand tu n'étais encore qu'au lycée. Au fait, tu ne l'as pas raté Mings, ça le fera peut-être parler !

L'homme derrière la vitre avait l'épaule bloqué dans un bandage. La balle tirée par l'agent Aaron Hotchner au chalet n'avait pas raté sa cible mais la blessure n'avait été que superficiel. Dans quelques semaines à peine, il n'y paraitrait plus rien ce qui ne serait surement pas le cas de l'agent Prentiss. Du moins les deux profilers l'imaginaient gravement en silence. Ils se faisaient tous beaucoup de soucis pour Emily, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand il reverrait son visage. Aucun des agents, amis de la jeune femme ne souhaitait la pleurer et porter son cerceuil. Pour l'instant, elle semblait toujours en vie. Ils en étaient quasiment persuadés sinon pourquoi dans le cas contraire, le frère de Mings se serait-il embarrassé d'une cassette d'Emily, d'une cassette retraçant les tortures d'Emily. Morgan allait quand même devoir les laisser vérifier, pour s'en assurer. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux confessions. Justin Mings était en salle de garde à vue, il allait devoir répondre de ses actes, et il allait devoir répondre des ses actes et de son rôle dans cette séries de meurtres et l'enlèvement d'Emily. Et quoi qu'il se passe, il allait être surveillé et enfermé jour et nuit. L'équipe n'allait en aucun cas laisser filer le complice de Ming, son bras droit et la porte aux réponses de tant de questions.

Aaron Hotchner : Je crois qu'il lui faudra plus d'une balle dans l'épaule pour lâcher le morceau.

David Rossi : On a affaire à deux déséquilibrés pour qui la violence n'est que le point de départ d'un idéal. Il y a des hommes qui ne résonnent pas comme toi ou moi. Et on se doit de les arrêter même si on sait déjà qu'il y en aura toujours. Ce métier est un vocation, je me devais de revenir. On fait du bien autour de nous. Je ne me voyais pas continuer à passer mon temps, jours après jours loin de la civilisation au bord d'un étang, une canne à pêche dans les mains. Au fond, j'ai créé ce département dans l'espoir que le profilage aiderait plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Et j'ai eu raison. Je ne suis pas revenu pour pouvoir résoudre une enquête de plus de 20 ans. Je voulais que tu le saches. Certes, ça a permis à me décider à revenir mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ne suis pas revenu au FBI pour ça ! Alors, Emily on la retrouvera en vie et on mettra fin au massacre que ses hommes ont mis en oeuvres depuis des mois.

Aaron Hotchner : Dans le fond, j'avais quelques peu deviné tes motivations et je suis heureux de t'avoir dans mon équipe.

David Rossi : Réunissons l'équipe, il est temps d'obtenir les informations dont on a besoin et tu as un interrogatoire à mener. Le cerveau des opérations est encore dans la nature et peut être même qu'il sévit actuellement et la première personne visé par ses tortures est notre collègue !

Sur ses mots, David Rossi donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Aaron Hotchner et il sortit de salle. Le chef de l'unité des sciences du comportement fixa la vitre face à lui. Il observait le suspect qui n'avait toujours pas bronché, il n'avait pas sourcillé, ni bougé d'un centimètre. Dans l'immobilité la plus totale, Justin Mings ne révèlerait rien, les méthodes d'intimidation ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait une partie de ce qu'il avait espéré. L'agent Derek Morgan avait la cassette et Elton Mings était avec Emily à ce moment précis. Et pendant que les profilers passaient des heures en salle d'interrogatoire avec lui, ils perdaient un temps précieux, un temps déterminant, Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

Derek Morgan était à la machine à café dans le couloir avec JJ et Garcia. Il venait de se faire un café plutôt corsé. Garcia venait de passé plusieurs dizaine de minutes à raisonner Derek. Il avait bien faillit partir, tout envoyer balader, il avait été sur le point de parcourir metre carré par metre carré le parc national de Natahala, fouillant ainsi la moindre parcelle de terre, soulevant la moindre feuille, le moindre brun d'herbe. Mais Garcia l'avait convaincu qu'il perdrait encore plus de temps. Qu'il serait sans repère, qu'Emily se trouvait probablement dans un endroit absolument pas visible, qu'il finirait par devenir fou. Elle avait réussi également à le convaincre de lui laisser la cassette vidéo. Pénélope lui avait promis qu'elle allait mettre toute son énergie à découvrir le plus d'information possible qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle avait également promis qu'elle passerait tout son temps à analyser les vidéos d'Emily même si ça allait être très dure de voir souffrir une amie, mais elle était capable de déceler les lieux, de séquencer les sons et les images pour apporter des éléments et indices supplémentaire. Derek avait été plus que touché par cette intention. Pénélope Garcia avait toujours été de loin la meilleur amie de Derek Morgan et ça ne changerait jamais. Il voulait lui faire confiance malgré qu'il souffrait de la situation actuelle. Pénélope avait compris qu'entre Derek et Emily il y avait vraiment quelques chose et elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Elle avait un peu mal prit la révélation qu'il leur avait faite il y a déjà deux jours mais elle avait compris qu'Emily était plus qu'importante pour Derek. Deux jours déjà. Plus de deux jours qu'Emily était enfermé quelques part avec un psychopathe. La situation était grave. Derek baissa la tête et regarda dans son gobelet de café quand Rossi les rejoignirent arrivant du couloir en face. Il leur annonça qu'Hotchner avait l'intention de commencer l'interrogatoire et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire sans la présence de son équipe. JJ partie chercher la capitaine Jones après une demande de David. Tout le monde se rendit alors dans le sas de la salle d'interrogatoire. Hotchner les attendait tous mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Léna Jones passa la porte avec lui et ils allèrent tous les deux s'assoir devant le suspect. L'affrontement allait pouvoir commencer. Derek Morgan de l'autre côté de la vitre les observait, le cœur suspendu.

Aaron Hotchner : Pas trop douloureux votre épaule ? commença Hotch pour introduir un dialogue

Justin Mings : Vous avez le culot de me poser la question alors que c'est vous qui avez tirez. Vous pouvez vous rassurez ! Je vais très bien !

Aaron Hotchner : Profitez dans ce cas là. Ça ne va pas durer.

Léna Jones : Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le chalet du garde forestier ? La site naturelle de Natahala est fermé au public. Personne excepter la police n'a la possibilité de s'y rendre.

Justin Mings : Et vous croyez que cela empêche les randonneurs d'y mettre les pieds. Vous êtes plutôt naïve.

Aaron Hotchner : Vous voulez qu'on reformule la question ?

Justin Mings : Allez-y agent Hotchner !

Aaron Hotchner : Pourquoi avez vous tué le garde forestier avant d'envahir les lieux ?

Justin Mings : Et pourquoi aurais-je tuer cet homme alors qu'il m'a appris tellement de chose ?

Aaron Hotchner : Pour mieux avoir une prise sur vos victimes et pour protéger votre frêre. Le garde forestier connaissait si bien les lieux qu'il avait certainement quelques choses que vous ne souhaitiez pas qu'il découvre.

Justin Mings : L'agent Morgan a bien profitez de mon petit cadeau ?

Léna Jones : On a la preuve que vous avez participés aux tortures de ses femmes.

Justin Mings : C'est un bout de tissus qui vous a mis sur cette piste ?

Aaron Hotchner : Votre visage ! Intervient l'agent Hotchner durement

Justin Mings : C'était plutôt jouissif je dois dire !

Aaron Hotchner : Où vous les retenez ?

Justin Mings : Vous me croyez suffisamment con pour vous donner la réponse. Sois dit en passant, l'agent Prentiss est une très belle femme. Ça m'a fendu le coeur de maltraiter son jolie corps. Si vous l'aviez entendu gémir c'était excitant !

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Derek Morgan ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'ouvrir la porte le séparant du tueur et de lui sauter à la gorge. L'entendre parler d'Emily comme il le faisait été terriblement difficile pour lui. Son coeur était en suspend. Il attendait de savoir ce que Hotchner allait bien pouvoir enchainer. Rossi posa une main sur l'épaule de l'agent fédéral dont les jointures des doigts blanchissait à vu d'oeil. Il était en lutte intérieure avec lui même cherchant désespérément à savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Emily. Il baissa la tête et regarda la cassette vidéo qu'il avait encore en main. Il savait que la réponse se trouvait sur ses bandes noir. Mais il savait qu'il souffrirait de découvrir la femme qu'il aimait se faire rouer de coup par un homme sans pitié. Et il osait de plus ne pas imaginer que bien pouvait s'être produit. Justin ou Mings l'avait peut être violer et avait tout filmer. Ou bien Elton Mings était en train de briser Emily à l'heure qu'il était et il était là à ne rien faire, à laisser les choses se produire au contraire.

Aaron Hotchner : où est-elle ?

Justin Mings : Vous aimeriez bien le savoir. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être impuissant agent Hotchner ?

Aaron Hotchner : Votre frère vous a laisser vous faire prendre. Il a tout manigancer. Aujourd'hui, il est libre et vous vous êtes ici. Et il n'a aucunement l'intention de faire sortir. C 'était soit lui, soit vous. Il vous à laisser nous apporter la cassette vidéo sachant pertinemment que vous vous feriez arrêter. Et en plus vous n'êtes même pas parvenu à tuer l'agent Morgan et encore moins l'inspecteur Hamilton. Il est sortit d'affaire, il se remet à l'hôpital et il vous a balancé.

Léna Jones : Il m'a parlé, il vous a vu emporter l'agent Prentiss avant de predre connaissance dans la forêt !

Justin Mings : Vous bluffez !

Léna Jones : Alors expliquez nous pourquoi, nous avons retrouvez le garde forestier au moment où vous vous trouviez dans cette maison ?

Aaron Hotchner : Votre frère vous a balancé et vous le savez ! Il n'avait plus besoin de vous. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, l'agent Prentiss, il aurait même finit par vous tué !

Justin Mings : Je suis son frère !

Aaron Hotchner : Et rien ne l'aurait empêcher, frère où pas. Il vous a manipuler pour que vous le fassiez sortir de prison, Rien d'autre ne lui importait et encore moins votre sors.

Justin Mings : De toute façon, elle sera morte avant que vous la retrouviez ! Et si vous dites que je n'ai aucun chance, je n'ai pas plus de chance de me racheter et d'éviter la prison ! Je ne vous dirais jamais où se trouve l'agent Prentiss ! Je n'ai même absolument pas besoin d'un avocat mais je ne répondrais plus à aucune de vos question ! Vous n'avez qu'à me mettre derrière les barreaux ! Elton continuera son oeuvre, c'est tout ce qui compte et votre amie ni survivra pas !

L'homme laissa échapper un rire mécanique et assez terrible. Aaron Hotchner se dit qu'il n'y avait rien a faire de lui. Il était en plein délire. Il leur restait la vidéo pour obtenir des éléments nouveaux. Il n'espérait plus pouvoir parler à Karl Hamilton, l'inspecteur était toujours dans le coma dans un était constant sans amélioration... Ils avaient tous les élements en leur possession mais le site était tellement vaste que leur problème était la localisation , même le portable de l'agent Prentiss n'avait pas été retrouver et n'était absolument pas localisable, ni son arme et sa plaque. Tandis que deux policiers entraient dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour emmener le suspect en cellule, Aaron Hotchner et Léna Jones s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Mais un imprévu vient perturbé cette sortie. Justin Mings se leva doucement les mains menotté devant lui. Personne n'avait remarqué l'arme qu'il avait caché sous son pull. Les policiers se mirent chacun de chaque côté de Justin et le prirent par les bras.

Justin Mings : Tout se terminera bientôt agent Hotchner !

Mings glissa alors discrètement sa main sous son pull et en sortit l'arme qu'il pointa aussi vite que l'éclair dans sa propre direction appuyant sur la détente en moins de 5 secondes faisant ainsi exploser sa boite crânienne. Hotch et Jones restèrent immobile, stupéfait. Il venait de perdre le seul homme qui aurait pu faire flancher Mings et la seule réponse pour retrouver Emily. Sous leur yeux s'étalait un terrible spectacle. Justin venait de rencontrer le sol. Il était sans vie, du sang avait giclé dans la pièce, sur les murs, ainsi que sur les deux agents proche de Justin Mings. Un des agents se précipita sur le mort. L'arme était toujours dans sa main. L'arme. Les agents de la Bau l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait de cette d'Emily, un petit calibre, silencieux, bonne prise en main. Derek Morgan aussi choqué que l'ensemble des personnes présente déboula dans la pièce et se précipita sur le mort. Il ramassa l'arme avec un mouchoir en papier blanc, choqué de constater de plus près qu'elle appartenait à sa collègue et compagne.

Derek Morgan : C'est celle d'Emily...

**Quelques part dans sous terre, site naturelle de Natahala**

Elton Mings tournait toujours autour d'Emily sans la toucher depuis plusieurs heures, l'agent fédérale était éttendu sur le sol et n'y avait pas bougé. Elle avait toujours ses jambes recroquevillé vers sa poitrine et elle semblait transpirer et frissonner. Elle semblait malade. Sa respiration était plutôt bruyante et elle toussait régulièrement depuis un bon moment. Elton Mings insistait pour qu'elle se taise en lui donnant des ordres mais Emily était incapable d'accéder à sa requête. Elle était trop mal physiquement pour obéir à quoi que ce soit et de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais obéit à cet homme. Elle ne lui aurait même pas donné un millième de ce qu'il demandait. Son moral était au plus bas. Elle sentait l'homme autour d'elle, l'observer et la considérer comme un animal, elle se sentait si honteuse de la situation, elle se sentait si loin de celle qu'elle était, celle que tout le monde connaissait. Emily avait envie de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, mais elle ne voulait pas que Mings croit qu'il venait de gagner sur elle. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ne l'avait pas toucher, pas frapper, mais le regard pesant était tout aussi insupportable même si elle était incapable de distinguer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Mings s'approchait déjà d'Emily, elle le remarqua à l'odeur de transpiration qui hémanait de lui et qui lui donnait nausées plus celle ci semblait forte. L'ombre était aussi plus présente et le contact de sa sur son épaule. Ce contact aussi glacial que la mort. Elle voulait qu'il retire sa main. Ça allait recommencer et elle ne le supporterait pas, pas une deuxième fois. C'était trop difficile. Mais au lieu de ça elle sentit qu'il lui prit les mains et les poignet. Elle sentit et entendit un petit bruit semblable à quelques chose qui avait céder tel un « clic de serrure » et sentit ses poignet devenir léger, libre lui semblait-il. Elton Mings effecta la même chose avec les chevilles d'Emily. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle était trop faible pour ça. Il pouvait la détacher et lui permettre d'être plus libre de ses mouvements. Il voulait être à égalité avec elle. Egalité pas vraiment respecté. Emily n'était pas vraiment dans le même état que Mings. Elle en était même très loin. Elle avait encore ses chaines finalement. L'agent Prentiss était enchainer à sa faiblesse, à ses blessures. Et Mings le savait très bien, il n'aurait jamais détaché Emily s'il ne s'était pas assuré qu'il pouvait se le permettre. D'ailleurs la jeune femme ne réagissait pas même une fois que le tueur la lâcha pour revenir à la hauteur de son visage. Il se fit doux avec elle et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux qui était resté collé sur son visage entre ses larmes de douleur et le sang séché. Il l'a vit doucement ouvrir les yeux faiblement et il sentit qu'elle se recroquevilla d'avantage laissant la peur envahir son visage et son regard. Elton Mings approcha un verre d'eau avec une petite paille en plastique qu'il inséra dans la bouche de la profiler. Et il lui donna un peu d'eau pour pas qu'elle ne meurt de déshydratation maintenant. Il avait encore plein de chose à faire avec elle. Son heure n'était pas venu mais cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours qu'il ne l'avait ni nourrit et hydraté, il se devait de le faire. Mais comme il l'imaginait, Emily rejeta le verre et la paille, elle la cracha pour qu'elle quitte sa cavité buccale. Et elle bougea sa tête de façon à ce qu'il ai du mal à recommencer l'expérience. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter plus à présent. Elton Mings caressa sa joue, des larmes glissa d'elle même sur le visage de l'agent Prentiss, elle n'arrivait même plus à les retenir, cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'elle les empêchait de sortir. Le verre était trop plein à présent et débordait noyant peu à peu son visage. Elle voulait par dessus tout qu'il retire sa main ou alors elle accepterait qu'il l'a tue à l'instant, qu'il lui permette enfin de se reposer. L'homme retira sa main, il enleva la paille du verre et tenta de lui verser l'eau directement par le verre. Emily sentit un liquide tiède couler sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement soif mais comment savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poison... Elle avait peur, mais c'était peut être la solution pour mourir maintenant. Elle entrouvrit alors la bouche se sentant faible de ce geste et plus lâche que jamais. Mais ce qu'elle ressentit fut agréable, elle avait tellement rien avaler depuis plusieurs jours, qu'elle laissa l'eau claire envahir sa bouche et elle avala doucement essayant de ne pas s'étouffer. Les minutes passaient et rien ne se passa. Pas de sensation désagréable, pas de frisson, de raideur dans les membres. Elle n'allait pas mourir maintenant, le tueur n'avait pas eu l'intention de la tuer, elle avait juste avaler de l'eau. Et ça lui avait fait du bien. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça. Elle commençait à devenir folle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien des intentions du tueur, elle ne comprenait même plus ce qu'elle faisait ici tant et si bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Emily vit Elton Mings ramasser la paille et le verre. Il avait lâcher la jeune femme, il s'éloigna d'elle et son ombre disparut, elle ne sentit plus près d'elle cette odeur de respiration aussi désagréable que nauséeuse. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. A quoi jouait-il ? Soudain, Emily entendit la porte d'acier claquer, et se refermer sous un bruit strident lui déchirant les tympans. Elle était seule, désespérément seule et elle était incapable de bouger. Son corps était trop malade et trop faible. Elle laissa ce coup ci ses larmes envahir son corps et son visage et elle se laissa aller sans la moindre retenue, sans laisser son esprit penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle en était incapable.

**Poste de police**

L'incident intervenue plus tôt dans l'après midi avait secouer le commissariat et l'équipe de la Bau. Le frère de Mings venait de se suicider avec l'arme de service d'Emily. La seule personne qu'il détenait et qui connaissait le lieu de captivité de l'agent Prentiss venait de se donner la mort et ainsi couper les agents du FBI d'un moyen de pression contre Mings. Tout le monde était démotivé, Derek encore plus que les autres membres de l'équipe. Il était sur le point de craquer réellement, pour ça il préféra s'isoler complètement. Derek avait dans l'équipe une image de beau goss, costaud et bien bâti, qui était là pour les autres et qui ne craquait pas vraiment. Alors a cet instant il préféra sortir. De plus il avait accepter de laisser la cassette vidéo à Hotch et il ne voulait rien voir de ce qui allait être visionné. Derek sortie alors prendre l'air, le soleil commençait à tomber. Emily allait encore passé une nuit toute seule dehors, dans le froid. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre l'appeler mais il n'entendit rien. C'était stupide comme idée de sa part mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la retrouver. Il avait renoncé à l'idée de partir parka et sac à dos sur l'épaule à travers la forêt mais l'idée était toujours présente dans un coin de sa tête. Il regarda le soleil baisser. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, pour Emily mais cela faisait plus de 48h qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, il était contre productif et irritable. Il le sentait lui même et il devait dormir pour ne pas craquer. Il retourna à l'intérieur du poste de police. Quand il arriva dans le couloir il trouva Garcia dans le couloir. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle semblait plutôt choqué. Il l'avait toujours connu fleur bleu avec une personnalité bien a elle et une joie de vivre, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Pénélope Garcia prit la parole la première pour lui éviter toute question désagréable.

Pénélope Garcia : Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu entres Derek. Ils sont tous en train de visionner des atrocitées. Dis moi que vous allez la retrouver. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps vu la violence qu'elle endure. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester jusqu'au bout.

Derek Morgan : Personne ne t'oblige à regarder. Je n'ai même pas pu regarder les premières minutes. Comment elle va ? Jusqu'à quel point elle est mal ? Tu crois qu'on a encore une chance ?

Toutes ses questions vrilla le coeur de Pénélope. Elle ne voulait pas que Derek souffre des tortures que l'on infligeait à la femme qu'il aime. Pénélope était choquée parce qu'ils étaient ces amis et elle ne s'en remettrait pas tout comme Derek, si Emily ne s'en sortait pas. Elle voulait les aider à avancer mais elle ne trouvait rien. L'informatique ne leur était d'aucun recours à l'heure actuelle. C'était un peu comme si Emily était dans un endroit introuvable, un endroit qui n''existait pas sur terre. Il restait plus qu'à attendre le tracé géographique de Spencer mais d'après JJ il pataugeait pas mal et il était plutôt loin de la réponse. Il allait le laisser faire. Il aurait peut-être la réponse. Morgan avait confiance en Spencer Reid, le petit génie. Celui qui dénichait la moindre énigme quand tout le monde était le noir. Il trouverait la lumière. Pénélope le vit songer intérieurement, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

Pénélope Garcia : Elle semble très mal. Les images ne sont pas ultra net mais on le remarque nettement. Je suis désolé Derek. Elle a besoin qu'on la sorte de là. Elle va avoir besoin de toi Derek.

Derek Morgan : Je me sens pas bien, non plus, je veux la revoir en vie. J'ai peur Pénélope. Peur pour elle, pour ce que cet enfoirés peu encore lui faire. Je ne supporte pas tout ça... Je vais péter les plombs. Je vais craquer.

Pénélope Garcia : ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormis ? 24, 48h plus que ça...

Derek Morgan : J'ai pas dormis depuis l'enlèvement d'Emily ça doit faire un peu plus que ça...

Pénélope Garcia : Va dormir Derek. On s'occupe de continuer de chercher, on ne lâche rien. Mais reste ici. Va dans une salle de repos ne rentre pas à l'hôtel. Je veux pas qu'on te retrouve une balle dans la tête demain matin. Tu peux faire ça.

Derek Morgan : J'y vais et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma puce ! Il ne m'arrivera rien !

Pénélope esquissa un triste sourire. Derek semblait déprimé et totalement triste, elle ne l'avait jamais vu tremblé autant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir aussi peur. Elle le regarda partir dans le couloir et s'engouffrer dans une petite pièce. Elle était rassurée qu'il choisisse de rester ici et de ne pas rentrer à l'hôtel. Et Derek savait que Pénélope avait raison. Il avait besoin de repos, il devait dormir. Il serait de nouveau efficace pour se remettre à chercher Emily et sa décision était prise, il finirait par s'en aller, il finirait par partir chercher la jeune femme à travers le site de Natahala. Il allait simplement voir avec Reid avant de s'engager si il avait au moins ciblé un secteur.

De son côté, Emily Prentiss seule dans sa prison se sentit partir et sombrer. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Elle luttait péniblement. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'endormir, de ne pas perdre connaissance. Et elle était sur le point de faillir à sa parole. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient quasiment plus. Sa main retomba sur le sol crasseux de la pièce. Elle venait de lâcher prise. Elle semblait sans vie. Seule sa faible respiration et le soulèvement léger de sa poitrine prouvait le contraire. Mais Emily était au plus mal...


	12. Chapitre 12

Une suite très noir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans une petite review !

Chapitre 12

**Poste de Police, 4h du matin**

Tandis que Morgan s'était réfugié dans une des salles de repos du poste de police pour récupérer un peu de sommeil et être en forme dans le but de reprendre les recherches, les heures avaient défilés. Il était désormais 4h du matin et l'agent fédéral dormait à point fermé dans un sommeil assez agité. L'équipe du bureau fédéral des sciences du comportement travaillait quant à elle, sans relâche depuis le début de soirée. Il avait l'intention d'établir un profil plus poussé du tueur de façon à entrer dans sa tête. Il souhaite ainsi comprendre ses choix de séquestrations et ainsi établir un profil géographique cohérent et fiable. Il voulait délimiter un secteur plutôt réduit qui leur permettrait de mettre en œuvre des recherche physique sur place pour retrouver la prison d'Emily et ainsi sauver la profiler. La vidéo qu'il venait chacun de visionner leur avait nouer l'estomac. Emily pouvait être tué d'un instant à l'autre, il se devait tous de réagir. Spencer Reid n'avait pas quitter une seule seconde la carte détaillé qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il la scrutait si profondément du regard, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il y cherchait un élément caché, une énigme. Comme si la réponse se trouvait dissimulée entre ses lignes et courbes dessinées. Personne ne parut choqué de le voir aussi concentré, tout semblait parfaitement normal pour tout le monde. Il manquait juste Derek Morgan, absent depuis près de 8h. Il avait déserté avant même que les vidéos ne passe l'écran d'ordinateur portable à disposition de l'équipe. Pénélope Garcia leur avait dit que Morgan était dans une des salles de repos et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Elle avait supposé que le calme et la solitude était ce qu'il avait besoin. Elle le connaissait plutôt bien et elle savait que c'était vraiment essentiel qu'il ne craque pas devant le reste de l'équipe. Elle avait sentit chez lui une faiblesse et une douleur qui avait profondément touché l'analyste technique. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état et elle ne pouvait également pas en vouloir à Emily. La jeune femme vivait un calvaire et ce n'était absolument pas sa faute. Ses deux collègues étaient tombés amoureux et ça ne se contrôlait pas. Elle était juste terriblement en colère contre Mings, contre ce qui arrivait à Emily et contre le malheur que ressentait Derek. Pénélope Garcia pianotait sur son ordinateur. C'est la sonnerie de son ordinateur qui la sortie de ses pensées les plus sombres. Elle quitta alors le local dans lequel on l'avait installé. C'était la seule pièce où six ordinateur en même temps pouvait être branché sans que les plombs ne saute. Elle arriva alors en trombe dans la salle de réunion où tous ses collègues étaient réunis. Elle provoqua alors une tornade et des sursauts collectifs.

Pénélope Garcia : L'inspecteur Hamilton est sortie du coma !

Elle avait effectué sa déclaration sans respiration et sans passer par quatre chemins. Une bonne nouvelle venait enfin de voir le jour. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer et peut être apprendre quelques chose d'indispensable; Elle regarda les agents présents dans la pièce mais elle ne trouva toujours pas Derek. Certes il était quatre heures du matin et la veille, elle avait vivement conseillé au profiler de se reposer, ce que visiblement il avait fait. Elle avait cependant remarqué son anxiété et son angoisse. D'ailleurs il était venu se confier à elle de son plein gré, mais elle avait imaginé qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux heures à ne rien faire. Elle s'était trompé et était satisfaite qu'il l'ai écouté. Elle vit les visages se détendre. La nouvelle était passé. Maintenant il fallait agir et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Aaron Hotchner : Dave tu viens avec moi ! On va a l'hopital. JJ et Reid continuez d'établir le profil géographique. On va trouver quelques chose, je compte sur vous.

Spencer Reid : Et Morgan ?

Aaron Hotchner : Prévenez le quand il se réveillera. Inutile de l'affoler maintenant. Et laissez le choisir de travailler ici ou de nous rejoindre. Garcia, je compte sur toi pour Morgan.

Pénélope Garcia : Vous pouvez patron, il est entre de bonnes mains.

David Rossi : Enlève lui ses idées de croisades de la tête. On avisera pour des recherches sur place quand Reid aura trouvé un secteur.

Pénélope Garcia : Comme si c'était fait. Ramené de bonnes nouvelles ou au moins quelque chose de positif.

Aaron Hotchner : On prendra le maximum. Emily a une chance Pénélope. Retiens ça tu veux bien ! Et aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi.

Pénélope Garcia : je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai seulement reçu un appel de l'hôpital.

Pénélope avait de tout coeur envie de donner à Morgan la nouvelle mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Hotchner et Rossi apprendraient de plus et également si Karl Hamilton se souvenait de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si Karl avait toutes ses facultés physiques et mentales. Cela pouvait être une cause du coma. Pénélope sentit qu'elle entrainait son esprit vers de sombres pensées. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle remarqua que cette enquête la déstabilisait aussi. Elle devait remonter la pente. Elle choisit ainsi avant d'aller voir l'agent Morgan de mettre un peu de couleurs dans ce monde de brut, à commencer par le bureau où on l'avait installé à son arrivée. Elle continuerait avec la salle de réunion où JJ et Reid passaient des heures entières. Dans le cas contraire, dans le cas contraire, elle savait qu'elle finirait par devenir folle. Elle savait qu'elle se perdrait comme l'était Morgan en ce moment. Pénélope Garcia savait que c'était juste impensable. Sa troisième mission serait entièrement consacré à l'agent Morgan. Elle voulait le soutenir, lui prêter son épaule mais surtout, elle allait le booster. L'analyste technique quitta le bureau derrière Hotchner et Rossi.

**Forêt de Natahala, quelques part sous terre à l'aube**

Le froid avait encore une fois sévi cette nuit dans la région, les rafales de vents avaient fait chanté les arbres bruyamment et les feuilles avaient été balayé d'un revers régulièrement, même continuellement . Le vent avait été tellement violent que les arbres avait tanguer dangereusement. Quelque part dans un endroit reculé du site naturel, l'arbre au deux troncs dressés comme un V ne bougeait plus. L'aube s'était levé. Des feuilles s'étaient écrasées contre ce tronc. Le calme avait reprit place comme la nuit précédente. La trappe en tôle d'acier sur le sol non loin d'ici était partiellement découverte mais encore peu visiblement. Des voix s'élevaient à quelques mètres d'ici. Un petit groupe de trois randonneurs qui campait dans la forêt depuis le début de la semaine. Il s'agissait de jeunes adultes qui n'avait absolument pas écouté les ordres, refusant de mettre fin à leur escapade. La jeune fille blonde, visiblement épuisé, s'adossa contre l'arbre centenaire. Elle était contente d'avoir bravé la tempête avec ses amis mais elle continuait de répéter que l'idée était folle et complètement irréfléchie voir même stupide. Mais ils étaient trois personnes et elle était la seule fille alors elle avait accepté de se plier à cette idée farfelu. Au bout d'un moment tandis que la fille ouvrit sa gourde pour se désaltérer, la trappe en tôle attira l'attention d'un des garçons. Il s'y approcha alors et vira les feuilles qui l'a couvrait encore.

Garçon brun : Hey regardez, je nous ai trouvé un abri contre le froid pour qu'on puisse se reposer.

Fille : Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on aille la dedans. Ça doit être glauque.

Garçon brun : C'est pas toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre du froid ?

Garçon Blond : Ouvre là déjà qu'on voit comment ça se présente.

Fille : Moi c'est clair je ne rentre pas la dedans, vous faites comme vous voulez je vous attends ici en plus il est pas mal cette arbre !

Garçon Brun : Allez Judy ! Tu vas pas être trouillarde pour si peu !

Garçon Blond : Je pense qu'il s'agit d'abri contruit pour se protéger des tornades et des violentes tempêtes. Il a souvent ces espaces sous terre dans les endroits reculé, les forêts, les déserts.

Fille : Enfin vu l'état de la porte, elle n'a pas du être ouverte depuis des années.

Les garçon brun tira sur la molette de la porte qui semblait bloquée, son ami vient l'aider mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Le bruit du fer cognait avec l'entrain que mirent les deux garçons à essayer de l'ouvrir. Judy quand elle, les regarda sans bouger, elle se moquait un peu d'eux les insistant à laisser tomber pour qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin. Aucune des trois personnes ne savait que quelques mètres plus bas gisait une femme blessée qui attendaient désespérément de l'aide qu'elle n'avait pas. Quand Emily Prentiss entendit la porte de tôle se remettre à trembler, elle se demanda si le vent s'était remit à souffler, s'il faisait encore nuit où bien si une tempête se préparait pour la nouvelle journée d'horreur qu'elle allait vivre. Elle se demanda également si c'était Mings qui revenait et elle se contracta. Tout son corps s'immobilisa. Elle ne supporterait une nouvelle séance de torture, elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Elle venait de passer la nuit seul, dénudé, dans un froid glacial. D'ailleurs son corps entier était gelé, ses mains et ses pieds elle ne les sentait plus et n'avait même pas essayé de les bouger. Soit elle allait mourir de froid, soit elle allait mourir de ses blessures où encore, troisième possibilité, elle allait être tuer par Mings. Emily était complètement allongé sur le sol, plus du tout recroquevillé, elle voyait de mieux en mieux l'espace dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle distinguait mieux les formes, les couleurs et les espaces ce qui lui fit peur uniquement sur le fait qu'elle verrait vraiment Mings lui infliger ses sévices avant de mourir. La porte continuait de cogner, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à des coups de vents. C'était trop insistant, trop régulier, comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait dessus. Si ça avait été Mings la porte aurait déjà été ouverte. Alors elle gagna un peu d'espoir en elle même, c'était peut être, même probablement son équipe. On allait la sortir de là. Elle pouvait donner un dernier effort. Se hisser jusqu'au abord des marches qu'elle venait à peine de remarquer, les appeler. Crier, hurler qu'elle était là. Mais le son de sa voix était faible et cassant. Briser par son état. Elle essayait quand même, appelant Derek, Hotchner, JJ, Rossi et Spencer. Même Garcia eut le droit d'être appeler par l'agent fédéral. Emily se retourna sur le ventre difficilement. Chaque mouvements était une torture supplémentaire, un supplice. Elle devait avoir des côtes de cassé et encore s'il n'y avait que ça. Emily se rappela qu'elle avait les mains et les pieds libéré. Elle rampa sur le sol doucement avant de s'arrêter trop mal pour continuer. Plus haut, à la lumière du jour, les jeunes randonneurs finirent par abandonner. Les garçons lâchèrent la molette et rejoignirent la jeune fille qui les regardait assis par terre.

Judy : Je vous avez dit que vous perdiez votre temps. Elle a été condamné ! On trouvera un coin tranquille pour se poser et on pourra monter les tentes. On était venu pour camper je vous signal et puis il fait jour. Allons-y.

Garçon Blond : Je déteste quand elle a raison dit-il au garçon brun.

Tandis que les pas s'éloignait et que la porte en tôle ne fit plus de bruit, les espoirs d'Emily s'effondrait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi avait-elle imaginer que quelqu'un était là tout près pour venir à son secours. Était-elle encore au prise de drogue qui lui donnait des hallucinations. Elle n'en savait rien mais elle geignit d'abandon, de solitude et elle répéta pendant de longue minutes faiblement :

Emily Prentiss : Ne partez pas... Ne partez pas... ne partez pas ! Je vous en pris ne partez pas... aidez moi, ne partez pas...

Mais personne ne l'entendait, elle était de nouveau seule à lutter contre le froid, la douleur, la solitude, l'horreur qu'elle vivait. Elle voulait en finir et mourir tout de suite. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais vivante de ce lieu sordide. Elle n'avait plus du tout la force de se battre. Plus la force physique mais également plus la force moral. Elle n'était plus personne ce matin là. Elle commençait à sombrer sur un terrain glissant et elle se laissait couler vers l'abîme pleurant et gémissant de nouveau. Elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le sol et resta là, mal en point, très malade et fiévreuse, sans réagir et en laissant son regard fuyant balayer le plafond de sa prison.

**Hôpital Merkson, à 10 km du poste de police**

David Rossi et Aaron Hotchner venait de garer la voiture qu'ils avaient empreinté sur le parking de l'hôpital Merkson. Ils en descendirent. Tout était calme. L'activité de l'hôpital se réveillait à peine à l'heure qu'il était. Les patients n'avaient pas encore été réveillé. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Les deux agents arrivaient à l'accueil. Une infirmière leur indiqua la chambre du patient. Ils montèrent à l'étage par les escaliers, les couloirs leurs semblaient interminable. Ils étaient longs. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. C'est au moment où il arrivèrent à la chambre que Rossi souffla enfin. C'était à croire que personne ne voulait qu'ils progresse. C'était à croire que tout le monde était avec le tueur. Aaron et David entrèrent alors dans la chambre du patient visiblement bien réveillé. Il avait encore une atèle qui lui maintenait le bras et l'épaule contre son buste. Et il semblait plutôt fatigué. Hotchner et Rossi n'allait pas s'attarder. Il comprenait que Karl Hamilton ai besoin de se reposer. Et ce qu'il allait lui demander allait le fatiguer. Il espérait que l'inspecteur de police soit déjà au courant pour sa compagne. Dans le cas contraire, ce serait une nouvelle douloureuse à accepter pour lui. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'avancèrent doucement de Karl. Le patient les regardait fixement. Bien évidemment il savait qui était les deux hommes qui venait d'entrer et cela ne lui augura rien de bon. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les deux agents fédéraux mais il se souvient rapidement de ce qui c'était passé et aussi pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il pensa alors aux deux agents qui avait été avec lui pendant cette fouille. L'agent de sécurité et l'agent Prentiss. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Aussi bien pour les deux agents que pour Lexie Hamilton sa compagne. Il espérait de bonnes nouvelles, tant qu'on ne lui avait rien dit, il pouvait espérer mais avant de sombrer il avait vu un homme emporter l'agent Prentiss avec lui. Elle avait semblé inconsciente, il l'avait mit dans une voiture blanche, un espèce de petit pick up blanc et était partie en direction du sud. Il ne pouvait plus espérer. Il remarqua le visage grave des deux agents qui s'arrêtèrent près du lit de l'inspecteur.

Karl Hamilton : Je sais qui vous êtes ! Je me souviens de tout. Vous... vous avez retrouvez Lexie ?

Aaron Hotchner : Je suis vraiment désolé... commença Aaron Votre femme a été assassiné. Elle était déjà morte avant que les recherches ne commence. La légiste à affirmer qu'elle devait avoir été tuer deux jours avant qu'on ne l'a retrouve. Et il a essayé de vous tuer aussi.

Karl Hamilton mit sa main devant sa bouche, choqué par la nouvelle. Même si cela semblait inévitable, c'était vraiment dure à entendre. Il se serait mit à pleurer si les deux agents n'avaient pas été là mais il devait garder une contenance. Il avait comme un présentement que les agents avaient des questions à lui poser. Il expliqua d'abord ce qu'il savait le concernant. Cela emmènerait sur le terrain des questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt. Il voulu également savoir s'il avait trouvé le lieu où sa compagne avait été retenu depuis tout ce temps. Il allait le faire, ça le démangeait trop, il avait besoin de connaître la situation de l'enquête au jour et à l'heure qu'il était.

Karl Hamilton : J'ai été touché à l'épaule d'après le médecin et je viens de passé plus de 48h dans le coma. Vous avez retrouver l'endroit où elle a été retenu ? Vous savez comment elle morte ?

Aaron Hotchner : Elle a été étrangler après avoir été violé, je suis sincèrement désolé. Et nous l'avons trouvé sur le bas côté d'une petite route bordant la forêt, nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve le lieu de captivité des victimes du tueur. Mr Hamilton, vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance dans la forêt ? Un de mes agents à disparut et elle est actuellement en train de subir exactement ce que votre femme à subit. Le temps est compter pour la retrouver en vie.

Karl Hamilton : C'est assez flou je dois dire, ça c'est passé très vite, J'ai entendu un premier coup de feu, le temps que je tourne la tête l'agent de sécurité qui nous accompagnait était à terre, j'étais incapable de dire s'il avait été abattu ou s'il était encore en vie et j'ai ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. L'agent Prentiss c'est inteposer. C'est pour cette raison que je doit être encore en vie. J'ai entendu d'autre coup de feu. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'ai relevé la tête un peu plus loin un homme trainait votre amie, il la déposer dans un pick up blanc. Elle semblait ne pas réagir et la voiture à démarrer vers le sud. Je ne me souviens de rien après en dehors de pas qui arrivaient vivement dans ma direction.

David Rossi : Vous avez vu son visage ?

Karl Hamilton : Non, il portait une cagoule. Je serais incapable de vous dire s'il était blond ou brun. Il ne semblait juste pas très grand et il avait un bleu de travail de couleur verte. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

Aaron Hotchner : Vous pourriez nous décrire le pick up ?

Karl Hamilton : Il était blanc, assez sale, il n'y avait que deux place à l'avant et l'arrière était découvert permettant ainsi de déposé des outils, branchage, ou autre. C'est là qu'il a déposé votre amie avant de démarrer et de quitter les lieux. Il y avait des rebord en espèces de grillage. Enfin c'est ce que je me souviens, encore une fois ça reste assez flou et je n'ai pas vu la plaque d'immatriculation, la voiture était trop loin...

David Rossi : Vous nous aidez beaucoup, merci.

Aaron Hotchner : Vous avez un agent de la sécurité intérieur devant votre porte pour votre sécurité. On ne sait pas s'il a changer de cible définitivement où s'il a toujours l'intention de vous tuer. Mais vous êtes en sécurité ici. On fera tout pour qu'il ne vous approche pas.

Karl Hamilton : Merci, si jamais quelques chose me revenait je peux vous joindre ? Il a peut être tuer Lexie mais je veux tout faire pour que votre amie ne subisse pas le même sort.

David Rossi : Bien sur, tenez notre carte, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Nous sommes toujours joignable.

Sur ses mots les agents du FBI prirent congés de l'inspécteur de police. Celui ci se posa au fond de son lit. Une fois que la porte de la chambre fut fermé, Karl Hamilton, laissa échapper toute les larmes qu'il avait retenu concernant l'annonce de la mort de la femme qu'il aime. Il avait horriblement mal au coeur. Ce n'était pas l'épaule qui avait été touché mais bien son coeur. La balle avait du le lui transpercer à ce moment précis. Il était abattu. Ca allait être très dur pour lui de remonter la pente. Les deux agents fédéraux avaient laisser un homme briser, effondré mais ils avaient fait leur devoir dignement. L'homme connaissait la vérité. Et même si aujourd'hui il croyait touché le fond, il finirait par remonter. Hotchner en savait quelques chose. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps avant de remonter la pente après la mort d'Haley. Mais il avait finit par le faire en sachant que l'homme responsable de cet barbarie avait succombé. Il était mort de ses propres mains, il ne pourrait alors ne plus jamais faire de mal à personne et c'était un soulagement pour lui. Hotchner savait que sa femme reposerait en paix et que son fils saurait trouver la paix. Il comprendrait un jour. Cela dit il trouvait qu'il était encore trop jeune. Le père qu'il était avait expliqué au garçon avec des mots et des images qu'il pouvait comprendre sans trop entrer dans les détails afin qu'il garde encore son âme d'enfant. Alors Karl Hamilton saurait rebondir même si c'était loin d'être simple. L'équipe de la BAU se devait de retrouver Elton Mings. Ne serait-ce que pour cet homme briser et pour leur collègue et amie. Cela faisait déjà plus de 48h qu'Emily avait été kidnappé, il ne leur restait peut être encore des jours si le tueur n'était pas encore décider à l'achever où bien uniquement quelques heures. Les choix qu'ils allaient devoir faire maintenant allait être déterminant pour lui sauver la vie. Pénélope Garcia, l'analyste technique de l'équipe allait avoir du boulot pour retrouver des traces de la camionnette blanche décrite par Karl Hamilton mais tout ceux qui la connaissait savait qu'elle était la meilleur dans son domaine et ils avaient entièrement confiance en elle. Elle allait pister le véhicule et il finirait par remonter jusqu'à Mings, ils trouveraient des indices dans la voiture qui délimiterait un secteur. Spencer Reid effectuerait alors des recoupements avec ses propres recherches qui avait quand même abouti à quelques choses. Il retrouverait alors Emily après avoir mit en place une battu à travers les bois et il arrêterait Mings. Voilà comme Aaron Hotchner imaginait la suite des évènements. Mais malheureusement ce n'était que de l'imagination, qu'une envie intérieure pour garder espoir sur le sauvetage de l'agent Prentiss, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il retrouvait Emily ce qui était loin d'être sûr, ce serait soit morte, soit dans un état grave. La jeune femme l'était déjà sur les vidéos qu'ils avaient visionner et il savait que même si Mings décidait de ne pas la tuer tout de suite, il faudrait que la jeune femme soit extrêmement forte et courageuse pour rester en vie. Et il savait aussi que si elle s'en sortait vivante, le combat allait être difficile et terrible pour elle. Il était heureux qu'elle ai Derek Morgan dans sa vie finalement et il allait tout faire pour qu'Erin Strauss leur foute la paix. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pourrait faire compte tenu des évènements. Il empêcherait leur supérieure de les séparer professionnellement parlant. Il refuserait fermement de se séparer de ses deux collègues quoi qu'il arrive. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour eux. Il s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour Morgan qui semblait vivre très mal la tournure que prenait les évènements. L'agent était stressé, sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau. C'était nettement visible quoi qu'il dise. Il imaginait alors que les relations entre Emily et lui devait être forte et pas très récentes à priori. Six mois c'était déjà une belle aventure dans un couple et il s'était surement passé beaucoup de chose entre eux même si Hotch imaginait qu'Emily était plutôt du stylegenre à ne pas précipiter les choses après tout il l'avait toujours connu seule dans sa vie. Il était heureux pour ses amis malgré la situation aggravante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. David Rossi regarda le chef du département des sciences du comportement plutôt concentrer. Les sourcils froncé de l'agent et ses deux rides serrées au niveau du front le trahissait.

David Rossi : A quoi tu penses, Hotch ?

Aaron Hotchner: Je pense à ce qui va se passer ensuite ! La situation est grave Dave et personne n'en parle. Personne ne met des mots sur ce que l'équipe vit actuellement et sur ce que Emily et Derek sont en train d'endurer. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Pour Derek qui ne dit absolument rien de ce qu'il ressent, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il finira par exploser où qu'il finira par faire une connerie. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour Emily. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, elle finira par baisser les bras. Elle semble de plus en plus faible pour résister et ça me fait mal au coeur de la voir comme ça. J'ai envie de de buter l'enfoiré qui a oser la toucher et qui a oser toucher toutes ses autres femmes qu'il a tuer.

David Rossi : Tout ce qu'on pourra faire pour elle, c'est continuer à chercher et être rapide. Ne pas lâcher. Je suis aussi très inquiet mais je ne baisse pas les bras et je ne désespère pas, je crois toujours qu'on retrouvera Emily en vit. Dans le cas contraire je ne sais pas ce que je ferais dans ce métier et toi non plus. On a toujours dis que nous étions les meilleurs alors on va le prouver. D'accord ?

Aaron Hotchner : Je me dis que si je n'avais pas demander à Emily d'interroger Elton Mings, il y a six mois on en serait pas là.

David Rossi : Emily a choisi de le faire et je suis certain qu'elle ne regrette en aucun cas. Nous ne l'aurions pas arrêté dans le cas contraire.

Aaron Hotchner : Oui mais aujourd'hui ça ne la pas empêcher de s'échapper de prison.

David Rossi : On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il avait un frère et un complice qui avait trouver un emploi en tant que gardien de prison. Il avait tout prévu et ni toi, ni moi et encore moins Emily ne pouvait le prévoir.

Aaron Hotchner : Oui vu comme ça, rien dans le profil n'aurait pu le laisser le supposer. On devrait retourner au commissariat. On ne devrait plus perdre de temps. Quand on aura retrouvé Emily, on pourra parler psychologie.

David Rossi : Tu sais où tu peux me trouver en tout cas.

Aaron Hotchner ne répondit pas. Il mit la clé de contact dans la fente et il enclencha le mécanisme. Le moteur se mit en route. L'agent fédéral regarda sa route et partit jusqu'au poste de police, il avait des informations à communiquer à l'équipe et à leur génie en informatique. Pénélope Garcia allait avoir du travail, il allait vraiment compter sur elle ce qui allait lui apporter une pression supplémentaire mais Pénélope aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver Emily et toute l'équipe le savait. Elle allait se transformer en machine, il l'a connaissait tous, mettant ainsi tout sentiment de côté le temps que ses doigts est finit de pianoter à la vitesse de l'éclair sur ses quatres ou cinq clavier. Elle pouvait leur faire gagner un temps précieux

**Forêt de Natahala, sous terre**

Les minutes et les heures qu'Emily avaient passé seule toute la nuit, lui avait parut durer une éternité. Elle avait lutter contre le froid encore une fois. D'ailleurs l'agent fédéral n'avait pas cessé de bouger ses mains et chaque articulation de ses doigts après son réveil. Pour le peu qu'elle avait dormi du moins et le peu qu'elle avait pu échapper à cette horreur qu'elle vivait, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en ressortait reposée. Au contraire, elle semblait plus épuisée que jamais. L'agent fédéral avait ouvert fébrilement ses paupières en constatant qu'en plus d'être blessée et de ressentir d'affreuse douleur, elle avait contractée une sérieuse fièvre. Malgré le froid de sa prison, elle transpirait, elle avait des difficultés respiratoires et son visage était rouge écarlate si on excluait les plaies et le sang qui parcouraient son visage. Emily était allongée à même le sol le regard vague dirigé vers le plafond, près de l'entrée de son cachot au bas des six marches en béton qui accédait à la trappe en tôle d'acier. Après de longues minutes immobile où on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte, la blessée se pencha sur le côté brusquement mais doucement tout de même. Les secousses qui parcouraient son corps meurtrie, déclenchèrent une toux sèche et douloureuse. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de cracher ses poumons pendant près de 10 minutes. Elle sentit sa poitrine se déchirer tellement elle souffrait. Elle rejeta du sang qui venait de prendre place dans sa cavité buccale. Elle ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Emily avait de plus en plus de mal a croire à un possible sauvetage. Elle se voyait déjà mourir sur ce sol poisseux. D'ailleurs il ne lui restait peut être à peine quelques heures à vivre. Elle était incapable d'évaluer le temps qu'il lui restait avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer et être en paix. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir les intentions de Mings à son égard. Il ne se comportait pas de la même façon qu'avec les autres victimes qu'il avait fait. Elle était trop perdu pour savoir ce qui l'attendait en dehors de la souffrance qu'elle ressentirait encore. Ça elle en était catégoriquement convaincu. Cela dit Emily avait eu une chance infime quelques heures plus tôt. Un chance qui avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Pourquoi l'agent Prentiss n'avait-elle pas hurlé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de monter les marches en béton ? Elle aurait alors pu frapper sur la porte en acier et les personnes présentes de l'autre côté auraient eu connaissance de sa présence. Mais elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait même était incapable d'élever la voix et de gravir les marches. Était-elle cependant vraiment sûr qu'il y ai eu réellement quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la trappe ? A force d'être seule et droguée en plus de cela, elle devenait probablement paranoïaque et elle avait peur de devenir folle. Elle pensa qu'elle était peut être prise d'hallucination ce qui ne l'étonna même pas. Elle faiblissait à vu d'œil et la fièvre n'arrangeait rien. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par des brulures fulgurante au niveau de son dos. Son esprit se fixa et se rappela alors des coups de ceintures qui avait déchiré sa chair. Elle ne devait pas se concentrer sur ses blessures, cela la détruisait et la consumait. Mais elle se sentait déjà détruite, profondément détruite. La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir était le fait qu'elle gardait encore sa dignité, personne ne l'avait encore brisé de l'intérieur parce qu'elle fermait tout quand Mings était là. Elle ne laissait pas entrer en elle, elle ne le laissait pas l'atteindre et elle continuait de se battre contre lui quoi qu'il fasse. Pourtant quand elle était seule, Emily Prentiss préférait mourir plutôt que de supporter ce qu'elle vivait actuellement, elle capitulait trop rapidement, elle avait beau être une femme forte et courageuse habituellement, elle n'en était pas moins un être humain, une femme avec ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Les sévices qu'elle endurait aurait brisé n'importe qui. Elle ne devait absolument pas culpabiliser d'être faible et mal. Elle n'y était pour rien, et elle survivait comme elle pouvait avec la force qui lui restait. Le temps venait de s'arrêter dans sa tête. Elle venait de penser à Derek Morgan; l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui apprenait à aimer. Le temps venait alors d'arrêter les battement de son coeur un bref instant, quelques secondes tout au plus. Les larmes envahit alors son regard et elle inondèrent ses jours et son visages. Derrière les tremblements visible de son corps. Emily venait de se souvenir qu'il y avait une chose importante à laquelle elle devait continuer de s'accrocher. Elle avait une chose qu'Elton Mings n'avait pas. L'amour. Elle savait aimer, elle le portait en elle et s'était une force bien plus grande que la force physique ou mental. Le tueur ne lui enlèverait jamais ce sentiment qui était ancré bien trop au fond d'elle. L'agent Fédéral en était persuadé et elle retrouva du courage dans cette lutte sans fin.

Emily Prentiss n'abandonnerait pas. Elle allait lutter contre Mings jusqu'à la mort. Elle ne le laisserait jamais gagner contre elle. Elle ne le laisserait prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle résisterait encore. Emily ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans cette prison, elle commençait sérieusement a perdre toute notion et repère de temps. L'interstice infime qu'il y avait dans un coin de la porte en tôle laissait apparaître un rayon lumineux.. L'agent Prentiss supposa qu'elle devait être en pleine journée. Le matin où l'après midi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Une chose était sûr, elle avait vraiment faim. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien avaler. Son corps criait famine. Son corps le lui réclamait. Elle avait aussi tellement soif. La sécheresse de ses lèvres le montrait bien. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de satisfaire ses deux besoins vitaux. A moins de tenter sortir d'ici mais même si elle parvenait à gravir les six marches en béton, elle n'arriverait jamais à ouvrir la porte. Sa seule chance était que Mings oublie de la fermer. Il suffirait d'un simple oubli. Est ce qu'une fois, une seule fois, il pourrait oublier de refermer cette porte ? Elle le souhaita ardemment. Emily leva les yeux vers cette porte métallique, rigide et froide, tout comme l'était sa prison d'ailleurs. Quand l'agent fédéral entendit ce bruit strident qu'elle avait déjà entendu plus d'une fois ici, instinctivement, elle s'agita et prit sur elle pour reculer, pour s'éloigner des marches qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre pour la première fois. Son corps et son esprit s'étaient emparé d'une peur panique parce que même si elle avait l'intention de résister contre Mings, il l'a terrorisé. Et ses réactions étaient devenus instinctive, immédiate sans que sa moral lui dicte de reculer. Elle s'éloigna autant qu'elle pouvait gémissant fortement de douleur. Se mouvoir avec une tel vitesse et de tels gestes saccadé et imprécis lui apportèrent de vive douleur sur la plus part de son corps. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour échapper à ce psychopathe, elle était prête à tout aujourd'hui. Elle continua de reculer appuyant sur ses mains et ses pieds qui lui provoquèrent des douleurs aiguës et insupportable. Elle prenait vraiment sur elle. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer d'avantage et son bourreau l'observait s'agiter silencieusement. Il était entré dans la planque à presque 13h. A l'extérieur la pluie était arrivée. Les trombes profitèrent de l'ouverture de la porte métallique pour s'infiltrer et inonder l'entrée de l'abri. Emily Prentiss qui venait tant bien que mal de se tapir à l'autre bout de la pièce tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune femme avait oser refermer sa chemise quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait rattaché les boutons blancs se sentant moins nu et moins humilié. Vu l'état dans lequel Mings avait mit Emily, le psychopathe supposa que l'agent fédéral avait passé des heures a atteindre l'endroit dans lequel elle s'était plus ou moins réfugié. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle avait prit un courage surhumain en l'espace de cinq minutes et qu'elle s'était mordu la joue intérieure droite pour s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur et se faire repérer. Elle avait d'ailleurs évité de provoquer une joie à Mings. Entendre ses victimes supplier et crier de douleur lui procurait en règle générale, presque à chaque fois du plaisir. Et Emily refusait de lui donner ce qu'il recherchait. Elton Mings remarque qu'Emily n'avait pas attendu qu'il revienne pour reboutonner son chemisier. Il ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas a cacher son mécontentement. Décidément cette femme était plus que tenace. Il devait s'en contenter mais il devait avouer que ça lui donnait l'avantage pour continuer son petit jeu sadique et ses sévices. De plus, il avait apprit l'arrestation de son frère Justin et la mort de celui-ci. Il était en colère, d'autant plus parce qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe d'Emily qui lui avait mit la main dessus. Il allait se venger et leur montrer que c'était toujours lui qui tenait les règles du jeu. Emily était loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache. La seule chose que Mings n'avait pas prévu était que l'agent Prentiss tombe malade et visiblement il remarqua que c'était le cas. Emily avait encaisser beaucoup trop de chose négative qui ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Il jugea qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça et que c'était vraiment dommage pour elle de ne pas savoir obéir. Emily regarda le tueur s'approcher. Elle découvrit qu'il était vraiment contrarié. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Elle avait vraiment peur aujourd'hui. Peur de cet homme. Son ombre et son corps lui semblaient gigantesque et monstrueux. Emily se sentait soudain si petite et si faible face à lui. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici qu'elle voyait réellement son visage, qu'elle n'appartenait plus au brouillard cotonneux dans lequel Mings et son frère avait volontairement choisi de la plonger. C'était la première fois qu'elle distinguait clairement les lieux, les chaines, le sang sur le sol, la caméra, les marches et la porte. C'était devenu terrifiant. Tandis que la pluie frappait continuellement comme un battoir sur l'acier, Mings s'approchait dangereusement d'Emily.

Elton Mings : Bonjour Emily, vous m'avez manqué, j'attendais grandement notre nouvelle entrevue.

Emily Prentiss lui crachant au visage : Allez vous faire foutre !

Elton Mings : Restons polis ! Je vous en pris.

Emily Prentiss : Vous ne méritez pas ma politesse. Et vous n'aurez rien de moi...

Elton Mings : Je suis vraiment déçu agent Prentiss, votre chemise, est ce que je vous ai permis de la refermer. Et cette transpiration, vous êtes malade, je vous avais prévenu de ne faire que ce que j'aurais décidé ! s'énerva-t-il fortement.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne vous obéirais jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Elton Mings : Personne ne viendra jamais te chercher Emily, tu devrais le comprendre après tout ce temps passé ici !

Emily Prentiss : Ca fait combien de temps que vous me gardez ici ?

Elton Mings élevant la voix : Tu ne pose pas de questions ! Je suis clair !

Emily se tût et elle sentit la main de Mings lui agripper la nuques et sa masse de cheveux sale. Elle se contracta et elle sentit sa tête être tiré vers l'arrière dans une pression. Elle le sentit s'approcher de son visage, de plus en plus près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle près de son oreille. Emily ferma les yeux une demi seconde pour se recentrer et prendre sur elle. La main de Mings redescendit vers son décolleté ensanglanté. Elle ne supportait absolument pas ses mains la touché, se souffle la frôler. Elle avait envie de vomir où de donner un grand coup et s'enfuir en courant mais le tueur lui enserrait trop la nuque. Et il avait passé une de ses jambes par dessus celle de la profiler. Il continua à déboutonner lentement le chemisier dévoilant une poitrine prisonnière d'un soutient gorge peau de pêche un peu rougit lui aussi. Mings frôla avec ses lèvres le lobe gauche d'Emily, il redescendit lentement dans son cou revenant sur sa machoir et il arriva trop près de ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de Mings descendre sur sa cuisse presque au niveau de son entre jambe. La jeune femme s'affola énormément.

Elton Mings : Il ne fallait pas me désobéir ! On va montrer à Derek ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissant.

Emily Prentiss élevant la voix : Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ- MOI !

Elton Mings : Vous commencez à paniquer, agent Prentiss ! Ça ne pourra que vous faire du bien, détendez vous !

Emily Prentiss : Ne me touchez pas !

Elton Mings : Détendez-vous, ça passera mieux !

Elton Mings sur ses mots vient poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily qui ressentit un haut le coeur, elle aurait été capable de lui vomir dans la bouche à ce moment précis. Elle sentit la main remonter encore un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et trouver la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon. Réagir. Elle devait réagir. Des larmes se formaient progressivement. Elle ne devait pas les laisser sortir mais elle devait réagir. Emily donna de toutes ses forces un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre du tueur. Le coup suffisant pour qu'il se détache un peu et laisse suffisamment d'espace pour que la jeune femme tente de bouger et s'écarter. Ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté mais avec la plus grande rage qu'elle trouva au fond d'elle.

Emily Prentiss :Vous... ne... me toucherez pas... !

Emily commença alors à essayer de se relever avant que le tueur ne réagisse mais une fois debout, à peine avait-elle poser les pieds au sol que courir lui sembla impossible. Elle ne réussi qu'a faire des pas, elle aurait été plus rapide à genoux, mais elle était dans une situation où elle ne devait réfléchir d'ailleurs il était déjà trop tard, le tueur venait de se jeter sur elle a faisait chuter lourdement sur le sol. Emily essaya de se débattre, elle gagna un peu de terrain et elle rampa quelques dizaine de centimètre. C'est le coup de poing au visage qui l'a paralysa un temps infiniment trop long mais suffisant pour que le tueur vienne se positionner au dessus d'elle.

Emily Prentiss : Non... lâchez-moi !

Elton Mings : Une aussi belle femme que toi, ce sera mon cadeau pour Derek, laisse toi faire !

Emily essaya de le repousser avec ses mains extrêmement douloureuses. Elle bougeait comme elle pouvait, se tortillant ce qui excita d'avantage Mings malheureusement. Elle se déchaina de toute ses forces. Mais la pression qu'elle ressentit au niveau de sa gorge et sa respiration qui faiblissait lui apportait une faiblesse supplémentaire. Emily se concentra alors sur le bras de Mings pour ne pas étouffer en retenant la pression avec ses deux mains. L'homme au dessus d'elle avait déjà dégrafé le soutient gorge et il avait desserré la ceinture et fait sauter le bouton de pantalon. Emily comprit alors qu'elle allait plonger dans l'horreur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part repousser l'inévitable qui se produirait dans les minutes voir les dizaines de minutes qui allait suivre.

Emily Prentiss hurla alors : Au secours, à l'aide ! A l'aide !

Elton Mings : inutile d'appeler à l'aide, tu es à moi à présent !

Emily Prentiss : Derek, au secours !

L'homme enleva alors le pantalon noir d'Emily et il lui arracha son sous vêtement sans ménagement dévoilant son intimité. Les yeux d'Emily s'inondèrent de larmes. La douleur qu'elle ressentit quand il prit possession d'elle était tel qu'elle avait l'impression que sa vie venait d'être rayé à l'instant même. Elle vit l'homme se balancer au dessus d'elle et venir se coller contre sa poitrine. Elle était terrorisée, brisée, ce qui était en train de se passer était inhumain. Elle n'était plus personne, qu'un corps souillé. Sa conscience ne réagissait plus. C'était bien pire que la douleur physique, bien pire que des coups de ceintures, bien pire, que la gravure d'un tatouage au fer rouge, bien pire que le froid qui avait paralyser son corps et ses extrémités. Bien pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle était n'était plus une femme mais un corps brisé.

Quand Elton Mings se leva enfin et se détacha de l'agent Prentiss, il l'observa quelques minutes. Elle ne semblait plus réagir du tout. Il semblait satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déposer son cadeau à l'agent Morgan et s'assurer qu'il le regarde. Il laissa Emily seule sans l'aider à se rhabiller, après tout elle avait réussi à le faire seule la première fois, elle s'en sortira très bien pensa-t-il. La porte en tôle claqua et raisonna sous la pluie. Emily continuait de déverser le fleuve de larmes qui avait prit place en elle. Seul le prénom de Morgan se fit entendre faiblement dans un murmure et avec une profonde détresse.


	13. Chapitre 13

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture

mily

* * *

Chapitre 13

**Poste de police, Caroline du Sud, salle de réunion.**

Le temps s'était arrêté. Emily venait de subir un acte inhumain et personne pour l'instant n'était au courant de ce fait. Il ne restait définitivement plus beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour être sauver à moins qu'elle réussisse à s'enfuir et à s'échapper elle-même. Cela semblait cela dit impossible vu l'état de létargie dans lequel Mings l'avait laissé. Les agents du FBI, David Rossi et Aaron Hotchner était rentré depuis longtemps de l'hôpital maintenant annonçant la nouvelle de la camionnette blanche aux autres membres de l'équipe et à Derek Morgan qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveiller après l'annonce du réveille de Karl Hamilton. Il semblait plus contrarié que jamais. Il avait cependant prit sur lui et il ne quittait plus Pénélope Garcia qui cherchait désespérément des informations sur un éventuel pick up abandonné, où acheter d'occasion récemment. Cela faisait à peine deux à trois semaine que Mings s'était évadé de prison. Les recherches dans la région allait alors être réduite. On n'achetait pas tous les quatre matin ce genre de véhicule. Elle devrait trouvé rapidement. Derek Morgan penché sur elle, ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux essayant de suivre la quantité d'information que l'analyste technique était capable de récolter à la seconde. De leur côté Spencer Reid et Jennifer Jarreau avait délimité un large secteur en se basant sur le rapport du légiste concernant les traces de substances et de résidus retrouvé sur le corps de Lexie Hamilton. Ils avaient pu ainsi réduire le secteur sur un rayon de 10 km. C'était encore trop large mais ils avaient énormément avancé. La zone définit comprenait normalement si les calculs de Reid et si les traces retrouver sur le corps de la dernière victime étaient exact, la planque où Ming retenait Emily Prentiss et le chalet du garde forestier où Justin Mings avait été arrêté. D'ailleurs sur le corps de Justin, la légiste avait retrouvé des résidus de ciment ce qui leur laissait pensé qu'Emily devait se trouver quelques part où il avait du ciment. Il avait aussi une griffure sur le mollet qui s'était infecté provoquant une septicémie. Il devait y avoir en plus du ciment, des éléments tel que l'acier où toute autre matière du même acabit permettant à des germes de ce développer et d'infecter le sang de la personne. Les agents du FBI devaient alors chercher un endroit sous terre avec une porte en acier avec du béton en plein milieu de la forêt sur un rayon de 10 km autour du chalet du garde forestier. Le chemin était encore long pour arriver à un résultat. Il leur restait encore la voiture. Et Garcia semblait bien partie dans ses recherches d'ailleurs. Elle avait trois voitures, trois plaques d'immatriculation uniquement. Les agents pouvaient aller les vérifier tous les trois et c'est exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Pénélope Garcia : Mes choux ! J'ai trois pickup qui correspondent à la description que vous m'avez donné. Les trois véhicules ont été acheté, i semaines en liquide dans des zones géographiques différentes. Le plus près a été récupéré dans une fourrière à 20 km d'ici. Et devinez quoi. L'acheteur n'a pas donner son nom tout à été fait au marché noir !

Aaron Hotchner : On commence par la voiture acheté à la fourrière. Garcia tu peux nous avoir la plaque d'immatriculation ?

Pénélope Garcia : Oui sans aucun problème. Je vous trouve ça dans la seconde.

Aaron Hotchner : Morgan et David dès qu'on a le signalement vous aller sur place. Reid termine le profil géographique avec JJ

Derek Morgan : Je préfère rester avec Reid, Hotch, j'ai besoin de partir rechercher Emily quand on aura le feu vert...

Aaron Hotchner : On ne partira pas sans l'équipe au complet. Tu seras là pour la battu !

Derek Morgan : J'insiste, je ne peux pas...

Derek Morgan était loin d'être efficace. Il n'était absolument pas concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. L'enlèvement d'Emily l'inquiétait beaucoup trop et plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet et plus il avait du mal à être objectif. Alors il il était très loin d'être capable de mener une investigation où un interrogatoire. La seule chose que l'agent souhaitait était tout simplement de partir a la recherche de celle qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. D'arriver assez tôt pour ne pas la retrouver sur le bas côté d'une route et qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait fait une promesse à Emily. La promesse de ne jamais abandonner, la promesse qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour la retrouver si jamais il lui arrivait la même chose que les autres victimes de Mings. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il remuerait ciel et terre quitte à dépasser les ordres pour y parvenir. Et aujourd'hui, il était toujours là, dans ce poste de police et il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Emily allait finir par ne pas y croire. Il lui avait donné cet espoir et il n'était toujours pas là. Que devait-elle penser. Probablement que personne ne viendrait jamais la chercher et qu'elle allait mourir loin de lui, seule. Peut être même qu'elle était déjà morte... Derek arrêta vivement ses pensées là où elle s'aventurer. Emily n'était pas morte, elle ne le devait pas, il allait arriver, il allait la sauver. Il devait se resaisir.

Derek Morgan : Je suis désolé d'aimer Emily, désolé de la façon dont je réagis, désolé aussi que personne d'entre vous n'est été au courant. Mais elle est en danger de mort. Et je vais peut être la perdre. Je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour aller vérifier une voiture qui ne nous donnera rien encore une fois. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps... Je veux sauver Emily.

David Rossi : Je comprend Morgan, mais tu ne crois pas non plus que cet voiture pourrait nous donner l'indice que l'on attendait ? On pourrait la retrouver dans l'heure grâce à cette camionnette.

Derek Morgan : Et comment ? En découvrant qu'elle aura été trainé jusqu'à son lieu de séquestration, peut être même malmené avant d'être jeter comme un vulgaire objet dans cette trappe où elle doit probablement nous appeler à l'aide et où ses heures sont compté. Parce que je suis désolé. C'est exactement ce qui se passe. Vous avez vu les vidéos, il ne lui reste plus longtemps. Elle est dans un état qui devient urgent...

Aaron Hotchner : Morgan, calme toi !

Derek Morgan : Je ne peux pas me calmer. Je veux rester ici ! Être près à intervenir dès que Reid pourra me donner une carte et un secteur, je suis même près à partir sur un périmètre trop important ! Je lui ai faite une promesse qui est de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour la retrouver s'il lui arrivait la même chose que les victimes et c'est le cas. Excusez moi de ne pas être impartial mais Emily n'est pas une victime parmi d'autre. C'est la femme que j'aime et c'est notre amie à tous. Je ne veux pas la retrouver morte !

Aaron Hotchner : Okay, je comprends, mais sache qu'une connerie pourrait tout aussi bien accélérer les choses et raccourcir son espérance de vie. Il ne faut pas que tu oublie que Mings la tient entre ses filets et qu'il a le contrôle sur Emily. Il en fait ce qu'il veut.

Derek Morgan : J'en suis conscient et je sais que je suis également en danger et qu'on a déjà essayé de me tuer une fois. Ce type est un vrai malade et l'attente m'est insupportable. Laissez moi rester avec Reid. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'effectuer une fouille aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est fouiller l'endroit où se trouve Emily.

Jennifer Jarreau : J'irais avec Rossi. On a pas de temps à perdre !

JJ attrapa sa veste poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et elle se leva déjà. Ils avaient trois camionnettes à trouver avant que le soleil ne se couche dans deux heures. Le temps était en plus de cela de plus en plus dégradant. Il ne cessait pas de tomber des cordes depuis des heures et la température extérieur ne devait pas excéder les 20 degrés voir mois que ça. La nuit, il ne devait pas faire plus de 5 degrés. Alors l'équipe de la BAU devait se dépêcher. Emily avait déjà passé trois nuit dehors. Elle ne survivrait peut être pas à la quatrième sauf si évidemment l'endroit où elle était séquestrer ne laissait pas le froid s'engouffrer mais l'état des autre victimes, Les doigts violet et le visage gercés, sans compter le reste du corps ne leur permettait pas de se faire des illusions. Tandis que Rossi et JJ quittèrent la pièce, la situation continuait d'être tendu dans la salle de réunion. Derek avait refusé une demande son supérieur et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'aurait jamais refusé auparavant. Il devait être plus que troublé. Il n'était pas bien depuis qu'Emily avait disparut. Il pétait d'ailleurs les plombs et Aaron Hotchner l'avait remarqué. Derek Morgan ne contrôlait absolument pas ses nerfs et c'était loin d'être une qualité requise pour le FBI. Le chef du département des sciences du comportement savait qu'il le couvrirait. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne dépasserait pas les limites. C'était lui qui se prendrait les foudres d'Erin Strauss dans ce cas là. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec l'agent Morgan. C'était devenu apportant et vital. Il remarquait les mains serré de l'agent, les narines dilaté. Il savait qu'il finirait pas craquer tôt ou tard et plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

Aaron Hotchner : Morgan, tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait, dehors ?

Derek Morgan : Il y a un problème Hotch. ?

Aaron Hotchner : J'ai besoin de te parler, maintenant

Devant le regard catégorique et vraiment sérieux de son supérieur, Morgan le suivit en dehors de la pièce. Les deux agents marchèrent d'abord silencieusement dans les couloirs. Ce qu'Aaron Hotchner avait à dire à Morgan ne regardait pas les inspecteurs de ce poste de police, il préféra aller dehors où il y aurait plus de tranquillité. Une fois dehors sous le perron près du sas d'entrée pour ne pas être trempé, Morgan fit les cents pas. L'agent semblait plutôt agité. Hotchner ne dit rien tout de suite. Enfait ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Morgan, craque et lâche le morceau, il savait qu'Emily comptait plus pour lui que n'importe qui ici, qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit enfermée quelques part avec un malade, un sadique mais personne n'y pouvait rien. Ce qu'il leur restait à faire était de la sortir de là. Morgan vivait très mal la situation. C'est seulement après plusieurs minutes de silence qu'il craqua en premier.

Derek Morgan : Pourquoi avez vous voulu que j'aille fouiller cette camionnette ?

Aaron Hotchner : Pour que tu évacu un peu la préssion et que tu t'occupes de quelques chose d'utile pour retrouver Prentiss. Pourquoi tu as refuser ?

Derek Morgan : Je veux partir en forêt Hotch.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent et que c'est inutile pour l'instant. Ça fera perdre du temps et tu ne trouvera surement rien et tu tournera en rond des heures et des heures.

Derek Morgan : Je prends le risque. Emily a besoin de moi, Emily a besoin de nous !

Aaron Hotchner : Emily est forte, on va la retrouver vivante, tu entends. Aucun de nous n'a envie de la perdre non plus mais c'est en gardant notre professionnalisme qu'on la retrouvera, pas en jouant les héros et en bravant les kilomètre d'hectare de forêt interminable.

Derek Morgan : Et comment vous compter la retrouver , ça fait plus de trois jours qu'on a rien ! Ca fait plus de trois jours qu'on tourne en rond. Notre seule piste c'est suicidé, et c'est aussi un homme qui a oser poser la main sur Emily. Vous croyez que Mings va la ménager, où lui laisser la moindre chance. Emily est forte mais elle reste un être humain et n'importe quel être humain ne tiendrait pas face à ce qu'elle subit actuellement.

Aaron Hotchner : Je sais que l'on paraît tourner en rond , que ce n'est pas facile parce que c'est notre amie qui est la cible de Mings. Mais on a déjà des pistes, on avance même si ce n'est pas aussi rapide qu'on le voudrait. On a déjà sauver tellement de monde, on est capable d'arriver à temps Morgan et tu le sais, sauf que tu doutes parce que toi et Emily vous avez plus que des relations de travail !

Derek Morgan : On a toujours bien fait notre travail. La relation qu'on a tous les deux n'a jamais interférer la dedans. Emily est en danger de mort, vous pouvez comprendre que je m'inquiète, et que mes réactions ne soit pas aussi mesurer. Quand Haley était poursuivit par Foyet, vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Vous savez ce qu'on ressent, alors vous devez savoir ce que je ressens actuellement.

Aaron Hotchner : Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais t'éviter de faire une connerie. Réfléchie-y.

Sur ses mots le chef du département des sciences du comportement, retourna à l'intérieur pour avoir des nouvelles des deux agents qui était partie sur les lieux où les pick up avait été retrouvé, et également pour savoir où en était Garcia et Reid. Il imaginait aussi que Morgan avait besoin d'être un peu seul, il voulait le laisser réfléchir sur la situation. Derek Morgan s'avança alors un peu plus à l'extérieur et laissa la plus battre sur son crâne et ses joues. Beaucoup de trop d'inquiétude était en lui.

**Forêt de Natahala, sous terre**

Le drame s'était produit il y a peu. Emily n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Le tueur avait été bien plus fort. La force morale qu'elle avait tenté de préserver n'avait pas suffit. Elle était trop faible physiquement et ses ressources n'auraient en aucun cas pu prendre le dessus sur Elton Mings. Pour parvenir à cette humiliation, le tueur lui avait même montrer un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait. Il tuait ses victimes par étouffement en les étranglant. Emily Prentiss avait été sur le point de suffoquerquand il avait avait appliqué cette pression manuelle sur sa gorge pour mieux l'immobilisé et la violer. Laissé comme un déchet sur le sol crasseux de sa prison, Emily continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le tueur s'en était allé en emportant l'enregistrement de son oeuvre. Il était encore contrarié puisqu'Emily n'avait toujours pas supplié. Toute fois l'atrocité dont il avait eu recours quelques minutes plus tôt avait suffit à calmer ses nerfs un moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apporter la vidéo à l'agent Morgan, s'assurer qu'il regarde et jubiler pleinement devant les réactions de l'agent. Il s'était imaginer le voir se détruire intérieurement et ainsi provoquer un déchirement important. Emily était seule et le tueur marchait désormais à travers les bois pour rejoindre son pick up blanc et prendre la route. On le vit disparaître à travers les multiples arbres et feuillages qui entourait les lieux laissant le paysage silencieux et désert. Emily Prentiss n'entendit plus un bruit et elle était désormais terriblement seule et plus humilié que jamais. Elle ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle se sentait sans vie, perdue et mal. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore les jambes pliées et relevées. Son pantalon noir gisait un peu plus loin sur le sol. Son bas de sous-vêtement avait été jeté comme un vulgaire objet. De toute façon, elle pourrait jamais le remettre, il avait été déchiré avec rage. Ses bretelles de soutient gorge tenaient encore sur ses épaules mais elle n'avait aucune force pour le rattacher. Le mouvement de ses bras dans son dos était trop douloureux. Elle était incapable. Elle se mouvait cela dit doucement pour le retirer et pour pouvoir rattacher son chemisier qu'elle boutonna de travers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler son pantalon noir. Elle passa difficilement ses jambes l'une après l'autre, tira sur le tissus par les anneau de la ceinture et dans un dernier effort elle remonta sa braguette. Emily Prentiss se recroquevilla alors sur elle même en continuant de déverser trop de larmes. Elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs qui avait littéralement lâché. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle devait continuer à se battre, n'avait-il pas gagné la partie ? N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? Elle en avait assez bavé, que voulait-il de plus ? Elle avait suffisamment payé le stratagème dont elle avait usé il y a six mois pour l'enfermer dans la prison sécurisé de Caroline du Sud. Maintenant une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit, qu'il revienne pour abréger ses souffrances, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Plus rien d'autre ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Elle était humiliée, honteuse, défaite. Elle ne voulait même plus être sauvé, elle voulait mourir, elle ne voulait absolument pas que son équipe la voit dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se refusait même de penser à Derek Morgan, pour ne pas se faire encore plus de mal. Celle lui brisait bien trop le coeur. Le tueur lui avait voler son corps et son âme. Emily n'était plus la femme qu'elle était elle ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Dans son regard vide, plus aucune volonté de s'en sortir n'apparaissait. Elle ne bougeait plus non plus. Au milieu de ses sanglots, une nouvelle quinte de toux, la prit de plein fouet. Elle ne parviendrait pas à la calmer. Elle voulait la laisser prendre le dessus et qu'elle parvienne à l'étouffé. Le tueur n'aurait alors pas la prétention de mettre ce meurtre dans ses œuvres. Mais elle savait que sa toux ne parviendrait jamais à la tuer. Mais elle savait aussi que le tueur ne reviendrait pas de ci tôt, qu'elle allait avoir un temps interminable à être torturer dans sa tête et encore plus si elle ne faisait rien. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne supporterait pas ce supplice psychologique. Mais elle savait qu'ici ou ailleurs, elle l'aurait en elle aussi longtemps qu'elle serait capable de réfléchir ou penser. Elle redoubla de pleurs à cette simple idée. Elle se s'en sortirait jamais. Son esprit glissa lentement vers la pensée de Derek. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus y penser pour ne pas se faire de mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était là en elle, aussi fort que leur amour était né. Mais maintenant qu'allait-il advenir de leur idylle ? Dans son état, elle n'était pas faite pour lui, il méritait quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Elle allait le faire souffrir, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait vécu seule des années et des années. Elle était tombé amoureuse et aujourd'hui quand elle se voyait dans cette cage, elle le regrettait, tout serait plus simple si elle avait été seule personne ne la pleurerait, elle ne briserait le coeur de personne et elle pourrait disparaître, mourir sans que personne ne se sente concerné, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Elle aurait préférer ça, vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Etait-elle égoïste d'abandonner la lutte ? Était-elle égoïste de vouloir mourir ? Devait-elle continuer d'essayer de sortir d'ici ? Elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle avait des amies, elle avait des parents et elle allait quitter ce monde sans s'être réconcilié avec eux. Mais si elle sortait d'ici, si elle restait vivante, elle se retrouverait peut être seule. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les conséquences qu'apporterait cette séquestration. Mais si elle n'essayait pas de lutter, elle ne le saurait jamais. Emily avait des douleurs aigu sur tout le corps et à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer les dégats qu'avait provoquer ses tortures. Elle avait été battu avec une rage qui aurait pu faire qu'elle ne se relève jamais de ce sol. Mais elle avait prouver que même si elle était pas forcément capable de marcher, elle avait réussi à se lever. Il n'y avait que quelques marche. Elle ne les avait jamais atteinte jusqu'à maintenant. Pouvait-elle tenter sa chance ? Trouverait-elle la porte fermé ? Probablement. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle avoir peur maintenant ? Elle venait de vivre le pire de ce qu'on pouvait vivre dans ce monde. Elle devait tenter sa chance. Vaincre ce qu'il venait de lui faire et le devancer, le prendre de cours. Pour cet homme, cette brute, cela serait un affront et Emily en ressentirait peut être un soulagement infime. Enfin elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais elle avait quand même besoin d'essayer pour ce dire qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné. La jeune femme se retourna alors avec difficulté sur le ventre. La pluie n'avait pas cessé et elle tapait toujours sur la porte en tôle. Emily s'aida de ses genoux pour se redresser doucement. Elle se leva et laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand son pied toucha par terre, elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait jamais eu les traits aussi tiré, le visage aussi déformé par la douleur. Elle prit sur elle avec le souvenir du viol trop présent qui lui disait d'abandonner. Après quelques pas aussi lent que long. Elle chuta lourdement près des marches. Son bras et son épaule gauche rencontrèrent le sol en premier et un bruit fracassant la paralysa de douleur. Elle continuait de déverser les larmes de son corps. Elle se hissa alors doucement sur les marches. Elle avait immobilisé son bras gauche contre son buste. L'agent fédéral se sentait encore plus handicapé que jamais. Encore plus faible. Quand elle sentit ses genoux rencontrer la première marche, il lui était encore impossible de touché ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts la porte métallique. Elle devait s'approcher encore. Mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas y arriver. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur la cinquième marche. Et elle resta la impuissante. Elle n'avait déjà plus de souffle. Elle avait encore des efforts a fournir mais à quoi bon ? Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas essayer de toucher et d'ouvrir cette trappe. Si elle ne s'ouvrait pas, là elle capitulerait et se laisserait achever par Mings. Derek la retrouverait dans un sac au bord d'une route jeter comme un vulgaire déchet. Non ! Elle ne devait pas lui laisser cette image là... Elle prit son courage à une main et se hissa encore un peu de quelques dizaine de centimètres de façon à toucher la porte et à y donner une pression pour savoir si elle allait s'ouvrir. La pluie lui coulait sur le visage, elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour en avaler un peu, tellement elle avait soif mais ce goût de terre, de rouille, la dégouta et elle recracha tout à côté d'elle. Quand elle arriva à son but, elle se laissa tomber avachie sur le sol. Elle sentit la fièvre reprendre le dessus sur son corps et lui apporter de méchants tremblements. A l'instant, elle n'était pas bien du tout. Ses forces n'existait pas. Elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à lever le bras droit. Elle paniqua et se demanda ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Elle allait mourir maintenant si près du bout. C'était peu être probablement cette issus là qui était attendu. Avec la fièvre, Emily sentit ses paupières devenir lourde. Ne pas s'endormir, elle ne devait pas. Elle avait juste a lever le bras et a pousser sur la porte qui était glaciale. Mais pour l'instant ses forces l'abandonnait et elle sombra si près du but. Elle sombra profondément juste à côté de cette trappe. La pluie continuait de tomber et s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la prison d'Emily, un filet d'eau, d'une des interstice, dégoulinant en filet d'eau sur la joue de l'agent fédéral qui avait lâcher prise et dont le regard était clos. Son corps était devenu lourd. Au dessus d'elle la forêt était déserte.

**Poste de police, deux heures plus tard**

Deux heures étaient passées depuis la discussion qu'Hotchner avait eu avec Morgan. Deux heures où personne n'avait revu Morgan. Ils avaient préféré le laisser et ne pas être sur son dos encore une fois. JJ et Rossi l'avait croisé sous la pluie en rentrant, il avait l'air plutôt transis. JJ était revenu lui apporter une couverture et l'agent Morgan était resté assis sur les marches à l'entrée sans rejoindre l'équipe. Il n'était pas encore près. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui et c'est du temps qu'il passa à penser à Emily. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Hotch refusait qu'ils partent en forêt à la recherche de l'agent Prentiss parce qu'il n'avait pas encore un secteur suffisamment précis et il n'arrivait pas à rester dans cette salle de réunion à se tourner les pouces. Il préférait être seul. Mais ce qui allait arriver quelques minutes plus tard allait lui déchirer le coeur mais il ne le savait pas encore. A première vu l'homme qui s'avança vers lui en ayant une démarche assurée et dynamique était un inspecteur de ce commissariat tout à fait normal, voir même banal. Il s'approcha de l'agent et le fixa dans les yeux. Quand il s'adressa à lui Morgan en fut surpris. Avait-on demander à ce qu'on aille le chercher. L'un des membres de son équipe serait venu le faire lui même, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne change pourtant aujourd'hui un inspecteur se tenait debout à côté de lui. Derek Morgan se leva pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Morgan aurait jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme dans les locaux mais il ne pouvait pas le garantir, il ne connaissait pas tout le monde ici et il n'avait probablement pas vu ou fait attention à tout le monde depuis le temps qu'il avait pratiquement élu domicile dans ce poste de police de Caroline du Nord. Ce lieu qui a l'origine leur avait été prêté pour les simple besoin d'une enquête fédéral plutôt classique et habituelle en premier lieu mais qui c'était transformer en une affaire personnelle et une véritable course contre la montre pour sauver l'une d'entre eux devenu la cible d'Elton Mings. Un criminel connu de leurs services et extrêmement dangereux. Tout cela pour en revenir au fait que l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de Morgan semblait avoir quelques chose à lui dire, quelques chose d'important. Il était sérieux et hésitant en même temps.

Derek Morgan : Vous avez quelques chose à me dire !

Homme : Ho... heu... oui, j'ai un paquet pour vous, vous êtes bien l'agent Derek Morgan, je ne me trompe pas .

Derek Morgan : Non c'est bien moi, vous ne faites pas erreur. Un paquet ?

Homme : Il a été déposée il y a 10 minutes par un coursier. Il devait impérativement vous être remis. Personne ne la ouvert.

L'homme tendit le paquet à Derek. Il le prit le paquet entre ses mains et le regarda un instant. Un petit paquet emballé dans du craft. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être mais il avait une drôle d'impression, une mauvaise impression. Derek entra à l'intérieur du poste de police où il sentit la chaleur du lieu par rapport au froid de l'extérieur. Il en ressentit aussi des frissons et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Emily devait être gelé. Il alla se réfugié seul dans la salle où elle avait passer la nuit précédente de façon à être seule. Il s'assit sur le sofa qui était mot à disposition et il ouvrit le paquet plutôt dur mais mou par endroit. L'horreur s'empara de lui quand il découvrit une autre vidéo accompagner d'un morceau de sous vêtement féminin. Pour l'avoir vu quelques fois, il savait sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Emily. La dentelle blanche lui était reconnaissable. Il serra tellement fort le tissus que la jointure de ses doigts était devenue blanche. Il allait exploser. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder la vidéo pour savoir ce que le tueur avait fait. Cet enfoiré avait mit la main sur Emily, cet enfoiré avait déshonoré la femme qu'il aime, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Ho combien il pouvait imaginer la douleur physique et moral qu'Emily pouvait ressentir à ce moment présent. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il n'aurait jamais eu la vidéo entre ses mains dans le cas contraire. Il avait envie de tuer Elton Mings. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans son corps. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il allait partir contre les ordres de Hotchner et seul. Seul, il allait braver la nouvelle tempête qui se préparait et seul il allait retrouver Emily. Il ne pouvait plus laisser une minute de plus cet homme jouer avec ses nerfs et il ne pouvait plus le laisser toucher Emily. Il avait fait une promesse à la jeune femme. Il aurait du partir bien plus tôt. Plus rien désormais ne l'en empêcherait. Il mettait un risque à sa carrière mais elle n'était rien comparer à la vie de la femme qu'il avait promis d'aimer et de protéger. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, il partirait et dès ce soir. Derek Morgan enfila la parka chaude qu'il avait emmener avec lui de Quantico. Il prit un sac a dos laisser dans un coin de la pièce où il se trouvait, il acheta des bouteilles d'eau au distributeur du poste de police. Il dévalisa également la boite à pharmacie que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait gentiment donné sous des menaces de l'agent Morgan. Et il partie sac sur le dos, chaussures et parka chaude. Plus rien ne pourrait arrêter cet homme de retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Tandis que Derek venait de quitter le commissariat au dernier rayon de soleil, la vidéo et le tissus denteler gisait sur le sofa de la salle de repos abandonnés par son propriétaire.

**Forêt de Natahala, sous terre**

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et la planque sous terre d'Elton Mings, où Emily était retenue prisonnière s'assombrissait peu à peu. Le jour allait laisser place à la nuit dans moins d'une demi heure. Tout serait noir, à l'intérieur de la trappe et tout sera noir à l'extérieur sous les arbres. Emily Prentiss était toujours inconsciente en haut des marches, le visage aussi près de la porte en tôle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espérée. Elle avait le visage noyé par la pluie qui avait coulé en filet sur sa joue. Elle était glacée par le froid. Une fois que le noir avait enfin envahit l'habitacle, l'orage se mit à gronder fortement, de manière répété et régulière. Le bruit finit par réveiller la blessée par un sursaut. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva plonger dans l'obscurité. Elle se rappela cela dit de ce qui s'était passé et là où elle se trouvait. Elle avait soudain affreusement mal au coeur et une irrépressible envie de vomir et de pleurer. Mais elle se souvient aussi qu'elle avait choisit d'essayer de sortir d'ici. Et elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle voulait essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Emily essaya de se redresser et elle laissa échapper cri déchirant. Elle avait oublier son bras et son épaule. Elle le ramena vivement vers elle contre sa poitrine et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, le temps que la douleur s'atténue. Parce qu'elle ne disparaissait pas depuis trois jours et aujourd'hui c'était tout son corps qui était meurtrie et douloureux. Emily finit par se reprendre et elle tendit simplement l'autre main au dessus d'elle. Elle toucha enfin la porte. L'effet froid et dure de l'acier lui fit vraiment bizarre, comme un choc. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois quand l'orage gronda encore fortement. Et elle subit un second choc quand elle poussa légèrement sur la porte qui bougea. Mings avait commis une erreur, il avait oublier de refermer la porte après l'avoir violer. Emily poussa sur son genoux doucement pour se hisser. Elle prit sur elle pour appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la porte en tôle qui s'ouvrit doucement avant de se refermer plusieurs. Elle n'avait pas assez de force, elle allait devoir se hisser encore pour s'aider de tout son corps. C'est après de multiple effort et en ne lâchant rien malgré qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre, qu'elle réussi à l'ouvrir et elle se prit toute la pluie sur le visage. Elle se hissa hors de sa prison et l'air qu'elle ressentit lui fit énormément de bien mais maintenant une autre question lui venait en elle. Comment partir ? Comment marcher ? Comment s'éloigner de cet endroit et qu'il ne l'a retrouve pas ? Elle en avait aucune idée et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle était terrorisée, seule, sous cette pluie verglaçante, sous l'orage dans l'ombre des arbres. Elle rampa quelques temps avec un bras mais elle était vite épuisée. Elle jouait sa vie, une course contre la montre. Elle devait se lever et essayer de marcher voir courir même si ça lui semblait impossible. Mais elle était libre. Pour combien de temps ? Elle n'en savait rien mais maintenant, elle n'arrêterait pas de marcher si c'était possible où de ramper. Elle ramperait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve assez loin pour que quand Mings reviendrait la voir il ne la repère plus, pour qu'il ne la retrouve plus. Ayant réussi d'atteindre l'arbre au deux tronc, elle s'y posa un bon moment adossé, sursautant sous chaque coup de tonnerre. Maintenant elle était comme dans une jungle où elle allait devoir lutter pour survivre encore, rien n'était terminer. Emily repartie alors s'aidant des arbres pour avancer. Elle avait réussit à se mettre dehors, elle avait la possibilité de faire quelques pas, ce qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire et elle s'accrocherait aux branches, aux arbres, elle ramperait encore dans le silence. Elle s'éloigna alors autant qu'elle pouvait, disparaissant dans la nuit sous de nombreux gémissements qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler.


	14. Chapitre 14

Voici la suite pour vous, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions

Mily

Chapitre 14

**Poste de police, 30 minutes plus tard.**

Derek Morgan avait quitté le poste de police avec un minimum d'équipement vital et un nécessaire à Pharmacie dans le cas où il trouverait Emily pour lui donner des soins le temps que l'ambulance arrive. Il était partit depuis à peine trente minutes. Le tissus en dentelle et la cassette vidéo gisait toujours sur le canapé. C'est David Rossi qui avait dans l'idée de remonter le moral de l'agent Morgan et ainsi lui faire part des dernières recherches. Il le chercha d'abord dehors, là où Aaron Hotchner l'avait laissé et ensuite il le chercha dans les couloirs et il termina, par la salle de repos où il se rappela que Derek y avait élu domicile. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva la pièce vide , la première chose qu'il fit est de balayer l'endroit du regard et il s'arrêta net sur la banquette et il découvrit avec effroi le contenu d'un paquet. Il ne mit pas longtemps à analyser la situation. Il se rapprocha prit le bout de dentelles entre ses mains et la cassette vidéo. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Derek Morgan avait eu le paquet entre les mains plus tôt dans la soirée et ne pouvant pas supporter l'évidence, il avait mit à exécution son désir de partir en croisade. La situation s'annonçait compliquée et délicate. David Rossi jeta un deuxième coup d'œil au contenu du paquet. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, Emily avait probablement été violée et ce fumier, ce sadique d'Elton Mings leur servait la vidéo sur un plateau pour faire vivre et perdurer l'humiliation la culpabilité qu'il venait de déclencher chez les agent fédéraux. David Rossi jugea qu'il ne devait pas regarder ce film pour la dignité de leur collègue et amie quoi qu'il puisse trouver comme indice pour avancer, il y avait des choses qu'il ne devait pas être faiest et cela en faisait partie. David Rossi laissa en plan le colis et il continua à examiner la salle de repos. Elle avait été fouillée. Il en conclu que l'agent Morgan avait du chercher plusieurs choses. Plusieurs emplacements dans l'armoire blanche sur la gauche était laissés vide. Derek avait emporté un nécessaire avec lui et il avait vidé le contenu d'une boite a pharmacie échoué sur le sol. David Rossi n'avait plus aucun doute, son collègue était partie seul sous la tempête qui s'annonçait à l'extérieur. Il fallait être fou pour sortir par ce temps et braver le site naturel. David Rossi en conclu que Morgan était fou d'amour pour Emily et que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, rien. Même pas le danger qui planait sur lui, même pas la pluie, l'orage, la nuit et l'inconnu. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel prix. Rossi avait comme pressentiment que Derek n'arrêterait pas de chercher tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas Emily et qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver Mings et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre pour lui faire payer la cruauté qu'il avait œuvré depuis plus d'un an. Cette affaire n'allait pas se terminer dans les règles de l'art. Il aurait des bavures dont les membres de l'équipe allait sans doute devoir répondre quand tout serait terminer. Quelque soit l'issue de cette affaire. David Rossi ramassa le tissu en dentelle qu'il soupçonna être une partie du sous vêtement d'Emily, ainsi que la cassette vidéo et il quitta la salle de repos pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en salle de réunion. Quand il entra et qu'il regarda un par un les agents sur place, il avait un air grave qui ne présageait rien de bon. D'ailleurs Aaron Hotchner avec son regard si sérieux qui l'invitait à cracher le morceau et que sa patience avait des limites. L'annonce de Rossi tomba enfin et personne ne s'en réjoui. L'agent posa la cassette et la dentelle avant de prendre la parole.

David Rossi : Derek est partit la retrouver. J'ai découvert la vidéo et le tissu échoués sur le banquette de la salle de repos. Il aurait finit par le faire de toute façon, il ne voulait que ça depuis plusieurs heures. C'est plus compliqué maintenant surtout avec le temps qu'il fait à l'extérieur et l'orage qui a éclaté.

Aaron Hotchner : Comment a-t-il pu avoir entre les mains ce pli tandis qu'il n'a pas quitté le le poste de police ? Quelqu'un y est entré forcément. Mings à un complice au sein même du poste de police ou alors il s'y trouve lui même et pour ne pas être vu, ni repérer, il y travaille et peut être même que les inspecteurs ici le couvre et nous mène en bateau.

David Rossi : Tu crois qu'on fait tout pour nous empêcher de découvrir sa planque ?

Aaron Hotchner : ça ne te paraît pas étrange, qu'on est aucune piste, que les preuves, les indices et les suspects disparaissent ? Qu'on ai même pas de témoins ? Ni que Morgan est eu entre ses mains un document filmé par la personne d'Elton Mings qu'il aurait pu être le seul à transmettre ?

Spencer Reid : Il aurait voulu brouiller les pistes avant même que Prentiss se fasse enlever ?

Aaron Hotchner : Lexie Hamilton était une proie facile pour nous attirer ici, et il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse le rapprochement avec lui tant qu'il ne tiendrait pas Emily dans ses filets. Nous attirer ici, c'était l'attirer elle et se venger. Elton Mings aurait très bien pu achever Karl Hamilton avant de prendre la fuite avec Emily. Mais il ne l'a pas fait pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait un intérêt à le garder en vie. Depuis qu'Emily a permis de coincé Mings et de l'enfermer, il en fait une affaire personnelle, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de la retrouver. Karl Hamilton a permis de l'amener jusqu'à lui. En enlevant Emily et en gardant Karl Hamilton en vie, il nous adressait un message. Il voulait qu'on remarque à quel point la culpabilité était aussi importante pour lui que les sévices physique qu'il infligerait à Emily, il voulait qu'on puisse avoir un contact réel avec Hamilton à son réveil. Il voulait qu'on puisse voir la culpabilité d'Hamilton en apprenant la mort de sa femme et l'enlèvement d'Emily. Et il savait qu'on ressentirait la même chose. Il est la, partout où nous trouvons, il nous observe en permanence et il en ressent une jouissance perverse. Il veut qu'on entre dans son jeu et c'est très exactement ce que nous faisons. La seule chose qu'il n'aura pas prévu c'est le départ de Morgan. Et ça peut soit apporter un sursis à Emily, soit diminuer le temps qu'il lui reste. C'est quitte ou double. Et ce qui nous handicap grandement est qu'Elton Mings a une longueur d'avance sur nous. Si Morgan a pu avoir la vidéo dans les locaux de la police c'est qu'automatiquement Mings a eu connaissance des intentions de Derek sur le moment même. Et il est probablement déjà sur ses traces, où sur celle d'Emily pour la tuer avant que Morgan est atteint son but. A partir de maintenant, il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Je parle aussi bien des inspecteurs présent mais aussi du capitaine Jones. Elle peut très bien être son complice et c'est peut être elle qui a donner l'arme à Justin Mings en salle d'interrogatoire. Le suspect avait été fouillé avant son entré dans le poste de police. Et elle est la seule a avoir pénétré dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Et c'est aussi elle qui nous a appelé pour qu'on vienne enquêter sur ces meurtres avant même qu'on fasse le rapprochement avec Mings.

David Rossi : C'est possible qu'elle est permis d'introduire les vidéos dans le poste de police. C'est également elle qui nous a apporter la première cassette.

Jenifer Jarreau : A'aucun de nous ne devrait regarder cette vidéo, par respect pour Emily.

David Rossi : C'est très exactement ce que j'allais suggérer. Ce qu'il faut c'est lui apporter les soins nécessaires quand elle sera en sécurité et on sera là pour la soutenir. Maintenant voir ce qu'elle endure n'a d'intérêt que nous faire culpabiliser. Et c'est justement ce que le tueur souhaite en nous donnant ses vidéos. Et Emily nous en voudrait d'avoir assister à ses sévices que Mings lui a infligé aussi terrible soit-il.

Pénélope Garcia : C'est inhumain de regarder ça, merci à vous de renoncer à l'idée, je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée.

Aaron Hotchner : Reste comme tu es Pénélope, c'est ce côté là qu'on a besoin chez toi et surtout en ce moment. Et tu connais mon avis sur toutes ces babioles colorés que tu laisses trainer sur ton bureau. Aujourd'hui je comprends l'intérêt que cela peu avoir !

Pénélope Garcia : Je pourrais pas travailler autrement de toute façon.

Jenifer Jarreau : Tu devrais en garder une pour Emily ! Je souhaite qu'on arrive a temps. Qu'il n'arrive rien a Derek et qu'Emily soit encore en vie ! Cet enfoiré mérite de retourner en prison.

Spencer Reid : Je vous interromps ! J'ai un secteur sur un rayon de 5 Km, Ca reste encore large mais je crois que ça reste nécessaire. Emily est n'importe où, cependant, les résidus végétaux retrouvés sur le pickup abandonné, ne pousse que sur cette parcelle du site naturel. Il s'est trouvé dans cet en endroit régulièrement et logiquement, pour pouvoir nous faire parvenir les vidéo d'Emily, il ne doit pas se trouver à plus de 30 minutes d'ici.

Aaron Hotchner : Surtout s'il nous observe ! Cela dit pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien mettre en oeuvre, l'orage et la tempête à l'extérieur est trop dangereux pour sortir maintenant. Derek risque sa vie à être partie en solo sous ce temps. Et avec le noir complet, on risque fortement de ne rien trouver et de perdre notre temps. C'est malheureux ce que je vais dire mais Emily se trouve probablement dans un lieu protégé de la tempête. Et Elton Mings est probablement bloqué dans le coin et il lui est sans doute impossible de rejoindre la prison où il a enfermé Prentiss ce qui nous laisse du temps. Mais on aura très peu de temps pour la trouver une fois la nuit passé et les premiers rayon du soleil lever. Il faudra faire vite et organisé une battue sans oublier que nous sommes seuls et qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne et surtout se méfier du capitaine Jones. On partira par équipe de deux. Spencer et Rossi vous partirez de votre côté et JJ et moi on va de l'autre. On partira à l'aube.

David Rossi : Nous devrions tous aller se coucher, au moins quelques heures. On va avoir besoin d'énergie demain et cela fait déjà plus de 48h que personne n'a fermé l'œil. On est tous fatigué, on est tous à cran, tous nerveux.

Aaron Hotchner : Dave a raison, on ne pourra rien faire de plus cette nuit de toute façon et on sera plus efficace après ça.

Les quatre agents et l'analyste technique partirent se reposer. Les documents et tout les éléments du dossier fédéral, furent ranger de façon à ce que personne ne puisse avoir accès à leur données. Ils devaient les garder pour eux et ne surtout pas laisser filtrer la moindre information. Le lendemain, ils quitteraient tous les quatre le poste de police à l'aube et Pénélope Garcia resterait là, prête à les aider pour obtenir toutes les informations qui leur serait utile. Elle pourrait les tracer, les guider. Elle essayerait également de tracer le téléphone portable de Morgan pour savoir où il se trouvait. Ça permettrait aux autres agents de le retrouver en premier lieu et peut être de le retrouver avec Emily. Il continuerait de toute manière, coute que coute, à chercher la jeune femme, il ne quitterait plus cette forêt sans avoir revu l'agent Prentiss et l'agent Morgan. Chaque personne s'endormit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le sommeil perturbé par la situation dramatique de l'enquête en cours, qui leur était bien trop personnel.

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté de Derek**

Derek Morgan avait quitté le poste de police depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Emmitouflé dans sa parka bleu marine, il avait remonté le col et il avait mit sa capuche. L'orage gronda bruyamment derrière lui. Il avait pénétré à l'intérieur du site naturel depuis à peine une quinzaine de minutes. Il avait emprunté une voiture de service garé un peu plus loin sur le côté d'un trottoir pour arrivé plus rapidement sur les abords de la forêt. Il avait abandonné le véhicule et il s'était enfoncé dans ce labyrinthe naturel d'arbre et de branches sans aucun repère. Le noir complet avait envahit l'espace. Seule, une petite lampe de poche délimitait un rayon de quelques mètre sur un angle réduit. Le paysage était le même quelque soit la direction qu'il pourrait emprunter. Derek Morgan avait les nerfs à vif, il ne réfléchissait pas et partit droit devant lui, la tête haute, avançant sans craindre qu'on lui tombe dessus. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver le plus vite possible la femme dont il était tombé amoureux et envoyer à plus de six pied sous terre l'homme responsable de toutes les horreurs que leur affaire avait dévoilé au grand jour, et qu'il avait pu voir sur les vidéos de Lexie Hamilton et d'Emily Prentiss. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi. Il était même prêt à se laisser tuer pour sauver Emily. Mais il ferait sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Il ferait en sorte de la retrouver avant Mings. Il continua ainsi à avancer à travers les bois en petite foulé. Il était en colère et c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se calmer. Mais il se demanda quand même une minute si ce qu'il était en train de faire était une bonne idée. Il avait déjà l'impression de tourner en rond et de ne pas savoir quoi chercher. Comment pouvait-il trouver la trace de quelqu'un qui était retenu probablement sous ses pieds avec cette tempête et cette nuit d'un noir d'encre aussi opaque qu'intransperçable. Quelle folie l'avait conduit à être aussi irréfléchie ? L'amour ? Sans aucun doute. Mais comment la retrouver, comment mener des recherches dans de tels conditions ? S'il criait son nom, l'entendrait-il ? Serait-elle capable de répondre et de se faire entendre pour le diriger vers elle ? Il n'en avait aucune certitude parce qu'il ne savait simplement pas dans quel état Emily se trouvait. Il imaginait le pire et il avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas estimer à quel point il était atteint. Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu de nul part, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, le souffle court d'avoir parcourut tant de km sans prendre le temps de regarder attentivement autour de lui. Il était désespéré. Il devait avancer, ne pas rester au même endroit, le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas où il était et où il allait. Derek Morgan s'adossa conte le tronc d'un arbre. Cette maudite pluie ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter le l'orage se rapprocha, le grondement était de moins en moins espacé. Il pouvait aller se réfugier dans le chalet du garde forestier, s'il arrivait à le trouver. Mais il avait encore du chemin à parcourir et il était peut être probablement dans la mauvaise direction. Il fallait qu'il se calme cinq minutes, il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir, qu'il se pose les bonnes questions. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour retrouver efficacement Emily ? Qu'aurait-il fait en temps que profiler ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'était pas aveugler par l'amour ? Il souffla, il avait du mal à se calmer. Il tournait en rond énervé contre lui même. Il se trouvait stupide d'être partie en pleine nature sous ce temps là, en pleine. Il se sentait inutile pour l'agent Prentiss. Il fit alors élever sa voix en laissant un intervalle d'arrêt entre chaque appel et il reprit sa marche sans s'arrêter.

Derek morgan : Emily ?... Prentiss... ?... EMILY ?

Entre chaque appel, le silence régnait toujours, il avait l'impression que ça ne servait à rien d'appeler son prénom. Mais pour une quinzaine, voir une trentaine de fois, il obtiendrait peut être une réponse. S'il s'arrêtait, il passerait peut être à côté d'elle sans le savoir et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle était en train d'agoniser. Et si en repassant bien plus tard, il la trouvait morte, il serait arrivé trop tard et ne le supporterait pas.

**Forêt de Natahala du côté d'Emily**

Emily continuait sa course effréné à travers les bois, faisant son maximum pour tenir debout et s'éloigner de son lieu de captivité. Elle avait les pieds écorchés et terriblement douloureux. La mousse par endroit apaisait mais les branches au sol et tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de tranchant aggravait ses blessures déjà présentes. Elle n'allait vraiment pas vite, mais elle était incapable de rester plus de deux secondes au même endroit. Elle avait le sentiment d'être suivi en permanence depuis qu'elle avait quitter sa prison. Elle progressait entre les arbres dans le noir le plus complet, ne faisait même plus attention aux arbres qu'il lui arrivait souvent de rencontrer face à elle. Elle se relevait et continuait. Elle avait le corps meurtrit, en miette et extrêmement douloureux mais elle puisait dans ses dernière force pour avancer. Les blessures qui lui était le plus douloureuse physiquement était son bras et son épaule ainsi que ses côtes et son tibia. Elle avait probablement des côtes cassées et peut être quelques chose de plus grave encore. Elle n'arrivait absolument plus à bouger son épaule et elle maintenait fermement son bras contre sa poitrine. Elle arrêta de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures parce qu'elle était loin d'avoir finit. La seule chose qui était probablement la plus douloureuse et la plus insupportable était la blessure du cœur. Elton Mings l'avait brisé et elle ne surmontait pas. L'énergie qu'elle mettait à travers cette forêt pour s'évader était simplement pour revoir Derek Morgan, et se dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait se laisser mourir. Mais pas avant de l'avoir vu, elle voulait finit sa vie sur une note positive. Emily s'imaginait très mal, survivre à ce qu'elle endurait. Elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle était bien trop malade, elle avait bien trop de fièvre, de blessures, de plaies infectées. Elle se dit que c'était une question de temps. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle mettait tant d'énergie pour fuir et partir le plus loin possible. L'orage gronda, Emily sursauta de peur, elle était gelé mais continuait d'avancer, elle était obliger de se tenir au troncs d'arbre pour ne pas tomber. S'il lui arrivait de se retrouver par terre, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se relever alors elle devait rester debout. Elle ne devait même pas s'assoir pour reprendre des forces. Emily Prentiss devait courir aussi vite que ses capacités limités le lui permettait. Elle ne savait pas pourtant où elle allait et ne voyait même pas à 10 cm devant elle, la jeune femme tournait en rond et souffrait de plus en plus. Des plaies sur son corps s'était remise à saigner et l'infection de ses mains et de ses pieds avait empirer. Les contours des plaies étaient rouge écarlate, et chaque extrémités avait gonflé laissant s'infiltrer du pu. Elle transpirait fortement et elle commençait à sentir une perte de repère au niveau de la vision et de son cerveau. Elle finirait par s'évanouir et par tomber. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à un arbre pour retrouver une contenance. Emily se sentait extrêmement faible. Où allait-elle ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ressentait une peur intérieur comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit de toute sa vie. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Une plainte sourde se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne souciait absolument plus de savoir si elle était suivit. Quelqu'un allait peut être l'entendre et venir lui porter secours. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer. Emily n'arrivait pratiquement plus à avancer. Elle ressentait des douleurs atroces qui pouvait l'inciter à s'arrêter à tout moment mais si elle se laissait tomber, si elle s'arrêtait maintenant sous cette pluie battante, elle perdrait la vie dans l'heure qui suivrait avant même d'avoir pu revoir Derek. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir seule sans avoir sentit les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'enserrer une dernière fois. Mais comment le retrouver ? Comment trouver une issus à ce labyrinthe dans lequel elle avançait péniblement ? Il avait une chance sur un million pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un dans cette forêt qui ne soit pas Elton Mings. Si le tueur la retrouvait, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance et elle ne serait plus de ce monde avant que le soleil n'est annoncer le lendemain. Elle continua donc d'avancer tant bien que mal. La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage, elle avait les cheveux humide, trempé, ses vêtements ne lui servait pratiquement à rien, elle était gelée, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il y avait bien un abri quelques part autour d'elle. La forêt était vaste, elle s'étendait sur des dizaines voir des centaines de kilomètre. Elle s'éloignait peut être encore plus d'un possible sauvetage à s'enfoncer à travers les arbres comme elle le faisait.

Au bout d'un moment, Emily s'assit près d'un arbre, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aurait pas pu faire un pas de plus, elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle entendit encore l'orage autour d'elle. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche mais l'obscurité était toujours là et il n'y avait toujours pas une once de lumière. La lumière aveuglante du premier éclair qu'elle voyait rendit les arbres imposant, monstrueux, elle put apercevoir en un millième de seconde, que personne n'était près d'elle. Elle appuya alors l'arrière de son crane sur le tronc humide de l'arbre et elle ferma les yeux un moment. La situation lui semblait désespérer. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Elle avait des douleurs de faiblesses dans les bras et les jambes. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle avait besoin qu'on vienne l'aider.

Emily sentit ses pieds et ses mains s'engourdir, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle bouge mais comment elle pouvait s'en sortir dans son état. Elle posa alors une main dans la terre boueuse où elle allait probablement devoir ramper pour continuer à avancer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle bascula sur le côté pour se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle utilisa alors son bras valide pour trainer son corps sur la boue et les feuillages. Elle pleurait tout en progressant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal qui cherchait à s'enfuir de l'abatoire. Elle en pleurait toute les larmes de son corps mais elle prenait grandement sur elle pour ne pas s'arrêter. Sa voix devait se faire entendre dans ce lieu vaste et desert. Elle devait tenter de faire porter sa voix pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle leva le bras pour s'accrocher à une branche et tirer dessus ce qui lui permis de se redresser légèrement. Aucun son ne sortit de sa voix la première fois qu'elle essaya de prononcer le moindre cri et le moindre mot. Emily n'abandonna pas malgré le fait qu'elle en ai extrêmement envie. Elle persévéra et cela porta ses fruits pas mal de temps après. On entendit alors sa voix, faible mais claire, encore tremblante :

Emily Prentiss : Derek... aidez moi... est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Morgan... Morgan je suis là... au secours... DEREK ! Derek... Derek...

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible à force de se faire entendre. Emily n'arrivait pas à contrôler les fluctuations et les résultats médiocre que ses efforts apportaient. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui passerait par ici et qui arriverait pour l'aider. Elle se dit qu'il n'y avait que dans les films catastrophe que ça arrivait, que personne ne venait nous porter secours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle reverrait Derek Morgan au moins une dernière fois. Elle voulait voir un visage familier, un ami, et encore mieux un amant qu'elle aimait plus que tout... Elle reprit courage quand elle entendit des voix lointaines. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Mings, elle n'avait absolument pas reconnu sa voix mais elle se cacha tout de même derrière un arbre malgré le noir complet qui régnait sur place. Elle semblait subitement terrorisée. Emily ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler à un point où ça en devenait incontrôlable et violent. Elle entendit des voix d'hommes différentes qui s'intensifiait et se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit par la suite une voix féminine qui répondait à l'un des garçon. Visiblement la jeune fille semblait contrariée. Emily ne devait pas avoir peur de ses personnes et elle devait faire en sorte qu'il l'a trouve. Elle vit des faisceaux lumineux balayer le sol tandis que les voix continuaient d'augmenter. Emily prit alors son courage à deux mains, elle se releva avec autant de difficultés qu'il lui avait fallut pour arriver aussi loin de la prison dans laquelle elle avait été enfermé. Elle s'aida du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle s'était adossée, une fois debout elle essaya de suivre la direction des lampes torches, elle se laissa guider par les voix. Emily fit entendre sa voix faiblement, elle poussa dessus pour donner un peu plus de puissance et éviter que le son s'évanouisse sous le grondement de l'orage.

Emily Prentiss : Au secours... j'ai besoin d'aide... Ne partez pas... aidez-moi... Je suis blessée...

Tandis qu'Emily appelait à l'aide, et s'efforçait de se faire entendre, le groupe d'amis qui parcourrait la forêt à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit, continuait de se guider par leurs lampes torches. Concentré sur leur quête, il avançait vers l'agent fédéral blessé. Ils se dirigeait droit devant elle en ayant une impression de déjà vu, ils étaient déjà passé par ici la veille, ils en étaient sûr. Les plaintes diffuse et faible d'Emily atteignirent enfin leur oreille. L'un des deux garçon demanda le silence persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit. Au début les trois jeunes personnes pensèrent à un bruit d'animal et la peur s'empara d'eux. Au bout d'un moment il se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'une voix de femme, il s'agissait d'une plainte urgente. Ils accélérèrent la cadence pour la trouver. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, il devait trouver la voix qui demandait de l'aide. Ils étaient témoin d'une situation d'alerte. La voix faiblissait comme si la personne qui disait être blessé n'avait plus la force de continuer de les appeler. Ils devaient se dépêcher. La question qui se posa sur toute les lèvres était de savoir ce qu'ils ferait une fois qu'ils l'aurait trouver. Ils avait un peu de couverture. Mais sous cette pluie, elles seraient tout aussi tremper. Il n'avait pratiquement pas d'affaire médicale. Ils se souvenaient de la trappe qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir plus tôt dans la journée. L'idée leur parut ridicule, ils n'arriverait pas plus à l'ouvrir maintenant. Ils avait eu connaissance que la maison du garde forestier était dans le coin mais ils n'étaient toujours pas tombé dessus. Ça paraissait cela dit l'idée la plus intelligente que la fille proposa. Il devait d'abord trouver d'où provenait les plaintes. Avec leurs lampes torches, il balayait l'espace avec plus d'attention. Ils se serait cru dans un film d'horreur, le garçon blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des blagues de mauvais goût qui irritèrent la jeune fille. La seule personne qui se concentrait sur les appels au secours était le garçon brun. Il prenait les choses très au sérieux. Et quand la voix semblait tout près de lui, il fit trois fois le tour de la forêt avant que le faisceau lumineux éclaire l'agent fédéral accroché à l'écorce d'un arbre. Elle ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses jambes et quand elle aperçut le jeune homme, elle s'écroula sur le sol en murmurant une dernière fois « au secours » . Le garçon brun se précipita alors sur Emily, elle était mal en point et il se demanda quel monstre pouvait faire une chose pareil à quelqu'un. Il remarqua le visage et les vêtements de la jeune femme maculé de crasse et de sang. Le garçon souleva la tête d'Emily doucement, l'agent fédéral, avait de petit yeux encore ouvert et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de noyer son visage. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elton Mings. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en sécurité mais elle n'avait plus la force de lutter et elle laissa le jeune adulte, la soulever doucement et prudemment. Elle entendit des pas arriver derrière lui précipitamment. Elle en trembla et son regard laissa apparaître de la peur.

Garçon Brun : Ne vous inquiété pas, je m'appelle Steve, on va vous aider, vous ne risquez rien. N'ayez pas peur. Judy et Vince sont mes amis, il ne vous feront pas de mal.

Emily Prentiss : Emily...je m'appelle... Emily Prent...iss... aidez moi... !

Steve : Judy sort une couverture, elle doit être gelée.

Vince : Vous croyez qu'on peut trouver la maison du garde forestier ? Je crois qu'elle ne doit pas être loin peut être même qu'on est déjà tombé dessus mais qu'on ne l'a pas vu...

Judy : On pourrait se réfugié ici, et la mettre à l'abri.

Vince : On ne peut pas la laisser dans tout les cas.

Steve : Elle est trop blessée. On a pas le choix. On est responsable maintenant;

Emily Prentiss faiblement presque dans un murmure : Je ne peux pas marcher... Laissez moi là...

Judy : Elle ne peux pas marcher.

Steve : Alors je la porterais. Tu as trouver la couverture ?

Judy fouillant frénétiquement dans un des sacs à dos : Oui voilà, tient. Couvre la bien.

Steve souleva légèrement Emily pour lui passer la couverture autour d'elle. L'agent fédéral se sentit soudain quitter le sol et se retrouver dans les bras de cet homme qui venait de la retrouver. Il était suivit de ses deux acolyte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où on l'amenait, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance après toute les tortures qu'elle avait subit mais dans les bras de cet homme et manquant cruellement de force, elle ne se rebella pas. Elle s'appuya contre l'épaule de l'homme et la couverture remontée jusqu'à la naissance de son nez elle ferma les yeux et se sentit sombrer violemment, la tête tournant dangereusement. Elle n'était pas bien du tout, la fièvre avait reprit possession de son corps et elle s'était remit à trembler. Steve sentit les frémissement régulier et la chaleur peu habituelle qui émanait de l'inconnue qu'il portait dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'une ambulance mais à cette heure avancer de la nuit et l'orage qui n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde, aucun appel ne permettait de les prévenir. La nuit allait être très difficile pour Emily. Elle avait été retrouvé par un petit groupe de randonneurs mais son espérance de vie était toujours aussi menacé et en suspend.

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté de Derek Morgan **

Derek Morgan n'avait pas cessé d'avancer à travers la forêt. Mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. De plus avec la pluie, la moindre trace de pas avait été effacé. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Il avait l'impression de passer au même endroit, quelques soit les kilomètres qu'il parcourait. Ses propres pas s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il accéléra la cadence et appela toujours le prénom de Prentiss. Mais depuis plusieurs heures, il n'avait toujours pas de réponses. Morgan était désormais trempé de la tête au pied. Il avait même mit la fine capuche de la parka. Il luttait contre les bourrasques de vent qui guidaient sa progression et l'emmenèrent, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vers le lieu de séquestration de la femme qu'il aime. Il découvrit l'arbre au deux troncs, cela ne lui exprima rien de bien particulier mais quand il explora le sol tout autour de lui, il tomba sur la trappe métallique ouverte, en équilibre dans les airs. Il s'approcha rapidement avec l'énergie de quelqu'un qui venait de toucher à un but, il venait de trouver quelques chose d'important. Il descendit précipitamment les marches en béton qui menait dans ce sous sol non éclairés. Il enclencha sa lampe torche en appuyant sur le bouton présent sur le manche. Le faisceau de la lampe dévoila le noir complet de la cave où Emily avait passé la plus grande partie de sa captivité. Derek Morgan y découvrit l'horreur qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder dans les vidéos qui lui avait été adressé. Le premier coup d'oeil qu'il balaya la pièce laissa apparaître le soutient gorge jeté sur le sol, l'anneau et les chaines détachées, les murs en rondin de bois qui comportait des marques de griffures. Mais ce qui dégouta vraiment Morgan c'est le sang répandu sur le sol crasseux du lieu. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'utilité de cette pièce. Il avait envie de vomir. Il continua de balayer la pièce de sa lampe torche et il s'arrêta sur la caméra. Il suivit le sang sur le sol et des trainées arrivaient jusqu'à la dernière marche en haut près de la porte en tôle d'acier. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pour qu'il n'y ai personne ? Le pire s'inscrit alors dans l'esprit de Derek Morgan. Il était arrivé trop tard. Emily était morte à l'heure qu'il était et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Il sentit son coeur se décomposer, il le sentit battre dans sa poitrine de tel sorte qu'il était près à exploser. Il était parvenu à retrouver la planque où Emily Prentiss avait été séquestré et elle n'était plus là. Il aurait du partir bien avant, il aurait pu la serrer encore dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche. Que les secours allait arriver et qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Mais il se retrouvait seule dans ce lieu sordide qui avait été le jeu d'abomination. Emily avait été seule dans sa souffrance, dans ses derniers instants. Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareil arrivé. Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Les soupçons qu'il avait eu en regardant le contenu du paquet au poste de police se révélait tristement devant ses yeux. Le soutient gorge abandonné sur le sol crasseux était de trop pour lui. Cet enfoiré d'Elton Mings avait osé poser ses mains sur la femme qu'il aimait, il avait osé l'humilier ainsi. Il ressentait trop au plus profond de lui ce qu'Emily avait pu ressentir. Et il avait terriblement mal. Il avait envie de tout balancer, de tout foutre en l'air. Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Il continua de dire qu'envoyer l'agent Prentiss en salle d'interrogatoire il y a six mois avait été la plus mauvaise chose qu'il avait faite et aujourd'hui, elle en était morte. Leur idée masculine avait coûter la vie à leur collègue et amie. A sa compagne. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il avait appris à la connaître, il avait craqué pour ce petit bout de femme solitaire et solide comme du roc. Il avait fait ressortir chez elle des sentiments, qu'elle avait toujours renfrogné au plus profond d'elle. Il avait décoincé la jeune femme, il lui avait permise de s'ouvrir aux autres, de leur faire confiance. Il l'avait rendu heureuse et il en était heureux. Mais une profonde tristesse l'envahit parce qu'elle n'était plus là. L'agent fédéral, se laissa tomber à genoux. Il lâcha le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté avec lui et une plainte sourde et douloureuse sortit du plus profond de lui. Il regarda les anneaux couvert de sang qui avait probablement enserré les poignets et les chevilles de sa bien aimée. L'homme responsable de ces atrocités était un monstre. Un deuxième plainte se laissa entendre dans l'abri gelé par le froid. Il allait devoir faire venir la police, l'équipe scientifique, son équipe restreinte du FBI. Ils allaient devoir mettre sous scellée ce sous sol et tout passer au peigne fin. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Emily soit morte. Il allait devoir l'annoncer au reste de son équipe. La douleur moral était trop grande. Cet agent fort et costaud ne put retenir ses larmes. Il semblait si fragile et démuni en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette cave avait été le pire cauchemar d'Emily Prentiss et elle était désormais celui de Derek Morgan.

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté d'Emily**

Emily Prentissétait dans les bras du jeune garçon prénommé Steve. Le bras de Steve qui la maintenait dans son dos était douloureux pour Emily. Les larges plaies ouverte qu'elle portait dans son dos la brûlait fortement. Et du sang s'échappait de nouveau de celles-ci. Elle continuait de déverser son chagrin mêlé aux douleurs lancinantes. Des gémissements s'échappait de sa voix. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les randonneurs marchaient à travers les bois, lampes torches en mains et Emily réfugiée dans les bras du garçon brun. Elle sentait qu'il faiblissait d'ailleurs sous son poids. Elle leur causait du soucis. Ils feraient aussi bien de la laisser, elle se débrouillerait. En plus de ça, Elton Mings était probablement à sa recherche. Elle était devenue une cible vivante qu'il allait chassé comme un animal jusqu'à avoir atteint sa proie. Elle était fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux dans la couverture. Elle s'était promis de ne pas s'endormir et elle faisait tout l'inverse. Elle releva ses paupières maladroitement. La fièvre favorisait l'endormissement, les courbatures ne tardèrent pas longtemps non plus. La douleurs dans tout son corps était insupportable. Elle était sensible au moindre mouvement, au moindre frôlement, elle ne supportait plus la douleur de ses blessures. D'ailleurs les larmes qu'elle déversait depuis qu'elle avait été trouvé ne se tarissait pas depuis plus d'une heures. Les trois amis était inquiet pour Emily. La jeune femme était encore en état de choc et la peur, l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de tout son corps avait prit le dessus. Le groupe s'arrêta , la pluie n'avait pas cessé mais ils avait besoin de sortir une carte. Il semblait perdu et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tourner en rond pendant des heures. Un k-way non utiliser fut prit pour tenir lieu de parapluie et protéger un minimum la carte de la forêt. Ils l'éclairèrent avec la lampe torche. La boussole qu'il se permirent de sortir indiqua bien le nord. Il se repérèrent par rapport à un petit ruisseau qu'ils étaient en train de longer. Et ils remarquèrent qu'ils partaient dans la mauvaise direction. Ils devaient reprendre la direction du sud, plus bas. Ils trouveraient le chalet du garde forestier sur leur chemin normalement. Emily les écoutait polémiquer sur la direction à prendre. Elle la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était retrouver Derek Morgan, le revoir. Il la protègerait de Mings et elle pourrait mourir dans ses bras. La ce qu'elle avait a faire c'était uniquement survivre, avancer minutes après minutes. Le fait de ne pas marcher avait paralyser ses pieds et ses jambes ainsi que ses mains. Allongé aussi prêt des jeunes gens que possible, le bras de Steve lui soutenant toujours la tête, elle fut prise d'une vilaine quinte de toux qui lui fit horriblement mal à la poitrine. Elle avait la tête rentrée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle s'étouffa. Emily passa une main violette sur sa bouche et elle remarqua qu'elle crachait légèrement du sang. Avant de repartir, Steve et Judy redressèrent l'agent fédéral pour l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Vince un chiffon propre a Emily qu'elle appliqua sur sa bouche avec difficulté. Elle mit un temps interminable à calmer cette toux qui la fatigua d'avantage. Épuisée, Emily ferma les yeux un moment relâchant le poids de son corps sur les bras qui soutenait sa tête et sa nuque. Elle avait toujours son bras cassé qu'elle n'avait pas détaché d'elle toujours crispé autour de sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et elle voyait tout trouble. Elle était empreinte d'hallucinations, de troubles visuels et elle avait un manque cruel de repère spatial. Elle s'engouffra dans l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu pendant des jours, à l'attente interminable durant laquelle elle avait tant espéré que Derek viendrait la sortir du trou dans lequel elle avait été enfermé. Emily redoubla de pleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait besoin de lui pour réaliser qu'elle s'était échappée. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle avait tendance à s'imaginer qu'on l'avait abandonné. Aucune victimes de Mings avait été retrouvé vivante, alors pourquoi le serait-elle ? Non elle ne pouvait pas croire ça, son équipe ne baissait jamais les bras. Il la chercherait jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il arrive, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la laisserait tombé ? L'agent Morgan lui avait fait une promesse. Elle devait s'y accrocher, elle pouvait encore lutter, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était forte pour lui. Qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Que ce qu'ils avaient tous construit au département des sciences du comportement était fort, aussi solide que du roc. Elle avait souvent été celle qui ne craquait jamais, celle qui avait la capacité émotionnelle pour encaisser. Elle devait leur montrer que malgré son état, elle arriverait à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle est pu tous les revoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai pu sentir les mains de Derek Morgan se poser sur elle et soulever la noyer qu'elle était actuellement. Un son infime se laissa entendre dans le silence de la nuit, un son venant de cette femme brisée :

Emily Prentiss : Derek... Derek... je t'en pris...

Judy se rapprocha d'Emily et elle posa sa main sur celle de l'agent fédéral. Elle la sentit tressaillir sous ce contact et Emily retira sa main en tremblant. Elle ne supportait pas les contacts sur sa peau. Elle avait peur, peur qu'on la touche encore, peur qu'on abuse d'elle une seconde fois tandis qu'elle était incapable de donner le moindre coup pour résister. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, elle vit les deux hommes et la jeune femme pencher au dessus d'elle. Des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle s'inquiétait du sors qui l'attendait. Qui était ces personnes ? Où était Derek Morgan ? Sa voix se fit entendre une seconde fois. Les trois personnes présentent à ses côtés était attentive à la jeune femme.

Emily Prentiss : Derek...

Judy : Qui est Derek ?

Emily Prentiss : Derek... je dois voir Derek...

Judy : Comment on peut le trouver ?

Emily Prentiss : Agent... fédéral, il est agent fédéral... Je vous en pris ne me faites rien...

Steve : on va vous mettre à l'abri, d'accord ? On va vous mettre en sécurité et on essayera de faire venir votre ami une fois que le jour se sera levé, on appellera une ambulance, vous allez vous en sortir. On ne vous touchera pas, on va seulement vous aider.

Vince : Qui vous a fait ça ?

Steve : Ce n'est pas le moment de l'ennuyer avec ça Vince. Je ne crois pas qu'en parler avec des inconnus qui plus est et ici blessée en pleine nuit sous ce temps soit ce qu'il lui faut.

Judy : Il faut qu'on la rassure, elle est morte de peur, c'était une question très intelligente Vince ! Ironisa la jeune fille.

Vince : excusez moi tous les deux, je voulais aider ! Je crois qu'on était déjà assez perdu pour récupérer des ennuies sur le dos.

Steve : Tu aurais laissez cette femme là où on l'a trouvé, sans lui venir en aide ?

Vince : Et qu'est ce qui te dis qu'elle ne travaille pas pour je ne sais quelle fédération classée top secret par le gouvernement après tout le Derek dont elle parle est agent fédéral. Ça fou les jetons.

Judy : Vous n'allez pas vous disputer ? On aide une femme sans défense et incapable d'avoir l'aide dont elle a besoin. On va la conduire au chalet du garde forestier et d'ici on trouvera un moyen d'appeler des secours. On ne va pas l'abandonner où elle mourra. Et vous le savez très bien. Imaginez que ce soit l'un d'entre vous, et que personne ne vous soit la pour vous aider !

Steve : Elle a raison. On y va on continue, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, il vaut mieux continuer à avancer.

Sur ses mots Steve souleva Emily qui paniqua, il l'a rassura et lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher et qu'il fallait qu'il la porte pour l'emmener en sécurité, dans un endroit, sec et chaud. La couverture était déjà trempée et elle grelottait franchement. Sur son front perlait la pluie et la sueur de la fièvre. Elle sentit le sol se désintégrer sous elle et Emily se retrouva dans les bras de Steve. Ils reprirent leur chemin dans la direction décidée précédemment. Les lampes torches balayaient de nouveau le sol, les pas s'écrasaient dans le sol mais aucune trace ne resta gravé, la boue et la pluie les effaçait quasiment sur l'instant. Ils s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans la forêt dans l'ombre de la nuit

La pluie s'était quelque peu calmé et l'orage avait cessé sur le coups des 5h du matin. Les trois randonneurs accompagné d'Emily débouchèrent enfin sur un chemin de terre qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils n'était plus caché des arbres et d'éventuels risques. L'agent Emily Prentiss avait finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Steve, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps de toute façon. Même si elle avait voulu garder les yeux ouvert le plus longtemps possible, elle n'aurait jamais tenu la nuit entière sous ce froid, à lutter. Son corps n'avait déjà plus de force, il lui aurait été difficile de faire appel à son corps. Et son esprit était tout aussi faible. Emily avait lâché prise portée par un inconnu vers un lieu inconnu. Ils avancèrent sur le chemin de terre avant de déboucher sur une esplanade. Les lampes torches éclairèrent alors un chalet. Le chalet qu'il recherchait enfin. Emily allait trouver un peu de chaleur et être allongée sur quelques chose de plus confortable. Le temps d'appeler les secours et de revoir Derek et son équipe. Son état psychologique par ailleurs était vraiment au plus bas. Elle avait le sentiment de toucher le fond. Mais actuellement l'agent fédéral n'était pas en état de se poser la moindre question ni de se sentir mal, elle avait lâché prise dans les bras du randonneur qui la portait. Et c'était pour la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle avait un moment de lâcher prise.


	15. Chapitre 15

La suite est arrivée ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Mily

**Chapitre 15 **

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté d'Emily**

La porte d'entrée du chalet s'ouvrit. Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Il faisait sombre. Judy chercha l'interrupteur sur le mur à l'aveugle. Sa main tâtonna le bois du chalet jusqu'à venir se poser sur le bouton. La lumière s'alluma alors permettant aux trois amis de voir autour d'eux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au petit salon, Il y avait tout au plus un canapé, un fauteuil, une petite table en bois. Mais aucune technologie de pointes qu'on pouvait trouver dans les foyer actuel des grandes villes des Etats Unis. Steve posa doucement la blessée qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sur le canapé. Il la voyait pour la première fois en pleine lumière et il se rendit compte de l'étendu de ses blessures visible, de l'état de son visage. Qui pouvait s'en prendre à une femme de cette manière ? Qui pouvait frapper avec autant de rage ? Les trois amis avaient le sentiment d'être témoin et acteur du cauchemar de cette femme. Emily Prentiss tremblait encore malgré le sommeil dans lequel elle avait plongé. Elle avait les traits tirés qui laissait paraître une grande crainte. Tandis que Judy partie chercher une serviette seche et une bassine d'eau propre, les deux garçons se changèrent pour enfiler des vêtements propre et sec. La couverture trempé d'Emily lui avait été retiré et une autre chaude et sèche la couvrait désormais. Le visage d'Emily trahissait le malaise psychologique avec lequel elle était entrain de lutter actuellement. Sa tête roulait de droite à gauche doucement mais de façon saccadé. La peur était présente en elle. Lorsque Judy arriva près de l'agent fédéral, les deux garçons partirent faire le tour du propriétaire à la recherche d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi et a la recherche de réseau téléphonique pour joindre les secours. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien, la zone était vierge, comme s'il se trouvait au milieu de nul part. La technologie de pourrait rien pour eux aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs Judy n'avait pas attendu d'avoir cette réponse pour s'occuper d'Emily. La jeune fille blonde trempa et essora la serviette tiède qu'elle déposa sur le front de la blessé. Avec un autre tissu, elle essaya de nettoyer un peu les blessures du visage d'Emily, les coupures et plaies avait laisser beaucoup de sang maculé son visage. Sans compter les bleus qui s'était sur toute ses jours et autour de son œil gauche. Elle en avait un sur l'arcade, au front et sur l'étendu de sa mâchoire. La randonneuse passa le tissu propre sur les plaies pour enlever le sang, le plus doucement et précautionneusement possible. Mais elle ne parvient pas à laisser l'agent Prentiss dans le sommeil. Emily se réveilla en sursaut apeurer et prête à se défendre. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais le malade d'Elton Mings la toucher. Et quand elle sentit quelque chose sur son visage, qu'elle vit en entrouvrant les yeux une personne au dessus d'elle et quand elle sentit la douleur sur ses joues, elle ne réfléchie pas. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, amenant son bras presque valide pour repousser l'intrus qui était près d'elle. Judy arrêta tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entreprendre et elle lâcha la femme qui essayait le plus faiblement du monde de se débattre.

-Judy : Tout va bien, calmez-vous. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Regardez moi, vous verrez que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Emily Prentiss : Au secours...

-Judy: ça va aller ! Je voulais juste nettoyer un peu votre visage. Ne vous affolez pas. On vous a emmené au chaud.

-Emily Prentiss : Il ne doit pas... me retrouver...

-Judy : Quelqu'un vous veut du mal ? Qui vous cherche ?

-Emily Prentiss : Il veut me tuer...

-Judy : Personne ne va vous tuer, détendez-vous. Je vais essayer de faire baisser votre fièvre. Laissez moi vous aider, le temps qu'on puisse prévenir les secours.

-Emily Prentiss : Je veux... je dois trouver Derek Morgan...

-Judy : Où on peut le trouver ?

-Emily Prentiss : Je sais pas... Il faut le retrouver avant qu'on me retrouve...

-Judy : Qui est ce Derek Morgan ?

-Emily Prentiss : Il est mon collègue... au FBI... mon... compagnon... je dois le trouver...je veux pas mourir avant de le voir...

-Judy : Vous n'allez pas mourir, d'accord. Laissez moi mettre ce linge humide sur votre front et désinfecter les plaies de votre visage. Et puis vos mains et vos pieds aussi mériterait d'être soigné.

Tout son corps mériterait d'être soigné, désinfecté. Emily avait les paupières tellement lourde, qu'elle avait de grandes difficultés à ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration était faible mais sa poitrine se soulevait fortement. Elle était très mal. L'arrière de son crâne reposait lourdement sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel, elle était allongée. Emily ressentait des douleurs sur la totalité de son corps et le tissus propre qui venait au contact de sa peau était insupportable. Elle voulait que la jeune fille qui voulait son bien, cesse de toucher ses blessures au visage. C'était trop sensible, trop douloureux et trop difficile à supporter. Elle n'était pas en état pour prendre sur elle. Elle se sentait au fond du trou, le plus loin possible qu'une personne pouvait être. Elle avait donné ses dernières force à travers cette forêt. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle en serait incapable de toute manière. Mais elle n'osait rien dire non plus, on pouvait simplement voir les larmes quitter ses yeux et trouver la peau de son visage. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas finit d'en versé des larmes, et elle se dit aussi qu'elle se remettrait jamais de ce qui lui était arrivé ses derniers jours. Elle se sentait définitivement perdu...

Tandis qu'Emily se torturait l'esprit avec les douleurs insupportable de son corps et son choc psychologique, les deux garçon redescendirent les marches de l'escalier venant de l'étage. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison et des celés avait même été mise dans la chambre du haut. La police était déjà passé par ici et compte tenu du désordre, la porte défoncé et les objets cassé sur le sol, il y avait probablement eu lutte, meurtre ou arrestation. Emily était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de Justin Mings qui l'avait battu sans ménagement alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre ou même de se protéger. Si ses collègues était déjà venu dans cette endroit qu'elle serait la probabilité pour qu'ils reviennent une deuxième fois. Probablement aucune. A moins que la nuit tombé leur avait donné raison de rentrer se reposer. Et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, elle avait un espoir, elle ne voyait plus que tout pouvait être perdu. Elle pourrait les revoir. Au moins Reid peut-être, ce petit génie pouvait encore avoir besoin de revenir ici pour découvrir quelque chose que l'équipe n'aurait pas vu. Combien de temps lui restait-il a attendre ? Quelques heures tout au plus a priori. Serait-elle assez forte pour tenir jusqu'ici ? Il le fallait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était Emily Prentiss la femme qui ne se plaint jamais, qui est est forte, solide, qui ne craque jamais et ne montre rien. Elle était la femme qui ne demandait jamais d'aide. Mais aujourd'hui elle en avait besoin plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait besoin de les revoir, de les serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de douceur dans ce monde de brut. Elle voulait caresser Sergio aussi son chat. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort. Mais Emily était patiente. Elle savait attendre et c'est ce qu'elle continuerait de faire dans l'angoisse de voir arrivé Elton Mings en premier. Elle avait involontairement mit la vie des trois personnes qui se tenait près d'elle actuellement en danger. Il ne devait rien leur arriver, jamais. Un des deux garçon alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et il chercha dans le fond de son sac un peu de nourriture, ils avaient tout prévu pour rester camper plusieurs jours, il devait leur rester de quoi manger un peu. Il en offrirait à l'agent blessé dans le canapé. Elle ne devait rien avoir manger depuis des jours vu son état. Et elle avait les lèvres tellement sèche et décoloré, la peau pâle et des cernes mauves sous les yeux. Elle avait besoin du minimum vital pour retrouver un peu de force. Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir de déshydratation et de faim. Elle avait suffisamment de ses blessures et de la maladie qu'elle couvait pour risquer de la tuer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à côté de son amie, qui, avec un linge propre nettoyait avec précaution une plait sous l'oeil gauche d'Emily.

Vince : Je me suis dis qu'un peu d'eau et un biscuit ne devrait pas vous faire de mal.

Emily tourna doucement son regard fuyant vers lui, et elle approuva, elle n'avait rien avaler depuis 5 jours, Elle avait une grande soif aussi. Il l'aida précautionneusement à se redresser un petit peu et elle appuya de nouveau l'arrière de son crâne contre un coussin que Vince venait de poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il lui tendit alors le verre d'eau et il l'aida à boire, ce qui fit un grand bien à Emily. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Il fit de même avec le biscuit. Emily observa alors la pièce un instant. Un petit chalet plutôt confortable à la décoration un peu vieillotte. Où était-elle ? Ils avaient quitté la forêt et ils l'avait emmener dans un autre endroit sans appeler une ambulance ? Mais pourtant ils avaient l'air gentils avec elle. Il essayait de la soigner, il la rassurait. Il ne pouvait pas être des complices du tueur ? Elle devait savoir. Elle allait leur poser des questions, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Emily Prentiss : Merci...

Vince : Vous me sembliez en avoir besoin. Se justifia-t-il

Emily Prentiss : Où sommes nous ? Où est ce que vous m'avez emmenez ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Vince : Nous sommes des amis qui avons décidé de faire une randonnée. Ça fait déjà trois jours que nous parcourons cette forêt. Je dois avouer qu'on n'avait pas prévu le temps pourris qu'on aurait. Il tenta un peu d'humour pour dédramatiser la situation. Et nous avons croisé votre route et mon ami Steve a décider de vous aider, on ne pouvait pas vous laisser seule dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes. On est juste une bande d'amis, on ne vous fera pas de mal et on vous a amener au chalet du garde forestier le temps que la nuit passe. Une fois que le jour aura pointé le bout de son nez, on essayerait de joindre des secours pour vous sortir de là. Mais avant ça on va s'assurer que vous ne sombrerez pas, on vous hydratera un maximum et Judy qui est étudiante en infirmière va vous stabiliser comme elle peut avec le peu de moyen qu'elle a ici. Mais dites moi, qui vous a fait, et qu'est ce que nous risquons, je suppose que la personne qui vous fait toutes ces blessures est à vos trousses ?

Emily Prentiss : Je suppose... je ne sais pas... mais il ne faut pas qu'il m'approche, il ne doit pas me retrouver... je dois retrouver mes collègues, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. Il veut me tuer. C'est un criminel. Je vous en pris. Il faut que je trouve mon équipe, que je trouve l'agent Morgan, je peux tenir jusque là. J'ai plus de force, mais j'ai trop peur...

Judy : On va vous emmener à l'hôpital mais avec la tempête et le noir occultant qu'il y a dehors, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de continuer à avancer et vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer, c'est le mieux qu'on a à faire de rester ici. Vous allez vous reposer. Et on appellera votre équipe, on trouvera un moyen de lui dire où vous êtes. On est nombreux, on vous protègera pour la nuit et on surveillera les alentours. On est pas du FBI, on est jeune mais on peut vous aider.

Emily Prentiss : Merci...

Vince : Ne nous remerciez pas, on avait pas prévu ce qui se passe ici mais on se doit de vous venir en aide parce que vous avez personne et que vous êtes en danger.

Judy : Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, essayez de dormir un peu. J'imagine que vous devez vous sentir très mal mais vous devriez vous reposer, vous devriez reprendre des forces.

Emily ferma un instant les yeux pour les ouvrir de nouveau. Ces jeunes gens avaient raison, elle devait se reposer mais elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, Elle était angoissée, mal, fatigué, et elle avait son esprit qui se torturait avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de tragique et de monstrueux. Elle avait peur de s'endormir pour ça. En plus de ça, elle ressentait trop la douleur lancinante comme un coup de tambour à chaque battement de son coeur. Judy et Vince voyant les yeux d'Emily se refermer une deuxième, s'éloignèrent. Emily espéra alors fortement qu'elle se réveillerait un jour du sommeil dans lequel elle se sentit sombrer doucement. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Et elle finit par sombrer. Elle était devenue tellement faible et elle se demanda même l'espace d'un instant s'il fallait que Derek la voit comme elle était. Elle lui ferait probablement plus de mal en s''éteignant devant lui. Il ne méritait pas ce châtiment. Derek Morgan était devenu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle avait même délaissé son chat, Sergio, avec qui elle avait passé une grande partie de son célibat. Elle se souvient, qu'elle et Derek avait bien rit à cette anecdote. L'agent Morgan avait d'ailleurs été gentiment moqueur envers elle. Elle ne lui en avait absolument pas voulu.

Son visage parut un peu plus détendu qu'il y a cinq minutes. Emily était en train de rêver et elle en était surprise elle même. C'était le seul bonheur qu'elle pouvait espérer et qui lui restait. Dans son rêve, elle vivait avec l'homme qui l'avait séduite, i mois, elle avait des enfants, une famille et il y régnait le bonheur, l'amour, les enfants couraient dans le jardin, d'une jolie demeure victorienne, Emily était assise sur la terrasse, un verre de jus de fruit a la main, elle les regardait rire de joie et courir. Elle y voyait de l'insouciance, de l'innocence et elle était heureuse de tout ce qui semblait être sa vie. Quelques instant plus tard, elle sentit deux bras fort et musclé s'entouré autour de sa taille et quelqu'un l'embrasser dans le cou. Il venait de rentrée du bureau des sciences du comportement pour passé le week end avec sa femme et ses enfants. Derek Morgan et Emily Prentiss étaient mariés, elle le remarqua grâce à l'alliance qu'il portait tout les deux sur l'annulaire et elle sentit celle de Derek en enlaçant sa main. Il s'agissait d'un très beau rêve, le plus beau qu'elle avait pu faire depuis des années. Son sommeil allait être apaisé, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait récupérer un peu de force grâce à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté de Derek Morgan.**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes, qu'il était accroupit sur le sol crasseux et éclaboussés par le sang de sa collègue qui y avait passé sa captivité. Derek Morgan était persuadé qu'Emily Prentiss avait été tué et abandonné comme un vulgaire déchet signé bien évidemment par la main d'Elton Mings. Il finirait par retrouver son corps. Derek ferme les yeux, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde l'inévitable. Ses pensées glissèrent doucement vers leur première rencontre. La manière dont elle était arrivée pour dissoudre l'équipe sous les ordres d'Erin Strauss. Il se remémora ensuite leur premier échange, elle venait de passer un mauvais week end, et il l'avait questionné. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait lire le même auteurs que lui. Il venait de se trouver un point commun. Et elle avait finit par s'ouvrir un peu à l'équipe qui composait ses amis d'aujourd'hui. Emily Prentiss et Derek Morgan étaient devenus des collègues, des amis, des confidents l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à devenir amant cette nuit à Las Végas, après l'affaire difficile qui continuait de les narguer aujourd'hui. Emily avait été perturbé cette nuit là, il avait eu raison de ne pas la laisser. Elle avait même quitté Sergio son chat noir pour faire passer Derek en premier plan et il en avait été très touché. Mais il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'Emily était une femme extrêmement seule, qu'elle avait vécu seule avec peu d'amis pendant de nombreuses années. Elle en parlait quasiment jamais mais les uniques fois où ils avaient pu aborder le sujet. Emily avait tourner la conversation à la dérision. De toute évidence, il était clair, qu'elle avait besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Il était heureux d'être entrée dans sa vie et de partager avec elle ce qu'il vivait depuis ses six derniers mois. Mais la réalité lui semblait si dénué , d'espoir. Il était tombé amoureux et il en souffrait aujourd'hui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce drame lui arrive à elle, à lui, à eux ? Pourquoi Mings les avait pris pour cible ? Pourquoi avait-il tous accepter q'Emily Prentiss aille soutirer des aveux à Mings en échange d'un peu de séduction ? Pourquoi avaient-ils joué avec le diable ? On pouvait voir les narines de Derek Morgan se dilater, se contracter, anéantit. On sentait nettement dans son attitude qu'il pourrait exploser. Derek Morgan ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait prévenir son équipe, Mings finirait tôt ou tard par revenir, il allait se jeter sur lui et s'acharner jusqu'à le tuer après avoir tout tenter pour connaître la localisation du corps d'Emily. Il serait donc plus sage qu'il quitte cet endroit. Il était seul, avec pour seule défense, son corps et son arme, le gilet par balle qu'il avait enfilé mais il ne lui servirait peut-être à rien. Il savait une chose, une chose inévitable. Il se vengerait, il le savait. Maintenant, il savait qu'il voulait retrouver Emily coût que coût, morte ou vivante. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ne pas la revoir. C'était vitale. Et elle méritait d'être traité avec honneur et dignité. Il devait donc repartir, trouver une petite route et appeler son équipe là où le réseau finirait par passer.

**Poste de police, quelques heures plus tard.**

Le reste de l'équipe de la BAU n'avait pas dormi longtemps, sur les coup de six heures moins le quart, le seul qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux était Spencer Reid. Il s'était couché plus tard que les autres pour finir la délimitation de la battu. Cela faisait à peine 2 qu'il s'était accorder ce repos. Mais ils étaient prêt. Enfin prêt, c'est un bien grand mot, mais ils avaient toute les cartes en mains pour rechercher Emily et Derek à travers le site naturel de Natahala. Il comptait partir dans moins de trente minutes avant même que personnes présente dans ce poste de police s'en rendent compte. Le but étant d'être le plus discret possible. Et ils avaient tout préparer. Jennifer Jareau finissait de chausser des rangers pour être à l'aise et prête à intervenir. Pénélope Garcia resterait ici et elle les guiderait via l'informatique. Elle n'était pas capable d'aller sur le terrain, elle serait probablement stressée et attendrait minutes après minutes des nouvelles. Mais elle devrait faire l'intermédiaire entre les personnes travaillant dans ce bâtiment et son équipe du FBI étrangère à ces personnes qui semblait être hostile désormais. Mais Pénélope savait gérer ce genre de situation. Elle savait tout détourner et c'était très exactement ce qu'il faudrait à ce moment là.

Spencer se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Tout les agents présent pouvait enfin se préparer et partir. Deux équipes furent décidé, relié par micro pour pouvoir communiquer, une carte. Spencer et Hotchner partirent de leur côté et JJ et Rossi du leur. Il quittèrent discrètement le poste de police et partirent avec deux voitures. Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il faisait encore sombre mais suffisamment jour pour commencer les recherches. Les deux équipes se dispersèrent à travers les bois. Le sol était boueux et prouvait qu'il avait bien plut, mais ce qui prouvait également qu'aucune trace de pas ne serait visible. Les recherches allaient être difficile. Mais chacun des agents présents savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il allait le faire.

**Forêt de Natahala, du côté de Derek Morgan**

L'agent avait quitter le lieu de séquestration d'Emily vide. Il était partie à travers la forêt et il longeait une petite route depuis un bon moment à la recherche de réseau pour joindre son équipe. Jusqu'ici il n'avait trouver aucun corps, aucune trace d'Emily. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne pas trouver la moindre trace de réseau l''énerva au plus au point, ces nerfs commençait à lâcher et la colère entra en lui. Il était prêt à tout cassé, il tournait en rond, sa nervosité, lui faisait perdre la réflexion. Resté sur la route, lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Il devait retourner en forêt, et trouver autre chose, il devait trouver autre idée. Il était fatigué en plus de cela. Il allait chercher Mings et il savait que le seul endroit où il le trouverait peut-être ou même probablement était le chalet du garde forestier. Il allait s'y rendre maintenant. C'était décidé !


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me suive.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

Derek Morgan arrivait sur un chemin de terre, il était désormais sur le sentier tracé de la forêt, il n'avait qu'à le suivre pour tomber sur le chalet du garde forestier. Son équipe avait coincé Justin Mings le frère du tueur, il allait trouver Elton Mings et lui faire payer son agressivité envers la femme qu'il aimait. Derek Morgan éteignit sa lampe torche, il faisait suffisamment claire pour éviter d'user les piles de son appareil electronique, il n'avait en plus de ça pas de recharge. Il emprunta un sentier sur la gauche, il avait quitté la route depuis un bon moment maintenant et il ne voyait rien d'autre autour de lui que des arbres. Il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'éloigner du sentier et il s'écoutait plutôt bien malgré ses impulsions d'envie et pressente et du besoin insoutenable qu'il avait de vouloir continuer à chercher Emily Prentiss. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner de son but, sa meilleur chance se trouvait avec Elton Mings. Il allait être aussi impitoyable que le tueur avait pu l'être avec Emily. Il était prêt à utiliser tout les recours les plus illégaux pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Il ferait avouer à Mings l'endroit où il retenait Emily, il parviendrait quoi qu'il arrive à savoir réellement si elle était vivante ou morte. Jusque là Derek Morgan n'avait fait que des suppositions, il s'était imaginé son propre scénario, le pire qui puisse exister. Mais pouvait-il se permettre d'espérer qu'Emily se soit échappée ? Après tout pourquoi la trappe du cachot morbide était-elle ouverte ? Mings l'aurait forcément dissimulé, il n'avait rien à gagner à la laisser ouverte, le tueur avait au contraire beaucoup trop à perdre. Il persista alors fortement dans son idée, que l'agent Prentiss aurait pu s'enfuir. Mais dans qu'elle état se trouvait-elle. Quand bien même elle aurait pu s'enfoncer dans la forêt, blessé et mal en point, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre bien longtemps à découvert avec la tempête qui avait éclaté la nuit dernière. Il avait bien trop peur pour elle. Elle était peut être en train d'agoniser quelques part, incapable de demander la moindre aide pour s'en sortir. Une personne bien attention avait éventuellement pu croiser sa route et elle se trouvait en ce moment même sur le chemin vers un centre médical ou un hôpital. Toutes les solutions étaient possibles mais cela dit laquelle concernait la vérité ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il cesse de se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ses pensées, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il continu a avancer et qu'il presse le pas pour ne plus perdre une minutes supplémentaire du temps dont il ne disposait déjà plus. Derek Morgan devait garder à l'esprit qu'Emily Prentiss était toujours vivante, et qu'il jouait une course contre la montre. Il se rapprochait fortement du chalet du garde forestier. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin les prémices d'un large terrain à découvert plus lumineux que le reste de la forêt. Il reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être venu une fois lors de l'arrestation de Justin Mings. Derek Morgan était tout proche, le tueur était bientôt à sa portée, les réponses se trouvait à moins de 500m. L'agent fédéral pressa le pas, il se mit à courir à grande enjambées. La maison se dessinait soudain sous ses yeux, réelle, et plus proche qu'il n'aurait espérer l'atteindre si tôt. En s'approchant encore un peu plus près, il remarqua de la lumière à travers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui au rez de chaussée, les rideaux avaient été partiellement tirés mais pas soigneusement. Cela dit ils l'étaient suffisamment pour empêcher quiconque de regarder à l'intérieur. Derek allait devoir entrer mais il fallait qu'il soit le plus discret possible pour éviter au tueur de prendre la fuite. Il allait devoir être plus malin que lui et faire preuve de beaucoup de tact. Il approcha de plus en plus près avec discrétion. Il n'entendit pas un bruit. Il allait devoir improviser, il ne pourrait pas anticiper les actions de son adversaire. Cependant, quoi qu'il arrive, il allait devoir faire son entrée. Il venait de monter les marches du perron sans bruit et il attendit un moment derrière la porte sans l'ouvrir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les trois jeunes adultes tournaient un peu en rond dans la pièce principale. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait faire le moindre commentaire sur la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils venaient de s'engager en voulant venir en aide à l'agent Prentiss. Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas conscience du risque qu'ils encouraient mais l'était vital de la blessée ne les rassura aucunement. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient être, tous les trois, sous tensions. Vince regarda Emily du coin de l'œil. Elle dormait toujours allongée et calée contre le dossier du canapé. Elle avait réussi à trouver une position évitant a son épaule de bouger. Elles ressentait toujours des douleurs lancinantes dans la poitrine, le ventre, le bassin, les jambes et les bras. Elle était dans un sommeil léger et agité mais elle restait toujours plongée dans ce bonheur éphémère qui lui permettait un moment de répit. Emily avait le visage creusé par une extrême pâleur. Ses yeux cernée marquait la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers jours. Sans cette agitation angoissée qui la tenaillait et le soulèvement excessif de sa poitrine, on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait laissé la mort l'emporter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jour s'était levé, la tempête avait grandement faiblit. Il soufflait encore beaucoup mais l'orage avait cessé ainsi que les trombes d'eau. Il était temps de prendre des décisions. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans ce lieu à attendre que personne ne vienne. Ils savaient qu'on ne viendrait pas les chercher, ils devaient aller eux même jusqu'au village le plus proche pour emmener Emily Prentiss chez un médecin. Ils avait fait de leur mieux pendant la nuit pour la soulager et rendre les heures moins longues et un peu plus supportable. Mais ils s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'une présence restait futile, aussi bien que le peu de confort que pouvait apporter le canapé dans lequel Vince l'avait déposé. Ils se regardaient alors tous les trois dans le blanc des yeux, attendant l'un après l'autre que la discussion soit entamé. Leur randonnée s'était transformée en cauchemar de tout façon alors autant aller au bout des choses. C'est Vince qui prit la parole pour briser le silence qui avait prit place et qui devenait réellement gênant.

Vince : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas continuer à se regarder pendant des heures j'imagine ?

Judy : Non c'est certain, mais on a pas de voiture, il falloir des heures pour retrouver la route, on est peut être même à des dizaines de kilomètres voir plus, d'une sortie possible. Et quand bien même, qui acceptera de s'arrêter et de nous conduire en ville. Et puis elle ne pourra pas se déplacer. Même si vous décidé de la porter à tour de rôle on n'en sortira jamais ! Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle supportera le voyage. On a une chance sur deux de la perdre !

Steve : Et si on reste ici, on la perdra de tout façon ! Nous lui avons promis qu'on l'aiderait et qu'elle reverrait son ami, je compte tenir ma promesse.

Judy : Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait rester ici, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Elle est traquée par quelqu'un qui veut la tuer. En la protégeant, on risque aussi ce danger.

Vince : On est un groupe, ça devrait aller. La probabilité pour qu'il nous croise dans cette forêt relève de un sur dix milles voir peut-être plus. On pourra dire qu'elle est notre amie, emmitouflée dans une couverture, il ne se permettra pas d'aller vérifier et on finira par s'éloigner. D'ici là on aura peut être même croiser quelqu'un sur notre chemin qui connaîtra les lieux et nous guidera.

Judy : Okay mais on devrait attendre qu'elle se réveille, elle es déjà mal en point et suffisamment choquée et angoissée pour qu'on accentue son malaise, il faut qu'on attende pour pouvoir lui expliquer calmement.

Steve : Très bien, tant qu'on ne risque pas de se faire surprendre par le premier tueur qui nous abattra, ça a comme un goût de coutumes local, on dirait.

Vince : Arrête le cynisme Steve, je te rappelle que tu es le premier à t'être précipité pour la secourir.

Steve : On allait pas la laisser mourir et c'était avant de savoir qu'elle avait un lien quelconque avec le FBI. On voulait juste se faire une virée entre potes, tu l'analyses comment la situation ?

Judy : FBI ou pas, elle a le droit à une assistance pour personne en danger et je vous rappelle, si vous l'avez déjà oublié, que les escapades à travers le site naturel ont été interdites sur ordre fédéral. On a quand même décider de rester contre la volonté de l'État. On ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous même, on doit assumer malgré la peur qu'on a tous et grâce à nous, cette femme a une chance de s'en sortir.

Vince : On aurait pas du faire cette randonnée, Judy a raison. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui on la chercher. On va faire tout ce qu'il faut pour le village le plus proche dans les meilleurs conditions possible.

Steve : On a toujours eu confiance les uns envers les autres. On a toujours été soudés les uns avec les autres depuis plus de 7 ans. Alors on devrait continuer dans cette situation. On devrait arrêter d'entrer en conflit à cause de tout ça. Et je crois que Judy a finalement raison même si ça me fait mal de le dire. On doit être calme, pour cette femme, et arrêter de nous disputer. Ça ne servira à rien... On va attendre qu'elle se réveille et nous partirons.

Tandis que les trois amis se mirent d'accord sur la façon dont ils devaient agir, Derek Morgan attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Il avait entendu des brides de conversations, il savait désormais que Mings n'était pas tout seul. Les choses devenaient plus compliqués que prévu.. Il avait vérifia qu'il avait bien attaché son gilet par balle et que son arme était toujours dans son holster. Il arrêta de paniquer, remarquant qu'il avait toujours ses deux éléments en sa possession.

Emily Prentiss de son côté devait se douter que quelque chose se passait. Son sommeil était de plus en plus agité, se rêves glissaient dangereusement vers de mauvais cauchemars. Le bonheur qui lui était apparut clair, joyeux presque idyllique venait de disparaître progressivement par un ciel orageux. Les pensées d'Emily s'assombrissent et les lieux changèrent décors. La trappe dans laquelle Emily Prentiss avait été enfermé apparaissait bien voir même trop réelle. La sueur s'empara de son corps et de son front. Elle perdait pied. La peur se lisait clairement sur son visage qui s'était perceptiblement durcit et contracté. Quand l'agent fédéral ouvrit les yeux, l'angoisse s'était emparée d'elle. Elle fit un bon en avant se débattant contre ses démons en poussant un cri déchirant. La douleur l'avait prise de plein fouet déchirant ses entrailles et une toux douloureuse vient la prendre par surprise et elle manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Elle bascula sur son côté gauche doucement et elle porta une main à sa gorge. Sa quinte de toux interpella les randonneurs et Judy se précipira vers elle lanchant le pull qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Judy attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la petite table en bois clair du salon attendant patiemment que la toux de la blessée se calme quelque peu. Elle lui parlait et essayait de la rassurer pour qu'elle s'apaise. Cela faciliterait sa respiration a retrouver un rythme plus lent et régulier. L'agent fédéral se détendit peu à peu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le corps ankylosé, que la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. D'ailleurs Emily avait un tambour dans le crâne qui résonnait durement ce qui ne lui permit pas de garder les yeux suffisamment ouvert. Elle faiblissait encore et la fièvre contribuait à la rendre encore plus malade et démunit de la moindre défense.

-Judy : Vous pouvez garder les yeux ouverts ? C'est important. Vous avez peut être un traumatisme crânien, on ne sait mais c'est fort probable. Nous n'allons pas rester ici, on va essayer d'atteindre la route et de trouver l'hôpital le plus proche, vous croyez que vous réussirez à tenir ? Vince et Steve vous porteront. On aura probablement plusieurs heures de marche mais on y arrivera et ça devrait bien se passer. Une fois sur place on contactera votre ami.

-Emily Prentiss : Ne... Tiendra... jamais... Laissez-moi...

-Judy : Vous plaisantez ? On ne compte pas vous abandonner.

-Emily Prentiss : Si... J...vais mourir... vous...

Judy : Vous n'allez pas mourir, d'accord ? Nous allons vous aidez et nous allons vous soigner.

Emily gémit sous la douleur. Elle toussa encore fortement, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, ni de bouger le moindre membre. Elle sentait la fin approcher même si elle n'avait jamais vécu cette sensation. Elle avait au contraire dépassé cette fin lorsqu'Elton Mings avait prit possession de corps et de son être tout en etier. Elle en était humiliée, hantée, marquée et plus que malheureuse mais ça ni Judy, ni Vince, ni Steve n'était au courant et encore moins Derek Morgan. En tout cas, elle l'espérait au plus profond de son coeur. Elle n'arriverait plus à le regarder dans les yeux si elle comprenait qu'il savait. Considérant la situation dramatique, Emily Prentiss versa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle se sentait terribelement seule dansa sa souffrance. L'agent fédérale avait besoin qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait soit à ses côtés ou que quelqu'un abrèges la douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Finalement Mings avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule tâche à accomplir, la tuer et Emily en aurait été délivrée. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'était échappée. Au fond, une partie d'elle avait probablement envie de s'en sortir et de revoir les personnes qu'elle chérissait. Elle avait des amis, un appartement qu'elle partageait avec un homme, un chat et un métier qu'elle ne lâcherait pour rien au monde. Judy allait la convaincre sur ses arguments. En tout cas, sur ceux qu'elle avait deviné.

-Judy: Vous avez des amis, quelqu'un qui vous attends a la maison. Commença la jeune fille. Il y a quelqu'un à votre recherche qui n'abandonnera jamais avant de vous avoir retrouvé. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il préfèrerait vous retrouver vivante plutôt que morte. Quand nous vous avions trouvé, vous demandiez de l'aide, je crois que vous voulez vous en sortir, que vous voulez les revoir. Alors laissez nous, nous en occuper. S'il vous plait. On n'a pas l'intention de vous laisser mourir ici.

-Emily Prentiss : Je ne... supporterais pas...

-Judy: On fera le maximum pour que vous souffriez le moins possible, on fera en sorte pour que ce soit le moins pénible. Ce sera très fatiguant pour vous, certes, mais ça vaut le coup. Ça vous laisse cette chance. Vous nous avez trouvez et vous avez accepté son soit passé sur votre chemin.

-Emily Prentiss : J'ai... tellement... peur qu'il me... retrouve... j'ai... tellement peur... de ne pas revoir... Derek Morgan...

-Judy : Et est la pour permettre que ça n'arrive pas et on est aussi là pour permettre à votre ami de vous revoir. Faites nous confiance.

-Emily Prentiss : D'accord... Elle avait dit le dernier mot dans un murmure à peine audible en ne chercant plus à lutter pour garder les yeux entrouvert.

-Judy : Hé ! Gardez les yeux ouvert, restez consciente s'il vous plait. C'est important. Regardez moi.

Judy la sentait de plus en plus faible et malade, elle devait la garder éveillé pour s'assurer qu'elle reste en vie. Les deux amis de Judy commençaient de leur côté à rassembler leurs affaires, à préparer les sacs à dos pour quitter le chalet. Ils emportèrent un peu de nourriture trouvé dans le frigo et dont les dates de péremptions ne dépassaient pas la date indiqué sur le paquet. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait des aliments qui avait une longue conservation tel que des biscuits et d'autres chose du même acabit. Ils trouvèrent dans des placard, une couverture sèche et chaude pour transporter Emily pendant le voyage, ils remplirent leur gourde d'eau et emportèrent des chiffons propres. Le sacs n'avait jamais été aussi chargé mais ils allaient avoir besoin de tout ceci. Judy continuait de parler à Emily pour la maintenir éveillé et la blessée fit ça très bien. Elle faisait en sorte de lutter. Elle le faisait quand elle voyait toute l'énergie que mettait Judy à s'occuper d'elle. Une fois les sacs près, fermé, le départ semblait imminent.

Steve : On est près à partir !

Derrière la porte, Derek Morgan, se posait beaucoup de question sur l'identité des personnes à l'intérieur. Il avait de plus en plus de doute sur le fait que Mings se trouvait dans ce chalet. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation mais il semblait qu'aucun criminel se trouvait ici et qu'une personne en danger de mort avait besoin d'aide. Soudain l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Emily lui traversa vivement l'esprit. Il posa tout de même la main sur son holster par sécurité. Il recula un peu et essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur par la fenêtre fermé mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et il entendit clairement que les personnes présentes étaient prêtes à partir. Il allait empêcher ça. Il fit pivoter la poignée de la porte sans bruit évitant que celle ci grince mais le le dernier geste fut fatal. Et un grincement strident ce fit entendre. Derek n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir vivement la porte.

Derek Morgan : Personne ne va nul part !

Il analysa rapidement la scène. Vince qui avait son sac à dos sur une seule épaule. Steve qui dépliait la couverture et Judy pencher sur un corps ensanglanter. Steve lâcha la couverture des mains et les leva par soucis de coopération. Vince laissa pendre son sac à dos, ne cherchant pas à faire le moindre geste pour passer son deuxième bras dans l'anse. Judy n'osa même pas se retourner imaginant une arme visée dans son dos et elle prit la main de la blessée pour qu'elle ne panique pas. Emily se raidit perceptiblement. D'une part parce qu'elle croyait trop qu'il s'agissait de Mings et que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Que ses trois jeunes gens allaient peut être mourir à cause d'elle, parce qu'ils étaient venu l'aider. Mais en contrepartie elle c'était raidit parce que la voix qu'elle avait entendu lui était plus que familière, cette voix lui semblait amicale. Elle sentit le regard apeuré de Judy sur elle. Emily ferma les yeux une seconde malgré le fait que Judy voulait qu'elle les gardes ouverts. Emily voulait savoir qui venait d'entrée et pourquoi elle n'entendait plus un bruit dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et prit la parole dans un murmure.

-Emily Prentiss : Vous... auriez du... me laisser ici... et vous... en aller...

Judy avait la gorge bloquer, elle était paralysé parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle ne fêterait jamais son 23ème anniversaire, elle n'avait même pas finit ses études d'infirmière. Elle n'avait jamais eut son diplôme, elle voulait se marier avoir des enfants. Vivre sa vie de femme. Elle continua de regarda la blessée qui avait une attitude désolé. Mais contre toute attente, les pas précipités de l'homme se rapprochaient des deux femmes. Son attitude ne semblait rien à voir avec un tueur en série. Emily commençait à paniquer. Derek Morgan en voyant la blessée allongé sur le canapé, ne pouvait croire qu'une seule chose, qu'il s'agissait d'Emily. Il se précipita pour s'en assurer. C'est en arrivant aussi près que possible de Judy et en découvrant le visage abîmé et tailladé de la femme sur le canapé qu'il laissa une exclamation l'envahir. Une exclamation de peur, une exclamation d'inquiétude mais également une exclamation de soulagement. Il avait retrouvé Emily. Il s'accroupit aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait obnubilé de la voir en vie :

Derek Morgan : EMILY ! hé... Emily...

Emily Prentiss: Derek... ?

Emily se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur et les larmes inondèrent son visage en découvrant Derek Morgan à côté de Judy qui s'était complètement décalée encore sous le choc de l'entrée de l'homme. Emily Prentiss n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était là penché au dessus d'elle. Bien réelle. Derek Morgan lui prit la main avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal et il serra doucement pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Judy pendant ce temps là avait rejoint discrètement ses deux amis un peu plus loin. La peur de la situation les avait tous les trois paralysés. Derek détacha son regard d'Emily quelques temps pour adoucir la situation, pour enlever les tensions.

-Derek Morgan : Excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur, je suis l'agent Morgan, du FBI. Ça fait des jours que je la cherche. Vous pouvez vous détendre, je ne suis pas l'homme responsable de ses blessures.

-Emily Prentiss : Derek...

-Judy se rapprochant doucement : On... l'a trouver cette nuit dans la forêt...

-Vince: On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais ça à l'air grave...

-Emily Prentiss : Derek ?

-Judy : Elle va très mal... On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour l'instant...

-Derek Morgan : Hé, ça va aller je suis là maintenant...

Emily Prentiss : Ils m'ont... sauver la vie...

Derek Morgan : Mings ne te touchera plus d'accord...

Emily referma les yeux laissant retomber la pression quelques temps en s'agrippant au bras de Derek Morgan. L'agent fédéral souleva doucement la jeune femme pour l'encerclé de ses bras. Il avait sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se réconfort. Sous la douleur et la honte, elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse de Derek. Il l'a laissa s'appuyer comme elle le faisait sentant sa joue mouillé contre lui. Il caressa avec douceur ses cheveux essayant de la calmer. Emily avait vécu un enfer, il n'avait pas besoin de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures physique pour s'en rendre compte, son moral était encore plus atteint que toutes les blessures qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il avait terriblement mal au cœur de la voir comme ça même s'il avait attendu ce moment de longues et interminables minutes depuis 4 jours. Il se jura de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger, pour être là, pour l'aimer, elle méritait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. L'état de sa compagne et collègues lui fit monter une rage intense qu'il aurait pu déversé sur Elton Mings si l'homme avait été en face de lui. S'il le trouvait, l'homme n'aurait pas le temps de respirer un souffle de plus.

-Vince : On a cru que vous veniez pour nous tuer... Elle nous a parler d'un tueur, quelqu'un est à ses trousses. On n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sillonnait les bois à sa recherche.

-Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce que vous faites en pleine forêt alors qu'on a demander à toutes les personnes d'en sortir et à personne d'y pénétrer ?

-Judy: On est jeune, on n'imaginait pas qu'un danger comme celui là pouvait être réelle, et puis on voulait s'amuser. On a préparer cette excursion depuis des semaines...

-Derek Morgan : Merci de vous être occupé d'elle. Dit Derek reconnaissant.

-Judy : On ne pouvait pas la laisser... maintenant il faut l'ammener à l'hôpital, je suis étudiante en infirmière, elle a besoin de soin... et il faudrait qu'elle reste consciente.

Derek Morgan releva le visage d'Emily et il remarqua qu'elle gardait les yeux à peine entrouvert péniblement. Il devait lui aussi faire en sorte qu'elle reste éveillé. Il passa délicatement un index pour essuyer les larmes qui ne cessait de couler sur son visage défait. Il ne la lâcha pour autant. De toute façon Emily s'agrippait faiblement mais avec une tel détermination qu'il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Judy se dit, en voyant la blessée s'agripper comme elle le faisait, qu'elle avait encore certainement de l'espoir. Son ami était arrivé au bon moment, à un moment où Emily commençait à ne plus avoir aucun espoir. Elle semblait vouloir s'accrocher de nouveau à la vie et elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle continuerait à lutter jusqu'au bout. Vince laissa tomber son sac à dos jugeant lui même qu'ils ne semblaient pas prêt à partir. Steve s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva sur sa droite. Derek Morgan continuait de fixé Emily lui interdisant de fermé les yeux. Il était ferme mais son inquiétude montrait qu'il voulait être tendre. Emily s'accrocha à son regard. Sa devenait difficile mais elle tenait bon. Une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit d'assaut. Derek Morgan la redressa encore un peu plus, en position assise. Emily toussa jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle la reprit fortement dans un infime moment d'accalmie. Et elle avait mal en position assise. Heureusement que Derek la tenait parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir assise toute seule. Elle serait retombé lourdement sur le canapé sans avoir le temps de se rattraper. Elle toussa une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième fois avant de se calmer. La sueur sur son front perlait. Judy se permit de déposer le linge humide pour rafraichir Emily. Elle constata que la fièvre avec ré-attaquer durement , le front d'Emily Prentiss était brulant et elle tremblant toujours de tout son corps.

Judy: Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait quitter cet endroit pour l'amener à l'hôpital ?

Steve : Elle en a plus que besoin, si elle reste ici, elle finira par nous quitter.

Derek Morgan : J'ai une voiture, bien plus à l'est mais le temps pour la rejoindre sera très longs, à pied, on en a pour plusieurs heures.

Steve : On devrait y aller ! Même si le chemin sera pénible pour elle, elle aura une chance d'être sauvé.

Derek Morgan, Okay, je l'a porterais et dès qu'on aura la possibilité d'appeler du renfort, j'appellerais mon équipe !

Vince ramassant la couverture sur le sol : Tenez, ça devrait lui tenir chaud.

Derek Morgan : Merci !

Derek Morgan attrapa la couverture, il devait emmitouflé Emily dedans, il la souleva légèrement et avec l'aide de Judy, il passa la couverture sous elle, il la couvrit, lui redonna un peu d'eau pour contribuer à la réhydrater doucement, ses lèvres sèches et décoloré l'alarmait. Tout comme les blessures trop bien infecter qu'il pouvait voir sur les partie visible de son corps. Emily gémissait faiblement. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le regard de Derek depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle ne voulait lâcher se regard ayant peur qu'en revenant vers lui cela soit un rêve qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle était toujours dans une situation aussi désespérante qu'elle l'avait été. Là au moins elle se concentrait sur une seule chose, une chose unique, lui l'homme qu'elle avait choisit, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était enfin près d'elle. Elle se retrouva entourée de la couverture. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir mais les frissons n'était pas loin et il l'envahir à leur tour régulant la température entre la chaleur et le froid que la maladie lui soufflait. Les deux jeunes adultes mirent les sacs à dos sur leurs épaules. Judy se prépara à son tour et Derek Morgan souleva Emily qui se retrouva dans le creux de ses bras aussi haut du sol que pouvait se trouver les bras de l'agent Morgan une fois debout. Cependant leur motivation et leur enthousiasme pour quitter cet endroit fut de courte durée. Une fois la porte franchit. Une silhouette immense, brune, un bras tendu en avant s'avançait vers le groupe qui quittait la maison. Derek n'était pas encore sortit. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, Emily Prentiss dans ses bras, il reconnut clairement Elton Mings qui pointait une arme sur eux. L'homme prit le meilleur rire diabolique qu'il pouvait avoir. Il jubilait d'avoir trouver sa victime avec l'agent qu'il avait l'intention d'abattre. La tension monta d'un cran. Les trois jeunes gens terrorisée par la situation ne cherchait pas à descendre les dernière marche pour se retrouver sur la terre fraîche !

Elton Mings : Comme on se retrouve agent Morgan, agent Prentiss ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur, où je vous descends tous !

Emily Prentiss (de façon à ce que seule Derek l'entende sous ses nouvelles larmes) : C'est fini...

Elton Mings : Plus vite que ça ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer

Tout le monde s'en exception entra de nouveau dans la chalet. Les trois amis se serrèrent les uns aux autres. Ils venaient de comprendre que l'homme responsable de l'état d'Emily venait de les retrouver et qu'il risquait à tout moment d'être abattu. Ce qu'il avait le plus craint, venait d'arriver. Mings fit assoir les jeunes gens sur des chaises et il les fit s'attacher entre eux. Ensuite il vient attacher la dernière personnes. Maintenant tout allait se passer entre Derek, Emily et lui. Enfin vu l'état dans lequel, il avait mit Emily depuis ses quatre derniers jours, il l'imaginait mal venir se battre et montrer la moindre résistance. D'ailleurs, elle était incapable de marcher. Il était fier de lui de ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à les tuer tous les deux. Lui d'une balle dans le crâne, de façon propre et net et elle il l'a regarderait suffoquer jusqu'à donner son dernier sous souffle et ainsi mourir sous le fil de fer qu'il n'avait pas oublier d'emporter. Il devait d'abord commencer par Emily s'il respectait son mode opérateur. Mais Derek Morgan était un élément gênant dans son plan. Alors il s'occuperait de lui d'abord. Ou bien il l'attacherait comme les autre pour qu'il regard longuement son amour agonisé sous ses yeux. Voilà qui était un plan admirable. Il ordonna à Derek Morgan de lâcher Emily sur le sol. Il refusa dans un premier temps mais démunis, Emily dans les bras et sans armes, il finit par capituler. Il posa l'agent Prentiss doucement sur le tapis du salon. Mais il restait près d'elle ne lâchant pas sa main et ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

-Elton Mings : Maintenant vous reculer doucement sans faire le moindre geste, et vous aller vous asseoir sur cette chaise !

-Derek Morgan : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir, que de vous regarder la tuer.

-Elton Mings : Tu crois que tu as le choix !

Derek Morgan : Je ne vous laisserait pas gagner !

Emily Prentiss faiblement : Je... t'aime Derek...

Elton Mings : Que c'est mignon ! Bon maintenant tu recules, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec ça !

Derek Morgan : Je vous ai affirmer que je ne bougerais pas d'une centimètre. Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Elton Mings furieux dirigea rapidement l'armes vers le couple et le coup de feu partie aussi vite que l'éclair ne permettant ni à Derek, ni à Emily de réagir. Le cri de Judy se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Elle le stoppa rapidement en remarqua le regard du tueur se diriger vers lui. Le sang commençait à couler sur le tapis. Emily venait d'être toucher à la cuisse. Elle avait donné une plainte à travers la pièce et au delà, à l'extérieur, la douleur avait déchirer ses entrailles. Et le cri qu'elle avait émit avait montrer toute la puissance de son mal. Avec sa main, elle repoussa légèrement Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait reculer et rejoindre la quatrième chaise. L'agent fédéral compris alors qu'elle capitulait, qu'il allait la regarder mourir. Il refuseait de laisser faire ça. Il refusait qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui. Elle attrappa sa main tremblante et elle lui murmura du plus profond de son coeur qu'elle aimait aussi fort qu'elle était capable d'aimer quelqu'un et qu'elle l'oublierait jamais. Elle rajouta qu'il avait été quelqu'un de formidable pour elle, qu'elle avait vécu les 6 mois les plus beau de toute sa vie. Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle versa des larmes de tristesse infini... Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Elton Mings : Bon maintenant ça suffit, il reste une cuisse à vous de voir ! Reculer et aller vous asseoir.

-Derek Morgan : Vous êtes un monstre. On vous l'a déjà dit ? Votre frère aurait du avoir honte de vous ! Tout comme votre femme a eu honte de vous !

Derek Morgan lâcha Emily Prentiss et il recula doucement, sans se presser. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux sa compagne. Il était torturé de douleur pour elle. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il devait trouver un plan, une idée, une solution, le plus rapidement possible. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, ils mourraient tous les cinq. Sans exception. Elton Mings, n'épargnerait jamais les trois jeunes randonneurs qui étaient venus en aide à l'agent Prentiss. Derek Morgan en pleine réflexion atteint le siège mit à sa disposition. Mings laissa Emily comme un vulgaire déchet sur le sol du chalet et il se dirigea vers Derek Morgan en sortant une corde pour mieux l'attacher. Mais la réaction de l'agent fédéral fut sans appelle incapable de contenir la rage violente qui l'habitait il sauta sur Mings. L'arme vola dans la pièce et retomba près d'un haut meuble massif. Derek Morgan s'acharna sur le psychopathe qui ne se laissa pas faire. La lutte fut acharnée entre les deux homme, violente même. Derek donna un coup à l'homme en face de lui et il se déchaina sur lui, il avait l'avantage. Il étrangla l'homme et cogna sa tête contre le sol. Maintenant qu'il maitrisait la situation, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Il savait qu'il l'achèverait qu'elle que soit la sanction que lui donnerait le FBI pour avoir tuer ce psychopathe de ses mains. Tout y passa les mots les plus dégradant, les insultes, il frappa le tueur au visage jusqu'à épuisement se rendant compte au bout d'un moment qu'il était mort. Il était soulagé de se fait mais il considéra qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert. Qu'il méritait plus que ça ! Il avait besoin de reprendre. Accroupit près du corps sans vie du tueur, il ne bougea pas. Emily agonisait toujours sur le sol, sa cuisse lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle ferma les yeux seule sans personne à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait plus les garder ouvert. Elle sentait qu'il était trop tard et que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la lumière du jour. Derek Morgan finit par se reprendre se souvenant qu'Emily l'attendait tout près, au plus mal. Il se précipita sur elle, prit sa main.

-Derek Morgan : Emily, ouvre les yeux, ça va aller, Emily, allez ouvre les yeux, c'est finit, on va s'en sortir. EMILY !

-Emily soulevant à peine les paupières : Laisse moi... partir...

-Derek Morgan : Hé ma puce, accroche toi, c'est un ordre Prentiss ! Tu seras à l'hôpital avant même de t'en rendre compte. Sers ma main. Voilà comme ça, c'est bien, continue.

Derek Morgan pressa la blessure d'Emily pour arrêter le sang mais il n'y avait rien a faire, le sang coulait toujours. Il eut une idée. Il alla rapidement détacher Judy pour qu'elle aille s'occuper un peu d'Emily, elle saurait surement quoi faire, elle faisait des études d'infirmière, elle lui serait d'une aide précieuse. Pendant ce temps là, il détacha les deux autres hommes. Et il retourna au chevet de l'agent Prentiss. Il lui prit la main. Une inquiétude s'empara de lui. Il ne supportait pas la situation qu'il vivait actuellement. Il priait de tout son corps pour qu'Emily s'en sorte. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Judy pour s'occuper d'Emily et la stabiliser. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire pour retrouver la voiture de Derek Morgan. Et aller à l'hôpital. Derek Morgan réaliser tout de même qu'il avait un bipeur qui pourrait envoyer un signal à son équipe mais il n'était absolument pas sur qu'il le recevrait. Ils étaient en pleine forêt et à plusieurs kilomètre de la première route. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il devait essayer. Pendant ce temps là Emily qui avait demander à Derek de la laisser partir chercha des forces sous les encouragements de Judy qui refusait de la laisser les quitter.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Emily était toujours allongée sur le sol de la pièce principale du chalet. Accroupi près d'elle, Derek Morgan tenait sa main blessé et il s'inquiétait de ne pas l'entendre gémir. Logiquement, elle avait la main tellement abimé par les coups qu'elle avait reçu à cette endroit, qu'elle aurait du protester tandis que Derek touchait un endroit douloureux. D'ailleurs les articulations de ses doigts avait viré au violet ce qui n'était pas bon signe, dans une même mesures, il remarqua que ses lèvres aussi virait dangereusement au violet. Judy de l'autre côté effectuait une compression sur la blessure par balle qu'Emily avait reçu à la cuisse. Le sang continuait de s'échapper abondamment et d'inonder le tapis de ce liquide rouge écarlate et riche en fer. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Emily faisait une hémorragie et son poux ralentissait, sa respiration aussi. On n'entendait plus ses plaintes contre la douleur et elle avait les yeux quasiment clos. Derek aurait pu en conclure qu'elle avait baisser les bras s'il n'était pas déjà certain que l'hémorragie était la cause de la chute soudaine des fonctions vitale d'Emily. Quoi qu'on dise, elle luttait probablement mais elle était trop faible pour le montrer aux personnes qui l'entourait. Elle était incapable de rassurer Derek en le lui montrant. Tandis qu'Emily se battait contre sa survis, un peu plus loin derrière le canapé gisait le corps d'Elton Mings qui avait cesser de vivre. Derek Morgan l'avait tuer, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit mais pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas gagner la partie, Emily devait s'en sortir. Emily devait vivre. Derek Morgan se lança alors dans une liste d'encouragement envers sa partenaire pour qu'elle continue à se battre et qu'elle revienne parmi eux. Ils avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, probablement encore des heures longue et difficile à supporter. Alors il fallait qu'elle tienne bon pour s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle garde cette force et cette volonté de fer qui l'avait séduit chez elle. Il était prêt à l'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. Derek se demanda une seconde pourquoi il fallait que ce cauchemar se passe en pleine foret sans rien a disposition pour les aider. Aucune possibilité d'appeler qui que ce soit, aucune voiture, rien... Derek Morgan était trop stressé et il considéra que Judy, étudiante en infirmière n'allait pas assez vite, l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas et Emily sombrait minutes après minutes. Derek lâcha alors une seconde la main de sa compagne et il attrapa son sac non loin de lui. Il déversa son contenue sur le parquet. Tout un tas de choses autant utile les une que les autres était éparpillé en vrac. Il fouilla parmi les compresses, les antiseptiques et les bandes de tissus qu'il avait emporter avec lui. Il prit les bandes et il les déchira en deux avec rage. Dans l'action, il dégagea sans ménagement Judy et passa le première bande de tissus sous la cuisse d'Emily et il fit un noeud en serrant fortement sur la blessure sans broyer son membre supérieur mais sans laisser de leste non plus. Il fallait bien serrer pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il recommença l'opération deux, trois fois avec différentes bandes de tissus. Les bandes blanches avaient rapidement viré au rouge écarlate mais au moins au bout d'un certain temps, les saignements avait finit par se calmer. Le soulagement était tel qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'Emily. Il se concentra sur le poux d'Emily qui était vraiment très faible. Il prit sa main et il lui demanda fermement de la lui serrer au maximum de ses capacités. Il remarqua qu'elle ne réagissait pratiquement pas.

-Derek Morgan : Emily bon dieu, allez s'il te plait sers ma main ! Ouvre les yeux. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Encore un effort ,je t'en pris. Ses ma main !

Derek Morgan lui donna quelques gifles au visage dans l'espoir d'avoir une réactions de la part d'Emily. Il lui versa même de l'eau froide sur le front pour rafraichir la température de son corps. Et il revient avec un linge humide dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine, Emily devait se réveiller. Il recommença plusieurs fois ses tentatives. Les petites tappes de Derek finirent par avoir un effet mais il dut attendre plusieurs minutes interminable pour qu'Emily revienne à elle. Il sentit faiblement sa main serrer la sienne et il entendit un gémissement de douleur sortir de sa bouche. Il lui caressa alors doucement la joue pour la rassurer. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et lui murmura dans un dictions incompréhensible qu'elle avait affreusement mal au mains et dans tout le reste de son corps. Sa deux deuxième réaction fut une angoisse profonde que Derek Morgan pu percevoir dans son regard. Elle s'agita et elle finit par designer en tendant le doigt vers le canapé, les jambes d'homme que l'on pouvait voir dépasser derrière ce meuble. Il remarqua qu'elle comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance mais le fait de se trouver dans la même pièce que l'homme qui avait abuser d'elle, l'a rendait extrêmement nerveuse et terrifié. Elton Mings était mort et il ne pourrait pourtant plus rien lui faire subir. Comment Derek Morgan allait bien lui faire comprendre ? D'abord, il devait la rassurer. Il leur restait encore une longue route a parcourir avant de sortir de ce calvaire mais Mings hors d'atteinte, les choses semblaient quelques peu plus facile. Cela dit, il devait éviter qu'Emily angoisse sur le chemin, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Alors pour ne pas que cela arrive, il allait la rassurer un maximum et lui montrer qu'il ne la lachait pas et qu'il serait toujours présent, jusqu'à l'arrivé à l'hôpital. Derek ne le savait pas encore mais une longue et difficile période suivrait ce périple tragique. Une période critique, une épreuve qui testerait leur couple. Mais pour le moment, Emily pouvait a tout moment replonger et les quitter pour de bon. Les soins n'arriveraient pas encore tout de suite, elle allait devoir être forte et courageuse malgré le mal physique et moral qu'elle ressentait et elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Aussi bien de Derek mais également des 3 jeunes qui avait gentiment proposé de les aider après ce terrible moment. Ils avaient une route importante a parcourir, plusieurs kilomètres, plusieurs heures et Derek ne se souvenait presque pas du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver jusqu'au château mais cela dit, il savait comment rejoindre la route. Il était déjà venu jusqu'ici lors de l'arrestation de justin Mings et ses souvenirs étaient encore bien précis, il prendrait le chemin de terre qui débouchait sur la route qui bordait le site naturel et il longerait cette route en direction du nord. Le poste de police se trouvait dans cette direction, sa voiture également. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait une voiture ou une camionnette qui accepterait de les conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche, il userait pour cela de son statut d'agent fédéral. Les évènements pouvaient tourner en leur avantage et changer les choses. Il avait retrouvé Emily en vie alors qu'il commençait à ne plus y croire une seule seconde. Il allait maintenant faire en sorte pour que tout s'arrange. En regardant la femme qu'il aime, il réalisa que le chemin serait très difficile, elle avait vécu un grave traumatisme, elle n'était pas prête de s'en remettre. Il appréhendait ce moment mais il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

Du côté d'Aaron Hotchner, les deux équipes avaient pénétrées dans les bois en voiture, La première équipe était partie de son côté en dehors des sentiers battus, au milieu des arbres. La deuxième composé du chef de l'unité Aaron Hotchnet et l'agent Jarreau filait vers le chalet du garde forestier. Emily ne s'y trouvait pas la première fois qu'ils avaient mit les pieds à cet endroit, mais Derek y était peut être. La tempête de la nuit dernière avait été si violente qu'il avait forcément trouvé refuge là bas. Après s'être rendu compte que son idée de croisade au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas l'idée la plus génial qu'il ai prise. Il connaissait l'endroit, cela lui était facile de s'y rendre et même s'il l'avait quitté à l'aube, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.. Il le trouverait alors facilement. Bien évidemment il s'agisait d'une supposition mais elle valait le coup d'être tenté. Aaron Hotchner et Jennifer Jarreau se rendirent sur place le plus rapidement possible. Il venait d'emprunter le chemin de terre, le 4x4 noir avançait doucement observant les alentours pour être certain de ne rien rater. Cela dit, il ne s'attardèrent pas non plus de façon à ne pas perdre un temps précieux. Jusqu'à présent le regard scrutateur de JJ n'avait absolument rien vu en dehors d'une biche, il y a déjà une dizaine de minutes. Il approchait clairement du chalet du garde forestier assassiné la veille, les grondements du moteur n'était pas des plus discrèt. Mais ce n'était pas leur attention de toute manière.

A l'intérieur du chalet, Derek Morgan souleva Emily Prentiss pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur. L'agent fédéral blessée qui avait entendu comme tout le reste des personnes présentes dans ce lieu, se raidit fortement. Derek sentit ce mouvement, il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire, il la garda bien contre lui faisant en sorte qu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule. La tête rentrée vers l'intérieur tout comme ses bras crispés et serré le long de son corps sans réaction, tremblait perceptiblement. Elle se laissa porter toute entière et ne cherchait pas à s'accrocher au cou de l'agent Morgan. Il se mit alors à lui dire des mots gentils, réconfortant, il fallait qu'elle se détende et qu'elle ai grandement confiance en lui. Il s'occupait de la situation, elle n'avait rien a craindre. Et en plus de ça, il n'était pas seul, Les frères Mings étaient morts tous les deux, Plus personne ne viendrait leur faire du mal, Emily était en sécurité avec lui. Vince regarda furtivement à travers le rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre la plus proche de l'entrer. Il observa la voiture avancer le plus près possible et se stopper. Il put alors repérer grossièrement deux visages, une femme et un homme.

-Vince : Il y a une voiture noir, un 4x4, une femme et un homme se trouve à l'intérieur

-Derek Morgan: Comment sont-il ? Vous pouvez les décrire ?

-Vince: je ne les vois pas bien... attendez la femme sors de la voiture. Elle est blonde, pas très grande, elle porte une arme à la taille et elle porte un gilet par balle. L'homme vient d'arriver après d'elle, grand, brun, l'air sévère, il a aussi une arme et un gilet. Ils viennent vers nous. On dirait qu'il cherche quelques chose ou quelqu'un. La femme a sa main porter vers son arme Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur le gilet ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ?

-Vince : Heu... FBI, il y a écrit FBI !

Morgan déposa Emily sur le canapé en prenant soin de mettre un coussin sous sa tête, elle avait le visage extrêmement tendu, apeuré, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait et elle n'arrivait à avoir aucune réflexion sur la situation. Pour elle, le cauchemar qu'elle vivait était loin d'être terminé Elle avait envie d'une chose. Que tout se termine et pour ça il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser sombrer. Elle les quitterait et ne souffrirait plus. Mais était-ce réellement la solution ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Derek était près d'elle et c'était un moment qu'elle n'espérait absolument plus quand elle était seule dans sa prison et qu'Elton Mings prenait plaisir à l'humilier et à lui enlever sa dignité. Comment pourrait-elle en parler à Derek un jour ? Comment pourrait-elle simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vécu ce genre de chose ? Elle ne pourrait jamais aborder le sujet et elle redoutait fortement ce moment. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas arrêter de se battre maintenant ? Elle n'aurait pas à affronter tout ça et ce serait probablement une solution. Mais sans aucun doute une solution de facilité. Emily se força a ouvrir ses yeux a moitié pour croiser le regard de Morgan et ainsi prendre un peu de sa force. Seule elle n'y arriverait plus. La seule chose qu'elle parvient à lui montrer malgré elle, c'est cette peur profonde qui l'envahit toute entière. Derek venait de de demander aux jeunes randonneurs de s'occuper d'Emily le temps qu'il aille parler avec les deux agents fédéraux qui était à l'extérieur. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux et elle le vit se lever. La panique continuait de prendre possession d'elle. Elle tendit doucement son bras vers Derek, le visage tordu sous la douleur.

-Emily Prentiss : Ne... me quitte... pas...

-Derek Morgan : Hey ma puce, je ne me sauve pas, je suis là, Tu vas aller à l'hôpital, tout vas bien maintenant. L'équipe est là. Il faut que j'aille leur parler ,ça ne sera pas plus long que 5 minutes. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'inquiéter.

-Emily Prentiss : Non... ne... me... quitte pas... Pitié...

-Derek Morgan : Emily ! Ecoute-moi, regarde moi ! Je ne pars pas, je suis juste à côté, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, d'accord. Je serais tout près JJ et Hotch sont derrière cette porte. On a une voiture, ça va aller, on va te transporter à l'hopital, c'est terminer Emily. Je serais juste derrière cette porte, le temps de savoir comment on s'organise.

-Emily Prentiss: Emmène moi... Derek... Me... lâche pas...

-Steve: Je vais les faire entrer, resté avec elle, je leur dirais que vous êtes ici.

-Derek Morgan : Il s'agit probablement des agent Jennifer Jarreau et Aaron hotchner, Assurer vous qu'il s'agit bien d'eux et faites les entrés. Prenez mon arme on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et attendez... hum... mettez ce gilet on ne s'est jamais.

Derek Morgan ôta son grand K-Way et il détacha le gilet par balle qu'il avait sur lui. Il le tendit à Steve, le jeune homme accepta, au moins, il avait une chance de ne pas mourir s'il ne s'agissait pas des agents nommés. Il semblait un peu stressé. Personne ne le connaissait, il n'était qu'un jeune étudiant, le FBI et tout ce qui touchait a ce métier ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Les agents Jarreau et Hotchner pourrait le prendre pour un tueur. Et il n'avait aucune connaissance en négociation, il n'était pas sortie. Il allait devoir improviser. Derek Morgan sortit de sous son pull son arme et il la tendit à Steve. Il lui somma de faire attention. Judy regarda une deuxième fois par le rideau et elle remarqua que les deux agents se dirigeait vers le chalet. Steve ouvrit la porte et il s'avança doucement sur le perron. Derek Morgan, avait prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne sans serrer. Les deux agents fédéraux dehors se stoppèrent et ils avaient chacun leur main sur leur holster près à dégainer leur arme. Steve ne savait pas quoi faire. Il serrait compulsivement l'arme de Derek dans sa main tremblante. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mings et la peur bleu qu'il avait eu croyait que sa fin était arrivé, il avait de quoi stresser et avoir peur.

Aaron Hotchner : Nous sommes les agents Hotchner et Jarreau du FBI, baissé votre arme ! Ordonna Hotch.

Steve : Oui...ne tirez pas... vous... pouvez nous aidez...

Steve fit tomber l'arme de l'agent Derek Morgan et il leva les mains en l'air... Les deux personnes en face de lui rangèrent également leurs armes.

Steve: un malade a voulu nous tuer. Il est dans le chalet. Et on a un blessé grave, L'agent Derek Morgan a besoin d'aide, il a dit que vous le connaissiez, il est à l'intérieur.

JJ: L'agent Morgan est ici ?

Steve : Oui, il est avec son amie, venez ils sont à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule pour venir vous parler.

Hotchner regardant JJ : Emily !

Steve : Oui, c'est comme ça, qu'elle a nous a dit qu'elle se prénommait.

Les deux agents se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils virent Judy a la fenêtre, Vince qui apportait un linge mouillé pour rafraichir Emily et Derek au chevet de la blessée. Ils remarquèrent également les quatres chaises côte à côte, la grosse tache de sang qui avait inonder le tapis et Mings plus loin à demi caché par le canapé, sans vie. Hotchner en déduit que Morgan lui avait réglé son compte et son idée se confirma quand il découvrit l'état de l'agent Prentiss en s'approchant. JJ en fut également choquée même si elle s'attendait à ce genre d'état voir même un état pire que ce qu'elle voyait. Hotchner se dirigea vers le corps de Mings et il vérifia son poux. Le tueur était mort. Tout était finit pour lui. Il n'aurait pas de procès, pas de peine de mort et Emily allait devoir vivre avec son souvenir. Il s'approcha ensuite de Derek Morgan qui n'attendit pas 5 minutes pour l'interpeler. Il le fit même à la seconde ou le chef de l'unité des sciences du comportement avait posé le pied à l'intérieur même du chalet suivi de l'agent Jarreau.

-Derek Morgan : Hotch ! JJ ! Ici vite, il faut aller à l'hopital, Emily a besoin d'aide en urgence.

-Aaron Hotchner: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? Prentiss ! Comment va-t-elle ?

-Derek Morgan : Très mal, il n'y a pas de réseau ici, il faut qu'on la transporte nous même aux urgences, elle va mourir.

-Aaron Hotchner: Et Mings ?

-Derek Morgan : Vous vous souciez de Mings ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Aaron Hotchner : Okay, on verra plus tard, je reste ici, Rossi et Reid ne vont pas tarder. On s'occupe de Mings. JJ vous conduit à l'hôpital.

-Jennifer Jarreau : On y va, on peut y être en moins de 45 minutes.

JJ retourna à la voiture pour la démarrer et allonger l'un des fauteuils pour y installer Emily, tandis que Derek Morgan s'occupait de la transporter du chalet au 4x4. La jeune femme se sentit quitter le sol et se retrouver dans les bras de l'agent Morgan, réveillant ainsi de nouveau toutes ses douleurs plus aigu et insuportable les unes que les autres. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter. Elle s'appuya doucement sur l'épaule de Derek qui l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front. Il l'emmena dehors emmitouflé dans la couverture grise qui avait été trouver dans une armoire du chalet. Derek allongea Emily sur le siège affaissé et il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le troisième siège au milieu. Les trois jeune randonneurs se tassèrent derrière de façon a retourner en ville et répondre à toute les questions qui leur serait demander. JJ s'en chargerait. Elle avait du tact pour ce genre de chose. Elle ne pourrait pas aider Derek qui lutterait avec ses pensées pendant qu'Emily serait au bloc. La voiture démarra en trombe.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

Aaron Hotchner était resté au chalet pour attendre Rossi et Reid qui sillonnait la forêt à la recherche de Derek et Emily. Dès qu'ils auraient finit de balayer leur secteur et qu'il aurait reçu l'appel de Hotch sur leur bipeur, il se rendrait au chalet comme convenu, ils s'occuperaient de Ming et il rejoindrait le reste de l'équipe à l'hôpital. En fonction de l'état d'Emily, il pourrait lui poser des questions sur l'endroit précis où elle était retenu captive, mais il pourrait peut être tout aussi bien l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et éviter ses désagréments à l'agent blessé. Cela dit Aaron qui n'était pas certain que poser des questions à Prentiss soit une bonne idée, savait qu'il vallait mieux que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Ils auraient tous Erin Strauss sur le dos et interrogatoire qu'elle mènerait sur cette enquête ne serait pas des plus agréable. Il voyait déjà Derek Morgan refuser et s'énerver fermement sur le sujet. Il imaginait Emily Prentiss face au cauchemar qu'on lui ferait revivre une seconde fois. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Sans compter le reste de l'équipe obligé de passer un interrogatoire pour comprendre pourquoi cette affaire avait été aussi loin et s'était trouvé aussi personnelle. Strauss découvrirait dans ce cas là, la relation qu'entretiennent Emily et Derek que l'équipe avait clairement décidé de garder secrète pour le bien de leurs collègues et amis. Aaron Hotchner ne pouvait pas empêcher un homme et une femme de s'aimer et même si ses deux personnes se trouvent dans son propre département et dans sa propre équipe. Après tout, ils avaient toujours fait leur boulot au meilleur de leur capacité, il n'avait professionnellement parlant aucun reproche à leur faire. Maintenant leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux. Intérieurement, le chef de l'unité des sciences du comportement était content de les voir heureux ensemble. Emily mourante, il comprenait l'agressivité de Derek Morgan même s'il ne le cautionnait pas, Mais a mesure exceptionnel, réaction exceptionnelle, alors il ne le réprimanderait pas pour son attitude. Emily Prentiss était une collègue et aussi une amie. La voir dans l'état déplorable dans lequel Mings l'avait mit, le rendait furieux de lui même de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir limité ses souffrances. Mings gisait mort dans la pièce principale et pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'aucune justice n'était faites pour les victimes de ses meurtres et pour Emily. On ne sortait pas indemne de l'épreuve que la profiler avait enduré. Le temps adoucirait les blessures mais elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Avec la mort d'Haley et l'affaire Foyet, Aaron Hotchner s'était beaucoup renfermé et il en cauchemardait encore. Il avait toujours eu son fils pour ne pas se laisser s'enfoncer, il avait des responsabilité à tenir. Emily n'avait pas d'enfant, juste Derek Morgan, qu'elle côtoyait intimement depuis à peine six mois. Elle aurait besoin d'une thérapie pour extériorisé tout ce qu'elle gardera probablement en elle. Il savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas revenir au bureau avant un bon moment. Ce n'était pas une punition loin de là mais un temps d'adaptation pour qu'elle suffisant pour qu'elle se remette correctement de ce drame. L'après Mings serait tout aussi difficile que l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécu dans sa prison. Maintenant il savait qu'Emily avait une force morale assez impressionnante pour une femme mais il doutait que cela suffise. Mings avait atteint une partie trop sensible, il avait été trop loin pour qu'elle le laisse de côté sans se sentir mal. Ce qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'Emily n'avait pas rejeté Derek, c'était un bon point, un point infime mais peut être le début de sa reconstruction. Ce qu'il retenait de toute cette affaire, c'est le carnage qu'elle a engendré, le drame et un véritable gâchis. Ils n'avaient pas été a la hauteur, des vies avaient périt et d'autre souffriront beaucoup trop et trop longtemps.

La voiture traversait les bois par le chemin de terre. JJ avait dans l'idée de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la route. Elle se rendrait dans la ville la plus proche où il y aurait un hôpital. Le premier était à plus de 35km, JJ mettrait la sirène pour passer en priorité, il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Emily attendait des soins rapidement, elle n'arrivait déjà presque plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa fièvre avait encore monter et elle transpirait. Rajouter à cela, la douleur de ses multiples blessures pour la plupart assez grave. Emily commençait à avoir des difficultés respiratoires. Ses angoisses intérieures ne l'aidait pas à se calmer non plus. Derek Morgan était assis à côté de l'agent Prentiss, il veillait sur elle et a dire vrai, il ne la lâchait pas une seconde du regard, trop réoccupé par son état. Il ne supporterait pas les longues attentes à l'hôpital avant de savoir si elle était tiré d'affaire, il ne supporterait pas le stress permanent qui l'envahirait mais qui, soit dit en passant existait déjà fortement. Il n'osait plus toucher les mains d'Emily se rendant vraiment compte avec la lumière du jour et de la voiture qu'elles étaient bien trop bien trop infecté par les plaies causées par la barre d'acier qui lui avait broyé les os. D'ailleurs ses doigts fins étaient gonflés et quasiment bleus, ses pieds étaient dans le même état, comme elle ne les avait pas vraiment bougé et parce que le froid avait été bien trop robuste. Ils étaient dans un état bien plus grave que ses mains. D'ailleurs il ne les avaient pas touché, il avait eu trop peur de la faire souffrir encore un peu plus. Derek Morgan posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Emily pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Elle se sentait vaseuse. Elle avait une perte de repère, la voiture qui tanguait accentuait un malaise naissant. Elle ne supportait pas cette sensation. Elle avait envie de vomir mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de rendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'estomac. Mings l'avait affaiblit et fatigué en refusant de la nourrir. Son estomac en souffrait et l'unique biscuit que Vince lui avait donné apparaissait comme un corps étranger qui ne passait pas et qu'elle aurait eu envie de rejeter maintenant. Elle ressentait la sensation de tomber a la renverse. Elle n'était pas sujette au malaise pourtant. Emily ferma totalement les yeux laissant son corps trembler de tous ses membres. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elle tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à l'hôpital, Emily n'avait pas d'autre solution que de s'accrocher et de tenir bon et jusqu'à présent, Derek était fier qu'elle ne lâche pas. Il savait pourtant que trop bien, qu'elle aurait envie de fermer les yeux définitivement, de ne plus écouter sa voix et de se laisser mourir. Derek n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui pour tenir bon. JJ avait allumé les sirènes du 4x4 du FBI. Plus vite, ils arriveraient, plus vite Emily auraient des chances de s'en sortir. La voiture filait à toute allure sur les routes, contournant les virages ce qui était des plus désagréable pour l'agent blessé. Au bout d'un moment, Emily avait arrêté d'ouvrir les yeux, Sa main ne serrait pratiquement plus celle de Derek. Elle avait beau lutter, il arrivait un moment où le corps ne pouvait plus suivre et c'était très exactement ce qui arrivait maintenant. Son corps avait été l'objet de tortures plus ou moins violentes, la carapace était en train de céder. Elle avait besoin de chirurgie. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à bouger. Le moindre mouvement lui provoquait une déchirure. Elle savait qu'on l'emmenait à l'hôpital et qu'il était question de dizaines de minutes mais elle n'arrivait plus à tenir.

-Emily Prentiss: Aide-moi... à... partir...

-Derek Morgan: Emily ! Ne dit pas ça s'il te plait ! On en a plus pour longtemps d'accord.

-Emily Prentiss: J'ai trop mal... Je me sens si... faible...

Emily, que l'équipe avait rarement vu craquer ou encore paraître faible la virent pleurer. En tout cas JJ et Derek la virent dans cet état mais ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois que ça lui arriverait. Les deux agents, dont l'état physique était touché uniquement par la fatigue et le stress se regardèrent le temps d'une demi seconde. JJ parlerait avec Derek plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, Derek devait réconforter Emily et la soulager, malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la soulager. Emily allait être amené à l'hôpital et elle irait mieux. Physiquement du moins. La psychologique semblait être un point assez grave qu'il serait difficile de résoudre surtout avec la personnalité de l'agent Prentiss. Elle était d'une nature renfermée. Elle l'avait toujours été depuis que Derek la connaissait, elle s'était ouverte quelques peu à lui depuis qu'ils entretenaient une relation, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela dit, il s'était contenté de ça pour l'instant. Et il était certain qu'Emily affirmera que tout va bien alors que rien n'irait. Il avait dans l'esprit d'éviter les silences et les faux semblant. Alors il ferait en sorte que ça aille réellement pour elle, plus tard. Pas maintenant, le temps n'était pas de savoir comment gérer ce qui allait être une grosse étape dans leur vie, un chamboulement, mais il fallait d'abord gérer le plus urgent, l'état physique d'Emily était préoccupant, la chirurgie engendrerait un stress pour l'équipe de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas sorti d'affaire loin de là. Ils pourraient tous dire qu'elle va bien quand le médecin l'aura confirmer, quand elle sortira du bloc opératoire après de longues heures d'attente interminable. Derek Morgan aura eu le temps de faire le tour de la salle d'attente une bonne centaine de fois. L'urgence était réelle et elle se matérialisait par la sirène qui sonnait continuellement même une fois que le 4x4 ai rejoint la grande route, toutes les voitures sur leur passage se décalaient pour les laisser passer. JJ roulait à toute allure, dépassant la plus part du temps les limitations de vitesses. Derek tenait sa ceinture tout en s'inquiétant pour sa compagne qui ne continuait de gémir et de pleurer sous la douleur. Derek lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'Emily sente qu'il était toujours bien là près d'elle. Les trois amis randonneurs qui avait retrouvé la jeune femme la veille ne disait absolument rien. La situation était assez compliquée comme ça et ils étaient embarqué dans une voiture fédérale avec trois agent à bord dont deux étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. JJ donna un coup de volant, elle n'avait pas vu la flèche indiquant la sortie et elle bifurqua rapidement mais absolument pas prudemment. Ils étaient à moins de cinq kilomètres du premier hôpital le plus proche, ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps, Emily devait tenir encore un peu. Dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, elle serait prise en charge et vraiment aidée. Derek se tourna vers elle, elle avait les yeux clos et la main molle. Derek la lui serra doucement.

-Derek Morgan: Emily hé Emily ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, répond moi ou sers ma main, d'accord ? Allez encore un petit effort, on est presque arrivé, encore cinq minutes. JJ fait aussi vite qu'elle peut. L'hôpital n'est pas loin, tu vas t'en sortir, tu m'entends ?

Emily Prentiss: C'est... Trop... dur...

Derek Morgan: Je sais ma puce, mais ce sera bientôt terminé, je ne te laisserais pas mourir Emily !

JJ: Personne ne veut assister à ton enterrement, alors tu vas t'accrocher, je vois l'hôpital, on y est presque, tu n'as jamais été aussi proche...

Emily Prentiss: De... la... Mort... ?

Derek Morgan: Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, continue à t'accrocher !

Emily Prentiss: T'aime... Derek... Merci...

Emily sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'accrocher, elle se sentait faiblir à chaque minute. Le tissus qui enserrait sa cuisse était rouge vif, la blessure n'avait jamais arrêté de saigner, La fièvre n'avait pas cessé d'empirer, sans parler des dégâts physiques causé par Elton Mings. Elle avait le corps en miette, probablement de multiples fractures. Il était logique qu'après avoir passé des jours dans cet état, elle n'ai plus aucune force physique. Même si la force psychologique était de son côté, ses capacités vitales n'auraient pas pu suivre et dans son cas, le moral n'était pas avec elle et il était autant blessé. Emily se sentait s'enfoncer et ce qui étonna Derek Morgan, c'était le regard un peu plus ouvert, fixé sur lui qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde, d'ailleurs, elle cillait pratiquement pas comme si elle cherchait à photographier le visage de l'agent qu'elle aimait fortement. Elle resta comme ça de longues secondes avant de refermer les yeux et de ne plus du tout réagir. La main d'Emily était devenu soudain molle et elle était retombée lourde sur son ventre. La panique s'empara de Derek Morgan quand il vit la tête de l'agent Prentiss rouler sur le côté. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier son poux. Il était faible, fuyant.

-Derek Morgan: EMILY, non ! Répond Emily, je t'aime, je t'en pris, reviens parmi nous ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tiens bon !

Derek n'avait pas enlevé ses doigts du cou de sa partenaire pour vérifier constamment qu'il battait toujours même s'il restait fuyant. JJ se gara au parking des urgences, près de la porte, il était temps qu'ils arrivent. Derek descendit en trombe de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière passager avant et il prit Emily dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Il déboula comme un fou dans le hall où une foule habituelle attendait dans la salle d'attente que leur nom soit appelé pour que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Blessures en tout genre, fractures, coupures, entorses. Rien de bien grave comparé aux blessures d'Emily. Derek cria de l'aide dans l'hôpital, on n'entendit que sa voix et une activité soudaine précipiter prit possession des lieux. Dans la minutes qui suivi, un brancard était devant lui, des médecins et des infirmières s'étaient attroupés près des agents fédéraux. Tout se passa très vite. Emily fut allongée inconsciente sur le brancard. Les premier soins furent fait dans le couloir pour la stabiliser. Une infirmière, à califourchon sur la patiente, avait entamé un massage cardiaque. Un masque à oxygène emprisonait désormais sa bouche et son nez. On lui posa une perfusion pour lui injecter des produits diverses. Derek Morgan suivait le brancard à travers le long couloir qui menait en salle de chirurgie. Emily était entre la vie et la mort. Il ressentait une inquiétude telle, qu'il aurait pu tuer Mings une seconde fois. La plus grande frustration pour Derek fut le moment où les portes du bloc opératoire se refermèrent devant lui et quand Emily disparut de son champ de vision. Il ressentit alors la plus grande inutilité qu'un homme peut ressentir. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et dieu seul sait le temps que cela prendrait. Il n'arriverait pas à attendre aussi longtemps en tournant en rond entre les sièges pour calmer ses nerfs et son inquiétude. Derek Morgan avait deux points négatifs à l'attente : Il était un homme d'action et il était également un homme amoureux. L'incertitude de ne pas revoir la femme qu'il avait choisi dans son coeur était insupportable. Tout autant que le stress perpétuel qu'il nourrissait en imaginant un médecin s'avancer vers lui et lui annoncer qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour sauver l'agent Prentiss mais que la volonté n'avait pas suffit et que malheureusement elle n'avait pas survécu. Il se voyait déjà atteindre le bloc où Emily avait perdu la vie sans qu'il soit là pour l'accompagner et lui tenir la main. Il se voyait déjà pleurer sa douleur et ne pas pouvoir accepter, porter son cercueil entre les allées du cimetière et rester le dernier, seul refusant catégoriquement que la plaque ne se referme. Il se sentait désespérément seul dans le petit salon d'attente, les mains sur les cuisses et la tête, un peu rentré à l'intérieur de lui même. Il n'avait pas encore prit l'initiative de faire les cents pas dans ce lieu carré où n'avait une place que des fauteuils et des plantes vertes. Même l'arrivée de JJ et des trois randonneurs le laissaient imperturbable. Il ne cilla pas et ne releva même pas la tête. Il avait encore les mains et le T-Shirt couvert du sans d'Emily tout comme Judy. JJ conseilla aux jeune adultes d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer. Ils avaient des vêtements de rechange dans leur sac à dos et l'hôpital acceptait toujours de leur permettre de retirer le sang qu'ils avaient sur eux. Derek devrait faire la même chose mais JJ remarqua qu'il n'était absolument pas réceptif. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux, seuls dans le petit salon carré clos. JJ vient alors s'assoir aux côtés de Derek mais elle préféra ne rien dire tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas couper ce moment, elle respectait le silence de son collègue. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Emily Prentiss, qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Le stress de Derek était visible. Il tapait du pied, il était nerveux. Au bout d'un moment sans réaction ni bruit, JJ ne savait pas s'il serait judicieux pour l'agent de liaison qu'elle était de prendre la parole. C'était une situation délicate. JJ posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule musclée de l'agent Morgan, elle le sentit frissonner. Elle se pinça la lèvre mais elle n'arrivait plus à se taire, l'ambiance était trop pesante.

-JJ. Elle est entre de bonne main, Derek ! Elle va s'en sortir, Emily est une battante.

Derek Morgan: Elle est inconsciente, son coeur est en train de lâcher, sa respiration aussi... Je ne le supporte pas... Elle est plutôt mal barré ! Je n'appelle pas ça s'en sortir. Mings est un enfoiré, un salopard. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Emily ! Je serais capable de m'acharner sur le cadavre de ce psychopathe encore longtemps. Vous n'avez pas compris quand je vous ai annoncé que j'aimais Emily, je suis sérieux JJ, Emily et moi c'est plus qu'une simple aventure. On a mit du temps avant de savoir ce que l'on voulait réellement elle et moi après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble il y a six mois. Mais on sait qu'on a besoin de l'autre. On est prêt à aller plus loin, ces dernières semaines on ne passait plus une seule soirée seuls ! J'ai envie de construire quelques chose de solide avec Emily. Oui je sais tu vas me dire « le beau Derek Morgan, le tombeur à ses heures qui collectionne les filles mais qui ne les garde pas plus d'une nuit. » J'ai changé, JJ. Et j'aime Emily. Je refuse de la voir mourir, elle ne mérite pas ça. Et je sais que si elle survis à ce cauchemar, le chemin sera long mais je ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Ce que tu ressens pour Will, Emily et moi le vivons en secret, au quotidien depuis des mois. Je crois que tu es la mieux placé aujourd'hui pour comprendre.

JJ: Personne ne te juge Derek, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, Emily est une très grande amie, ça me fend le coeur de la voir dans cet état. Et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle sorte vivante de cette salle d'opération. On devrait lui faire confiance. Elle s'est battu jusqu'ici, elle peut encore le faire.

Derek: J'ai besoin de savoir... L'attente m'est insupportable... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux derniers mots qu'elle m'a dite dans la voiture il y a tout juste vingt minutes. Ces mots résonnent en boucle continuellement dans ma tête, je sature Jennifer.

JJ: Tu as besoin de dormir un peu, de toute manière nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Tu as besoin de souffler avant d'être auprès d'elle. Elle ne t'en voudra pas tu sais. Elle te dira même de ne pas hésiter une seconde. Tu ne tiendras pas, tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Derek Morgan: Cette nuit quand je recherchais Emily, je suis tombé sur l'endroit où elle a probablement été prisonnière. Il y avait une quantité de sang sur le sol et sur les marches. Il y avait les même rondins de bois que sur la vidéo des victimes – Il avait choisi le terme victime volontairement pour ne pas repenser aux tortures d'Emily – Elle était retenue dans ces vieux abris anti tornade construit dans les années trente. La porte était rouillée par le temps, et il y avait un anneau et des chaines sur le sol. Ce qui expliquerait les marques violette sur les poignets et les chevilles d'Emily.

JJ: On pourra voir ça plus tard, on enverra une équipe scientifique, Le reste de l'équipe va nous rejoindre ici. Va dormir Derek. J'ai pas le pouvoir de t'en donner l'ordre mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on te ramasse à la petite cuillère. J'estime cela dis que tu en es pas loin.

Derek Morgan: Je n'y parviendrais pas, j'ai trop peur pour Emily, je suis trop nerveux. Je pourrais enfoncé le mur d'en face si je ne me contenait pas alors je ne compte pas aller dormir. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie d'affaire, je resterais ici quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

JJ: J'aurais probablement fait la même chose mais c'est loin d'être la meilleur chose à faire.

Derek se leva et il commença a faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il n'avait plus envie de parler, il n'arrivait plus à penser, à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant un trop long moment. Harceler les infirmières n'étaient pas une solution, boire un café non plus. Il était déjà trop énervé, trop à fleur de peau. JJ préféra le laisser un peu seul et elle attendit en silence. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais il n'y avait rien a faire dans la situation actuelle. La seule personne qui pourrait changer les choses était le chirurgien qui opérait actuellement Emily Prentiss et qui mettait tout en oeuvre pour parvenir à lui sauver la vie. Mais il n'était pas magicien et il lui fallait du temps pour arrêter l'hémorragie, faire repartir le coeur, soigner les blessures graves et établir le pronostique vital de la jeune femme qui semblait plutôt engagé à son arrivé à l'hopital. Il n'était pas exclu qu'elle perde la vie entre ses mains, mais il ferait le maximum, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il devait se battre pour sauver la vie d'Emily autant que la femme allongée sur table s'était battu jusqu'à son arrivée dans le bâtiment pour avoir cette chance d'être sauvé. Le chirurgien ne devait rien lâcher et ainsi gâcher le combat de cette femme. Et qui sait ce qu'elle avait vécu, à la vu de ses blessures cela ne pouvait pas être un accident. Les blessures étaient volontaire, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication Quelqu'un avait voulu la tuer

Emily était allongée sur la table d'opération, ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements avait été découpé. On pouvait voir autour de la jeune femme, les médecins, internes et infirmières s'activer. Emily était branchée a des machines, perfusée., un masque à oxygène emprisonnait son nez et sa bouche. Une infirmière effectuait des pressions régulières sur un ballon relié au masque pour donner le maximum d'oxygène à la patiente. La poitrine découverte, un massage cardiaque était actuellement en train d'être pratiqué, mais le coeur d'Emily ne réagissait pas. Le corps sans vie de l'agent fédéral gisait au milieu du corps médical. Le chirurgien était déjà en train de charger les palettes. L'électrochoc était leur dernière chance. L'infirmière s'écarta et elle chargea l'appareil à 200. La peau blessée et les palettes se rencontrèrent, la décharge se déclencha. Le corps d'Emily se cambra sous le choc et il retomba durement. Rien n'avait changé, l'électrocardiogramme était toujours aussi plat. La charge passa à 400. Puis à 500. Les médecins était près à abandonner quand un bruit semblable à un bip électronique retentit dans un étrange silence. Un deuxième suivi, et un troisième. Le son était devenu régulier, encore faible et lent mais il était bien là. Le coeur d'Emily Prentiss repartait doucement. Maintenant, il fallait le maintenir. Le médecin se passa la manche sur le front, la balle était toujours dans la cuisse de sa patiente et le sang n'avait pas cessé de couler abondamment. Les médecins soulagés reprirent les soins les plus urgents. Le chirurgien entreprit alors d'extraire la balle de la cuisse droite. Pince, clamps, compresses, tout y passa et le morceau d'acier tomba de la pince pour atterrir dans une coupelle en acier. L'hémorragie fut maitrisé et le chirurgien entreprit déjà de recoudre la cuisse de l'agent fédéral. Emily était toujours aidé du ballon à oxygène, ce qui permis au coeur qui était toujours faible de ne pas faiblir d'avantage. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Emily était au bloc opératoire et qu'il y avait autant d'activité et de stress autour d'elle.

Au chalet du garde forestier, la police scientifique et la légiste venait d'arriver pour le corps sans vie d'Elton Mings. L'agent Rossi et le docteur Reid était déjà sur place à écouter les dernières nouvelles de la bouche d'Aaron Hotchner, leur collègue et patron. Emily avait été retrouvé mourante par trois randonneurs puis par Derek et enfin l'agent Morgan avait tuer Elton Mings. Le bilan était lourd et Emily luttait actuellement contre sa survis à l'hôpital. Rossi apprit à Hotchner qu'il avait trouver avec Spencer la planque où Mings s'adonnait à ses tortures sadiques. Il pouvait l'y conduire, il n'avait touché à rien, il y avait encore les chaînes, le sang, mais également les chaussures et les chaussettes d'Emily ainsi que son soutient gorge jeté dans un coin de la pièce. C'était cet élément qui avait convaincu les deux agents qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit, malheureusement. Reid avait vomi en découvrant l'endroit lugubre et en imaginant l'état de sa collègue et amie. Rossi lui ne s'était simplement pas attardé dans les lieux et ils avaient tous les deux décidés de se rendre au chalet pour retrouver JJ et Hotchner. Emily n'était plus là où ils auraient du la retrouver, la situation leur avait semblé des plus urgente. Leur soulagement fut de tel lorsque Hotchner leur annonça qu'Emily avait été amené à l'hôpital par JJ et Morgan. Ils apprirent également la mort de Mings. Il ne pourrait plus faire de mal autour de lui. Et c'était la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver. L'équipe scientifique investit alors le chalet et la planque de Mings. Quelques temps plus tard, les trois agents fédéraux rejoignirent l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs collègues et des trois jeunes randonneurs qui avait contribué à éloigner Emily des mains de Mings, ils lui avaient en quelques sorte donné une chance pour s'en sortir et permettre aux agents de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés prit dans l'engrenage d'une affaire fédéral malgré eux. Mais chacun des membres de l'équipe pouvait leur être reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé l'agent Prentiss et de s'être occupé d'elle. Emily serait déjà morte depuis longtemps dans le cas contraire, morte de froid, de faim, de soif, de ses blessures. Mais elle était à l'hôpital et c'était très exactement à cet endroit que se dirigeait le reste de l'équipe. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles d'Emily. La voiture se gara sur le parking visiteur. Hotchner, Rossi et Reid pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils cherchèrent le service des urgences qui était plus que surchargé. Ils ne trouvèrent pas JJ et Morgan dans un premier temps. La jeune femme à l'accueil les dirigea vers une petite salle d'attente close où Derek Morgan tournait continuellement en rond le visage tendu et inquiet. JJ sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit alors ses collègues entrer. La déception sur le visage de Morgan était visible. JJ se leva pour se diriger vers eux. Pendant ce temps là Derek Morgan restait imperturbable, dans une bulle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir éclater. Il ne voulait plus parler à personne, ne plus voir personne mais simplement avoir des nouvelles du bloc, de bonne nouvelle ! La personne qu'il voulait voir était Emily Prentiss. Il entendait et reconnaissait les voix de chaque agent mais il fit semblant d'avoir hérité de surdité à la naissance.

-JJ: Il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Commença l'agent Jarreau.

-David Rossi: On a des nouvelles ? Comment va Emily ?

-JJ: Elle est encore en chirurgie. On a pas d'autre information, il faut attendre, elle a passé les portes du bloc opératoire, inconsciente. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant.

-Aaron Hotchner: D'accord et pour les trois jeunes gens ?

-JJ: Je leur ai conseillé d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller se reposer. L'hôpital a mit à disposition une chambre inoccupée le temps qu'il puisse le faire.

-Aaron Hotchner: On a retrouvé le lieu de torture de Mings, la légiste s'occupe du corps, la police scientifique est déjà sur place. Comment va Derek ?

-JJ: Derek m'en a parlé, il a aussi trouvé la planque. Il le vit très mal, il ne veut voir qu'Emily. Et il a besoin de dormir, il a les nerfs à vifs. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas...

-David Rossi: Je vais essayer de lui parler !

-JJ: J'ai déjà essayé, on arrivera à rien tant qu'on ne saura pas pour Emily, il ne bougera pas d'ici. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul pour le moment. C'est difficile pour nous de savoir Emily entre la vie et la mort, mais ça l'est encore plus pour Derek. Je crois qu'il a besoin de le gérer sans personne.

-Spencer Reid: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Aaron Hotchner: Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre de bonnes nouvelles.

Les agents de la BAU attendaient dans ce petit salon depuis un bon moment maintenant. Aaron Hotchner avait appelé Pénélope Garcia qui n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous assis sur un fauteuil à regarder le sol et leur main. Ils avaient tous, sans la moindre exception, la tête baissé. Seul Derek Morgan fixait la porte par laquelle le médecin ferait son entrée pour leur donner le verdict qu'ils attendaient tous. L'agent était a l'écart du reste de son équipe. Emily obsédait son esprit, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était en colère contre la terre entière. Il avait promis de protéger l'agent Prentiss et de retourner ciel, terre et mer pour la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Au lieu de ça, il avait attendu et il l'avait réellement recherché quand le temps était compté pour ne pas la retrouver dans un sac mortuaire. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir laissé le tueur s'en prendre à elle. Il l'avait laissé la torturer, la violer. Il s'en voulait terriblement, lui, l'homme en qui Emily avait le plus confiance. Avait-il raison ? Personne ne pouvait lui donner cette réponse, sauf peut être lui même, il ne ferait pas preuve de d'objectivité envers lui même. Derek Morgan était en pleine réflexion sur trop de chose. Et en revenant en arrière, une chose lui vient à l'esprit. Si Emily n'avait pas séduit Elton Mings pour avoir ses aveux, il ne s'en serait jamais prit à elle. Il ne pouvait pas dire que le fait qu'ils se soit mit en couple est été un élément supplémentaire qui avait incité Mings a enlevé l'agent Prentiss. Au contraire, pour Derek Morgan, il s'agissait d'une simple coincidence qui était bien tombé du point de vu du tueur. Il s'en serait prit à Emily à un moment ou à un autre coute que coute. Derek en voulait à Aaron Hotchner d'avoir convoqué Emily dans son bureau et de lui avoir proposé d'interroger le criminel en usant de ses charmes féminin. Derek se leva de son siège, son stress le rongeait, la colère et l'angoisse qui l'avait envahit avait besoin de sortir. Et cela tomba sur l'agent Hotchner. Derek se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Quand il se trouva à son niveau, il ne put pas garder ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Derek Morgan: C'est à cause de vous ce qui arrive aujourd'hui, si Emily n'avait pas interrogé Mings il y a six mois, on en serait pas là !

-Aaron Hotchner: Tu es peiné, en colère, je comprends mais les décisions qui ont été prises il y a six mois, ce que Prentiss a fait ou n'aurait pas du faire, n'est en aucun cas de ma faute. Emily était le seul agent à ne pas avoir interrogé Mings, je lui ai proposé d'essayer, on savait que ça le déstabiliserait, on était tous d'accord, mais je ne lui ai en aucun cas forcé la main, si elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle en avait le droit.

Derek Morgan: Emily avait le physique et la morphologie du type de femmes qui l'intéressait.

Aaron Hotchner: Les risques étaient gros mais Emily était prête à le faire. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour prendre sa décision. Les deux seules erreurs dans cette affaires sont d'avoir laissé Prentiss seule avec Karl Hamilton, le mari de la dernière victime et de ne pas avoir mit Mings dans la prison criminelle de Quantico.

Derek Morgan: On aurait pas du lui proposer de l'interroger. Ça n'aurait même pas du nous venir à l'esprit !

David Rossi: Morgan, calme toi ça ne sers à rien de se balancer la faute comme sur un match de tennis, le seul coupable c'est Mings. Et Emily a encore toute les chances de s'en sortir. Tu réagis comme si on venait de t'annoncer que tout est finit alors qu'on doit rester fort et avoir espoir. Il faut que nous fassions confiance à Emily. Et tu dois d'autant plus lui faire confiance que tu l'aimes, ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver. Emily aura besoin de calme et surtout de toi près d'elle. Pense à ça !

Derek Morgan: Je vais prendre un peu l'air...

Aaron Hotchner: Je crois que c'est préférable. On t'appelle si on a des nouvelles d'Emily.

Derek Morgan: ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne quitte pas les alentour, je suis juste à côté.

Derek ouvrit alors la porte du petit salon d'attente et il sortit. Le reste de l'équipe pouvait l'observer faire des rondes dans le couloir de façon bien trop nerveuse. Il allait avoir besoin de résultats rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que l'agent Morgan craque pour de bon. Aaron Hotchner n'avait absolument pas prit pour lui l'agression de Derek. Il savait il y a six mois qu'il aurait qu'il aurait pu ne pas demander à l'agent Prentiss d'interroger Mings. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été tous d'accord au début de l'enquête pour qu'aucune femme du département ne mette un pied dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s avaient tous été inconscient mais si sûr qu'ils réussiraient à enfermer ce psychopathe et sadique sexuel pour le restant de ses jours. Ce qu'ils auraient du faire était tout simplement d'enquérir la peine capitale pour ce genre d'individus. Il ne se serait pas échappé de prison et ils auraient sauvé la vie de beaucoup de personnes. De nombreux hommes et femmes avaient périt a cause de lui. On en avait compté plus de sept ces six derniers mois. Combien de victimes avait-il pu faire avant çà ? Aaron Hotchner avait un mauvais pressentiment et il aurait raison. Mais il le découvrirait bien plus tard. L'attente était sur Emily pour l'instant et chaque membre de l'équipe commençait à trouver le temps long et à se demander si les médecins arriverait à sauver la vie de leur collègue et amie.


	19. Chapitre 19

_La suite est arrivée ! J'epères qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le reste. Merci a dody et pucinette de me suivre_

_Mily_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

L'isolement de Derek Morgan dura pratiquement toute la durée qu'il fallu au médecin pour opérer Emily. Il était dans l'incertitude que sa compagne soit sauve. Les médecins avaient cru perde Emily deux fois. Mais son coeur était repartit à chaque fois. Elle était très bien stabilisée actuellement. Mais elle ne l'était pas le plus simplement du monde. Quand les infirmière la transférèrent dans une chambre en soin intensif pour les prochains jours, elle était perfusée, branchée à diverses appareils. Un pour réguler sa respiration, un autre pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque ou encore une intraveineuse pour faire baisser sa fièvre et soigner sa maladie infectieuse qu'elle avait attrapé à cause de ses blessures. Ses multiples plaies avaient été nettoyé, elle avait de ce fait la peau couvertes d'un grand nombre de bandages et pansements. Son épaule et sa clavicule gauche étaient fracturés, tout comme plusieurs côtes et les os de ses mains et de ses pieds qui était dans un sale état. Sa cuisse gauche était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait également de profondes entailles dans le dos provoqué par la ceinture en cuir de Mings qui avait servi de fouet. Emily était encore inconsciente, elle reposait désormais dans un lit pour le moins confortable mais le constat n'était pas brillant. Le chirurgien avait prit la peine de se changer avant de retrouver les proches de sa patiente.

Derek Morgan avait finit par se poser sur un fauteuil, exténué. L'attente était trop longue et il commença à sentir la fatigue arriver et ses nerfs lâcher. Il s'était isolé du reste de son équipe malgré qu'il soit tout de même dans la même pièce. Derek Morgan sembla être passé de la colère à l'abattement. C'était beaucoup trop long pour lui, il ne présageait rien de bon. Seul dans son coin, il fut le premier debout lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit à peine. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Derek priait de tout son âme pour qu'Emily soit sortit d'affaire. Il se voyait a la loterie. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que les nouvelles soient bonnes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait savoir, même si elle avait cessé de vivre mais personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de la voir. L'agent fédéral regarda avec insistance le chirurgien qui se tenait devant lui tandis que ses collègues se levèrent à leur tour désireux d'entendre le son de la voix de l'homme qui venait de passer deux heures avec Emily Prentiss.

Medecin : Vous êtes les proches d'Emily Prentiss ?

Derek Morgan : Oui... Dites moi qu'elle est sauve !

Médecin : Elle est sortie du bloc, elle va aller mieux mais il lui faudra du temps. On a pu la stabiliser et extraire la balle logé dans sa cuisse. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle a fait deux arrêts cardiaques, et elle a une aide respiratoire, sans mentionner les différentes fractures et mutilations que son corps à subit. Compte tenu de son état, une gynécologue viendra l'examiner. Dans ce type d'agression violente, je ne vous cache pas qu'il est possible qu'un viol est pu avoir lieu...

Aaron Hotchner : Il a eu lieu...

Medecin : Dans ce cas, les analyses le révèleront et on la soignera correctement. Si vous voulez aller la voir, je vous demanderais de le faire dans le calme, un a la fois et pas plus de 5 min. Elle est toujours inconsciente et elle a besoin d'un maximum de repos. Elle est dans une chambre au fond du couloir, les infirmières finissent de l'installer et de faire les derniers bandages.

JJ : Morgan, vas y en premier, on peut attendre.

Derek Morgan : Merci...

L'agent quitta la pièce et il longea le long couloir qui jouxtait le bloc opératoire. Il se trouvait en soin intensif. Là ou la vie pouvait encore basculer. Le médecin devait attendre clairement qu'Emily se réveille pour faire un bilan neurologique et vital pour ainsi s'assurer que rien n'était touché. Les séquelles pouvaient aller jusqu'à une paralysie quelconque, des troubles cérébraux ou encore d'autres choses aussi grave. Il pouvait aussi dans le même pourcentage de probabilité ne rien y avoir du tout, dans ce cas là, il devrait être patient, les blessures physiques se résorberait avec le temps. Derek Morgan arriva près de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la petite chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sans entrée dans un premier temps. Il vit Emily allongée dans un lit, le drap remonter jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle portait la mytique blouse bleu et blanche qui distinguait si bien les patients des autres personnes de cet hôpital. Ce qui lui fit mal au coeur était les machines qu'il pouvait voir autour de sa compagne et son visage cadavérique couvert de bleus, déformés et gonflé par les coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle retrouverait son physique et son visage dans un long moment. Il se décida alors à entrer. Emily était bien vivante devant lui mais il se rendit compte qu'être vivant avait plusieurs sens. Et Emily, actuellement, était loin d'entrer dans le concept qu'il se faisait de ce terme. Elle n'avait pas été rayé de la surface de la terre, Derek remercia dieu pour ça, il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans une église depuis des années mais il allait y retourner, cette épreuve l'avait fait gravement réfléchir. En plus de ça, il se devait de remercier quelqu'un de lui avoir laissé Emily. Derek s'approcha du lit blanc à barreau sur lequel reposait l'agent Prentiss. Il prit une chaise posée dans un coin et il s'assit le plus près qu'il pu de l'agent inconscient. Il ne se permit pas de lui prendre la main. Des bandages la couvrant de moitié et elle était plâtré partiellement. Elle avait une bonne partie des os des doigts brisés et elle avait aggravé la situation en se servant quand même de ses mains pendant tout la durée de sa captivité. Emily Prentiss avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Sans sa force de caractère et sa volonté de s'en sortir, elle aurait sombré et elle serait probablement déjà morte depuis longtemps. Les autres victimes avaient subit moins de sévices qu'Emily. Elton Mings en avait après l'agent fédéral depuis qu'elle avait permis son incarcération, il ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, elle avait été un défouloir pour lui, un jouet malgré qu'il l'ai laissé souvent seule. Derek n'apprendrait surement jamais ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu au quotidien. La seule personne qui était encore en vie et qui pouvait lui en parler, était la femme en face de lui. Elle serait trop choqué et mal pour le raconter à quelqu'un. En même temps, il ne savait pas si tout savoir était ce qu'il voulait. Il pourrait aider Emily, mais à quel prix ? Il ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal. Il l'a regarda immobile dans son lit, sa poitrine se soulevait paisiblement et on pouvait entendre le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme dans le silence de la pièce. Le souffle de l'aide respiratoire s'entendait également mais guère plus. Le silence était bien plus présent. Cela rappelait trop à Derek Morgan que la situation était grave. Emily était certes sauvé mais rien n'était terminé. Il resta près d'elle un long moment. Il n'arriva à se détacher d'elle. Les minutes défilaient, il caressait doucement son avant bras. Le reste de l'équipe attendait dans la salle d'attente, il en était conscient mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher. Vingt minutes plus tard, il état toujours au même endroit. Une infirmière l'avait observé. Il avait été dit un peu plus tôt de ne pas rester plus de 5 minutes par personne avec la patiente. Cela dit, elle n'était pas entrée et elle n'avait pas relevé. Le calme régnait et il n'empêchait absolument pas le repos de la patiente. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras d'Emily. Il lui semblait que c'était le seul endroit où cet homme voulait être en ce moment même. Au bout d'un moment, David Rossi arriva au niveau de la porte de la chambre d'Emily. L'équipe n'avait pas voulu qui n'avait pas voulu s'imposer, avait été patient et avait accordé que cinq minutes ne serait pas suffisant pour l'agent Morgan. Mais plus d'une demi heure était un temps assez long, c'est pourquoi David rossi, le doyen de l'équipe fédérale avait décidé d'aller voir un peu ce qu'il en était. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir l'agent Morgan, le regard plongé sur l'agent Prentiss et il remarqua que l'afro américain n'avait pas pu laisser de côté le contact physique avec la jeune femme. Rossi qui n'avait pas vu Emily depuis son enlèvement parut sous le choc de son état. Il se demanda un instant comment la jeune femme allait surmonter le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécut des jours durant. Derek Morgan lui semblait soulagé et défait en même temps, ce que David pouvait très bien comprendre. Il resta dehors pour ne pas déranger mais il devrait faire sortir Derek de cette chambre au bout d'un moment. Emily ne se réveillera pas avant un long moment. Ils avaient le temps le temps de voir venir. La morphine allait abrutir Emily pendant probablement plusieurs jours. Elle serait d'ailleurs qu'à moitié consciente quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait dans un état second, ne remarquant pas forcément la présence des agents à son chevet. Il savait en contrepartie que ce serait important qu'Emily ai du monde autour d'elle pour être rassurée, elle ne devrait sûrement pas se retrouver seule dans un moment aussi dur que celui auquel elle allait être confronté. Derek ne devait pas être seul à s'occuper du bien être d'Emily. Ils étaient tous concernés et responsable du drame qui les touchait. Emily Prentiss souffrait à cause d'eux. Rossi se souvient du jour où la décision avait été prise, le jour où ils avaient tous envoyés Emily dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas écouté Spencer Reid ? Il avait été le seul a y montrer une réserve. Ils ne pouvaient cependant plus revenir en arrière. Il était maintenant bien trop tard. Rossi regardait Morgan veiller Emily. Il se décida alors à entrer dans la chambre, au moment même où l'agent Hotchner s'apprêtait à le rejoindre près de la vitre. Il entra en silence après avoir signalé à l'infirmière qu'il avait l'intention de faire sortir l'agent Morgan. Il s'approcha du lit ou reposait l'agent Prentiss et il se posta derrière Derek. Il mit une main sur son épaule avant de chuchoter. Ils étaient alors observés par l'agent Aaron Hotchner qui venait d'arriver à hauteur de la vitre qui donnait sur la petite chambre blanche.

David Rossi : Elle ne souffre pas. Mais elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux dans les minutes ni dans les heures qui suivront. Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. L'un de nous veillera sur Emily si ça peut te rassurer. Elle va aller mieux, le pire est derrière elle.

Derek Morgan : Le pire est peut être passé mais elle n'est pas prête de s'en remettre. La route sera difficile et longue. Je ne veux pas la laisser encore une fois. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si la suite sera moins difficile que ce qu'elle a vécut. Ça semble ressembler à un euphémisme.

David Rossi : Elle est médicalement surveillée, elle est sauvée et le temps qu'elle passera inconsciente est une force qu'elle gagnera pour se remettre. Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura besoin de toi dans un meilleur état ?

Derek Morgan : Je dois admettre que ton analyse est assez réaliste. Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, tu crois que je ne les vois pas m'observer derrière cette vitre ?

David Rossi : Tout le monde est inquiet, pour Emily évidemment, on se demande aussi comment tu vois les choses. Tu tombes tombes sur ta chaises sans être capable de te relever et tu refuses d'aller à l'hôtel quelques heures. On a le droit de se poser des questions et on a raison de le faire. Elton Mings est mort, la légiste à confirmer, son frère aussi. Garcia met toute son énergie pour trouver les liens entre la capitaine Jones, Hamilton et Mings. On croit qu'il y a eu complicité d'assassinat sur Emily. On croit qu'ils ont fait en sorte de faire sortir Mings de prison, de nous attirer ici en sacrifiant la compagne d'Hamilton. Et de permettre ainsi à Mings de se trouver sur le chemin d'Emily. Elle est la seule a avoir fouillé la forêt sans l'un de nous et elle se trouvait avec Hamilton ce jour là, l'inspecteur qui a survécu à l'assaut de Mings. Si Mings avait voulu l'abattre, on aurait jamais retrouver Hamilton vivant. On aura toutes réponse que l'on attend, Emily est à l'hôpital, en sécurité, il n'y a pas d'urgence, tu dois aller dormir un peu, ça te permettra de prendre du recul sur tout ça et de réfléchir, de remettre toutes tes pensées dans l'ordre et d'être prêt à t'occuper d'Emily quand elle se réveillera parce qu'on sait tous que tu ne laisseras personne d'autre que toi le faire. Emily est notre amie à tous mais on ne s'imposera pas, s'il y a une personne en qui elle a le plus confiance et qu'elle voudra surement, c'est toi. En fouillant son lieu de captivité avec Reid, on a remarquer des gravures dans le bois, avec ses ongles elle a gratter le bois et y a inscrit ton nom. Tu as été de toute évidence son moyen de tenir. Sans toi, sa force n'aurait pas été si tenace et elle serait peut être déjà morte. Retiens que l'amour que tu lui as donné et que tu lui donnes encore joue un rôle essentiel. Allez viens maintenant, je te ramène à l'hôtel. Emily n'aura pas bougé quand tu reviendras Hotch restera ici près d'elle.

Derek Morgan : Si elle se réveille, surtout vous m'appelez !

David Rossi : On t'appelle !

Derek Morgan lâcha l'avant bras d'Emily qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait les yeux profondément clos. Le son régulier de l'électrocardiogramme battait dans le silence qui venait de reprendre place. Les deux agents fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Derek Morgan jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la vitre avant de se voir entrainé par David Rossi le long du couloir. Hotchner, lui, n'avait pas bougé, il regardait sa collègue dans son lit d'hôpital à travers cette fameuse vitre qui le séparait de la chambre. Sa bouche pincée et son regard trop sévère montrait bien qu'il s'en voulait et que l'affaire Mings avait tourné au cauchemar, elle s'était transformée en véritable fiasco. L'équipe du FBI devrait maintenant faire cavalier seul. Elle ne faisait désormais plus confiance à personne. Dans peu de temps, ils arrêteraient le capitaine Jones et Hamilton qui se trouvait encore dans cet hôpital. David Rossi resterait avec Derek Morgan. Il était hors de question qu'il soit seul une seconde, Jones était tout à fait capable de terminer l'oeuvre de Mings tout comme Hamilton qui se trouvait non loin de l'agent Prentiss. Aaron Hotchner convient alors que personne ne laisserait Emily seul, même inconsciente, dans cette chambre. Il se rendit dans la petite pièce non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait l'infirmière, il entra le plus discrètement du monde pour continuer a perpétuer le calme qui régnait dans cette partie du bâtiment. Il présenta sa carte fédérale où sa photo en haut à gauche lui donnait un air bien trop sérieux mais beaucoup plus jeune. Avec l'âge son visage semblait s'être durcit, les rides qu'il avait aujourd'hui était du au diverses épreuves de sa vie, son divorces, l'affaire Foyet, la mort d'Haley. L'infirmière releva la tête d'un dossier qu'elle prenait le temps de complêter pour le médecin référent du patient. Elle avait vu l'homme en costume cravate un peu plus tôt en passant près du salon d'attente. Elle savait qu'il était là pour la patiente de la chambre 206, Emily Prentiss.

Infirmière : Je peux vous aider ? Il y a quelques choses que je peux faire ?

Aaron Hotchner : Oui en effet, je sollicite votre coopération pour que mon équipe et moi même veillons personnellement jour et nuit sur l'agent Prentiss. Nous refusons pour des raisons fédérale de la laisser seule rien qu'une minute. Vous comprendrez que sa vie en dépend. Je vous assure qu'on ne vous dérangera pas, on saura être discret, vous pourrez faire votre travail.

Infirmière : C'est à dire... Le médecin a donné comme consigne que la patiente soit dans un environnement le plus calme possible. Le traumatisme dont elle est sujette, les multiples blessures grave qu'elle porte sur elle. Elle besoin de cette solitude et de ce calme presque parfois pesant pour les visiteurs. Elle sort du bloc, ce sera surement différents quand elle aura repris conscience.

Aaron Hotchner : on respectera ce calme. L'urgence est tout autre, nous sommes agents fédéraux et des crimes ont eu lieu. Je ne vous demande pas vraiment votre avis, ni votre absolution. Je vous informe simplement qu'il y aura toujours un agent présent dans la chambre ou dans ce couloir près du lieu de convalescence de l'agent Prentiss.

Infirmière : Bien je... je le transmettrais au médecin qui s'occupe de l'agent Prentiss.

Aaron Hotchner : Entendu.

L'agent Hotchner quitta la pièce administrative et il s'introduit dans la chambre d'Emily. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui avait servit à Morgan quelques minutes plus tôt et il regarda sa collègue. Il ne disait rien du tout, il se contentait de rester là. Emily avait fait la même chose pour lui quand il avait été poignarder à plusieurs reprise par Foyet. Elle était restée à attendre sur lui. Elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Emily était la personne qui faisait le lien entre tous les membres de l'équipe, elle s'était toujours préoccupée à ce que tout le monde aille bien, elle était l'oreille prête à les écouter, à les réconforter, l'un après l'autre. Elle avait été là pour Aaron, pour Rossi quand son ex femme est morte d'un cancer. Elle a été une grande soeur pour Reid quand il avait eu peur de devenir schizophrène, elle avait conseillé JJ et avait été sa confidente sur son histoire avec Will. Sans oublier Morgan, elle avait d'abord été l'amie, sa soeur et maintenant elle était celle qui comblait son coeur. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait payé trop cher l'amour de son métier, un bonheur qu'elle avait le droit depuis tellement longtemps. Parce qu'Emily faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Pendant des années, elle ne s'était pas occupée d'elle, n'avait pas prit le temps de construire sa vie de femme, elle avait vécu juste pour son travail. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle avait été obligé de le caché parce qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une relation fraternelle au boulot et qu'elle risquait sa place. Et elle vivait le moment le plus terrible de sa vie. Au moment où tout aurait pu changé pour elle. Au moment où elle prenait sa vie de femme pour une priorité. La vie était tellement insaisissable, tragique. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus à Emily de prendre soin des autres mais à son équipe de prendre soin d'elle. Il se le promis quoi qu'il se passe.

Quelques heures plus tard, JJ qui avait travailler avec Garcia et qui avait prit la déposition des jeunes randonneurs pour le dossier arriva à l'hôpital. Elle trouva Reid près de la vitre regarder Emily avec insistance mais qui n'avait pas oser entrer dans la chambre. Elle fut surprise de ne plus trouver Derek Morgan, ni Rossi. Hotchner était toujours au chevet d'Emily, elle s'arrêta près de Reid et le regarda quelques temps avant de rompre le silence. Un silence pesant.

Jenifer Jarreau : Tu n'es pas rentré ?

Spencer Reid : Je n'ai pas trouver le courage de le faire, tu sais Emily, elle a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de parler. Et c'est à cause de nous qu'elle se retrouve dans ce lit. Je me sens tellement coupable.

Jenifer Jarreau : Tu ne devrais pas tu sais, elle ne voudrait pas que l'on culpabilise. On sait qu'on a fait une grave erreur mais le seul coupable est Elton Mings. Tu le sais !

Spencer Reid : Elle était celle de l'équipe qui aurait du être le plus protégé contre ce dingue !

Jenifer Jarreau : Elle n'est pas morte Reid. Et on sera tous là pour elle. Et elle aura aussi besoin de toi à ses côtés. Ca lui fera du bien quand elle se réveillera. Il n'y aura pas que Morgan si tu crois qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à lui, je crois qu'elle ne nous remplacera jamais et qu'elle aura besoin de chacun de nous.

Spencer Reid : Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de la regarder dans les yeux après l'avoir envoyé à l'abattoir.

Jenifer Jarreau : Elle ne voudra pas que tu t'en veuilles. Prends le temps qu'il faudra, rien ne presse.

Spencer Reid : Tu devrais entrer, ne t'en empêche pas pour moi, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir eu de temps avec elle.

Jenifer Jarreau : D'accord, prends un café en attendant, tu es assez pâle.

Spencer Reid : J'y penserais !

Jj fit signe à Aaron Hotchner qu'elle allait passer un peu de temps avec Emily. Elle prit sa place et lui permit alors d'aller faire un tour dehors, pour prendre l'air. Quand JJ entra dans la chambre d'Emily, le temps semblait s'être comme arrêter. Le calme était pesant, elle s'assit sur la chaise en bois, elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Elle était comme sa soeur, elles se connaissait depuis maintenant plus de sept ans. Elle avait jamais réellement réussit à faire parler Emily sur sa vie privée qui avait été très longtemps déserte. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su comment Emily avait vécu psychologiquement l'affaire Doyle. Elle était restée très fermé sur ce sujet. Comme la plus part des sujets qui la considérait trop personnellement. JJ se dit que le temps allait paraître long, que les blessures allaient être difficile à cicatriser de l'intérieur, qu'ils allaient tous devoir s'armer de patience. JJ serait là dans tous les cas, avec douceur, avec violence, elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. En attendant elle regarda la jeune profiler inconsciente et elle fit quelques chose qui lui avait fait rire bien longtemps, Elle se mit à lui parler.

Jenifer Jarreau : Emily, tu nous a fait une belle frayeur, tu sais. Derek est terriblement inquiet, on a tout de même réussi à le faire sortir de ta chambre pour qu'il dorme quelques heures. Ça fait plus de 6h qu'il attends ici à ton chevet, il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Je crois que tu as trouvé une perle. Et il n'est pas prêt de te laisser tomber. Il va falloir que tu sois forte et courageuse, les médecins ne sont pas très réjouissant. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu es une battante, tu vas nous revenir. Et puis on sera là, on ne te laissera plus jamais prendre de tel risque, on ne te quittera plus. Tu pourras t'appuyer sur chacun de nous. Tu es ma petite soeur, depuis toutes ces années où on travaille ensemble , tu es devenue plus qu'une amie Emily. Et pour Derek tu es plus que sa petite amie ! Il ne voit que toi, il ne vit que pour toi depuis ton enlèvement en tout cas. Ouvre nous tes yeux. Revis, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et on t'aideras à y parvenir. Mings est mort. Tu ne risques plus rien. Ta personnalité nous manque, cet vie que tu as en toi, ce caractère de cochon aussi ! Si ça peut te faire revenir oui tu as un caractère de cochon. J'essaie de dédramatiser la situation. En tout cas tu nous manques. Bats toi !

JJ serra en douceur le poignet d'Emily pour lui insuffler sa force. Ils n'avaient qu'a attendre. Prier pour ceux qui était croyant, veillez sur elle, l'encourager. Ils l'aimaient tous. Elle devrait le ressentir, en tout cas il l'espérait du fond du coeur. Aaron Hotchner et Spencer Reid à l'extérieur fixait également la vitre et pensait la même chose que tout ce que JJ avait osé dire tout haut à Emily. Reid lui espérait qu'il ne retomberait pas dans la drogue, il ne se sentait pas totalement clean au fond de lui même. Chacun des membre de l'équipe culpabilisait. Chacun à sa façon...


	20. Chapitre 20

La suite pour vous ! Bonne lecture

Mily

**Chapitre 20 **

**Hopital Merkson, 2 jours plus tard, 11h du soir**

Deux jours venaient de passer. Emily Prentiss était toujours dans le coma. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis son opération. Elle était droguée aux analgésiques et à la morphine pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Son poux avait retrouvé un rythme régulier ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Elle avait cependant toujours besoin d'une aide pour respirer. La seule chose qui avait vu une amélioration était l'infection. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre et son visage meurtrie semblait s'être adoucit. On voyait nettement que la souffrance avait quitter le temps d'un sommeil prolongé les traits de sa peau. Derek Morgan était continuellement présent au chevet d'Emily. D'ailleurs on pouvait s'apercevoir que la petite chaise en bois c'était transformé en un fauteuil bien plus confortable. Les médecins avaient finit par avoir pitié de l'agent fédéral. Derek était désemparé de voir la blessée toujours aussi inconsciente et si inerte ce qui ne lui ressemblait point. L'examen gynécologique effectué la veille avait bien confirmé le viol. Même s'il le savait déjà, cela apporta un coup de poignard au coeur de Derek. Cet enfoiré de Mings avait souillé Emily et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Le savoir de façon aussi irréfutable était difficile à accepter. D'autant plus qu'une autre nouvelle, tout aussi déchirante voir peut être même plus et tellement inavouable jeta un froid terrible au sein de l'équipe des sciences du comportement. Une nouvelle qui terminerait d'achever l'agent Prentiss. Pour le moment, malgré qu'ils préféreraient la voir éveillé, les collègues de la profiler était presque soulagé qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente.

Les médecins, après 72h de coma, ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant. Emily avait eu le droit à une batterie d'examen un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Scanner, IRM, radios, tout y était passé. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps qu'elle se réveille pour faire ce suivi. Pour le corps médical, la patiente aurait du être réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Les résultats des examens n'étaient pas encore tombés. Derek était partit se chercher un café. Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Il avait eu besoin de marcher un peu. Emily était entre de bonne main. Pénélope Garcia était venu veiller sur elle. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée de l'horreur qu'avait été cette enquête et de l'issu que celle ci avait été. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir Emily dans un tel état. Et elle s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir permis à ses doigts de fée de trouver plus vite des informations pour permettre de trouver et arrêter Mings. Ils auraient alors pu sauver Emily Prentiss bien plus tôt. Ils aurait pu éviter le pire. Parce que même si Emily était toujours vivante, Le pire était quand même là. La joie de vivre de l'analyste technique semblait s'être envolé depuis ses deux derniers jours. Elle voulait qu'Emily ouvre les yeux. Elle avait sa main posé délicatement sur le bras d'Emily. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'osait rien dire, parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous écoutait pas n'avait jamais été son truc. Penelope avait laissé son ordinateur de côté, elle ne l'avait pas allumé depuis plusieurs heures. Il était hors de question qu'elle fouille dans le dossier médical d'Emily pour savoir si elle avait des séquelles irréversible. Bien sur elle pouvait le faire, elle était capable de le faire mais elle se l'interdisait. Emily n'apprécierait pas de savoir que ses amis avaient fouiller dans sa vie. Il y avait d'autre chose que personne ne devait savoir et qui était annoter dans son dossier. La seule personne qui était au courant d'une seule chose était David Rossi. Il l'avait poussé à parler il a trois ans. Elle lui avait avouer pour son avortement en Italie au moment où elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente rejeté par tout le monde. Aujourd'hui elle avait du monde autour d'elle et elle ouvrirait peut être plus jamais les yeux. La pensée avait effleuré Garcia. Elle devait enlevé de sa tête cette idée. Il était hors de questions d'avoir en tête des choses aussi noir, aussi tragique. Pénélope Garcia était la personne qui espérait le plus dans l'équipe parce qu'elle disait qu'elle voulait quoi qu'il en soit gardé ses sentiments et son âme humaine. Elle n'était pas une machine, elle voyait toujours les choses positivement. Maintenant elle devait arrêter de broyer du noir et positivé pour son amie. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, sans avoir de retour. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Pourtant les minutes défilaient. Derek avait eu le temps de faire une dizaine de fois des allés retour dans le couloir et de boire deux cafés. Quand il revient près de la chambre il jeta un coup d'oeil par la vitre. Il avait espéré qu'en partant faire un tour, et en revenant quelques temps après. Que la rayonnante Pénélope, aide Emily a ouvrir les yeux. Mais au contraire il vit une scène terrible. Pénélope serrait doucement le bras d'Emily tandis qu'elle pleurait en silence le regard droit sur l'agent inconscient. Ça lui fendit le coeur, il entra alors et vient s'assoir à côté de Pénélope et il mit une main sur son épaule.

Derek Morgan : Elle ne voudrait pas que tu pleurs je crois.

Pénélope Garcia : Toi Derek tu oses me demander de ne pas pleurer... Je t'ai vu tu sais. Tu attends qu'on ai le dos tourné mais je t'ai vu pleurer

Derek Morgan : Je ne veux pas la perdre. Et c'est dure d'accepter tout ce qui se passe.

Pénélope Garcia : tu sais je t'en ai voulu que tu ne m'ait rien dit pour toi et Emily, j'ai été aussi jalouse parce que je n'étais plus t'as puce la seule et l'unique - Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. - Mais je te préviens Derek, tu as intérêt à la protéger et à être là pour elle. Je veux qu'Emily soit heureuse. Que vous soyez heureux.

Derek Morgan : Je te remercie de ta bénédiction et je te promets que je l'a rendrait heureuse. Que je lui redonnerais goût à la vie. Je ne suis plus le tombeur de ses dames. Je suis un homme fidèle. Promets moi de sécher tes larmes hein !

Pénélope Garcia : C'est dure de la voir comme ça.

Derek Morgan : Je sais Pénélope, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire et les médecins ne savent rien nous dire. J'ai essayer de voir s'il y en avait un dans les couloirs mais à cette là tout est vide.

Pénélope : Tu crois qu'elle va s'en tirer. Qu'elle va revenir parmi nous ?

Derek Morgan : Je ne tiens que grâce à ça...

Pénélope Garcia : Tu ne m'as pas dit, toi et Emily c'est arrivé comment ?

Derek Morgan : Un soir à Vegas, tu sais bien que je ne dors jamais quand on va la bas !

Pénélope Garcia : Je ne croyais pas Emily aussi fêtarde que ça ! En général, elle est la première couché et elle se prends un mal de crâne le lendemain !

Derek Morgan : Avec Derek Morgan, les soirées ne sont jamais les même.

Pénélope Garcia et Derek Morgan assis l'un à côté de l'autre esquissèrent un sourire. Le premier depuis des jours. Derek était content que Pénélope ne se morfonde pas. Bien évidemment pour lui s'était une autre histoire. Il se refusait de promettre quoi que se soit à quelqu'un parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole. La situation était trop douloureuse pour lui. D'ailleurs personne n'arrivait à le sortir de l'hôpital, ni ne voulait le faire. Il savait que cela était très important pour Derek de rester près d'Emily. Pénélope Garcia se leva de sa chaise sous le regard interrogateur de Derek. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'était redressé soudainement. Elle lui répondit en souriant que des fleurs dans cette chambre apporterait un peu de gaité et qu'elle partait en acheter. Bien évidemment elle n'en trouverait pas à cette heure bien avancer de la soirée mais elle les amènerait le lendemain matin de bon heure. Elle rajouta que Derek devrait faire attention à lui et qu'il ne devrait pas hésiter à se reposer un peu. Derek fit un sourire, Pénélope Garcia était la seule personne a qui il autorisait à prendre soin de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de réagir comme ça et de se soucier de lui, il ne lui en ferait jamais la remarque. Il l'a laissa alors s'en aller et il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il ne tient pas longtemps éveillé, ses yeux sombrait et se fermait tout seul. Il avait attraper une petite couverture, il avait froid probablement du a la fatigue. C'est en essayant de lutter désespérément pour rester conscient qu'il s'endormit sur le coup de 3h du matin avachi dans le fauteuil la tête penché sur le côté. L'infirmière l'avait vu s'endormir mais elle l'avait laissé ici. Elle se dit que si l'agent Morgan avait voulu aller se reposer, il l'aurait fait mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre son sommeil. Et le contact physique entre Emily et Derek apaisait l'agent Morgan.

Sur les coup de 5 heures du matin, la fenêtre de la chambre entre ouverte laissait passer un léger courant d'air. On aurait pu croire que le frémissement du bras était du à cet air frais mais le léger mouvement qui suivi laissait paraître bien autre chose. Emily Prentiss souleva son bras d'à peine un centimètre. Elle s'agitait doucement. Son buste aussi frissonna. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux comme si du plomb avait scellé ses paupières. Les muscles de son visages s'étirèrent en laissant l'empreinte d'une grimace. Un deuxième mouvement suivit. Sa tête roula délicatement sur le côté, mais pas suffisamment, une atèle cervicale et claviculaire minimisait ses mouvements. Elle sentit quelques choses sur son bras gauche. Elle le souleva encore une fois doucement, elle essaya de retirer ce poids qui était posé sur elle. Elle parvient a faire papillonner ses paupières. Il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas ébloui. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouvert trop longtemps. Elle était complètement désorienté. Les analgésiques et la morphine lui évitait de souffrir mais la ils plongèrent dans un profond et épais brouillard cotonneux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était effrayé par son réveil. Elle avait envie de pleurer parce qu'elle était complètement perdu dans sa tête, il lui était impossible de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et pour elle. Ça lui rappela de très mauvais souvenir. Elle avait le sentiment que rien n'était terminé, qu'on jouait encore avec elle, qu'on la manipulait. Elle se sentait grandement droguée... Des larmes s'échappait de ses yeux. Ses paupières peinaient à rester ouverte, la panique s'empara d'elle surtout qu'elle se sentait limité dans ses mouvements. Elle persista sur le poids qu'elle sentait sur son avant bras. Elle fit un effort pour agiter son bras, agitation trop perceptible pour qu'il se dégage. La peur emballa son coeur. L'électrocardiogramme s'intensifia, les sons semblèrent plus rapide et irrégulier. Le réveil était difficile pour l'agent Prentiss. Elle était déboussolée.

Dans la chambre, Derek sentit que quelques choses n'était pas normal et il eut raison de le croire, il se réveilla soudain. Il s'était enfermé dans un sommeil léger qui lui permettrait dans tous les cas de ce réveiller. Il entendit et vit l'électrocardiogramme s'affoler. Il retira sa main et s'aperçut que le bras de l'agent Prentiss bougeait légèrement. Il se leva et se précipita sur elle de toute évidence, elle se réveillait. Elle pleurait, elle était effrayé. Il fallait qu'il l'a calme et qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était là, lui Derek Morgan, l'homme qui lui voulait du bien.

Derek Morgan : Emily, calme toi. C'est Derek, tu es à l'hôpital, tu comprends. Ça va aller ! Regarde moi, respire profondément, détends toi.

Emily Prentiss : Hummm... Elle secoua doucement la tête.

Derek Morgan : Ne bouge pas, je vais appeler une infirmière, ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Derek Morgan se précipita dans le couloir et il appela une infirmière sans quitter la chambre d'Emily du regard. Il appela deux, trois fois avant que quelqu'un daigne se déplacer. En entrant l'infirmière constata le réveille de sa patiente. Et la panique qui l'avait envahit. Elle commença par lui donner des anxiolytiques. Ensuite, elle vérifia ses constantes. Le poux battait trop vite. Elle devient alors psychologue le temps qu'Emily se calme. La jeune femme était intelligente et malgré le brouillard qui l'envahissait, elle comprit qu'on l'incitait au calme. Elle voulait comprendre où elle se trouvait. Emily ramena son bras vers pour retirer le masque à oxygène mais elle remarqua que sa main était plâtré et que son bras était recouvert de bandage sur la plus grande superficie. N'y parvenant pas elle se contenta de mimer une gène au niveau de sa respiration pour que quelqu'un le lui retire. Agiter son visage comme elle le fait en essayant d'enlever le masque fit comprendre à Derek et à l'infirmière de le lui enlever. Le changement d'air et le temps de s'habituer à respirer toute seule, Emily crut étouffer. Elle respira à plein poumon trop rapidement mais elle se calma doucement. Les anxiolytiques commençait à faire leurs effets. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux un peu plus et elle se concentra pour distinguer les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'infirmière la rassura en mettant ses talents de psychologue à l'œuvre. Emily avait un regard interrogateur, elle voulait savoir qui était dans la pièce. Elle fixa l'un après l'autre l'infirmière et Derek Morgan. Elle s'arrêta plus longtemps sur l'agent fédéral. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard surtout. Et elle le reconnut. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus l'infirmière et elle tendit son bras vers Derek. Elle le laissa retomber par manque de force. Derek Morgan s'approcha, il avait comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle l'appelait. Il se mit à sa hauteur et caressa tendrement son épaule et il lui parla avec une voix posé et calme.

Derek Morgan : C'est Derek, Emily ! Tout va bien, continue de me regarder, tu es en sécurité ici, sèche tes larmes, je suis là, je ne te lâche plus.

Emily Prentiss : Derek...

Derek Morgan : Oui c'est moi ! N'essaie pas de parler.

Emily Prentiss : Je...je peux...pas bou-ger... Je... suis... si...fatiguer...

Derek Morgan : C'est normal économise tes forces, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as subit une opération importante. Tu étais gravement blessée. Mais tu t'en est sortie, tu as gagné Emily, tu es sortie d'affaire.

Emily Prentiss : Derek...

Derek Morgan : Mings a été tué. C'est finit.

Emily Prentiss : Je... Les larmes lui virent très vite.

Derek Morgan : Tu vas t'en remettre, je suis là, et je reste, je vais nul part, tu devrais dormir un peu Emily.

Emily pleura a chaudes larmes. Tout ce qu'elle avait dans la tête était beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle se rappelait tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette trappe pendant ses quatre jours, elle se rappelait du moindre détails, de la moindre odeur, de la moindre douleurs, du moindre cou. Du moindre attouchement que Mings lui avait fait. Elle n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Les émotions qu'elle avait en elle était beaucoup trop forte. Elle se retrouvait face à son compagnon qui lui voulait tout le bien du monde et elle n'était pas capable de sortir le moindre mot, ni d'expliquer ses grosses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais été faible jusqu'à présent, et elle se sentait si fébrile, si faible. Elle ressentait un mal-être considérable. Et elle se mura dans le silence. Elle se contenta uniquement de secouer la tête positivement pour ce qui était de se reposer. Derek la laissa se reposer, elle venait de se réveiller mais elle allait se rendormir. Demain matin, elle serait bien plus calme et il pourrait parler avec elle plus posément. Elle devait se poser des questions et il y avait de nombreuses réponses que l'équipe pourrait lui donner. Il pourrait également évaluer son état psychologique et les analgésiques ferait un peu moins d'effet de façon à lui redonner un peu de sensation que les médicaments lui enlevait actuellement. Elle aurait également les idées bien plus clair et ne se sentirait pas dans un flou visuel et psychologique. Derek resta près d'Emily dans le fauteuil. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il la regarda plus tendu que tout à l'heure, les traits tirés, le visage perturbé. C'est à ce moment précis que Derek se rendit compte de la responsabilité qu'il avait sur ses épaules. Il était le compagnon de la femme la plus désemparé qu'il connaissait. Une femme d'une force de caractère impressionnante qui avait perdu cette faculté en a peine quatre jours. Il comprit que le chemin allait être très dure à parcourir d'autant plus qu'il avait eu un aperçut de l'enferment personnelle d'Emily à ce réveil. Elle avait pleuré devant lui mais elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, et s'était abstenu. Et lui, l'agent qu'elle avait choisit pour vivre sa vie avait a lui dire une nouvelle qui l'anéantirait, et il était hors de question qu'un médecin le face à sa place. Et il le ferait dans un moment propice au calme. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir un scénario. Il improviserait au moment présent, quand il verrait que le moment était venu de lui annoncer. Mais il ne pourrait pas tarder non plus. Le temps avait son importance. Mais les larmes couleraient, il n'avait pas à le parier. Il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré de son côté. Alors l'épreuve serait de taille pour Emily. Il vit toujours les larmes glissés sur le visages d'Emily. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle s'endorme, Il lui caressa le bras pour soulager son chagrin. Elle se laissa bercé et elle s'endormit quelques heures. Derek partit alors se chercher un café et il partit soufflé dehors quelques temps. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées clairs. Il faisait encore nuit, il avait le temps de réfléchir à comment gérer la situation. Il appellerait également l'équipe du département des sciences du comportement pour leur annoncer le réveil d'Emily.


	21. Chapitre 21

La suite promise, spécial dédicace à Dody pour me rattraper de tu sais quoi ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez bien trop rapidement. Emily Prentiss dormait toujours sur les coups de 9h. Son visage était toujours aussi torturé qu'il l'avait été à son réveil au milieu de la nuit. Le médecin allait passé dans moins d'une demi heure, il avait appris la sortie du coma d'Emily a son arrivé à l'hôpital mais il avait été appelé sur une urgence, il avait quitté le bloc, il y a moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Derek Morgan n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit encore une fois. Il aurait les remontrances de Rossi mais maintenant qu'Emily était réveillé, il n'irait plus se reposer aussi facilement. Les membres du bureau des sciences du comportement en était certain. Derek Morgan se dit que Pénélope avait probablement prit le temps d'aller se coucher. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue avec le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait promis d'apporter pour égayer la chambre d'Emily. Elle aurait sans aucun doute besoin de chaleur et d'être dans un environnement propice au calme et et plus enthousiaste que la réalité qui apparaissait peu réjouissante. Derek était en train de tourner en rond en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour aérer la chambre. Le soleil transperçait l'épaisse vitre isolante pour apporter un peu de chaleur. Cela avait un goût de calme après la tempête. Il ne ventait plus, du moins en ville. Dans la nature, au milieu des arbres foisonnant de la forêt de Natahala, la fraicheur et le vent était probablement bien trop présente encore à cette heure là. Le rayon de soleil qui traversait la chambre semblait être un étranger qui n'avait pas sa place dans le ciel noir invisible qui gravitait autour de l'équipe fédérale. Derek Morgan, regardait la poitrine de sa bien aimée se soulever et s'affaisse par alternance régulière. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait gérer la situation lorsque Emily se réveillerait. Et cela ne serait tarder. Son repos était plus agité que tout à l'heure. Ses traits du visage était plus dur, elle semblait souffrir. Les analgésiques ne faisait peut être moins effet. L'infirmière, cette nuit, lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de revenir brutalement dans une réalité qu'elle voudrait probablement fuir. Les sensations reviendrait pour qu'elle sorte d'un état second dut au calmant et autre drogue tel que la morphine qui l'habitait actuellement toute entière. Elle serait d'ailleurs moins réceptif sans doute, plus renfermé. Derek Morgan ne voulait pas profiler Emily Prentiss mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y empêcher. Si rien ne s'était passé sur cette affaire, il aurait continué de respecter qu'il avait mit tous les deux en place au moment où ils avaient choisi de donner une chance à leur aventure. Il devrait cela dit se contenir lorsque l'agent Prentiss aurait ouvert les yeux, elle n'apprécierait pas, il le savait. Et il ne voulait qu'elle tourne le dos à la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, à savoir lui, l'agent Morgan, l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie, le bon comme le mauvais. Les évènements de ses derniers jours et ce qu'elle avait subit était déjà un grand frein à la confiance. Autant qu'il lui montre qu'il voulait tout pour elle. Qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se sente bien, qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il retourna près de l'agent blessé quand il comprit qu'elle émergeait doucement. Il resta debout planté près d'elle. Il voulu lui prendre la main mais il ravisa son geste grandement quand il remarqua le platre blanc qui enserrait chacun de ses doigts et sa main tout entière. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir dans l'immédiat. C'était un premier handicap, mais un grand handicap pour une femme indépendante. Elle devrait alors compter sur quelqu'un dans un premier temps pour ses besoins primaire qui comportait entre autre la notion de se nourrir. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'Emily accepte moralement ce poids de devoir demander à quelqu'un de lui donner la cuillère comme on le faisait pour un enfant d'à peine un an. Il revient à la réalité, il devrait affronter tout ça mais plus tard. Derek Morgan devait se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Emily Prentiss ouvrit les yeux doucement devant lui, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Elle laissa une grimace s'inscrire sur son visage et elle fixa son regard sur l'agent Morgan penché au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit la main de Derek caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Emily balaya le plafond du regard. Elle essayait de situer le lieu où elle se trouvait. Ces lumières blanches et le soleil rendait la pièce si lumineuse qu'elle du refermer les yeux un instant. Elle effectua trois/quatre fois cette opération pour s'habituer à la lumière. Derek continuait de l'apaiser avec ses douces caresses. Elle appréciait mais c'est à ce moment même qu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce qui se passait, où elle se trouvait. Ce qu'elle avait vécut vient hanté ses pensées. Elle força son regard à fixé Derek Morgan. Il était bien là. Celui qu'elle avait désespérément appelé dans son lieu de captivité. Elle pouvait ne plus avoir peur, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était toujours aussi terrorisé. Elle se contenta de masqué quelques peu ses émotions. Ce que remarquait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle luttait contre la douleur. Elle surpris à remonter son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine, ses côtés la faisait souffrir. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains et ses doigts. Tout se passait intérieurement, elle prenait conscience de tout petit à petit. Derek ne la lâchait pas du regard. Emily s'accrocha à lui comme la noyé qu'elle était.

Derek Morgan : Hey ma puce, ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillé. Comme tu te sens ?

Emily Prentiss : Tu étais là, cette nuit ? J'ai... pas rêvé...

Derek Morgan : Non tu n'as pas rêvé, je ne t'ai pas quitté, je suis là.

Emily Prentiss : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser mourir ?

Derek Morgan : Parce que je t'aime et que tu ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

Emily Prentiss : Et comme maintenant ? Qu'est ce que j'ai Derek ? J'ai mal... C'est moche ?

Derek Morgan : Tu ne méritait pas non plus tout ce que Mings t'as fait. Tu vas t'en remettre Emily. Laissons du temps, je t'aiderais.

Emily Prentiss : Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il m'a fait...

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle détourna son regard, pensée à ce qui s'était passé et regarder Derek n'était pas compatible. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses narines se pinçait, ses lèvres grimacèrent et introduisait le chagrin qui n'était pas loin. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Mais elle faisait un effort surhumain pour refouler à l'intérieur d'elle même ses larmes. La douleur moral avait envahit tout son être accompagner de la douleur physique que lui procurait ses blessures. Elle remonta une main vers elle pour voir d'elle même les dégâts, elle sentit son épaule lui déchirer les entrailles. Elle serra les dents et elle souffla pour rester forte. Elle remarqua alors le manque de mobilité et l'impossibilité d'action qu'elle avait avec ses mains. Elle ravala son dégout, le mal que ça lui fit de ses voir comme ça. Derek s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'Emily en approchant le siège le plus près possible d'Emily. Il voulait qu'elle reste tranquille pour ne pas accentuer la douleur. Il insista pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Intérieur, il pensa : « tu n'imagines pas ce que je sais... et ce que je dois t'apprendre... ». Derek souffla pour reprendre une prestance. Ça lui paraissait plus dure que ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu son équipe du réveille d'Emily. Il ne pouvait pas le faire pour le moment... Comme il ne pouvait rien dire à Emily. La voir dans cette état de lutte avec elle même. Il avait remarquer qu'elle gardait tout à l'intérieur et qu'elle s'interdisait même de laisser aller son chagrin. Il la connaissait forte mais dans cette situation il aurait préférer la voir se soulager, il détestait la voir se torturer alors qu'il était la et qu'il lui tendait son épaule. Derek Morgan redressa un peu le lit d'Emily à sa demande. Il lui proposa à la suite un peu d'eau. Elle avait encore les lèvres bien sèche et décoloré. Elle accepta de se désaltérer. Il lui tendit le verre et elle essaya de l'attraper avec ses mains, elle se rendait compte du ridicule de son acte puisque le verre rattrapé de justesse aurait terminer sur les dras du lit répandent son contenu. Derek Morgan l'aida alors boire, il se chargea de tenir le verre, Emily se sentit être une assister. La seule fois où Mings, lui avait donner trop peu d'eau, il s'était charger de lui donner, elle s'en rappela trop vite et effectua un geste de recule signifiant qu'elle ne voulait plus boire. Elle ne lui expliqua pas, n'émit pas un mot sur ce rejet. Elle faisait juste face à ce qui s'était passé ses 5 derniers jours. Le temps s'arrêta, les regards de Prentiss et Morgan se croisèrent et la jeune femme se força à lui faire un sourire très timide. Elle était néanmoins heureuse que Derek Morgan soit là tant qu'il ne posait pas de question.

Derek Morgan : Le dr Wilson va passer dans la matinée, il t'expliquera un peu tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Emily Prentiss : Dis moi toi ?

Derek Morgan : Il a ton dossier, ce sera plus facile, même moi je n'en sais pas temps que ça tu sais.

Emily Prentiss : ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Derek Morgan : Trois jours Emily, on a eu peur pour toi. Il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Emily Prentiss : Et Mings ?

Derek Morgan : Il est mort. C'est terminé.

Emily Prentiss : Je t'ai attendu, tu te souviens « je remuerais ciel et terre jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve » c'est ce que tu m'avais dit. J'y ai toujours cru, je me suis battu en pensant à ça...

Derek Morgan : J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi...

Derek Morgan : Tu sais que rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant, je vais t'aider à aller mieux et tu vas t'appuyer sur moi d'accord ?

Emily Prentiss secouant la tête positivement : Oui...

Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce qui ta effrayer quand je t'ai aidé à boire le verre d'eau ?

Emily Prentiss : heu... - elle détourna la tête encore une fois – je... je peux pas en parler.

Emily Prentiss laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue et une deuxième avant de faire en sorte que tout reste à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle avait plus de mal à se contenir cela dit. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un peu de solitude pour laisser éclater l'abcès de sa tristesse. Mais elle luttait encore et cherchait la force de tenir moralement. Elle ne regardait plus Derek et elle essayait de gratter un de ses bandages nerveusement sans y parvenir. Elle était nerveuse d'être observé. l'électrocardiogramme la trahissait en plus de ça. Elle respira doucement pour se calmer. Et elle ferma les yeux quelques instant. Elle avait peur de parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se sentait humilier, sale, détruite. En parler était revivre ce cauchemar qu'elle avait subit. Que ce soit les simples coups, les brulures, les attouchements ou le pire, le viol qu'elle avait été contrainte et forcé de subir malgré toute la résistance qu'elle avait mise en œuvre. C'était dégradant et inavouable. Elle ne se sentait plus femme, plus normal. Derek ne pouvait pas le silence s'installer plus longtemps et laisser grandir ce malaise. Il posa délicatement une main sur le bras d'Emily qui s'agitait et qui essayait de gratter frénétiquement son bandage de façon à la stopper.

Derek Morgan : Emily, regarde moi.

Emily Prentiss ouvrit les yeux devant lui. Elle était presque gêné pour la première fois face à son collègue et amant. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas lâcher le regard. Pour ne pas fondre en larme non plus. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle avait mal physiquement et voulait inconsciemment faire passé son état par ce mal mais Derek n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'elle cachait quelques chose de bien plus profond mais il n''insista pas, il comprenait que ca devait être terrible a vivre et a supporter comme d'en parler quand il était gamin, le tenancier de la maison des jeunes de Chicago où il avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse avait pratiqué des attouchements sur lui et la première chose qu'il avait faite était de n'en parler à personne, jamais quoi qu'il en coûte. Il devait cependant admettre qu'avoir pu en parler avec Hotch une fois avait enlevé un poids en lui. C'est pourquoi, il souhaitait qu'Emily ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui Face à ce caractère si solitaire et indépendant, il ne préféra pas insister pour le moment. Tout était beaucoup trop frais. Elle venait de passer quatre jours dans une cave en plein milieu d'une forêt, elle avait été éprouver par une lourde opération et un coma. Elle était en vie devant lui, réveiller, elle n'avait pas besoin de la pression et du stresse qui arrivait quand on poussait quelqu'un à parler. Emily le regardait timidement. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse, de quelqu'un auprès d'elle qui la rassure, pas de quelqu'un qui va passer son temps à vouloir savoir cout que cout ce qui c'est passer pensant ainsi soulager la conscience de la blessée. Emily se détendit dans son lit, elle se décontracta un peu et laissa sécher ses larmes qui avait glissé sur ses joues. Derek Morgan se permis de passer un doigt sur sa pommette pour l'effacer. Son visage meurtrit était douloureux, ce qui expliqua le léger geste de recule qu'elle fit, par réflexe.

Derek Morgan : Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas réveiller la douleur de tes blessures.

Emily Prentiss : ça fait rien, j'ai vu pire que ça. C'est juste que... j'arrive plus à la supporter.

Derek Morgan : Tu n'as pas à les supporter, si ça va pas, je peux appeler une infirmière, elle te donnera ce qui faut pour te soulager.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne veux pas qu'on me drogue aux médicaments.

Derek Morgan : J'ai pas dit que ça irait jusque là mais parfois c'est nécessaire à défaut de souffrir.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux sentir mon corps et être lucide.

Derek Morgan : D'accord, mais promets moi que tu me diras si ça va vraiment pas ! Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Emily Prentiss esquissant un sourire noir : Je suis déjà en morceau...

Derek Morgan : Ça ira mieux, tu dois te laisser du temps et de la patience.

Emily Prentiss : Dis Derek, tu me le dirais si tu savais quelque chose, je veux dire s'il y avait quelque chose de grave, si je m'en remettait pas ?

Derek Morgan torturé de l'intérieur préféra la diversion et le mensonge : Je te le dirais, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, mais il est encore trop tôt, les médecins ne le savent même pas eux même. Ils vont tester ta mobilité, ils pourront se prononcer qu'après avoir fait des examens. Tu as survécu à l'opération après être resté 4h en chirurgie, tu étais en arrêt cardiaque, ils t'ont réanimé deux fois. Et le coma a suivi. Les réponses, on les aura maintenant que tu es réveillé et je te dirais tout ce que je sais.

Emily Prentiss : Tu me le promets ?

Derek Morgan : Tu n'auras rien de grave... D'accord.

Emily Prentiss : Tu sais quand j'étais seule là bas... - Elle ne pouvait pas désigner par un nom la où elle avait vécu l'enfer - j'essayais de garder espoir, mais j'ai voulu abandonner de lutter...

Derek Morgan : Tu as été plus que courageuse Emily, peu de femme aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps que toi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait de ton mieux, avec un malade comme Mings, tu n'aurais surement pas pu faire mieux.

Emily Prentiss : Il y avait, quelqu'un d'autre, il était pas tout seul, je serais pas capable de te le décrire, je le voyais tellement mal, je savais même pas où j'étais. Mais c'était pas Elton Mings...

Derek Morgan : Oui on sait, on l'a arrêté, c'était son frère, mais il s'est suicidé avant qu'on ai le temps d'apprendre quelque chose de lui.

Emily Prentiss : Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras.

Derek Morgan : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Emily Prentiss suppliante : S'il te plait...

Derek Morgan : D'accord, viens là doucement.

Derek Morgan avait descendu un des barreaux de lit, il s'était assis le plus près d'Emily sur le lit en faisait attention aux branchements et perfusion relié à son bras. Il l'attira le plus doucement possible vers lui. Emily grimaça et laissa échapper un murmure plaintif du à la douleur de son corps dans ce simple mouvement. Derek arrêta son geste, le temps que la douleur de ses côtes se calme. Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour éviter qu'elle ai trop à bouger. Elle se retrouva contre son torse sa tête reposant sur son épaule et il mit ses bras autour d'elle en lui effectuant des caresses circulaires dans son dos. Il sentit la pression retomber un peu dans cette pièce mais aussi des tremblements perceptible chez la jeune femme de par leur proximité. Elle se laissa un peu aller contre lui. Il ressentait que son chagrin mais ne voyait pas son visage. C'était ce qui avait inciter Emily à lâcher un peu ses émotions. Derek était soulager qu'elle le fasse même s'il avait remarquer qu'elle avait attendu qu'il est le dos tournée pour laisser couler réellement les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il l'avait dans ses bras. Au moins pour l'instant, elle ne l'avait pas rejeter mais il avait mal jouer, il n'avait pas été sincère avec elle. Pour ne pas la froisser et la ménager, il avait refuser de lui dire la chose la plus importe et la plus déchirante qu'elle aurait a entendre. Il venait d'entrer dans une sphère infernal qui lui faisait reculer l'échéance à chaque fois. Il avait honte de son comportement face à la femme qu'il aime. Elle était la première concernée par ce qu'il devait lui annoncer et il ne disait rien. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution et qu'elle lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Il continua à caresser le dos et les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle la sentit se détendre et se calmer progressivement. Il avait respecté le silence qu'Emily avait instaurer dans ce moment de complicité. Emily Prentiss se sentait rassuré dans les bras de Derek Morgan, elle ne le lâchait plus. C'est peu de temps après que le médecin entra dans pièce. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer Emily. Elle imagina Mings ouvrir la lourde porte en tôle de l'abri qui l'avais retenu prisonnière. La contraction de son corps, le regard apeuré, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Derek. Le médecin referma la porte plus doucement. Derek accompagna Emily contre le dossier du lit, sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller et il se détacha d'elle, mais il resta assis à côté d'elle sur le lit pour qu'elle se sente rassuré et en sécurité.

Derek Morgan : Bonjour docteur.

Médecin : J'ai appris que ma patiente avait ouvert les yeux. Comment se passe ce retour parmi nous.

Emily Prentiss : Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie...

Médecin : On va voir si tout va bien, je vais vérifier vos constante, on a eu les résultats du scanner et de l'IRM, il sont bon tous les deux, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là. Après je ne vous cache pas que la guérison va être longue.

Emily Prentiss : Mes blessures sont graves ?

Médecin : Vous avez de nombreux hématomes sur la plus part du corps, les mains et les pieds brisé ainsi que des côtes. Votre épaules à été remise en place, on a réussi à extraire la balle dans votre cuisses. Sans compter les lacérations et les brulures.

Emily Prentiss : Je voudrais un miroir... s'il vous plait.

Derek n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, elle ne devait pas se voir dans son état. Elle devrait attendre, elle prendrait un coup moralement, il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il allait essayer de l'en dissuader quand le médecin ne serait plus là. En attendant, les constante d'Emily était bonne, son poux était régulier, sa tension n'était pas trop mal, Il changea sa perfusion, il demanda à Derek de sortir de la chambre le temps qu'il constate l'état des blessures et qu'il refasse quelques bandages si nécessaire. Il nettoya la brulure à la poitrine, il regarda la sensibilité a l'abdomen, les entailles dans le dos, la cuisse qui avait été blessé par balle et le visage. Emily avait fermé les yeux le temps qu'il l'examine, elle trouva ça des plus désagréable. Elle résista contre la douleur des blessures. Le médecin lui referma la blouse et il accompagna son corps à se rallonger. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le médecin lui injecta un peu plus de morphine pour la soulager malgré le refus de sa patiente, il posa un miroir sur ses genoux, il ne lui aurait en aucun cas mit sous les yeux.

Médecin : Reposez-vous, prenez votre temps, et si vous pensez qu'il ne faut pas le faire ne le faites pas.

Emily Prentiss : Vous pouvez demander à l'agent Morgan d'attendre dehors quelques temps ?

Le médecin acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, il trouvait sa patiente assez fragile psychologiquement, il verrait avec un collègue psychiatre s'il pourrait passer une heure avec elle. Il se retrouva dans le couloir avec l'agent Morgan quelques seconde plus tard. Il lui fit part d'apporter à l'agent Prentiss un suivi Psychologique. Il se renseigna également pour savoir si Derek avait annoncer à Emily la nouvelle. Nouvelle de mauvaise augure mais qu'elle devrait savoir rapidement. Derek répondit négativement, il ne savait pas comment lui dire sans lui briser le coeur. Le médecin lui expliqua alors que se serait difficile à entendre, à gérer et aussi surement à comprendre mais qu'elle serait aider pour avancer.

Derek Morgan : Je vais le faire, personne d'autre ne doit le faire, je suis la personne qui doit le lui apprendre mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle sors tout juste du coma, elle réalise seulement tout ce qui l'attend et ce qu'elle a vécu, j'attends le bon moment.

Médecin : Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment pour ça. Plus tôt vous le ferez et mieux se sera.

Derek Morgan : Abandonnez l'idée du psychiatre du moins pour l'instant. Laissé moi m'occuper d'elle, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Médecin : Okay pour le moment, Mais annoncez lui, n'attendez pas. Et elle m'a demander de vous dire qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes seule. Et je crois qu'on devrait lui laisser ce temps...

Emily avait vu le médecin discuter avec Derek derrière la vitre. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se disait. Il parlait d'elle, elle en était certaine. Et elle n'aimait pas quand on parlait d'elle derrière son dos, blessée ou pas. Elle avait le visage tourné vers la vitre attendant que Derek entre dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait maussade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin si peut être qu'elle le savait au fond d'elle. Ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui était un calvaire pour toute les femmes. Son viol était une torture physique sur l'instant mais une destruction moral par la suite. Jamais elle n'arriverait à avouer à Derek une chose pareil. Elle en avait peur même si Mings n'était plus présent. Elle se sentait faible, lâche d'elle même pour une agent fédérale qui avait montrer par le passé une excellente résistance mental, parfois trop rigide. Cet enlèvement la rendait peureuse, nerveuse, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle arrêta de regarder la vitre elle fixait désormais le plafond. La morphine commençait à faire effet sur la douleur. Elle se sentit un peu plus soulagé, même si elle détestait qu'on la gave de médicament en tout genre, mais compte tenu de l'étendu de ses blessures, il fallait au moins ça. Inutile qu'elle souffre en silence. Parce que la jeune femme, ne dira pas qu'elle a mal, elle se taira. Et toutes les personnes qui la connaissait pouvait donner cette conclusion. Derek Morgan n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Alors il remuerait ciel et terre pour gérer la situation, pour anticiper les réactions d'Emily, Pour Prendre les devant et ainsi prendre soin d'elle.

Le soleil continuait de taper sur la vitre et dans la pièce. Mais c'était un peu comme si Emily ne le voyait pas Elle était trop absorbée dans l'horreur de ses derniers jours. Elle ne regardait plus rien. Elle était repliée à l'intérieur d'elle même comme une chenille se protège dans son cocon pour qu'on ne l'atteigne pas. Seule dans cette chambre, Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, elle avait si peur. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce de droite à gauche. D'aussi loin où remontait ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais été si fragile et terrorisé. Elle avait vécu des coups durs, entre Interpole et le départements des sciences du comportement. Mais jamais quelque chose de comparable à ces atrocités qu'on lui avait faites. Les coups, elle connaissait, elle pouvait les encaisser. Mais les brulures à vif, les lacérations alors qu'elle était des plus drogués, le coup était rude. Les attouchements déplacés, l'acte ultime, elle n'arriva pas à l'enlever de sa mémoire, son coeur s'emballa alors. Personne n'était dans la pièce, elle pouvait se laisser aller, son chagrin était trop grand. Elle n'oubliera jamais et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle était épuisée, elle pouvait se contrôler. Elle regarda encore la vitre, le corps tremblant. Et elle vit le miroir posé sur le draps blanc recouvrant son ventre. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, elle se sentait bien stupide sur l'instant. Mais elle ne voulait personne dans ce moment difficile. Elle se débrouillerait comme elle pourrait. Elle s'y reprendrait à plusieurs fois s'il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle voit son visage. Emily le fit tomber d'abord trois fois avant de plier légèrement le bout de ses doigts sous les bandages. Malgré la morphine, la douleur était trop prononcée. Elle avait les os de la mains et les doigts brisés. Elle fit un effort au fond d'elle même pour que personne ne vienne l'aider, elle serra les dents et elle porta le petit miroir face à son visage meurtri. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait. Après avoir estimé que le miroir se trouvait bien face à elle, Emily ouvrit doucement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se voir toute entière. Elle eut un choc, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, son visage marqué de bleus et d'entailles lui fit monter un flots de larmes. Elle lâcha subitement le miroir qui retomba lourdement sur son ventre. Elle n'osa pas imaginer l'état du reste de son corps, elle en tremblait déjà. Cet enlèvement allait changer beaucoup de chose. Emily le savait intérieurement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer seule dans cette chambre. Derek Morgan, derrière la vitre avait bien entendu tout vu et il se torturait de ne pas la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il avait trop de respect pour elle alors il acceptait son choix de vouloir être seule un moment. Mais la voir si malheureuse était un déchirement. L'équipe du bureau des sciences du comportement venait d'arriver. Ils remarquèrent Derek seul dans le couloir, ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles. JJ s'approcha alors, elle vit Emily bien réveillé dans son lit déversant tout son chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le profiler n'était pas près d'elle. JJ allait entrer dans la chambre mais Derek la retient par la main.

Derek Morgan : JJ attend ! Emily a demandé à être seule.

Jenifer Jarreau : Elle est réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Derek Morgan : C'est arrivé cette nuit. Elle a dormit un peu depuis mais elle ne récupérera pas du jour au lendemain.

Jenifer Jarreau : Tu lui as annoncé ?

Derek Morgan : Non je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage et les mots justes pour lui dire...

Jenifer Jarreau : Tu préfères que l'un de nous le fasse ? Je peux le faire, je suis une femme, une amie, ce sera peut être plus simple. Elle doit savoir, tu le sais bien Derek.

Derek Morgan : Dans son état ?

Jenifer Jarreau : Il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant plutôt que de la faire souffrir un peu plus longtemps. Ce ne sera pas facile à entendre pour elle mais elle doit l'entendre.

Derek Morgan : Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire...

Jenifer Jarreau : Laisse moi faire. Reste là !

Jenifer Jarreau entra dans la pièce où Emily inondait ses joues de son chagrin. JJ ne dit rien mais elle vient l'enlacer simplement pour lui donner son épaule. Emily s'y appuya sans rien dire et elle continua de pleurer. JJ tenta de la calmer. Ça semblait difficile mais elle ne lâcherait Emily pour rien au monde. Elle attendit avant de prendre la parole parce qu'elle savait que le moment serait le plus dure que l'agent Prentiss aurait à entendre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal non plus mais pour trouver des solutions, lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle aurait à assumer, Emily devait savoir ce qu'elle ne savait pas la concernant. Les pleurs de sa collègue se calmait progressivement quand JJ s'écarta d'elle. Elle vit le visage fatigué et irrité par les larmes d'Emily. Elle l'incita à s'allonger correctement dans son lit, à appuyer sa tête contre l'oreiller et à reposer ses bras et mains sur le lit pour qu'elle repose son corps un maximum. JJ prit le miroir discrètement et elle l'éloigna. Elle le posa sur une petite table à l'envers. Une fois le calme revenu, JJ serra doucement le bras d'Emily et elle prit un air plutôt grave pour qu'Emily comprenne bien qu'elle avait quelque chose de sérieux et d'important à lui apprendre.

Jennifer Jarreau : Emily, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est important.

Emily Prentiss : On ne m'a pas tout dit... ?

Jennifer Jarreau : Non... enfait... ça va te faire mal mais tu dois savoir que...

Emily Prentiss : J'ai déjà trop mal... je t'en pris...

Jennifer Jarreau : Emily tu... tu es enceinte.

Quelques seconde plus tard, on pouvait entendre le gémissement plaintif et une douleur profonde venir d'aussi loin que le cri qui n'arrivait pas à sortir. Derek Morgan avait raison, la nouvelle venait d'anéantir Emily Prentiss et il l'a vit s'effondrer dans les bras de JJ.


	22. Chapitre 22

Je vous propose la suite avec une pointe d'espoir dans tout ce noir ! Pucinette cette fic est assez horrible c'est vrai et je ne ménage pas le moins du monde Emily mais n'arrête pas de la lire, je réserve une fin heureuse à tous ses drames (qui arriva dans un certain nombre de chapitre encore). Merci de me suivre en tout cas !

Chapitre 22

La grossesse d'Emily n'était désormais plus un secret. La nouvelle était arrivé comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Emily. Elle était enceinte, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la réalité pouvait être si fatal, ne souffrait-elle pas suffisamment pour qu'on rajoute un enfant conçu de temps de tortures. Comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, elle avait même demandé a son médecin de s'en aller. Jenifer Jarreau avait elle aussi finit par quitter la chambre d'Emily contre son gré. L'agent Prentiss lui avait demandé de sortir, elle voulait être seule. Mais depuis, personne n'avait eu le droit de pénétrer dans son lieu de convalescence. Même pas Derek Morgan. Elle était défaite, sans la moindre réaction, ses larmes n'arrivaient même plus à sortir, elle était repliée dans une léthargie naissante. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il y est un bébé au coeur de cette horreur ? Elle n'en voulait pas, il représentait trop Mings et il la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ses pensées se tournèrent bien longtemps dans son passé, à l'époque de son adolescence, elle avait à peine 15 ans quand elle tomba enceinte en Italie et avec un ami elle avait eu le courage d'avorter. Elle pouvait faire la même chose aujourd'hui mais elle se sentait complètement perdue et sa grossesse lui sembla irréel. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il n'y avait plus personne mais la respiration d'Emily Prentiss était toujours suspendu dans l'air. Ils étaient tous partis. Elle avait bien trop conscience de les avoir tous rejeté mais l'acceptation de ce qui lui arrivait était impossible, et le fait d'en parler était encore plus impossible.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Derek Morgan avait finit par rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Entre Reid qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, Rossi qui faisait mine de trouver des solutions et Hotch qui se rongeait de culpabilité, la tension était palpable. JJ avait finit par leur dire qu'elle avait annoncé à Emily la nouvelle, que cette dernière c'était effondrée. Elle n'était pas parvenue a lui sortir la tête de l'eau et elle avait été contrainte de la quitter, la laissant brisé. Morgan avait aussi essayé de revenir vers Prentiss mais Emily l'avait jeté. JJ n'avait même pas réussi à lui soutirer un seul mot. Aaron Hotchner s'excusa et se détacha du groupe. Il était en colère contre lui même. Il était le chef de cette unité, il avait des responsabilité et il n'avait pas su protéger sa collègue. Et maintenant elle était enceinte du psychopathe qui l'avait torturé et violé pendant des heures. Le visage impassible, resté de glace comme à son habitude, il s'éloigna avec calme. Dans une maitrise qui ne laissa pas l'agent Rossi indifférent. Il savait qu'Hotch culpabilisait et prenait pour lui ce qui arrivait à Emily. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le rejoindre.

David Rossi : Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne me dit pas que tu culpabilise ? Je suis la dernière personne à qui tu pourras cacher ça.

Aaron Hotchner : Ce qui est arrivé à Prentiss n'aurait jamais du arriver...

David Rossi : Tu crois qu'on est pas tous malade de la voir dans cet état. Reid a reprit le dilodid depuis deux jours et tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte, Morgan ne dors plus, Garcia et JJ sont encore sous le choc. J'ai perdu l'appétit, je suis tellement dégouté qu'une personne aussi formidable qu'Emily ai subit ce qu'elle subit aujourd'hui. Tu crois que parce que tu gardes ton sérieux, tu peux tous nous supporter alors que tu te sens encore plus mal que nous face à Emily. Tu n'es même pas entrée une seule fois dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle est à l'hopital. Pas un seul moment tu as été à son chevet. Tu t'en veux parce que c'est toi qui a prit la décision qu'Emily irait interrogé mings i mois. Mais tu ne l'a pas forcé, si elle n'avait pas été capable de le faire, elle te l'aurait dit. Et ce n'est pas toi qui a permis à cet enfoiré de sortir de prison et de nous coincé.

Aaron Hotchner: Le problème c'est qu'Emily a été la personne qui a déclanché sa haine !

David Rossi : Mais elle a gagné !

Aaron Hotchner : A quel prix ? Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi, elle souffre. Elle est méconnaissable aussi bien phsysiquement que moralement.

David Rossi : Je crois qu'elle a besoin qu'on l'aide, elle se mur dans le silence, elle ne veut voir personne parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. Elle a honte alors qu'elle n'a pas a l'être. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sente ce que l'on ressent pour elle. On a du mal à la voir ainsi mais elle sent qu'il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas. Je vais aller lui parler. Et toi tu devrais finir par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle te voit quoi que tu dises et ça la stresse encore plus de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu n'oses pas entrer.

Aaron Hotchner : Laisse moi y aller maintenant.

David Rossi : Emily m'a confié il y a deux ans quelques chose qui pourrait l'aider aujourd'hui. Je voudrais essayer de lui parler.

Aaron Hotchner : Si tu crois pouvoir la faire réagir un peu alors d'accord. Dis moi quand je pourrais y aller.

David Rossi : Tu devrais aller prendre l'air un peu, emmène Morgan avec toi. Il a besoin de souffler.

Rossi donna un frappe amicale sur l'épaule d'Aaron Hotchner et retourna près de l'équipe. Il conseilla a Derek Morgan d'aller faire un tour avec Hotch. Déconcerté, il y alla tout de même. Rossi quand a lui se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emily Il laissa alors JJ, Garcia et Reid seul en plein milieu du couloir. Il était déjà presque 13h malgré leur manque d'appétit, JJ invita ses deux collègue à petite brasserie dans la rue en face. Il pourrait alors se changer un peu les idées. De toute manière, ils étaient impuissant face au rejet d'Emily et ils se sentaient vraiment inutile. Rossi les vit quitter l'hôpital. Il était désormais seul dans ce couloir face à la chambre d'Emily. Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas effrayer la patiente. Comme il s'y attendait, Emily était dans son lit, le regard tournée vers l'autre côté. Elle ne bougeait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vieillit de 10 ans tellement son chagrin était profond. Elle avait la tête baissé. Elle était abattu. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'entrée de l'agent fédéral, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il se demanda si elle avait remarqué sa présence. Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta face au lit, aucune réaction de la part d'Emily. Seul ses lèvres avait remué légèrement, tremblante et hésitante...

Emily Prentiss : Allez vous en...

Elle semblait sans vie. Rossi n'écouta pas Emily et il s'approcha encore un peu plus près de sa collègue. Il ne s'assit pas non plus, Emily était de plus en plus gêné. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, elle regarda par la fenêtre d'où le soleil passait, elle évita le regard de Rossi. Son déjeuné apporté par une infirmière il y a déjà 45 minutes trainait sur la petit tablette mobile, elle n'y avait absolument pas touché. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait sortir de sa chambre la personne qui c'était proposé de l'aider à se nourrir. Emily n'avait absolument pas aimé cet assistanat. Elle n'y arriverait pas. La seule pensée qui occupait pleinement son esprit était l'envie de se laisser mourir. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle arriverait à remonter la pente. Entre ses blessures physique, sa détresse psychologique et le bébé. Elle coulait, se noyait sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. La lumière était de plus en plus sombre, elle avait l'impression que bientôt, elle ne verrait plus la moindre lumière. D'ailleurs, on ne voyait plus cette lueur habituelle dans ses yeux. Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson quand Rossi posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tendit fortement, la panique s'empara d'elle, l'angoisse aussi, elle se mit alors à trembloter.

David Rossi : Calme toi Emily, n'ai pas peur, il n'y a aucun risque ici. Je ne partirais pas de cette chambre. Tu as besoin de parler. Tu nourris ton angoisse a être seule. Je vais m'assoir et rester là. Tu vas m'écouter d'abord.

Emily Prentiss : Pourquoi ?

David Rossi : Emily ce qui t'arrive est grave tu le sais, je ne suis pas sur que le répéter soit nécessaire. Mais on peut t'aider.

Emily Prentiss : Je... j'ai pas besoin d'aide...

David Rossi regardant le plateau repas intact : Tu devrais manger quelques choses ça te ferais du bien.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai pas faim...

David Rossi : Regarde moi Emily. Regarde moi dans les yeux. Ne te laisse pas couler. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as confié il y a deux ans ?

Emily Prentiss relevant la tête timidement : Oui... mais c'est pas pareil...

David Rossi : c'est peut être différent mais quelqu'un était là, tu n'étais pas toute seule Emily. Quelqu'un t'as aidé, alors laisse nous le faire aujourd'hui.

Emily Prentiss : C'est... tellement... tellement dur... David, je suis enceinte, comme si... comme si...

David Rossi posant sa main doucement sur le platre d'Emily a défaut de rencontrer sa peau : Dis moi.

Emily Prentiss : Comme si... je ne souffrais pas assez... tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu la bas... c'était horrible, je vous ai appelé... il m'a drogué, je ne pouvais pas réagir... il a attendu que... je sois assez mal... en point, mais trop consciente... pour...

Emily fut secoué de sanglots, avouer ce qu'elle avait vécu était insupportable. Elle regardait Rossi avec de grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle mordit sa lèvres nerveusement, la conversation qui venait de se mettre en place entre elle et Rossi l'a stressait énormément. Elle devait se calmer. C'était très difficile pour elle. Elle avait lâché le regard de David Rossi. On aurait dit un père qui essayait de comprendre le chagrin de sa fille mais Emily avait beaucoup de mal à se confier. Étant plutôt secrète et renfermé, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de parler d'elle, de ses problèmes, de sa vie privée. D'ailleurs, elle restait encore mystérieuse sur beaucoup de point pour Derek Morgan. Et elle s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas réussir à s'ouvrir d'avantage aux autres. Et s'était d'autant plus difficile aujourd'hui parce qu'elle était complètement détruite. Mings avait touché son intimité, au plus profond d'elle même. Elle ne se sentait plus femme et encore moins dans son état. En plus le fait de s'être vu lui apportait un dégout d'elle même et une envie de se cacher des autres. Alors imaginer que Rossi la regardait après s'être trouvé si difforme, aussi blessé, affreuse en quelques sorte la rendait malade. Elle sentit la main de Rossi serrer doucement son avant bras pour la réconforter et l'incité à continuer.

David Rossi : N'ai pas peur de me parler, vas y ça te fera du bien, on trouvera des solutions.

Emily Prentiss : David...

David Rossi : Je sais ce qu'il a fait Emily, c'est affreux mais tu réussiras a t'en remettre.

Emily Prentiss : Comment ? J'ai le sentiment d'être un animal de foire, regarde moi.

David Rossi : Tu as subit beaucoup de coup, ça fait tout juste trois jours que tu es ici, laisse toi du temps. Mais ne nous rejette pas sous prétexte que tu n'arrives pas à te regarder dans un miroir. Laisse le de côté et tu le reprendra plus tard quand les marques se seront atténué, que les gonflements du aux entailles se seront résorbé.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir pas après l'humiliation qu'il m'a faites.

David Rossi : Tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime Emily, Morgan est prêt à n'importe quoi pour t'aider, il te réapprendra à t'aimer, a avoir une estime de toi. Ne garde pas en mémoire seulement le mal que tu ressens.

Emily Prentiss : Rossi, M...M... Mings m'a violée..., m'a souillé..., il a logé en moi le malheur, je ne me relèverais jamais. J'aurais du mourir cette nuit là, je veux m'en aller...

David Rossi : Tu sais ce que tu veux faire pour le bébé ?

Emily Prentiss : Non... Je suis complètement perdue...

La femme solide qui savait prendre des décisions parfois trop radical était perdue. La situation aurait pu être drôle si elle n'était pas si tragique et grave. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de pleurer cette fois ci et Rossi avait le coeur brisé de la voir dans cette état de détresse. En plus de ça, les médecins la shootait au médicaments pour qu'elle supporte la douleur du coup elle n'était pas tout a fait elle même. Ce qui n'était pas bon d'ailleurs compte tenu des drogues qu'on lui avait donné lors de sa captivité. Elle avait peur, c'était visible. Elle en était même terrorisée. Elle continuait de se noyer. Elle aurait pu sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage si elle avait eu ses jambes pour marcher, où s'électrocuter dans la douche de la petite salle de bain sur la droite. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, même ses mains elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Elle pouvait se laisser mourir de faim, mais elle savait que personne ne la laisserait faire. Elle finirait par avaler quelques chose et si c'était pas son plateau repas, on lui donnerait par intraveineuse malheureusement... Elle pouvait arracher sa perfusion de morphine et laisser la douleur physique l'envahir, cela lui soulagerait peut être l'esprit. Puis elle pensa a quelques chose : L'avortement. Bien sur, elle savait que ça ne la soulagerait pas mais ça pouvait enlever le bébé et elle se battrait plus que contre son viol. Évidemment, elle n'était pas sur d'elle. Une dernière possibilité vient à elle. Ses collègues pouvaient l'aider à mourir, mais aurait-elle le courage de leur demander, aurait-elle le courage de les rendre malheureux avec cette demande puis elle se dit que jamais personne n'accepterait, qu'il fallait être fou. Elle aurait pu supplié Mings et il aurait abrégé ses souffrances au lieu de résister comme elle l'avait fait. Emily Prentiss se dit que la seule solution dans tout ça pouvait être l'avortement mais elle n'avait plus aucun courage pour subir cette intervention. Elle était trop faible physiquement pour le faire.

Emily Prentiss : Je... je peux... je peux avorter...

David Rossi se rapprochant un peu plus près d'Emily pour soutenir cette parole : Tu es sur de ça ?

Emily Prentiss : Rossi, j'ai tellement peur...

David Rossi : Tu n'as pas a avoir peur Emily, tout le monde est là pour te soutenir, et si tu veux avorter, on sera là, on ne te laissera pas seule.

Emily Prentiss : Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? Je suis blessée au point de ne pas pouvoir bouger, ni utiliser mes mains. Son frère les a bousillés, il voulait que je ne puisse pas avoir toute mes capacités pour me défendre. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il m'a drogué... Je n'avais même pas une chance...

David Rossi : Tes mains retrouveront une capacité motrice, il faut que tu laisses le temps ressoudé tes os, petit à petit. Tu as parlé de tout ça à Derek ?

Emily Prentiss : Je ne pourrais jamais...

David Rossi : Pourtant il est prêt a tout pour toi. Ce n'est plus un secret, il t'aime, on est tous au courant pour vous deux et il ferait n'importe quoi. Il te redonnera confiance en toi, il te réapprendra à t'aimer à retrouver une estime de toi-même.

Emily Prentiss : Mais... Je n'aurais pas la force de donner naissance et élever l'enfant de mon bourreau.

David Rossi : Tu as encore le temps Emily, l'avortement peut se faire avant la fin du troisième mois.

Emily Prentiss : Je sens encore son odeur, il sentait la sueur, la terre fraiche, l'humidité? Il a posé ses mains sur moi – Emily ne regardait plus David Rossi, elle avait les yeux qui vagabondait – il a parcourut mon corps avec ses doigts, mes cuisses, mon ventre. Ses lèvres se sont posées le long de mon cou, mon oreille... ma poitrine. C'était insupportable. J'ai honte... trop honte de ce qu'il m'a fait. Et puis il a finit par aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas assez force pour le repousser, j'avais tellement mal, je l'ai laisser me toucher, j'ai pas résister suffisamment, je me suis laissée manipuler par Mings.

David Rossi : Emily, regarde moi, tu as fais ce que tu pouvais, tu n'as pas a avoir honte, tu n 'as pas a te reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'est affreux ce que cet homme t'as fait. C'est lâche de sa part. Mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Emily Prentiss : Tu veux bien me donner un peu d'eau, s'il te plait.

David Rossi remarqua qu'Emily Prentiss détournait la conversation, elle avait avoué la partie de sa captivité la plus inavouable. Elle avait besoin de boire de l'eau pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes malgré qu'elle soit allongée. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Rossi l'aida a se redresser un petit peu, remonta le dossier du lit et il lui donna un peu d'eau dans un verre d'ailleurs il eut une idée pour qu'elle est l'impression de boire seule. Il demanda a une infirmière si elle n'avait pas une paille. Celle ci partit lui en chercher une qu'il mit dans le verre. Il se contenta alors juste de tenir le verre et Emily put boire a son rythme en aspirant le liquide par la paille. L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien mais lui glaça également le sang. Elle avait dormit dans une cave glacé pendant trois jours. Enfin dormit était un grand mot. Elle avait essayé de survivre. Et la pluie glacée qui traversait la porte en tôle était aussi froide que l'eau qui descendait actuellement dans sa gorge. Elle rejeta la paille de sa bouche. Rossi comprit alors qu'elle en avait assez. Le silence enveloppa tout l'espace. Emily ne parlerait pas d'elle même s'était certain. Et le visage triste renfermait des pensées torturées. Qui pouvait savoir a quoi pensait actuellement l'agent Prentiss, ce qui bouillonnait et ne lui donnait plus aucun repos. David Rossi se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une sacrée cacophonie d ans sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire sur ce point. Juste lui montrer et surtout lui prouver que tout le monde était la, qu'il la soutenait tous et qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur eux. Maintenant il comprenait que parler était une étape mais que ce n'était pas tout. Emily aurait une thérapie intérieur a faire avec elle-même. Personne ne pouvait prendre de décision à sa place, il pouvait la conseiller mais le sujet était tellement sensible, que même un conseil devenait difficile à donner. Une obstétricienne viendrait examiner la patiente maintenant qu'elle était réveillé et au courant de sa grossesse. C'est également ce médecin qui avait effectuer un examen du viol. Emily devait la voir. Elle pourrait se pencher sur la question avec elle, parler peut être librement avec une femme qui connaissait cliniquement ce qui était arrivé. C'était souvent facile de discuter avec un spécialiste. David Rossi le souhaitait. Quelques minutes plus tard, derrière la vitre dans le couloir, Aaron Hotchner revenu de la marche qu'il avait besoin de faire en compagnie de Derek Morgan regardait sa collègue. David Rossi assis sur le fauteuil près de la blessée le remarqua encore hésitant. Il allait l'inciter à entrer. Il se leva doucement rassurant Emily qu'il ne partait pas pour très longtemps. C'est à peine si elle avait réagit. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans faire de bruit. Il regardant à travers la vitre de la même manière que le chef du bureau des sciences du comportement et il n'attendit pas pour rompre le silence.

David Rossi : Va la voir, elle t'a vu et je sais que tu crois le contraire. Elle est blessée, dépressive, défaite mais elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours notre Emily. Et elle même si elle regarde de l'autre côté, qu'elle te paraît enfermé sur elle même, elle sait que tu es là. Et elle a besoin qu'on soit là près d'elle. Ne la laisse pas comprendre que tu culpabilise.

Aaron Hotchner ne dit rien, il resta encore à regarder à travers la vitre un bon moment. David Rossi respecta ce choix et ce silence. Mais au bout d'un moment, Aaron Hotchner, quitta sa posture statique et il fit quelques pas vers la petite porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il entra sous le regard stupéfait de Rossi qui laissa un petit sourire au coin apparaître sur son visage. Enfin se dit-il. Il avait franchit le pas et il n'était pas trop tôt. Aaron Hotchner s'assit silencieusement sur le petit fauteuil où David Rossi se tenait quelques temps plus tôt. Emily ne le regardait pas. Elle avait la tête enfoncé sur l'oreiller. Elle ne faisait pas l'effort de se redresser un peu. Elle était fatiguée et ses faiblesse musculaire se faisait sentir. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de vouloir trop en faire compte tenu de son état. Aaron Hotchner remarqua tout comme l'avait faire David Rossi avant lui le plateau repas intact sur la table portative. Elle devait se nourrir. Il refusait qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi. Mais il comprenait tout aussi bien que son état mental l'en empêche. Contrairement à ses autres collègues il ne montra aucun contact physique avec Emily. Elle ne lui en voulait pas elle savait son patron assez distant et renfermé. Peut être même trop strict par moment. Emily ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son patron. Elle laissa alors planer l'éternel silence qu'elle nourrissait ici quand on ne lui parlait pas. Elle faisait des efforts pour répondre quand on lui posait des questions mais guère plus. Alors le silence était devenu une atmosphère qu'elle avait apprit à connaître et à apprécier. Elle ne cachait pas qu'une présence familière l'éloignait pour un temps de ses cauchemars mais elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Voir Aaron Hotchner près d'elle, dans sa chambre était important pour elle. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas osé entré jusqu'à présent lui avait fait mal au coeur. Mais il s'était décidé. Elle leva doucement sa main blessée vers lui sans dire un mot. Aaron déconcerté paraissait gauche tout à coup. Il ne lui prit pas la main mais il se contenta d'un contact du bout des doigts.

Aaron Hotchner : Je suis sincèrement désolé Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'aurais pas du séduire Elton Mings.

Aaron Hotchner : C'est moi qui n'aurais jamais du te laisser l'interroger.

Emily Prentiss : Il me dégoutait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à ses femmes, je voulais qu'il paye pour ça. Vous savez qu'il m'a fait la même chose. Il vous a envoyé un bouton de ma chemise.

Aaron Hotchner : Je sais Emily. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Emily Prentiss : J'avais confiance, trop peut être.

Aaron Hotchner : On a été inconscient, j'ai pas su te protéger.

Emily Prentiss : Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait...

Aaron Hotchner : Non

Emily Prentiss : Ne culpabilisez pas. J'ai toujours aimé travailler dans ce département, il y avait des risques.

Aaron Hotchner : Mais ce risque là était du suicide et on t'y a conduit.

Emily Prentiss : Si je vous demandais de m'aider à mourir, vous le feriez. Cette douleur m'est insupportable.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu peux être heureuse Emily, Derek t'aime.

Emily Prentiss : Mais je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis plus moi, je n'arriverais pas à aimer, à supporter cet enfant. Je n'arriverais pas à revivre normalement. Il a enlevé cette part d'humanité en moi, il m'a traité comme une esclave, un animal, il m'a maltraité comme on ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

Aaron Hotchner : Quand Haley a été tuer par Foyet, je pensais la même chose, j'avais envie de mourir. De quitter mon travail, mais mon fils m'a aidé. Et heureusement qu'il était là, il a été ma force.

Emily Prentiss : Et qui serait ma force. L'enfant du malheur ?

Aaron Hotchner : Derek Morgan, c'est lui qui sera la pour toi au quotidien.

Emily Prentiss : Non...

Aaron Hotchner : Pourquoi ?

Emily Prentiss : Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je ne veux pas lui imposer l'enfant d'un psychopathe et une femme brisée. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et ça n'arrivera jamais avec moi.

Aaron Hotchner : Je ne suis pas sur de ça Emily, tu te trompes. Ça lui ai égale que tu sois la plus belle femme du monde, il ne regarde pas tes blessures, il est heureux avec toi, parce que c'est toi qu'il aime. Blessée, brisée et même enceinte. Il te gardera, il ne t'abandonnera pour rien au monde, mais il veut que tu le laisse s'occuper de toi. Il veut t'aider, que tu retrouve une fois de vivre, il veut faire de toi une femme heureuse et atténué tes blessures plus ou moins profonde. Il voudrait que tu ne le rejette pas. Que tu le laisse partager avec toi ce qui arrive aussi grave que ça peut l'être.

Emily Prentiss : Il t'a dit ça ?

Aaron Hotchner : Oui, il me l'a dit, il est prêt à tout pour toi. Il n'a jamais été aussi amoureux de quelqu'un.

Emily Prentiss laissa ses larmes l'envahir, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis ce qui c'était passé ses derniers jours. Elle savait toute fois qu'elle n'arriverais pas à se confier à Derek pour l'instant. Lui avouer qu'un autre homme l'avait touché jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même contre son gré, C'était inimaginable. Elle avait l'impression malgré tout de l'avoir trahit et cette culpabilité la rongeait. Ses larmes continuait de l'envahir. Elle sentit Aaron Hotchner resserrer doucement le bout de ses doigts pour qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas tout de seule dans cette épreuve. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit comme ça, Aaron comprenait qu'elle craque et c'était loin d'être la dernière fois que cela lui arriverait. Emily allait devoir s'armer de patience.

Aaron Hotchner : Si je t'aidais, tu mangerais quelque chose ? C'est important tu sais. Ça t'aidera à aller mieux et reprendre des forces.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'ai pas d'appétit.

Aaron Hotchner : Essaye, au moins un petit peu. Tu verra ça te fera du bien.

Après plusieurs refus mais une ténacité d'Hotchner a ne pas lâcher, Emily accepta de manger quelque chose avec son aide. Accepter de se faire nourrir par son patron n'était pas une mince affaire mais elle fit de son mieux pour se laisser faire même si l'idée était difficile a accepter. Elle ne mangea pas tout évidemment, juste un petit peu et elle dû avouer que cela faisait du bien. Elle le remercia d'avoir insisté. Emily commençait à faiblir, elle ferma les yeux. Aaron Hotchner se leva pour baisser les stores de la chambre, Emily lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer et que le soleil la gênait, la pénombre favoriserait le calme. D'ailleurs l'agent Prentiss ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Le dossier du lit avait été baissé pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. Elle était dans un sommeil agiter mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Aaron Hotchner resta avec Emily encore un moment avant de d'inciter Derek Morgan a reprendre son chevet. Il savait que l'agent voulait être prêt d'Emily. Il lui en laissa tout le loisir. Derek ne lâcha alors pas une seule seconde ses yeux de la jeune femme.

Dans l'après midi, l'obstétricienne qui avait prit en charge Emily passa la voir, l'agent fédéral était calme dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit à Derek sur ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était une grande erreur. Elle ne lui avait pas parler du bébé qu'elle portait même si elle savait qu'il était au courant. Elle n'avait absolument pas parler de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette chambre aujourd'hui. Quand la femme en blouse blanche et talon noir entra dans la chambre, Emily Prentiss savait instinctivement et immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'obstétricienne dont on lui avait parlé. Elle demanda à Derek s'il pouvait la laisser seule avec son médecin. Elle s'excusa d'abord auprès de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Elle lui dit simplement que cela sera plus facile pour elle. Il respectait son choix et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de partir. Elle le suivit des yeux. Il vit qu'elle était mal de l'éloigner. Il lui avoua avant de fermer la porte qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente le mieux possible, qu'il comprenait son choix. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et d'un seul coup, elle se retrouva seule avec son médecin. Elle était stressé au plus au point, le plus contracter possible. Elle n'arriverait pas à se détendre. L'obstétricienne avait un dossier entre ses mains qu'Emily fixait angoissée.

Obstétricienne : Bonjour agent Prentiss ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin parmi nous.

Emily Prentiss : Merci, mais j'aurais préféré rester dans les ténèbres.

Obstétricienne : Je vois, vous avez vu le psychologue de l'hôpital ? Il pourrait vous aider avec ce que vous vivez ce serait vivement conseillé.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne veux pas de psychologue...

Obstétricienne vérifiant les constantes d'Emily et faisait un tour rapidement sur les produits qui avait été injecté à Emily : Je vois qu'il vous ont mit sous anxiolytique.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'avais rien demandé.

Obstétricienne : Vous en avez besoin, faites moi confiance, ça vous aide.

Emily Prentiss : Vous êtes là pour... pour... - Elle inspira profondément – Vous êtes là pour ma grossesse ?

Obstétricienne : Oui entre autre et j'ai les résultats de vos examens. Aucun maladie a été découverte suite à votre agression, c'est une bonne chose, vous avez des irritations et des brulures, mais ça reste superficiel, ça se soignera vite. Malheureusement vous garderez des séquelles en vous, et je voulais savoir comment vous le vivez.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux pas y penser.

Obstétricienne : Vous dites ça mais vous l'avez en tête constamment. Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir ou de me ménager. Vous pouvez le faire avec votre ami mais vous n'êtes pas la première victime de viol que je rencontre. Alors soyez honnête avec vous même, vous cachez votre souffrance.

Emily Prentiss : ça me hante... - Elle laissa planer le silence un long moment – je ressens encore trop tout ce qu'il m'a fait, son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne... ses caresses perverses... Et... et quand... il a essayez de m'étrangler... pour me maitriser... - long silence – j'avais plus de force et j'étais prise d'un dégout tel... Il en a profiter pour m'achever... Il... il... Il a prit... prit...

Obstétricienne : Doucement, essayez de rester calme.

Emily Prentiss : Il... il... m'a souillé et il m'a abandonné comme un vulgaire déchet... nu... Et maintenant... il y a un... un... un bébé de tout ça...

Obstétricienne : Agent Prentiss, vous êtes enceinte de 4 semaines, je ne crois pas que ce bébé soit de cet homme. Votre agression remonte a quelques jours, ça ne colle pas. Vous savez qui pourrait être le père de votre bébé ?

Emily Prentiss déconcertée : 4 semaines ?

Obstétricienne : Nous avons refais les analyses deux fois pour être sur qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreur. Vous êtes enceinte depuis un moment maintenant. Il est impossible que votre agresseur est pu vous mettre enceinte étant donné que vous l'étiez déjà.

Emily ne réagissait pas. Elle avait mit son cerveau sur pause. Elle n'arrivait pas a faire le lien, enfait elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle faisait un blocage. En tant normal, elle aurait comprit sur l'instant. Ce qui se passait la déboussolait. Elle sentit la main de l'obstétricienne se poser sur son bras. Elle espérait que le contact la ferait réagir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et cela marcha. Elle réussi a faire revenir le regard de l'agent Prentiss vers elle. Elle réussi a capter son attention.

Emily Prentiss : Derek Morgan...

Obstétricienne : Derek Morgan ?

Emily Prentiss : Le père enfin si c'est vrai, si vous êtes sur que... que... le tueur n'est pas le père.

Obstétricienne : On en est sur. Ça remonte à un mois déjà. Il s'agit de votre compagnon ?

Emily hocha la tête : Oui...

Emily voulu qu'on aille chercher l'agent Morgan qu'elle avait demandé à faire sortir 20 minutes plus tôt. Elle le voulait à côté d'elle, elle voulait son soutien. Le brouillard qui avait envahit sa vie se dégagea dans un petit coin de sa tête. Maintenant assumé un bébé dans son état. C'était juste impossible. Comment elle pourrait mener à bien une guérison physique et psychologique en menant de front une grossesse. Elle était tout aussi perdu. Derek allait-il la jeter en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui par peur d'assumer une paternité. L'obstétricienne lisait sur le visage de l'agent Prentiss des sentiments aussi indescriptible les uns des autres. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait envie de sourire sur ce fait, c'était un petit rayon de soleil sous sa pluie battante. Mais le sourire était trop faible pour se manifester. Alors on ne l'apercevrait pas. Les yeux d'Emily paraissait pour les personnes présente a ses côtés aussi triste qu'il était il y a une heure. Sa guérison serait longue et compliqué.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Dangereuses Représailles (Chapitre 23)**

Emily Prentiss était dans la chambre d'hôpital, Derek Morgan était à ses côtés. Elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt. L'obstétricienne les avaient laissé seuls. Ils auraient probablement des choses a se dire. Emily Prentiss n'avait encore rien dit à l'homme contre qui elle avait blotti son corps. Elle avait mal à ses blessures et elle était épuisée. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort de présence, d'écoute depuis qu'elle était réveillé. Elle avait eu beaucoup de visite également. Elle comprenait que ses collègues et amis est besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Il devait probablement être triste pour elle de la savoir si faible et fragile. Emily Prentiss, le visage appuyé sur l'épaule de Derek Morgan, cherchait de la force pour supporter les jours et les semaines qui arriverait. Derek Morgan respectait son silence, il ne lui avait rien demandé, il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle avait soudainement envie de le voir alors qu'elle l'avait presque jeté une heure plus tard. Il l'a savait très perturbé alors il ne lui demanderait pas. Il caressait doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, elle parlerait quand elle le souhaiterait. Se voir confirmer par son obstétricienne qu'elle était bien enceinte de son agresseur devait être un coup de poignard en plein coeur et il comprenait qu'elle ne se relève pas et reste par terre. Du moins c'était ce que Derek Morgan avait en tête. Derek Morgan la supportait. Il vit de l'autre côté de la vitre, l'équipe du FBI curieux de se revirement de situation. Derek Morgan leur fit signe que tout allait bien, qu'il gérait la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva doucement la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il en avait mal au coeur. Il passait délicatement son pousse sous l'oeil d'Emily pour lui effacer la larme qui s'apprêtait à arpenter sa joue. Tout se faisait dans le silence, les regards que les deux amants se donnait l'un à l'autre aussi était simple et explicite. Rien ne demandait de poser des mots sur l'amour qu'on lisait entre eux. Malheureusement Emily allait probablement porté le chaos chez Derek. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que ce qu'elle dirait signifiait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais la situation était trop compliqué à gérer pour elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle sentait le souffle de l'agent proche de son visage. Elle devait le mettre au courant. Mais en même temps elle faisait un blocage, la douleur physique l'embrouillait. Elle tendit difficilement la main pour attraper le petit bouton blanc qui permettait de lui injecter un peu de morphine quand elle se sentait pas bien. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'objet. Derek Morgan vient alors à son secours.

Derek Morgan : Attends dis moi, où as-tu mal ?

Emily Prentiss : j'ai plus de force, j'ai mal partout.

Derek Morgan appuya deux fois sur le bouton pour la soulager, Emily l'incita à appuyer encore. Évidemment elle devrait se reposer et dormir un peu, mais Emily refusait de s'endormir. Si elle persistait à refuser, les infirmières aideraient le sommeil à prendre possession de la patiente. Emily le savait mais pour l'instant, elle campait sur ses positions. Et Derek n'avait pas envie de contredire Emily, ni de lui faire du mal en lui imposant quelques chose qui l'attristerait. Pour l'instant, il s'était contenter de lui injecter de la morphine a sa demande pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle semblait un peu plus détendu mais son esprit restait torturé. Elle ne lâchait pas Derek Morgan des yeux malgré qu'elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. Derek Morgan le sentit rapidement. De plus Emily se sentait observé depuis le couloir ça ne l'aidait pas à prendre la parole et à se laisser aller au confidence avec Derek. Elle lui demanda a ce qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il le comprenne bien. Et Derek voulait qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il était la pour elle, qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle s'appuya de nouveau contre lui. Loin de son regard, elle se décida a lui parler.

Emily Prentiss : Derek, il faut que tu saches quelques chose

L'agent était près à se séparer d'elle pour l'avoir face de lui mais Emily montra une résistance. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Elle voulait le sentir le plus proche d'elle, ses bras autour d'elle, sentir leur corps se serrer l'un a l'autre, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux contre lui que face à lui. Face à ses problèmes, elle n'était pas prête a les affronter. Alors se cacher et faire passé le reste dans une étreinte de réconfort était encore ce qui lui plaisait le mieux.

Emily Prentiss : Non, serre moi plus fort, ne me lâche pas.

Derek Morgan : D'accord, d'accord, je ne ferais rien, je suis tout à ton écoute et je ne pars pas.

Emily Prentiss : Après ça, tu t'en ira, je crois.

Derek Morgan : Dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur, Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Tu es le père du bébé que je porte.

Derek Morgan : C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Emily Prentiss : A toi de me le dire... J'ai très peur...

Derek Morgan : Je l'aime déjà ce bébé, Emily, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'évènement maintenant, mais on peut s'en sortir, on est deux adultes responsable, on voulait construire une relation durable, on en avait parler. Alors pourquoi on pourrait pas être trois. On a un boulot qui nous permet de vivre au dessus de nos moyens, on peut lui offrir une vie a cet enfant.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'y arriverais pas... Regarde moi...

Derek Morgan : C'est passager, tu auras le temps d'être sur pied avant la naissance. Et je suis là. Tu guériras, Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne suis pas prête, dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois tant d'horreur, je suis terrorisée. J'ai des envies suicidaires... je sais que quelques chose ne vas pas. Je ne pourrais pas...

Derek Morgan : Tu voudrais avorter ?

Emily Prentiss : Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

L'annonce de cette nouvelle liait les deux agents dans la détresse d'Emily. Ce bébé pouvait être le rayon de soleil en elle mais il semblait qu'elle en avait décidé autrement. En plus elle lui avait avouer qu'elle aimerait être morte plutôt que de continuer à lutter pour s'en sortir. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas dormir. Derek Morgan se sentait impuissant. Il avait vu par des vidéos un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il n'avait pas subit tout ça, il n'avait pas passer trois longs jours dans ce lieu sordide, il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu, mais il comprenait qu'il allait devoir la surveiller pour qu'elle ne décide de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Il était inquiet pour elle aujourd'hui. Il n'arriverait pas a la laisser seule par crainte. Il allait devoir mettre son équipe au courant pour que chacun soit attentif à Emily. Il savait que l'agent Prentiss parlerait pas à un psychiatre alors s'il l'a forçait à consulter il perdrait la confiance qu'elle lui donnait. Il fallait surtout éviter une chose pareil. Elle se retrouverait seule, ne parlerait plus et elle s'enfoncerait de plus en plus dans une dépression qu'elle avait déjà commencer à manifester. Et elle pourrait commettre l'acte irréversible. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentait fébrile, tremblante. Elle avait peur, il le sentait.

Derek Morgan : Tu ne me fera pas de mal, Emily, je peux comprendre que tu te sente mal, je peux comprendre que c'est dur. Mais tiens le coup d'accord.

Emily Prentiss : Tu... tu seras là... si j'avortais... Je suis pas prête, pas maintenant, pas comme ça... Pas dans mon état...

Derek Morgan : On peut se laisser le temps de réfléchir encore un peu ?

Emily Prentiss : Dis moi... Dis moi si tu resteras...

Derek Morgan : Je resterais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, mais je crois que du repos et du calme pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair, tu viens de l'apprendre Emily, tu es encore sous le choc.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'ai pas la force...

Derek Morgan : vient plus près, je suis là.

Emily resta appuyé sur l'épaule de Derek sentant la fatigue la gagner. Elle regardait dans le vide, son esprit était partie dans de sombres pensées. Elle luttait contre le sommeil qui prenait possession d'elle, elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, Derek Morgan l'incita à se laisser aller. Les tremblements finirent pas cesser, et la tête d'Emily devient lourde sur l'épaule de Derek. Il la berça encore un moment et il finit par la reposer délicatement sur le lit, la tête bien sur l'oreiller. Il resta a la regarder un moment en silence. Ces mains près de sa bouche et son pied en mouvement montrait son stress et son inquiétude. Il finit par sortir de la chambre épuisé. À l'extérieur, l'équipe était présente, le regard dépité de l'agent Morgan laissait des interrogations sur les visages. Il partit s'assoir dans le salon d'attente, un verre d'eau à la main prit à la fontaine dans le couloir destiné aux visiteurs. Il ne fut pas seul longtemps. Il fut rejoint par tout le monde venu le réconforter. Bien sur maintenant il allait devoir leur dire qu'il allait être père mais que la mère ne voulait pas le garder. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Il n'était peut être pas près à fonder une famille avec des enfants, mais maintenant qu'il savait que la femme avec qui il avait choisit de vivre sa vie portait son enfant. Il se sentait responsable de lui. Il respecterait le choix d'Emily si elle voulait avorter mais il ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il voulait leur laisser une chance à tous les trois malgré l'état d'Emily. Il assumerait le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour les rendre heureux et apporter du bonheur dans leur vie. Et il était persuader qu'un enfant conçu dans l'amour et rappelant une belle periode dans leur vie, aiderait Emily à se reconstruire. La nervosité de l'homme était palpable parce qu'il était inquiet.

David Rossi : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Morgan ?

Derek Morgan : Emily est enceinte de moi, mais la nouvelle ne la réjouis pas, elle ne pense qu'à une chose, mettre fin à ses jours...

Aaron Hotchner : Tu crois qu'elle essayera de le faire ?

Derek Morgan : Pas dans l'immédiat, elle n'a pas assez de force et elle ne peut pas réellement bouger mais elle parle d'avorter et elle a répéter deux fois qu'elle aurait préféré être morte. Quand elle aura récupéré un peu de motricité, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle n'essaye pas... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

David Rossi : Personne ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Je crois qu'une partie d'Emily est morte dans cette cave. Elle se reconstruira mais elle aura toujours ce manque d'elle même. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Et il va falloir que nous de notre côté on fasse attention a ça, qu'on compose avec ça.

Derek Morgan : Cet enfoirés l'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit pas plus capable de se battre, il l'a violée David et elle ne le supporte pas. Elle a atrocement mal au coeur. Il l'a brisé. Et elle refuse d'en parler.

Aaron Hotchner : C'est trop tôt pour qu'elle en parle. Elle ne sait pas où elle en est, elle culpabilise d'avoir laisser son corps être l'objet d'horreur. Elle a honte, En parler c'est revivre ce qu'elle a vécu et elle est traumatisé par ce qu'elle a vécu et le problème c'est qu'elle le vit constamment en silence dans son esprit. Avec George Foyet, je ressentait exactement ça. Elle se sent hanté par Mings jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même, il a prit possession d'elle par le viol. Elle ne se sent plus s'appartenir. Elle se sent probablement sale, honteuse. Elle a perdu toute confiance en elle, tout estime d'elle même.

Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?

Jennifer Jarreau : Ne pas l'abandonner et rester avec elle, elle a besoin d'un soutient, d'une aide sans ça elle ne se relèvera pas.

Pénélope Garcia : On devrait resté avec elle au lieu d'être tous ici.

Derek Morgan : Ma puce, elle a réussi à s'endormir, elle récupère un peu de force. On peut la laisser un petit peu, d'ailleurs les médecins dise que ça évite de troubler le sommeil de la patiente.

David Rossi : On devrait tous aller nous reposer la journée va être longue demain.

Ils finirent par tous acquiescer. Ils en avaient tous besoin, ils étaient à bout. L'équipe de la BAU rentrèrent alors dormir à l'hôtel, Pénélope serait resté si Derek ne l'avait pas entrainé avec lui. Emily allait dormir, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Ils serait là le lendemain matin pour s'occuper d'elle, Il pouvait bien aller dormir un peu. Il serait plus efficace. Emily ne risquait rien dans cet hôpital. Il y avait toujours du corps médical dans cette partie du bâtiment, il s'occuperait d'elle et veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Derek Morgan regarda derrière lui quand il passa les deux portes automatique de l'hôpital qui l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Il sentit la fraicheur de la fin de journée balayer sa joue, il frissonna. Le froid lui rappela que trop bien le malheur qui pesait sur l'équipe en ce jour. Il avait tous une mine affreuse, les traits tirés. Ce qui plongeait Emily dans l'horreur les concernait tous.

La nuit était bien avancer lorsque l'incident se déclara. Il était trois heures du matin. Emily dormait dans un sommeil agité. La sueur perlait sur son front mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. L'infirmière était passé il y a une demi heure pour voir comment allait sa patiente. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Elle s'était juste contenté de fermé la fenêtre resté ouverte. Elle avait contrôlé les constantes d'Emily. Tout lui paraissait normal. Elle avait refermé la porte de la chambre et elle était retournée dans son bureau. Les lumières des couloirs et des chambres était éteinte et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, les lieux étaient très calme, trop calme. L'ombre d'une silhouette passa sur le mur du droite. L'infirmière était allongé sur la banquette dans le burau. Et elle somnolait, la fatigue sur le coup des trois heures du matin était fatale pour le corps médical. Si les médecins où infirmières n'était pas biper, ils avaient le droit de s'accorder une petite sieste pour rester en forme. La silhouette sombre progressa alors en silence, tel une plume. Elle longeait les murs. La porte s'ouvrit dans un mouvement maitrisé. L'ombre s'introduit dans la petite chambre après avoir vérifié qu'il ai bien personne dans la chambre et dans le couloir. Il vit passer une aide soignante. Il plaqua entre la porte et la petite armoire, personne ne pourrait le voir. Il resta la un moment et observa l'agent Prentiss agitée et perturbée dans son sommeil. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu se débattre pour le sauvé, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il avait tout organisé pour la livré a Elton Mings. Il semblait quelques peu triste de la voir dans un état physique si défait. Mais un sourire au coin des lèvres se laissa entrevoir. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit s'approchant dangereusement d'Emily qui ne réagissait pas, qui ne se réveillait pas. La pénombre de la chambre ne laissait pas apparaître qu'il y avait clairement quelqu'un dans la pièce. Karl Hamilton avait pourtant bien quitter son lieu de convalescence dans cet hopital. Il était rétablit, il passait sa dernière nuit ici, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il était si près de l'agent Prentiss. Il arracha la perfusion de son bras. Il détacha le capteur cardiaque pour ne pas affoler les infirmières. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Emily voulait se suicider, il allait finir le travail de Mings en faisant passer son meurtre en suicide. Il avait forcé la salle de médicament avant de venir jusqu'à la chambre de l'agent fédéral. Il sortie la seringue et il planta l'aiguille dans le bras d'Emily. Inconsciemment, Emily sentait qu'il se passait quelques chose d'inhabituel, elle émergea doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. La panique s'empara d'elle quand elle vit l'homme au dessus d'elle, elle voulu s'agiter mais elle en fut incapable. Elle voulu crier mais elle en fut également incapable. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle était paralysée. Son regard était terrorisé, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle sentit Karl Hamilton retirer le drap du lit qui couvrait son corps. Elle se sentit quitter son lit, elle était désormais dans les bras de cet homme, sa tête se balançant dangereusement en arrière. Elle l'entendit dire que ce ne serait pas douloureux mais que tout serait bientôt terminé. Il l'a déposa dans un fauteuil roulant en prenant soin de l'attacher a la taille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Emily ne pouvait pas réagir pour qu'on vienne la secourir. Elle remarqua que Karl Hamilton avait une blouse chirurgical et un stéthoscope autour du coup. Le seul bruit qu'Emily réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche, était murmure incompréhensible. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce de droite à gauche affolé. Où était-il tous passé, son équipe, le corps médical. Elle avait besoin d'eux maintenant. Dans une heure se serait déjà trop tard. Intérieurement elle hurlait. Elle le vit pousser le fauteuil roulant, ouvrir la porte de la chambre et l'emmener dans le couloir. Où l'emmenait-il ? Elle se retrouva dans un ascenseur. Il la poussa a l'intérieur. Il monta avec elle. Il l'emmena jusqu'au dernier étage. Le prénom Derek résonnait dans sa tête, il avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il n'était pas là. Elle hurlait son nom mais aucun son ne sortait. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couloir désert. Le fauteuil roulant fut poussé tout le long jusqu'à une petite porte donnant sur des escaliers. Karl Hamilton porta l'agent du FBI dans ses bras qui le regardait avec des yeux traumatisés. Il lui murmura de ne pas s'en faire, que ça irait, qu'elle serait bientôt délivrée comme toute les autres. Emily ferma les yeux tandis que l'homme monta les escaliers l'un après l'autre jusqu'à arriver tout en haut. Il poussa sur une porte et ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Il ventait et pleuviotait. Emily était terrorisée à ce moment même. Le flic s'approcha près du bord, Emily dans ses bras.

A ce moment même Derek Morgan qui n'avait pas pu se résourdre à dormir depuis plus de deux heures, ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans son lit à se torturer l'esprit. Il avait trop en tête la nouvelle le concernant que lui avait apprit Emily. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce lit à se retourner. Il enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt et il emmena uniquement son arme, sa plaque et ses clés de voitures, il se mit au volant. Le contact se mit en marche mais il ne démarra pas. Il était en colère contre l'état d'Emily, contre la situation désastreuse qui les touchait tous les deux alors qu'ils étaient enfin heureux. Il remarqua que dehors, il s'était mit à pleuvoir comme la tristesse qui était présente dans l'environnement de la BAU ! Derek Morgan pensa à Emily, elle était seule actuellement, il aurait du rester avec, il n'aurait jamais du retourner à l'hôtel. Il pouvait survivre s'il ne dormait pas 48h, mais Emily était dans une détresse et elle avait besoin de lui quelques soit le prix à payé. Qu'attendait-il pour la rejoindre ? Qu'il arrête de pleuvoir, que le jour se lève ? Il avait l'air stupide seul, face à son volant. Il démarra en trombe en direction de l'hôpital, rien ne l'empêchait d'être auprès de celle qu'il aime. Il mit en marche les essuies glaces. Les feux de croisements pour voir clair et ne pas se prendre le bord de la route. Emily n'aurait pas besoin qu'en plus il est un accident. L'agent avait un mauvais présentement au fur et a mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'hôpital. Il se gara entre deux places sans prendre le temps de redresser ses roues et il sauta de la voiture. Il se mit à courir vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. A l'accueil on lui demanda où il allait et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il montait déjà quatre à quatre les marches amenant au deuxième étages, l'étage des soins intensifs. Il retrouva ses repères et avança dans l'étroit couloir ou au fond se trouvait la chambre d'Emily. Son angoisse s'intensifia et se vérifia quand il vit la porte de la chambre ouverte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Prit de stupeur, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur, Emily n'était plus dans son lit. La chambre était déserte, le stress s'empara de Derek. Après avoir une un temps d'arrêt, il sortit de la chambre se mit courir a droite a gauche, il trouva l'infirmière endormit sur la banquette. Il se précipita sur elle et la réveilla, il lui hurlait presque dessus pour savoir si elle avait vu Emily sortir de la chambre, être emmené par quelqu'un, si elle avait remarquer la moindre chose. L'infirmière sous le choc, assura que non, qu'elle n'avait rien vu, elle culpabilisait. La patiente c'était volatilisée sous son nez et elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de tenir debout et ainsi se déplacer. L'infirmière aurait du voir la personne qui avait sortit Emily de sa chambre. Elle mobilisa le personnelle soignant pour fouiller l'hôpital. Derek quand à lui avait déjà quitter les lieux pour fouiller les étages. Il était a l'accueil. Personne n'avait vu une femme blessé sortir de l'hôpital en fauteuil ou en brancard avec quelqu'un. Si personne n'était sortie, c'était qu'Emily devait encore être dans le bâtiment. Il retourna a l'étage des soins intensif, il se précipita de nouveau dans la chambre. Fouilla les placard, la salle d'eau, il regarda même par la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas été balancé du haut de la fenêtre. Un aide soignante arriva vers lui et annonça que la pharmacie du deuxième étage avait été forcé et que des doses d'injection paralysante avait été dérobé. Derek Morgan se précipita dans les escaliers et il les monta quatre par quatre. Il avait son téléphone a l'oreille et tentait d'appeler Aaron Hotchner. Il fonçait vers chaque étage. Tout avait été bloqué les sorties et les entrées pour éviter que quelqu'un ne passe d'un étage à l'autre. Un appel avait été passé dans tout l'hôpital pour mettre un plan de recherche d'urgence. Derek Morgan continuait de monter tout les étages. Il réussi à prévenir Hotchner à moitié endormit qui se chargea de son côté à réunir l'équipe, il arriverait avec des renforts. Derek monta le dernier escalier, il défonça la porte.

Emily était étendue sur le sol, dans une flaque d'eau, Karl Hamilton penché sur elle venait de mettre ses deux mains autour de son cou, il n'avait pas encore commencé à serrer, il lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il terminait ce que Mings avait commencer, il lui annonçait qu'il avait fait tout pour la livrer à Mings, que tout était organisé. Il serra avec sa main la cuisse blessée d'Emily. Ne pouvant pas réagir, elle laissa uniquement des larmes inonder ses joues de douleurs. Elle sentit l'autre main se resserrer dangereusement autour de son cou suffisamment pour la faire souffrir mais pas assez pour l'étouffer. Elle voulait qu'il en finisse. Si elle ne pouvait pas être sauver, autant mourir maintenant, rapidement. Derek Morgan défonça la porte à ce moment là. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il se mit à courir comme un forcené sur Hamilton pour l'éloigner d'Emily. Il voyait distinctement ses mains resserrer de plus en plus le cou d'Emily et il l'a voyait commencer à suffoquer. Un de ses bras tremblait malgré le liquide paralysant que Karl Hamilton lui avait injecté. Emily avait la bouche ouverte pour récupérer de l'air, les mains de Karl appuyant sur la trachée. Derek se jeta sur l'homme, l'éloignant d'Emily qui ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il entama un combat contre l'agresseur qui présentait une formation avancé de Karaté. Il ne parvient pas à la maitriser. Il s'acharnait à le tenir à distance d'Emily, il devait gagner sur temps. Il sortit son arme rangé dans le holster mais un coup de pied rapide et précis d'Hamilton envoya l'arme au sol à plus d'une dizaine de mettre. Ils allaient devoir se battre à main nu. Derek y mit toute sa rage, toute son énergie mais le combat stagnait. Quand il gagnait du terrain, Hamilton rappliquait en coup bas, le coup que Derek reçu a l'estomac le paralysa quelques temps. Karl Hamilton avait déjà repris sa quête, il était de nouveau repartie a la charge sur l'agent Prentiss, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun répit. Emily faiblissait, sa respiration ralentissait, elle sentait son coeur ralentir. Derek fit abstraction de la douleur et il chargea sur Hamilton, Emily Prentiss ne devait pas mourir. Il envoya Hamilton au sol et le roua de coup de point au visage. La scène fut mise sur pose au moment où une voix féminine se fit entendre brutal et autoritaire. Derek crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Emily mais il pouvait l'entendre retrouver sa respiration difficilement. Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut. L'arme braqué sur les trois personnes, la femme les visait. Elle avait les rênes. Tout était terminé, elle avait gagnée. Cette femme n'était autre que Léna Jones la capitaine de police qui avait trahit l'équipe fédéral des sciences du comportement. Derek comprit alors qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais il lui était impossible de regarder Emily mourir sans rien faire. Le temps d'arrêt des quatre personnes présente sur le toit cette nuit dira trop longtemps. Personne ne réagissait. Il dura suffisamment pour les choses tourne. En bas, à l'entrée de l'hôpital on pouvait entre dans des mégaphone, l'agent Aaron Hotchner faire un appel. Des lumières de police balayait le ciel et le bâtiment. L'hopital était cerné, personne ne pourrait aller bien loin. L'arme pointé sur Derek, l'agent n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'éloigner d'Emily et de Karl Hamilton. La capitaine Jones ordonna à Derek de ne pas bouger et à Hamilton de prendre l'agent Prentiss dans ses bras. La solution radical était de la jeter du haut de l'hôpital devant ses collègues et devant le regard impuissant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hamilton souleva alors Emily et il marcha lentement vers le bord. Derek Morgan avait laissé la plainte la plus douloureuse que l'on pouvait entendre. En bas l'équipe du FBI pouvait désormais apercevoir Hamilton et Emily trop près du bord. Ils se demandaient ce qui allait se passer mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre. Il allait jeter Emily du haut du toit et elle s'écraserait devant leur yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. David Rossi dans la discrétion général fonça le plus vite qu'il put dans le bâtiment, il devait faire vite et arriver jusqu'en haut. Aaron Hotchner essaya la négociation.

Aaron Hotchner : Inspecteur Hamilton, ne faites pas ça, pensez à votre femme. Elle a subit le même sort que l'agent Prentiss et elle en est morte. Il ne lui a pas laissé une seule chance. Elton Mings la tuer alors qu'il devait la laisser en vie, je me trompe ?

Karl Hamilton : Elle est morte a cause de l'agent Prentiss, je dois venger ma femme.

Aaron Hotchner : Vous pouvez aussi en vouloir à Mings d'avoir prit pour cible toutes ses femmes. L'agent Prentiss est autant victimes que les autres femmes et que la votre. Laissé lui la chance que Mings n'a pas donné à votre femme. Vous serez un homme meilleur, vous n'aviez jamais voulu ça.

Lena Jones : Ne l'écoute pas Karl ! Jette l'agent Prentiss !

Aaron Hotchner : Cette femme vous manipule, regardé en face la femme que vous tenez dans vos bras. Elle n'a même pas la possibilité de se défendre. Vous trouvez ça juste ? Qu'est ce que cela vous apportera de tuer l'agent Prentiss : elle a toujours voulu vous aider à retrouver votre femme.

Léna Jones : Jette la !

Derek Morgan : Non, je vous en prit !

Karl Hamilton : Je n'ai pas le choix, elle doit payer !

David Rossi arriva essoufflé en haut des marches il prit son arme et entra discrètement sur le toit, il s'arrêta une fois à hauteur de Lena Jones et il posa l'arme sur le cou. Derek Morgan comprit alors ce qui se passait, il n'attendit pas que Rossi est pu récupérer l'arme de Jones pour se précipiter sur Karl Hamilton. Il lui demanda de reculer mais il menaça de lâcher l'agent Prentiss où de se jeter lui même. Léna Jones s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'agent Morgan. Devant l'urgence de la situation et l'impossibilité de résonner la capitaine Jones et ainsi éviter la mort d'un agent fédéral, David Rossi tira au moment même où Jones voulu appuyer sur la détente. Le tir amena la confusion général. Karl Hamilton se retourna permettant ainsi à Derek Morgan de se jeter sur lui et ainsi protéger Emily Prentiss qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Léna Jones morte, David Rossi s'approcha a pas de course pour aider Derek Morgan à maitriser Karl Hamilton. Il lui passa les menottes dans le dos et l'obligea a rester à plat ventre sur le sol. Derek Morgan se précipita au bord du toit et signala que tout était terminer qu'il pouvait embarquer Hamilton et que la capitaine Jones avait été abattu. Il n'attendit pas que son équipe réponde et il se jeta a genoux près d'Emily. C'était terminé, maintenant une équipe médical devait venir rapidement. Celle ci ne tarda pas. Emily fut mise sur un brancard et on lui prodigua des soins rapidement encore sur le toit. Emily retrouva des sensations dans ses membres et le reste de son corps. La parole lui revient aussi mais elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant le choc était encore présent chez elle. Un cri déchirant laissa deviner une douleur fulgurante chez Emily. On lui injecta des calmants, on la stabilisa, Derek Morgan lui demanda de s'accrocher et il lui dit que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il avait fait une erreur de ne pas être resté cette nuit. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner du courage et il lui murmura qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Que ce qu'elle méritait était de vivre de s'accrocher et que quoi qu'il se passe il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, chaque jour et chaque minutes qu'il passerait à ses côtés. Son coeur se déchira quand il vit les yeux de l'agent Prentiss se fermer devant lui et ainsi être emmené par les médecins le laissant seul sur ce toit. David Rossi le retient pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Derek Morgan ne laisserait plus rien passer.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Emily Prentiss avait quitter les soins intensifs pour une convalescence plus calme. Elle allait un peu mieux physiquement. Elle avait besoin de moins de morphine pour supporter la douleur. Ses mains malgré la douleur encore intense avait quitter les plâtres qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une simple attèle une permettant de faire des gestes simple pour lui laisser un minimum d'autonomie. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se déplacer, elle était encore faible mais elle acceptait rarement mais tout de même parfois d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin en bas. Elle avait bien trop honte de son corps c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'aimait pas descendre dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le physique suivait une longue mais certaines guérison, cela dit ce n'était pas le cas de son mental. Et Derek qui passait pratiquement tout son temps auprès d'Emily se rendait bien compte que c'était pire de jour en jour. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, elle se laissait aller, n'entamait aucune conversation et ne répondait que très rarement. Elle était maussade, dépressive, renfermé, elle ressentait du dégout pour elle même. Elle avait des terreur nocturne chaque nuit, elle avait des crises de panique régulièrement ce qui obligeait les médecins à la mettre sous anxiolytique et antidépresseur. Elle rejetait souvent Derek et parfois elle ne voulait que lui. Elle n'avait plus jamais reparlé de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette cave depuis ce qui s'était passé en haut de l'hôpital, sur le toit. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'elle prit la parole, elle était assise sur un fauteuil tout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Derek était près d'elle. Depuis 6 jours, Emily n'avait rien dit et aujourd'hui elle briserait le coeur de Derek.

Emily Prentiss : Aide moi à avorter...


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Emily Prentiss : Aide moi à avorter...

La demande avait résonné sourde et grave dans la pièce. Emily n'avait pas regardé son compagnon quand elle avait prononcé ses quatre mots. Le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté. Emily dans un fauteuil était près de la fenêtre. Celle-ci avait été ouverte et une légère brise caressait son visage encore meurtri. Elle sentait le malaise qu'elle avait installé et qui la rendait d'autant plus malheureuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle, qui ne disait rien depuis des jours avait envie de le silence pesant que sa avait provoqué cesse. Mais Derek ne dit rien, il tournait en rond dans la chambre. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui reparle de cela vu son était psychologique, il n'imaginait qu'elle puisse mener une grossesse à terme sans se mettre en danger et sans mettre le bébé en danger. Maintenant, il était aussi concerné. L'avortement était la solution de facilité pour le futur mais il n'était pas certain qu'Emily s'en remettrait. Elle était déjà trop dépressive pour supporter un avortement qui mettrait en vrac ses hormones et risque de la faire tomber encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'ai actuellement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il aurait aimé connaître son enfant. Il avait été conçu dans l'amour, il pouvait été Emily à remonter la pente, il en était certain. Mais comment pouvait-il lui expliquer en utilisant les mots justes. Actuellement il savait que quoi qu'il dise, les mots ne l'atteindrait pas. Il savait qu'elle était bien trop mal dans sa peau pour réfléchir posément sur ce que cet enfant leur apporterait à tous les deux. Maintenant il comprenait que blessé et fragile, elle ne se sente pas capable de s'en occuper mais Derek serait là pour gérer la situation de son côté, il apprendrait à s'occuper d'un enfant, il prendrait ses responsabilités, il assurerait il le savait. Ce bébé pouvait apporter du bonheur autour de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Cela dit quand il voyait l'état d'Emily, son envie de rien, sa dégradation mental, il se demandait comment elle arriverait à remonter. Elle ne vivait pas, elle se contentait d'exister uniquement et cela faisait peur à voir, même la bonne humeur de Pénélope Garcia n'arrivait plus a donner un sourire sur les lèvres d'Emily. Elle était devenue triste, froide. Emily ferma les yeux mais les images de sa captivité la hantait jours et nuits en permanence. Elle avait nourrit ses angoisses à ne pas parler. Et le silence actuelle lui était insupportable, elle arrivait à y entendre la voix de Mings, à sentir encore les caresses insupportable qu'il lui avait prodigué en parcourant son corps. Elle voulait que Derek dise quelque chose qu'il la sorte d'une réalité qui devenait invivable a chaque seconde. Emily ouvrit les yeux en sursaut dans sa chaise, en laissant échapper un « non » apeuré, elle sentit son estomac se bloqué et une sensation désagréable la prit au plus profond d'elle même. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas, elle s'emballa. Pourquoi il ne parlait pas ? pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans cette chambre ? Derek Morgan cessa de faire les cents pas comme s'il l'avait entendu mais en réalité il était inquiet par le comportement d'Emily qui tremblait.

Derek Morgan : Emily calme toi.

Emily Prentiss : Dis quelque chose ?

Derek Morgan s'accroupit le proche qu'il peut de la jeune brune : Je crois... enfin, tu voudrais qu'on en discute tous les deux avant, on est concerné par cette grossesse et tu n'en as plus jamais dis un mot.

Emily Prentiss : C'est la seule solution...

Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Emily Prentiss : Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé, je suis pas prête.

Derek Morgan : On pourrait essayer de voir les côtés positifs et les côtés négatifs concernant la venue de cet enfant ? Et tu n'est pas toute seule, je suis là, je ne voudrais pas que tu l'oublies.

Emily Prentiss : ça changera rien...

Derek Morgan : Tu as peur ?

Emily Prentiss : A chaque fois que je penserais au bébé, a chaque anniversaire, j'oublierais jamais ce qui m'est arrivé. Ça me le rappellera sans cesse. Je suis déjà morte Derek.

Derek Morgan : Hé ma puce ! Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, tu es là, bien vivante, tu l'as combattu Emily et maintenant tu vas te battre pour t'en sortir, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas mieux jour après jour, tu finiras par remarcher dans peu de temps, ça va aller.

Emily Prentiss : Je me sens si mal de jour en jour.

Derek Morgan : Ne te renferme pas, remange doucement, je sais que ce n'est pas très appétissant ici mais tu pourrais faire cet effort même si tu crois ne pas avoir faim. Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air plus souvent, les infirmières l'approuve, ne reste pas dans cette pièce, ça te fera du bien de descendre dans le jardin. Et parle nous, on est tous là pour t'aider, tu ne nous dis plus rien, tu ne participe même plus aux conversation, même Garcia n'arrive plus à te faire rire. Tu te laisse mourir Emily et je ne veux pas te laisser faire.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne peux pas en parler... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit... J'ai l'estomac tellement noué...

Derek Morgan : Tu n'es pas laide Emily, les hématomes partiront, tu reste la femme que j'aime et tu es une très belle femme, tu ne dois pas avoir honte.

Emily Prentiss : Je me sens nue face a vous tous... je sens chaque caresse, chaque mouvement... Derek c'est un cauchemar, Et je suis si fragile, j'ai plus confiance en moi, je suis terrorisé a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux que je fais un pas dehors, je suis tellement mal à l'aise, je voudrais me cacher.

Derek Morgan : Personne ne juge tu sais, tu n'as pas a culpabiliser, tu es la victime Emily, tu as subi des atrocité mais en aucun cas tu méritais. Commence par nous faire confiance. Tu n'as aucun raison de te cacher.

Emily Prentiss : Je me sens disséquée a chaque fois qu'on me regarde, qu'un médecin vient me soigner. Aller faire un tour dans le jardin de l'hôpital ou ne serait-ce que dans le couloir et sentir un regard se poser sur moi, c'est une torture...

Derek Morgan : Calme toi respire, personne ne te touchera plus, tant que je suis là, tu ne risques rien.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai faillit mourir dans cet hôpital, i jours... et tu n'étais même pas là.

Derek Morgan : Je sais, il aurait rien du arriver, tout était sécurisé, on ne était pas sur que Mings est un contact de l'extérieur et qu'il se trouve qu'il s'agissait de Karl Hamilton

Emily Prentiss : Pourtant, vous faisiez confiance à la capitaine Jones, comme je vous ai fait confiance...

Derek Morgan : Regarde moi, tu ne risques plus rien.

Emily Prentiss : Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis si jamais on kidnappait la femme que tu aimes ?

Derek Morgan : Que je remuerais ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai tout fait pour reculer l'inévitable, je t'ai appelé, j'ai supplié pour que tu viennes à temps... mais... c'est quand même arrivé. Il m'a enlevé ma dignité...

Derek Morgan : J'ai fais mon maximum Emily, je te le promets... J'aurais voulu arrivé bien plus tôt... mais on arrivait pas à te localiser, et la tempête qui sévissait réduisait considérablement les recherches. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné.

Emily Prentiss : Il m'a enlevé ma féminité... tu sais ce que je ressens, je me vois comme un animal, il m'a réduite à ça... Il m'a abandonné seul, encore nue, j'étais trop blessé pour m'habiller mais je ne pouvais pas resté comme ça, je l'ai fait quand même du mieux que je pouvais mais je me sentais si sale, je n'étais plus rien, je suis plus rien...

Derek Morgan : Tu n'es pas un animal, tu n'es pas rien, tu es Emily Prentiss, agent du FBI et la femme que j'ai choisi. Une femme respectable, joyeuse, souriante, avec un grand coeur, tu es quelqu'un de bien Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne me reconnais pas là dedans...

Derek Morgan : ça reviendra avec du temps et des efforts...

Emily Prentiss : Mais je ne peux pas tout faire... si je garde le bébé, je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper et je finirais par me laisser complètement mourir... Mais je veux que tu saches que j'étais soulagé qu'il soit de toi, on pourra en avoir d'autre des enfants plus tard, si je m'en sors... mais pas maintenant... Si je dois renaitre, si je peux avoir une chance d'y arriver, je ne peux pas mettre au monde un bébé...

Derek Morgan : A deux on pourrait s'en sortir...

Emily Prentiss : Je ne peux pas... je n'assume pas...

Derek Morgan : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Emily Prentiss : Oui... je t'en pris...

Derek Morgan fit promettre à Emily de prendre soin d'elle, de réapprendre à vivre avec lui. La jeune femme baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas si elle y parviendrait, elle était beaucoup trop fragile psychologiquement pour prendre une tel décision sur elle même. Derek reformula alors sa demande il lui fit promettre de le laisser prendre soin d'elle. Elle finit par accepter, s'excusant par avance des rejets que son état lui donnerait par moment. Elle en était consciente mais elle n'était pas capable de lui promettre qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas. Derek Morgan comprenait. Son intention était surtout de veiller à ce qu'Emily se nourrisse, s'aère, s'intéresse à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et éviter qu'elle continue de s'enfoncer. Il l'accompagnerait et la soutiendrait alors dans l'avortement. Il savait que ça allait être un moment très difficile malgré l'éviction qu'Emily portait au bébé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la soutenir dans cette épreuve, parce que s'en était une qui la chamboulerait d'autant plus. Et ça Emily n'en avait pas conscience. Le lendemain, tout serait terminé, le bébé ne serait plus là, mais le malaise lui serait encore profond. Et dans plusieurs jours Emily quitterait l'hôpital, et se serait encore différent, plus difficile à gérer. Il s'occuperait de la jeune femme au quotidien, il n'y aurait plus de médecins, d'infirmiers, de cadre structurelle pour la suivre. Il lui faudrait probablement une psychiatre mais comment Derek Morgan et le reste de l'équipe allaient-ils bien pouvoir la convaincre ? Derek morgan en avait aucune idée mais il essayerait en tout cas.

L'intervention avait été fixé au lendemain en fin de matinée. Emily était encore plus nerveuse que la veille, stressé parce qu'avec le viol qu'elle avait subit, elle refusait qu'on la touche, que ce soit des personnes, qu'elle connaissait ou les médecins. La sage femme allait pratiqué une aspiration de l'embryon directement par les voies naturelle. Emily imaginait déjà le pire, elle serait incapable d'écarter les cuisses pour laisser quelqu'un se pencher sur cette partie de son coeur. C'était juste impensable. Elle n'avait pas partagé ses craintes avec Derek Morgan, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et c'est ce qui provoqua la crise de panique sur les coups de 8h du matin. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, la gynécologue était venu lui expliquer comment allait se dérouler l'intervention. Emily Prentiss n'avait pas supporté l'idée et pourtant elle était certaine de vouloir avorter. Elle avait paniqué, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, son corps c'était mit à trembler, comme si elle était en état de choc, l'infirmière en la calmant avait poser une main sur son épaule, Emily avait hurler de peur. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on la touche. Elle s'était rebellée également. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de Derek Morgan parti se chercher un café dans la petite brasserie en face de l'hôpital pour qu'Emily se calme. Les médecins étaient sur le point de lui administrer un calmant mais Derek les en empêcha, il savait qu'Emily était perturbé mais la shooter pour ne pas s'occuper d'elle et attendre que ça passe n'était pas la solution. Emily Prentiss s'effondra alors en larme dans les bras de Derek. Il n'avait pas pas demander ce qui avait mit sa compagne dans cet état mais il le devinait un petit peu. Il ne l'a laisserait pas seule pendant l'intervention, et ils convinrent avec l'obstétricienne qu'une aide médicamenteuse pour la détendre ne serait pas de trop. Juste le temps de pratiquer l'avortement. Derek Morgan était certain que c'était ce que voulait la jeune femme et lorsque que le médecin lui posa la question, il affirma qu'ils en avaient parlé et que l'avortement était la décision qu'ils avaient prit ensemble. Elle trouvait cela triste mais l'état de sa patiente étant préoccupant, le couple n'avait peut être pas tord. Elle n'avait pas à juger de toute manière. Elle avait entendu parler de ce qui c'était passé pour cette femme et elle ne le souhaitait pour aucune autre. Elle pratiquerait l'intervention, elle enlèverait ce bébé du ventre de sa patiente le plus naturellement possible, Tout devrait bien se passer, en attendant, Emily devait se reposer.

Vers 13h, la salle gynécologique était prête, pas la patiente. Derek était en train de la rassurer, de l'apaiser, il savait que c'était quelque chose de difficile, il savait qu'Emily allait devoir prendre sur elle. Une infirmière passa dans la chambre pour injecter un tranquillisant à Emily, elle se sentirait planer et ça l'aiderait à supporter l'intervention. Elle allait se sentir beaucoup mieux, mais elle ne serait pas non plus elle même. Derek Morgan resterait à côté d'elle, il lui prendrait la main et il lui parlerait. Il lui avait promis. Emily fut déplacé en fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Derek avait insisté pour pousser sa compagne et l'accompagner. Emily avait revêtu la blouse bleu et blanche qui caractérisait si bien les malades. Elle avait été allongé sur la table d'examen, les jambes écarté, un drap blanc les recouvrant. Elle avait appuyé sa tête sur le dossier et elle regardait dans le vide. Derek Morgan debout tout près d'elle lui caressait le front et ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et avec douceur en constatant l'abattement de la jeune femme, il lui demanda si elle était sur de ce qu'elle faisait. Il suivit du regard sa réponse manifesté par un geste de la tête affirmatif, timide mais clair. Emily d'elle même monta sa main à la rencontre de celle de Derek, elle trouva son bras et elle le serra. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait peur. Derek S'accroupit un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Il ne l'a lâchait pas des yeux, le temps s'était arrêter entre eux, il se passait quelques chose d'indescriptible, de subtil de beau de suspendu. Aussi près l'un de l'autre comme une bulle qui les extirpait du réel, pour leur donner un moment d'intimité, un moment d'amour. L'obstricienne était arrivée et elle n'interrompit pas ce moment. Elle effectua son boulot, les laissant dans leur bulle. Il était peut être mieux ainsi, c'était le meilleur moment pour agir. Emily continuait de regarder Derek Morgan, elle finit par cligner subtilement des yeux, et Derek vit une larme aussi fine qu'un grain de poussière s'échapper du coin de son oeil droit et glisser discrètement sur sa joue. Derek Morgan comprit qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé à cet instant précis. Il sentit également les doigts frêle de sa compagne serrer un peu plus sa peau. Il ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux et de lui transmettre beaucoup d'amour rien qu'en un regard long et incassable. Il sentit l'agent Prentiss devenir fébrile, il l'entoura de ses bras et il l'a laissa deverser son chagrin silencieux contre son épaule brisant ainsi le lien visuel qui les unissait. Mais le contact physique de ces deux être déchiré réchauffait leur coeur dans cette grande douleur. Emily n'avait pas pensé ressentir cette sensation de tristesse, de manque. Elle avait ressentit dans son bas ventre le froid l'engourdir, et une pression lui arracher l'être qu'elle portait en son sein. Ils n'étaient plus qu'Emily et Derek. Ils avaient fait un choix qui aujourd'hui leur brisait le coeur aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Emily se dit simplement que Derek avait peut être eu raison en pensant que cette enfant l'aiderait dans son combat vers la guérison, elle se sentait plus triste encore après avoir perdu leur enfant. L'enfant de l'amour. Elle devrait y réfléchir plus tard, elle était épuisé et faible. Elle avait besoin de s'endormir pour oublier. Sentir la chaleur du corps de Derek contre elle la réconforta, elle refusait qu'il ne se sépare d'elle, elle refusait de le perdre lui aussi. Elle devait faire en sorte de le garder. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, elle l'aimait au plus profond d'elle même. Il était prêt à lui donner de l'amour, il était prêt à lui redonner l'amour qu'elle avait perdu. Elle réapprendrait à s'aimer grace à cet homme qui était aujourd'hui toute sa vie. Emily Prentiss n'avait jamais aimé autant quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pourquoi cette enlèvement, ces tortures et ce viol devait tout gâcher, tout arrêter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aussi être heureuse ? Beaucoup de question taraudait son esprit torturé, beaucoup de doute, d'incertitude mais beaucoup de vérité lui faisait face. Elle avait des certitudes, et elle ne les oublierait jamais, elle devait s'y accrocher. Elle devait s'en sortir. Mais il y avait une seul chose qui apparraisait comme un trou noir face à elle qui entrait dans son longue ligné de cauchemar : Comment y parviendrait-elle ? Comme réussirait-elle à sortir de l'engrenage terrifiant qui l'habitait ? Comment ferait-elle pour dissimuler les cauchemars de ses nuits ? Parce que en elle trop bien installer ses démons étaient là, ses visions, ses images, ses angoisses, les choses qu'elle avait vécu et supporté, et celle qui l'avait détruite, avait une place trop importante, imposante et increvable. Elle était perdu comme une enfant qui ne savait pas nager et qu'on lâchait dans le grand bassin. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à quoi s'accrocher : Derek Morgan.


	25. Chapitre 25

Après une longue absence, je vous propose deux suites pour me rattraper. Les chapitre 25 et 26 ! J'espère que ceci vous plairont. N'ayant quasiment aucun avis sur ma fic, je ne désespère pas pour autant et j'espère que vous la trouvez bien ! Bonne lecture Mily

**Chapitre 25**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'intervention qui avait arraché la vie des entrailles d'Emily Prentiss. La tristesse avait continué d'envahir Emily heure après heures, jour après jour. Derek savait qu'elle était malheureuse d'avoir fait cet avortement. Il lui avait bien demandé plusieurs fois si elle était bien sur de son choix. Il l'avait écouté, conseillé mais l'état dépressif de la femme blessée avait eu le dernier mot. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle prenne plus de temps, qu'elle essaie de s'habituer à l'idée de cette enfant, qu'elle y voit une bouée de sauvetage qui l'aurait aidé dans sa guérison. Emily, au contraire, s'était enlevé la seule chose qui était arrivé de beau et de joyeux. Son degré de dépression avait progressé sans que ni elle, ni Derek ne puisse rien n'y faire. Pourtant l'agent Prentiss avait tenu sa promesse. Elle laissait son amant prendre soin d'elle. Elle faisait des efforts mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il sentit fortement le jour, où les questions de rééducation firent leur apparition. Elle avait dit oui d'un ton si détaché, si éteint. Elle avait accepté de s'y soumettre pour faire plaisir à Derek mais au fond, elle n'avait plus aucune envie, ni force mental pour y parvenir. Pourtant l'idée de remarcher était une belle perspective. Elle aurait du l'être en tout cas pour une femme de terrain et d'energie comme l'agent Prentiss. Mais son caractère bien trempé et ses idées bien arrêter semblait s'être envolées. Elle acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait et qui ne l'affectait pas personnellement, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle acceptait. Elle était devenue manipulable sur la parole mais pas autant sur les faits. Bien entendu les médecins, le personnel soignant et Derek Morgan n'était pas dupe et savait ses capacités faibles. Elle s'effondrait d'ailleurs trop souvent et elle abandonnait toujours rapidement, tout ce qu'on lui faisait faire pour la distraire et lui changer les idées. Sa rééducation avait mal commencer, elle se fatiguait vite et était devenu très irritable envoyant sur les roses toutes les personnes concerné. Derek Morgan était là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour elle et pas pour lui , sans ça elle n'obtiendrait probablement que de mince résultats et se découragerait encore plus. Mais il voyait bien que la démarche était difficile à intégrer. La première séance en avait été l'exemple même, craquant au bout de 20min. Seule, elle avait fait sortir tout le monde refusant catégoriquement qu'on lui donne encore elle ne savait quel calmant juste parce que les infirmiers eux même n'avait plus envie d'être patient, il préférait l'assommer pour faire passer ses crises. Là elle avait refuser, elle s'était retrouver toute seule dans un coin de sa chambre, assise au sol près de la vitre le regard baigné de larmes. Elle se sentait mal, faible, observé comme un petit animal en cage. Elle se sentait en danger pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Toutes les personnes près à l'aider voulait son bien. Et aujourd'hui elle les avait tous rejeté, même l'agent Morgan. Et tandis qu'il l'observait à travers la vitre, il se retenait de ne pas entrer dans la pièce de peur de se prendre les foudres de sa partenaire mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la calmer, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne supportait plus de lire cette trop grande douleur, cette trop grande tristesse et cette trop grande angoisse qui l'habitait. Emily, assise sur le carrelage glacé revivait les pires heures de sa captivité. Elle était plongée dans un mutisme profond, elle ne relevait même pas la tête. Un geste fit mal au coeur de Derek, un seul geste si rapide, Emily avait posé sa main sur son ventre sachant que l'enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir n'y était déjà plus. Emily arracha les bandages qui lui couvrait les bras de colère, elle arracha ceux qui protégeait les entailles profondes dans son dos à l'aide de sa main droite. Elle voulu retirer l'attèle qui lui maintenant l'épaule qu'elle s'était fracturé lors de son enlèvement. Derek la vit s'agiter et arracher à cet instant la perfusion. Il ne pouvait pas resté dehors. Emily avait perdu la tête, il devait l'empêcher de continuer. Il entra rapidement et se précipita sur la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et il l'encercla rapidement de ses bras, la jeune femme se débattit un moment en voulant qu'il l'a lâche, il ne cessait de lui répéter de se calmer, qu'elle se faisait du mal et qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle devait se calmer. Il essaya de la rassurer en lui expliquant qu'elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois, qu'il prendrait le temps qu'il faut et que les efforts qu'elle avait fourni aujourd'hui n'était pas vain. Elle était en très grand progrès en si peu de temps, elle tenait debout et était arrivé à faire quelques pas avec l'aide du médecin chargé de la rééducation. Les os de ses pieds avait été brisé il y a trois semaines, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer en une ou deux séances, c'était naturel et humain que le temps Elle devait se laisser du temps. Emily Prentiss finit par s'effondrer contre Derek Morgan blottit et bloqué entre ses bras. Il la soutient du mieux qu'il peut mais il n'était pas rassurer et il commençait à se demander comment le futur allait bien pouvoir être. Le reste de l'équipe de la BAU était rentré à Quantico la semaine dernière. Un transfert de l'hôpital avait été envisagé mais l'idée avait été abandonné. Emily finirait par sortir rapidement de cet hôpital et elle était déjà perturbé pour qu'on l'envoie dans un nouvel établissement inconnu. Elle resta la tout le temps de sa convalescence à l'hopital avec Derek Morgan à ses côtés.

Les jours suivants, Emily parvient à se débrouiller un peu plus toute seule. Elle pouvait désormais marcher quelques temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Derek était toujours près d'elle, le bras autour de sa taille mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle entra dans le jardin fleurie et elle apprécia sentir le soleil caresser sa joue irrité par les larmes versé la nuit dernière par un monstrueux cauchemar. Elle se sentait bien pour une fois, il était 14h et elle n'avait pas de médecins autour d'elle, juste Derek qui ne la quittait pas, avait appuyer son corps contre le sien et il continuait de la soutenir tandis qu'ils progressaient silencieux dans une des allées bordées de verdures. Ils passèrent sous une arche de rosier rouge. Emily voulu s'y arrêter, elle se pencha pour sentir le parfum de la fleur si délicate à ses yeux. Elle effleura les pétales du bout de ses doigts sous le regard attendrit de Derek Morgan qui appréciait grandement ce moment d'égarement de sa compagne. Il ne l'a pressa pas et il l'a laissa faire ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, il la laissa contempler le paysage floral qui se présentait à elle, il l'a laissa s'arrêter et suivre des yeux un papillon blanc qui venait de passer près d'elle. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, où plutôt elle semblait redécouvrir la beauté du monde. La seule chose, c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore sourit. Il voyait bien la gène qu'elle avait en croisant les autres patients qui se promenait à leur guise, elle était blottit contre Derek, peureuse et encore trop honteuse de son corps, si elle avait pu cacher son visage, elle l'aurait fait. Derek Morgan ne pouvait rien contre son malaise, à part la rassurer en lui disant des mots agréable, réaliste, et continuer de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas laide mais une belle femme. Il voyait bien qu'elle en doutait trop. Il la vit baisser les yeux. Et rentrer sa tête contre son torse quand un jeune homme passa avec une femme agée à son bras. Derek lui releva la tête quand ils furent passé. Et il l'a regarda dans les yeux. Ils virent un banc dans une coin et ils se posèrent au soleil. Une fois installé, Derek Morgan prit les mains d'Emily et il l'a regarda dans les yeux une seconde fois. Elle baissa les yeux gêné. Il insista pour qu'il l'a regarde. Ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux. Emily n'était pas sur que ce soit le bon moment, et le bon endroit. De toute façon quoi qu'elle dise, ce ne serait jamais le bon moment. Alors il allait devoir prendre les devant. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il allait mettre en place une discussion sérieuse. Il ne pouvait plus laisser les semaines passer et la voir s'enfoncer un plus chaque jour. Ne pouvant pas baisser la tête ou faire diversion de peur de se prendre une remontrance qu'elle ne voulait pas Emily garda ses yeux dans ceux de Derek mais la lueur qu'il avait put apercevoir quand elle redécouvrait la beauté de la nature avait disparut. Il remarqua qu'elle ne serait pas réceptive une seule seconde. Elle lui laissa un sourire gêné et tendu avant d'avoir le visage crispé comme si elle se protégeait, elle enfilait une carapace pour supporter ce que Derek allait lui dire. Elle sentit la chaleur de la peau de l'homme caresser sa main. Et contre toute attente c'est la jeune femme qui prit la parole la première. Elle ne le laissa pas commencer, elle verrait comment il réagirait à sa demande, mais elle n'avait que peu d'espoir, elle savait que c'était encore trop tôt, qu'elle était bien trop fragile pour ça. Mais elle lui demanda quand même.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux rentrer chez moi... à Quantico. Je ne suis pas bien ici, je continuerais à me soigner à la maison, s'il te plait Derek...

Derek Morgan : Tu as encore besoin d'être assister médicalement Emily, tu le sais, tu as vécu un traumatisme.

Emily Prentiss : Tu me parle comme si j'étais devenue folle...

Derek Morgan : Non, ne crois pas ça, tu es juste très perturbée ce que je conçois tout à fait, c'est normal.

Emily Prentiss : Je peux y arriver à la maison... je peux marcher maintenant, je peux me débrouiller au moins un peu.

Derek Morgan : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Emily Prentiss : Ne me garde pas prisonnière de cet endroit, je t'en pris... j'ai fais des efforts...

Derek Morgan : Mais tu es encore blessé, ton épaule, ta cuisse, tes côtes, tu ne marches pas longtemps et tes mains sont encore fébrile. Sans compter que tu as pas mal de bandages à faire régulièrement.

Emily Prentiss : Tu seras là, tu pourras m'aider... J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai peur ici...

Derek Morgan : Mais il faut que tu me promettes de prendre soin de toi.

Emily Prentiss : Oui, d'accord...

Derek Morgan : Je ne veux pas des promesses en l'air Emily. Je veux que tu me le promette sérieusement et que tu t'y tienne. Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire, je veux que tu t'intéresse quand on fait quelque chose. Je voudrais ne plus voir tes larmes baigné ton visage 10 fois dans la même journée. Je voudrais que tu réagisses. Tu ne vis pas, tu te laisses mourir et je ne veux pas accepter que l'on rentre et signe une décharge alors que je sais que tu veux sortir pour te cacher. Tu veux être seule, tu veux qu'il n'y ai plus personne sur ton dos. Mais moi Emily, je ne veux pas te voir sombrer.

Emily Prentiss : Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, pourquoi tu me fais la moral, je me sens si mal... Je vis dans un cauchemar, je n'ai jamais un moment de répit, je suis si fatigué. Je veux retrouver un endroit où je me sentirais un peu mieux, quelque part où je retrouverais un peu de chaleur, un lieu où je serais en sécurité. Tu vois, je veux juste me sentir mieux et réapprendre a vivre à mettre un pied devant l'autre là où je sais que je peux le faire sans crainte. Et avec l'homme qui ne m'a pas abandonné malgré ma situation. Je vois son visage à chaque minutes de chaque heure, de chaque jour. Je n'arrive plus à tenir. Alors je te demande juste de m'aider.

Derek Morgan : Tu as failli mourir deux fois, j'ai failli te perdre. Mings est mort, Hamilton est dans une prison haute sécurité, la capitaine Jones est morte, tu ne risques plus rien.

Emily Prentiss : Et j'ai tuer notre enfant...

Derek Morgan : Pourquoi tu culpabilises tu n'étais pas prête, on aura d'autre enfant ensemble, tu ne pouvais pas assumer, ça va aller, ça prendra du temps.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai été égoiste, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ton avis...

Derek Morgan : Ecoute Emily, le plus important, c'est ta santé. Je ne te reprocherais jamais d'avoir avorter et je ne suis pas partit pour ça non plus. C'est toi et moi et tu vas t'accrocher, tu vas me le promettre et je vais t'aider. Et si je vois que tu fais des efforts pour aller mieux, alors là, je parlerais avec le médecins pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux rentrer maintenant... s'il te plait...

Derek Morgan : Montre moi que je peux te faire confiance sur ta guérison.

Emily Prentiss : Ramène moi dans ma chambre...

Emily Prentiss avait lâcher la main de Derek, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait. Derek ne l'écoutait pas, les infirmières ne l'écoutait pas, le médecin, elle voulait s'enfuir d'ici mais elle ne saurait pas où aller, le déploiement de la police partirait à sa recherche et elle serait enfermé dans sa chambre. Rien que d'imaginer la perspective, elle en était terrorisée. Dans cette cave où elle avait vécu les pires atrocités où dans sa chambre d'hôpital où elle était que la patiente, elle mettait difficilement une barrière. Derek sentit qu'il n'avait pas marquer de point auprès d'Emily aujourd'hui et il n'était pas fier de lui mais il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux se détruire devant lui et s'enfermer chez elle pour ne plus en sortir. Et il savait que c'était très exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il ne lui en voulait pas il l'a savait malade mais il était près à tout pour l'aider. Une fois debout et tandis qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà commencer à rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment, il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre contre lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et contre toute attente, elle posa quand même sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'a ramena dans sa chambre et elle se posa dans le fauteuil où elle avait déjà passer de nombreuses heures. Le moment de répit où Derek Morgan pensa qu'Emily ne lui en voulait pas de lui refuser ce qu'elle lui demandait dura trop peu de temps. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle demanda à l'agent de sortir et de la laisser seule. Il le prit assez mal et assez durement. Elle ne le laissa pas entrer plusieurs heures et ne l'appela pas. Elle s'était endormit dans le fauteuil, Elle avait attraper une petite couvertures posé sur le lit et elle s'y était emmitouflé. Derek était allé faire un tour dehors, il avait besoin de marcher. Emily l'avait rejeté et c'était une défaite pour lui. Maintenant il allait devoir changer sa façon de voir les choses et surtout lui faire plus confiance, croire en elle même si ça lui paraissait difficile. Elle était une femme intelligente, forte et c'était quelqu'un de censé avec des valeurs. Même si elle était faible psychologiquement et plus vraiment elle même, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ce côté fort de son caractère. Il savait qu'il était encore là alors il prendrait une décision qu'il regretterait peut être mais qu'il devait faire. Il dormirait à l'hôtel cette nuit là. Il accepterait le souhait de l'agent Prentiss de rester seule et il la laisserait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Derek Morgan arriva a l'hôtel vers 20h30 après avoir été boire un café dans une brasserie, seul à une table en terrasse. Il était ensuite aller marcher le long de la route qu'il avait emprunter pour retrouver la femme de sa vie. Puis il était rentré. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, le lit avait été fait, la chambre avait été nettoyé et la première chose qu'il se décida à faire est d'aller prendre un bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et il le laissa couler dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rempli à sa convenance. Il ôta ses vêtements et il se glissa à l'intérieur. La chaleur lui apporta un bien fou. Il avait besoin de ce moment de détente. L'agent Morgan appuya sa tête contre la partie incliner de la baignoire et il ferma les yeux. Il se projeta deux mois en arrière,

_L'équipe de la BAU venait de terminer une enquête, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient allées à Chicago. Une couple de braqueur avait prit d'assaut la banque du centre ville tuant les employés les uns après les autres en emportant le butin du coffre. Il s'agissait du troisième braquage en moins de deux semaines. L'homme et la femme responsable de ce carnage avait été tuer refusant de coopérer. L'équipe avait investit les lieux. Ils avaient perdus un agent tuer d'une balle de révolver alors qu'il tentait de négocier. L'affaire était terminée, ils étaient dans l'avion et Emily était venu s'assoir à côté de Derek, ils avaient parler du dernier roman qu'il lui avait conseillé et elle lui avait demander de passer la soirée avec elle, de venir chez elle, elle l'attendrait en tout cas. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il était rentrer se changer chez lui et avait pas tarder à la rejoindre, profitant de passer chez le fleuriste à l'angle de la rue pour montrer sa galanterie et le fait qu'il tenait à elle. Emily terminait alors de se préparer comme elle lui avait signalé en ouvrant la porte. La première chose qu'il avait remarquer c'est l'effort vestimentaire qu'elle avait fait en revêtant une jolie robe rouge qui mettait son décolleté en valeur et qui descendait pas plus bas que le dessus de ses genoux. Il avait ensuite sentit son parfum, Une belle odeur de réglisse et un habillage fleuri oriental gourmand. Une odeur enivrante, envoutante mais d'une fraicheur délicate. Il aimait cette odeur et il avait été attiré dans ses bras laissant le bouquet de roses rouges pendre la tête en bas dans sa main gauche. Il lui sourit et lui présenta les fleurs comme une introduction en douceur à se séparer d'elle. Elle avait rit et elle avait trouvé le geste adorable. Elle les avait mit dans un vase. Ils avaient diner avant de regarder un film romantique ensemble, bien sur ça avait l'air d'un grand cliché de cinéma mais ils l'avaient fait. Et ils avaient finit la nuit ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassé, avait réchauffé leur coeur, Derek avait apprécier les courbes gracieuses du corps d'Emily, son sourire, son regard pétillant et sa fougue. Elle lui avait dit l'aimer aussi fort que son coeur battait. Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne voyait plus qu'elle aujourd'hui. Et qu'il était le plus heureux du monde. Elle avait appuyer sa tête contre son torse, elle avait parcourut sa peau avec ses doigts. Derek avait caressé ses cheveux, ils étaient si bien, si reposé, si apaisé. Ils s'aimait et rien n'avait assombrit leur amour, aucune épreuve était venu bouleverser quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient alors parler d'avenir. Il revoyait la jeune femme en chemisier et les jambes nu s'agiter dans la chambre à coucher pour retrouver sa culotte qu'il lui avait ôter quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait alors parler de construire une vie ensemble, elle avait trouvé l'idée intéressante et elle était venue l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Derek avait prolongé ce baiser l'emmenant dans une étreinte passionnée. Ils étaient arrivés en retard le lendemain matin au bureau mais rien n'aurait pu les perturber, ni le regard d'Aaron Hotchner qui leur avait excuser le retard, ni des remontrance d'Erin Strauss sur un sujet quelconque. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux et amoureux._

L'agent Fédéral ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et il quitta la baignoire, il s'endormit avec ce merveilleux souvenir en tête et pour la première fois depuis des semaines il laissa un sourire marqué ses lèvres. Il était heureux ce soir, heureux par ce souvenir qui lui donnait un peu de répit et qui lui montra que l'amour était une chose essentiel. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait trouvé. Aujourd'hui il allait le garder et rendre la femme qu'il avait choisis, heureuse comme il l'était ce soir et peut importe s'il devait faire une erreur et prendre un décision qu'il ne cautionnait pas, il ferait ce qu'il jugeait être le meilleur pour Emily et son bien être était la première chose qu'il souhaitait. La voir malheureuse et rejeté le monde qui l'entour était trop dur à supporter, il voulait rester près d'elle et le prix pour ça était de la sortir de cet hôpital pour garder sa confiance. Il serait fort pour eux deux, il prendrait sur lui et il supporterait tout, il avait fait bien pire, il pouvait tout supporter, et il était prêt pour ça, il était prêt par amour, il se sentait fort, courageux pour mener le combat d'Emily avec elle. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Il s'endormit avec ce souvenir, cette idée heureuse.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin, Emily de son côté ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était allongé dans son lit, la lumière éteinte, il y avait uniquement les veilleuses de nuit dans le couloir qui la laissait distinguer l'environnement qui l'entourait. Emily avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle cherchait une position confortable. Son épaule lui faisait mal cette nuit était c'était incommodant. Elle ne chercha pas à appeler une infirmière pour être soulagé, elle souffrait en silence. Elle était parvenu à caler un coussin sous son épaule et elle soulagea la tension de son corps en s'appuyant dessus. Elle ferma ainsi les yeux pour essayer de trouver le repos et s'endormir. Elle mit encore un bon moment avant que sa respiration se stabilise qu'elle paraisse paisible dans son lit, profondément endormit. Trop profondément endormit. Le sommeil de surface qui paraissait donner du répit à la jeune femme ni paraissait pas. Au plus profond d'elle, les attrocités de sa captivité avait refait surface et elle se vit entrer doucement dans cette univers glacial, dépourvu de sens et qui avait été le théatre de sa souffrance.

_Emily ne distinguait pas clairement les lieux où elle se trouvait. Elle avait une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule. Sa main touchait un métal froid et humide, elle poussait dessus. Elle ne parvenait pas à se frayer un passage. Elle semblait perdu désespérer. Dans ce cauchemar, elle avait déjà vécu ses tortures, son viol, elle essayait de s'échapper mais elle n'y arrivait pas et la douleur la mortifiait. Elle avait si froid et le vent tapait sur la porte ce qui l'a faisait grinçait. Elle avait mal là où l'homme l'avait prise, là on l'avait souillé. Un filet d'eau venant de l'extérieur coulait sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever, ni bouger à moins de redescendre plus bas, et de perdre le terrain qu'elle avait gagner vers la sortie. Elle glissa jusqu'au bas des escalier et elle s'écrasa lourdement sur la dernière marche. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après des mains la prirent par les épaules et la trainèrent dans la pièce. La douleur s'intensifia, la peur également, elle essaya de se recroquevillé, elle entra sa tête dans sa poitrine._

La jeune femme dans son lit avait la même attitude, replié en position fœtale sur elle même, la tête rentrée sur elle même, elle tremblait et sur son front perlait de la sueur, la peur l'envahissait à chaque minutes qu'elle passait profondément ancrée dans son cauchemar. Elle mélangeait plusieurs moment de sa captivité, elle n'avait pas de notion de temps et d'espace à ce moment là. Elle ne se fiait qu'au odeur, à l'ambiance qu'elle avait vécu. Au coup.

_Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, elle tendit ses mains pour trouvé une paroi mais il n'y avait rien du tout, ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide, elle pleurait à chaude larme. Le chemisier dévêtu, elle sentit des mains baladeuses se promener sur sa peau, un coup de poing atterrir durement au milieu de son ventre l'ettouffant partiellement et lui provoquant une vive douleur puis soudain d'autre baiser le long de cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et se visages penché sur elle, l'horreur et le cri qu'elle donna montra son dégout..._

Le cris se répercuta dans la chambre d'hôpital. Emily se réveilla en sueur, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle sentit que ses membres s'était contracté, qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, que ses yeux déversaient un flot de larme. Elle se laissa aller dans cette tristesse, dans cette peur, elle aurait voulu que Derek soit près d'elle à se moment présent, elle se trouvait stupide de l'avoir rejeté comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait trop besoin de lui. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer, en position de repli pour se protéger d'elle même, seule dans cette chambre sombre où juste une veilleuse s'apercevait du couloir. Le moindre bruit qu'elle entendait, le moindre souffle de vent venant de l'extérieur, la firent sursauter. Une part d'elle cette nuit était encore dans cette cave et elle en était terrorisée. Elle essayait de croire que personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal où la touché minutes après minutes. Elle vivait sa nuit dans cette angoisse. Elle avait complètement laissé sa douleur de côté, la peur avait prit le dessus, ses yeux d'ailleurs ne suivait que ça en inspectant la pièce chaque seconde, ses yeux ne cessait de bouger, affolé. Mais elle n'avait appelé personne, elle le vivait seule, si seule. Elle se rendit compte que Derek était indispensable auprès d'elle mais cette nuit, elle ne pouvait rien faire son cauchemar recommençait. Le contraste entre la nuit d'Emily et la nuit de Derek Morgan montrait à quel point l'un était rempli d'espoir et que l'autre avait perdu tout espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Derek Morgan se leva tôt, la nuit portait conseil et il avait prit une grande décision, il était temps d'agir, les paroles d'Emily la veille lui avait fait mal au coeur et il lui avait fait mal au coeur. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il lui montre qu'il était de son côté, là pour elle et pas contre elle. Il s'habilla rapidement, il ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner et il se rendit directement à l'hôpital, il avait laisser Emily une nuit entière seule, il s'en voulait mais il se dit que peut être elle aurait eu le temps de comprendre ses intentions de la veille. Il s'arrêta prendre un café, il était encore bien fatigué, et la caféine était un bon excitant pour tenir le coup. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre de sa compagne, il ouvrit la porte et il analysa la situation, les draps en bataille, une femme recroquevillé dans un coin, serré contre les barreaux du lit, le corps tremblant, il accourut près de la jeune femme et il l'encercla de ses mains. Emily prit peur et essaya de se débattre, Mings hantait ses pensées, le contact lui provoqua un courant glacé de la nuque jusqu'à la plante des pieds. Elle entendit Derek lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas du la laisser. Il se montra très pédagogue pour détendre Emily, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle avait du faire un cauchemar et que tout était finit et pour lui prouver, il lui annonça qu'il l'emmenait dès ce soir, qu'il partirait en voiture sur les routes, qu'elle ne passerait pas une nuit de plus dans cet hôpital. Il ajouta qu'il voulait lui faire confiance et qu'il la ramenait chez elle. Et il lui fit promettre de l'accepter chez elle pour l'aider à se soigner, c'était la condition sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas mais qui valait le coup pour rentrer chez soi. Il l'observa, attendit une réaction, elle se jeta dans ses bras peu de temps après. Elle avait accepté et elle lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais la quitter. Il n'attendait que ça, et il serait toujours là. Elle pleura dans ses bras pour se calmer, elle sentit les caresses réconfortantes de Derek dans le haut de son dos. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible, elle s'en remettait à peine,

Emily Prentiss : Je te demande pardon Derek.

Derek Morgan : Tu n'es plus tout a fait toi même, mais ça va revenir, il te faut du temps et beaucoup d'amour.

Emily Prentiss : Non je voulais dire que je te demandais pardon pour le bébé...

Derek Morgan : Je t'aime Emily, tu es là, les circonstances ont fait que ce n'était pas encore à notre tour d'être parents. Mais ça viendra.

Emily Prentiss : Quand est ce que ça s'arrêtera ? quand est ce que je pourrais fermer les yeux et voir autre chose que son visage ?

Derek Morgan : ça viendra, tu n'es pas folle Emily, tout le monde à l'air de le penser ici mais pas moi, et c'est pourquoi je crois que tu avais raison et que je veux te faire sortir. On ira en voiture jusqu'à Quantico, on s'arrêtera dans de jolis villages, de beaux paysages, je veux que tu redécouvre la beauté des choses, que tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que l'horreur autour de toi. Je veux que l'amour le dépasse.

Emily Prentiss : ça a l'air merveilleux...

Derek Morgan : Et ça le sera. Tu verra le monde autrement. Je ferais attention à toi.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne suis pas prête pour une escapade.

Derek Morgan : Il n'y a pas besoin d'être prêt et tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, je te guiderais et je serais à tes côtés, ça te fera du bien. Fais moi confiance.

Emily Prentiss : Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'avais pas été là.

Derek Morgan : Je t'aime Emily Prentiss, et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Emily Prentiss serra l'agent Morgan de son bras gauche, qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Elle avait une chance incroyable l'avoir, elle reversa quelques larmes, des larmes de bonheur, c'était un sentiment étrange qui l'envahit dans le bas ventre. Elle était aimée par un homme qui était près à tout pour la rendre heureuse. Un tombeur qui aurait pu continuer a draguer dans les bars et les boites de nuits mais qui l'avait choisis elle, la femme qui n'avait connu que très peu d'histoire d'amour dans sa vie. Qui avait vécu seule si longtemps avec Sergio son chat noir. Et ironie du sort, le moment où il lui arrivait la chose la plus terrible, elle n'était plus seule. Un bonne étoile brillait au dessus de sa tête pour ça. Mais pour avoir ce bonheur, il avait fallu qu'elle passe par temps d'horreur, temps de souffrance. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi la vie était fataliste à ce point. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Derek, quel était prête à s'en aller, à monter dans sa voiture et à rentrer. Oui elle voulait de lui, et oui elle ferait un effort pour s'en sortir quelques soit les épreuves qu'elle aurait à traverser, elle découvrait aujourd'hui que même si la pire des choses arrivaient, l'amour n'était pas morte. Mais qu'il faudrait un temps long et une grande patience avant qu'elle se retrouve tel qu'elle était avant son agression. Derek Morgan se détacha un peu d'elle pour la regarder mais la jeune femme resta accrocher, l'empêchant de séparer l'étreinte. Et c'est alors qu'elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait au plus profond de son coeur. Et que sans lui elle serait déjà morte. Il embrassa sa joue et l'étreignit un peu plus. Derek Morgan lui murmura a son tour qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'il ferait tout pour ça.

L'infirmière entra et vit ce joli moment, cette belle étreinte et elle en sourit. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'Emily était ici, toute cette tristesse, elle était heureuse de ce moment de bonheur suspendu dans l'air. Derek vit l'infirmière et il fut obligé de se détacher d'Emily, il allait tenir sa promesse et le faire maintenant devant la jeune femme a qui on cachait tout depuis le début de sa convalescence, il interpela alors l'infirmière et il lui fit part d'une décision que le couple avait prit. Il lui annonça qu'il quitterait l'hôpital aujourd'hui en fin de matinée. Ils signeraient une décharge, l'infirmière n'avait pas à s'excuser. Malheureusement, elle leur dit qu'il devrait voir ça avec le médecin. Emily pensa alors que c'était foutu, qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à quitter cet endroit avant que le médecin l'ai décider.

Derek Morgan : J'en prendrais la responsabilité. Physiquement Emily est capable de vivre chez elle.

L'infirmière n'osa pas répondre à ce que Derek lui avait dit. Elle alla chercher le médecin responsable de l'agent Prentiss. Cela ne fut pas si facile de faire comprendre au médecin leur choix. Il mit un bon moment avant d'accepter qu'Emily signe une décharge et s'en aille. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir partir tous les deux. Derek était partie faire quelques course pour le trajet, il avait prit des coussins pour qu'Emily soit confortablement installé dans la voiture et qu'elle puisse suivre le trajet en étant à l'aise sans qu'elle ai mal. Il avait tout organisé dans la matinée pour que le retour chez elle soit agréable, Il ferait des arrêts à l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse passer la nuit dans un vrai lit. Il passa la chercher à 13h, il l'a soutient pour aller jusqu'à l'accueil où elle signa sa décharge. Elle quitta l'hôpital accrocher au bras de Derek Morgan. La lumière du soleil caressa sa joue, elle s'installa dans la voiture sur le siège passager, elle se sentait libre avec la seule personne en qui elle n'avait pas a avoir peur.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Les agents Emily Prentiss et Derek Morgan avait quitté l'hôpital le matin de ce mercredi 6 juillet vers 13h. Derek Morgan avait apporté à Emily des vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac de voyage de la jeune femme. En fouillant, il avait prit ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Des sous vêtements, des vêtements chaud suffisamment couvrant pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Il avait également emporté le rouge à lèvre d'Emily qui était déposé dans une petite pochette avec d'autre produit de cosmétique. Il avait aidé Emily à s'habiller, elle le lui avait demandé. Et les gestes étaient resté tout en pudeur et aucun des deux amants n'avait oser prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui avait par la suite demandé de fermer les yeux. Elle avait hésiter un peu froussarde de se retrouver plongé dans le noir mais elle le fit quand même tandis qu'il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Derek Morgan avait alors appliquer délicatement le stick rouge poudré sur les lèvres d'Emily. La douceur avait primé, elle était encore bien trop marqué au visage par les coup qu'elle avait reçu des frères Mings. Entre temps, Emily avait rouvert les yeux sachant très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui présenta un petit miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir la touche féminine et soignée que Derek avait apporté à la jeune femme. Elle avait regarder à peine quelques secondes, elle admettait que c'était une bonne idée, que l'attention était touchante mais elle n'avait pas supporté son reflet. Elle avait détourné les yeux, alors il l'avait enlevé et il l'avait enlacé lui soufflant que ce n'était qu'un masque qui partirais dans peu de temps. Elle avait resserré son bras gauche autour de son cou. Derek Morgan la fit quitter l'hôpital une heure plus tard, il n'allait pas prendre la route sans rien avoir dans le ventre, Derek amena alors Emily dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine pour qu'elle puisse prendre un vrai repas. Il avait alors demandé une table un peu excentrée du reste de la salle pour qu'Emily se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Elle prenait son temps, elle faisait des efforts mais elle ne mangeait pas grand chose. Derek Morgan imagina qu'elle devait avoir l'estomac noué, il sentait l'angoisse dans son regard, l'extérieur et l'inconnu était probablement terrifiant après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. L'agent l'avait remarqué parce que la jeune femme ne le quittait pas, il ne voulait rien dire mais il l'incita quand même à manger quelques chose pour reprendre des forces. Il ajouta qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'elle devait voir les choses calmement, tranquillement, qu'il ne se passerait rien , ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, et ni les autres jours. Elle le prit au mot sachant cependant que ces craintes ne partirait pas comme ça. Elle mangea cela dit un peu plus admettant que c'était délicieux et que cela changeait vraiment de la nourriture hospitalière qu'on lui servait depuis des semaines et qui était infecte. Elle affirma qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ainsi depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se rappela alors que Mings l'avait laissé mourir de faim, qu'en quatre jours elle n'avait rien avalé. Il lui avait seulement apporté de l'eau une fois pour qu'elle ne meurt pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa captivité, elle n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus. Au bout d'un moment Derek Morgan claqua des doigts devant son visage pour la revenir à lui. Elle cligna alors des yeux et rencontra son regard. Le vide sidéral que l'agent Morgan aperçu lui fit peur. Cela ne dura que peu de temps, une seconde peut être deux avant qu'elle ne retrouve un peu de vie face à lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un lieu calme, une petite brasserie sympathique. Emily n'était pourtant pas à l'aise, il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver confiance. De plus, Derek Morgan ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques client de les regarder. Les hématomes encore trop présent sur le visage d'Emily ne laissait pas indifférent et attirait des regards curieux qui était loin de rassurer la jeune femme. Ils prirent le temps de manger un dessert mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Emily avait demandé à l'agent dont elle était amoureux s'il pouvait s'en aller et rejoindre la voiture. Bien évidemment elle avait prétexter maladroitement être fatigué et sentir ses douleurs se raviver. Cette excuse était en partie vrai mais bien sur la véritable raison était sa gène face aux autres et aux regard qu'ils lui portait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être un animal de foire et c'était très exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Derek Morgan n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et il voulait la laisser respirer, lui faire confiance même s'il avait des doutes et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il gardait un oeil sur elle cela dit. Accrocher fortement au bras de Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss ne le lâchait pas, il savait qu'elle avait encore peur et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur non plus, il passa même son bras autour de sa taille. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à la voiture. Ils prirent rapidement place à l'avant tous les deux. Emily cala les coussins derrière son dos, son épaule, sa nuque et sous sa cuisse, elle admit franchement que c'était indispensable et qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de tenir plus d'une heure sans ce confort. Elle était loin d'être soigné, elle ne devait plus le négligé et elle prit conscience que ça serait long. Elle avait passé un mois à l'hôpital et elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Elle se doutait aussi qu'elle serait resté encore longtemps dans le bâtiment hospitalier si elle n'avait pas insisté auprès de Derek Morgan pour en sortir. Derek Morgan finit par mettre le contact après s'être assuré qu'Emily était bien installé et que ça allait. Il roulèrent alors plusieurs heures. Plusieurs heures au cours desquels Emily Prentiss avait finit par fermé les yeux. Elle s'était endormit partiellement luttant pour ne pas plonger dans des pensées désagréables. Derek Morgan jeta un oeil sur elle régulièrement. Il profita de son paisible repos pour conduire plusieurs kilomètres et rejoindre un petit village charmant qu'un ami lui avait conseillé il y a déjà plusieurs années mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y rendre réellement. Emily ne s'agitait pas alors il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il ne souhaitait pas rompre le repos d'Emily. Elle ne dormait que très peu et elle méritait ce repos qui lui permettait de récupérer des forces de l'énergie. Dans trois heures il ferait nuit et à ce rythme il aurait atteint le petit village. A cette période de l'année, il n'aurait pas vraiment de difficulté à trouver une chambre dans un hôtel sympathique. Derek pourrait alors prendre soin d'Emily et la voir dans une ambiance propice au calme, peut être qu'elle se confierait. Il ne l'espérait pas de tout son coeur. Ça viendrait quand elle se sentirait prête pour le faire. Il ne la forcerait pas. Derek Morgan voulait que le moment qu'il allait partager a travers la campagne américaine soit un moment unique, différent qui les rapprocherait un peu plus.

Emily Prentiss était agent fédéral au bureau des sciences du comportement depuis maintenant six ans, elle côtoyait les même personnes, la même équipe tous les jours, ils étaient devenus sa famille. Et Derek Morgan était plus que cela désormais. Six mois étaient passés, une enquête difficile et douloureux avait été le point de départ de cette idylle entre les deux agents. Une épreuve qui allait grandement les transformer Emily Prentiss n'était déjà plus la même Elle avait le visage marqué par la souffrance. Le temps ne lui redonnera jamais ce qui lui a été volé, elle ne redeviendra jamais la femme que Derek Morgan a connu lorsqu'elle était arrivé au bureau à ses début. Personne ne l'appréciait beaucoup à cette époque mais Derek Morgan avait entamé une fraternisation avec elle, il avait été le premier à venir vers elle. Il s'était intéressé à un week-end désastreux qu'elle avait passé, ils étaient alors venu à parler de littérature se découvrant une passion commune pour le même auteur. Il l'avait fait sourire et il avait égayé sa journée. Six ans plus tard et six mois plus tôt, Derek Morgan s'était déclaré, il était tombé amoureux depuis plus longtemps que ça, mais c'est ce jour là qu'il l'avait aidé comme un frère ne la laissant pas seul dans bar casino où elle avait préféré s'isoler du reste de l'équipe. Elle avait alors un peu trop bu et elle avait un air morose. Les circonstances avait entrainé Derek dans le lit d'Emily à l'hôtel. Aujourd'hui leur amour parcourrait de lourdes épreuves pour en ressortir plus fort.

Tandis qu'il pensait au chemin qu'ils avait parcourus tous les deux depuis leur rencontre, la nuit avait pointé le bout de son nez. Le village était à 5 km, ils s'y arrêterait pour se reposer et passer la nuit. Emily s'était quelques peu agité mais il n'avait pas trouvé bon de la réveiller, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps et elle s'était calmée seule. Derek entra dans la ville et il gara la voiture sur le parking d'une petite auberge. Il réveilla Emily avec le plus de délicatesse possible qui semblait perdu et surprise de voir qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La vu de Derek Morgan rassurant son angoisse naissante. Elle apprit alors qu'il s'arrêterait ici pour passer la nuit et que le lendemain, il l'emmènerait passer l'après midi dans les gorges de Pennsylvanie. Il avait fait un détour avant de redescendre à Quantico pour passer du temps dans de beaux endroits. Mais pour l'instant ils devaient se reposer dans un vrai lit au chaud. Derek aida Emily a descendre de voiture et ils se rendirent en couple dans l'hôtel. Derek Morgan épargna a Emily le malaise de se retrouver face au maitre d'hôtel et d'être dévisager. Elle refusa d'ailleurs en premier lieu de l'accompagner jusqu'ici et elle insista pour rester à l'écart, elle s'était posé sur un fauteuil de l'entrée le temps que Derek prenne la chambre, elle avait tournée la tête dans le sens opposé. Derek demanda alors une chambre pour deux personnes. Les modalités furent rapide et ils règleraient la chambre avant de partir le lendemain maintenant. Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers et Emily se rendit compte que c'était assez difficile pour elle, elle avait encore trop mal a a la cuisse et sa marche était encore fébrile. Il la soutient alors jusqu'à atteindre le bon étage et de trouver la chambre 652. Il tenta un peu d'humour avant d'ouvrir la porte pour lui rappeler un bon souvenir qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux :

Derek Morgan : Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ne veux pas te laisser toute seule.

Emily Prentiss ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir, elle laissa ses lèvres dessiner un sourire léger. Le premier sourire sincère qu'il avait vu sur son visage depuis des semaines. Il avait frapper là où il fallait. Évidemment elle avait été consciente de sa demande ce jour là à Las Vegas et du baisé qu'elle lui avait donné même si elle savait à l'époque qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le faire, son instinct, ses pulsions avait eu raison de son choix et de la répercussion qui avait frapper sa vie, grâce à ses envies, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie qui l'aimait même après l'avoir jeté le lendemain matin au réveil. Là elle avait envie de recommencer mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne le virerait pas du lit sous aucun prétexte. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses deux bras autour de son torse le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas se faire plus mal à l'épaule qu'elle supportait déjà. Et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'agent en face d'elle. Derek ne tenta rien du tout et il la laissa faire, il n'osa même pas faire un mouvement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le baiser le dura pas très longtemps, Emily avait eu la mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux et les souvenirs terrible et trop proche d'elle était ressortie violemment, une image, un flash, du stress et elle s'était détaché violemment de Derek, se retournant et s'excusant timidement de son comportement. Il ne la laissa pas et il posa une main sur son épaule de dos en la retournant :

Derek Morgan : Tu n'étais pas prêtes et je ne t'avais rien demandé, Emily.

Emily Prentiss : Rien ne seras plus comme avant...

Derek Morgan : viens entre dans la chambre, on peut en parler si tu en as envie, en aucun cas je t'y obligerais.

Emily Prentiss : D'accord...

Emily passa devant lui pour entrer dans la chambre, elle resta quelques temps immobile tellement mal à l'aise de sa réaction, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle se mordit la lèvre. Et elle n'attendit pas qu'il ai refermé la porte pour s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire qui se trouvait là, les paumes des mains appuyer de chaque côté. Le carrelage froid lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Elle resta la bêtement pendant de longues minutes, elle s'étonna que Derek n'est pas déjà frappé à la porte pour qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle l'avait entendu essayer d'entrer mais guerre plus. La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol, elle se sentait lâche du rejet qu'elle avait manifesté si soudainement, elle ne pouvait pas regarder l'agent en face, pas dans l'immédiat. Elle avait promis à l'homme qu'elle aime qu'il la laisserait s'occuper d'elle et elle commençait par s'enfermer. Elle pouvait prétexter prendre une douche mais elle ne lui avait pas dit et avec ses bandages, elle se sentait coincé. Elle s'effondra au sol, en larme, Derek de l'autre côté de la porte n'avait rien dit mais il entendait les sanglots de la jeune femme et il ne pouvait même pas la consoler et lui apporter son soutient. Il savait qu'elle pleurait pour ce qui s'était passé il y a tout juste une dizaine de minutes et il aurait aimé qu'elle ne le prenne pas à coeur parce que lui il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, il ne jugeait pas ses réactions. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait arrêté Emily avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle est toujours l'impression qu'il l'aime et qu'il la trouvait attirante. Gérer l'attitude d'une personne victime de torture et de viol n'était pas simple puisque les sentiments était contradictoire, perdu , elle ne savait pas où elle en était, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, ce qu'elle était capable de vouloir et ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de vouloir, ses tristesses, ses joies, chaque chose était chamboulé, la moindre parcelle de sentiments. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien mais comment la mettre à l'aise et la détendre si elle restait enfermé dans cette salle de bain. Il se décida alors à frapper à la porte de la petite pièce d'eau mais il n'eut aucune réponse, les pleurs avait redoublé, il l'imaginait dans un état de détresse. Il voulait l'aider et la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui demanda alors de lui ouvrir, calmement, gentiment. Derek Morgan devait garder son calme face à cette situation. La seule solution qu'il pouvait mettre en œuvre était de crocheter la serrure, il l'étudia d'abord essayant de comprendre par quel moyen il pourrait le faire. Il lui faudrait un bout de fil de fer mais il ne se trimbalait pas constamment avec, une pince à cheveux mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Emily si elle en avait une. Il regarda le petit sac de voyage dans lequel, il avait fouillé une fois, il pouvait recommencer et c'est très exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il ouvrit le sac et plongea ses mains dedans, la trousse a maquillage de la jeune femme en contenait forcément une. Il déversa le contenu de la trousse sur le lit et il en trouva deux attachés dans un élastique. C'était son jour de chance. Il retourna près de la porte et fit jouer le mécanisme de la poignet, après quelques seconde un bruit mécanique se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit. Derek la poussa tranquillement pour ne pas effrayer Emily, il avait également prévenu de son entrée. La vue de sa compagne assise sur le sol en vrac et en larmes lui vrilla le coeur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller le plus proche d'elle et de l'encercler de ses bras. Il la vit se laisser tomber contre lui et il en fut soulagé. Derek Morgan lui murmura des mots rassurant à l'oreille, il voulait qu'elle ai confiance en lui, il insista sur le fait que le baiser n'était pas forcément une erreur, un accident sur le chemin de sa guérison et qu'il l'attendrait, que ça reviendrait quand elle serait prête. Il était bien trop tôt. Il termina sur le fait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, et cout que cout. Elle releva alors la tête, les yeux toujours baigner de larmes et le nez qui coule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cette était mais maintenant il était trop tard. Elle était là dans ses bras, elle devait s'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin de dormir, elle avait pas dormit assez profondément dans la voiture et elle avait ses douleurs qui la mettait à fleurs de peau. Elle avait besoin de s'allonger et de récupérer, son corps était éprouvé et ça jouait sur son mental. Derek Proposa à Emily de la coucher, elle était fatigué et elle devait dormir. La jeune femme accepta, elle se sentait faible ce soir. Derek l'aida à se revelé. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit et il se mit près d'elle. Emily se blottit contre lui pour le sentir tout près, elle s'endormit comme ça, encore tout habiller dans les bras de son homme en sécurité. Ses larmes s'étaient taris et elle s'était endormit profondément sans réellement en parler, Emily avait simplement écouté ce que Derek avait à lui dire simplement. Derek regarda le plafond une bonne partie de la nuit, ne réussissant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il en voulait à Mings ce soir et il aurait pu le tuer trois fois s'il n'était pas encore mort. Il savait que ça allait être dure avec des hauts et des bas.

**Le lendemain matin, neuf heures du matin**

Emily Prentiss ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait resserré sur sa poitrine la main de Derek qu'elle avait dans la sienne et elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était resté comme ça depuis son réveil à quatre heure du matin, elle semblait ne rien regarder. Ses yeux étaient fixes, vides, éteint. Ce matin était un mauvais jour. Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux la pénombre régnait encore dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés, Emily exerçait des pressions de stress sur la main de Derek. Que c'était-il passé pour que la jeune femme soit dans cet état là. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit et la releva, aucune réaction ne se fit voir du côté d'Emily. Il était un peu inquiet, il essaya de lui parler mais elle ne réagit pas plus, il posa sa main sur son épaule et sur sa joue, le contact l'électrisa, elle sursauta mais ne réagit pas plus pour autant, Ses yeux par contre s'était animé, ils étaient affolé. Tout comme semblait être la jeune femme tout entière. Elle utilisa ses mains pour repoussé Derek de son corps. Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise en criant. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche. Elle recula, se blottit dans le coin le plus eloigné du mur adossé contre la tête du lit et le mur, elle avait les jambes replié contre elle et elle avait baissé la tête. Elle arrêta de s'agiter quand Derek ne chercha pas à se rapprocher d'elle. Mais elle s'y remit quand il s'approcha. Il essaya alors de lui parler, il n'y avait probablement que ça a faire.

Derek Morgan : Emily, essaye de me parler, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Emily Prentiss : …

Derek Morgan : Il n'y a que toi et moi, Emily et Derek uniquement, tu ne risques absolument rien, dit quelque chose.

Emily Prentiss : …

Derek Morgan : Alors je vais te poser des questions et tu me feras un signe de la tête d'accord. Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Emily Prentiss : Oui...

Derek Morgan : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Emily Prentiss : Je...

Derek Morgan : Je peux venir près de toi ?

Emily Prentiss : Je... Oui...

Derek Morgan : Je vais m'approcher et il ne va rien se passer, je vais te serrer dans mes bras et tes craintes vont s'envoler. Ca va aller, on est dans une chambre d'hôtel, loin de l'endroit où tu as vécu l'enfer, on n'est pas là bas. Ici tu es au chaud regarde, personne ne posera ses mains sur toi. Et tu ne souffrira pas, je vais juste m'approcher et tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu dans ton cauchemar, on est là tous les deux, et il ne va rien se passer, tu vas aller mieux, tu ne feras pas de crises, je veux prendre soin de toi.

Emily Prentiss : Derek... J'ai peur...

Derek Morgan s'approcha d'Emily, elle semblait terrifié mais elle se laissa faire. Il s'assit le plus près d'elle sans la toucher, Emily effectua un mouvement de recul mais elle s'excusa quand même. Derek ne la toucherait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un peu plus de calme et qu'elle aurait détendu un peu la pression. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans cette chambre l'un a côté de l'autre. Derek avait étendu ses jambes sur les draps brun et Emily les avait toujours repliés. Il ne se touchait pas, ne se regardait pas. Derek lui parlait continuait d'utiliser les bon mots pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Emily ne se détendit pas mais elle prit la parole tandis que Derek ne s'y attendit pas du tout, elle n'avait pas tournée le regard vers lui, elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelques chose, elle restait choqué par son cauchemar et à côté d'elle il n'y avait que Derek Morgan, celui qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques temps plus tôt. Un son sortit de sa bouche dans le silence.

Emily Prentiss : J'étais là bas, il faisait noir, noir terriblement et j'avais froid. Tout était flou autour de moi, j'ai mal à la tête. J'entendais... j'entends des bruits, c'est surréaliste, de l'acier, des bruits aciers régulier tape sur le sol, et des pas... des pas, des chaussures autour de moi, l'ombre de... de cette homme, je sais pas en fait... Il me fait peur, il sent la transpiration, il a levé l'objet métallique au dessus de ma tête, je sais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Une barre, c'est long, gris fin... Il l'a abaisser plusieurs fois, j'avais mal, trop mal, il continuait de tourner autour de moi... il continuait, il m'a touché, il m'a bougé sur le dos, mes mains, je pouvais plus les bouger, mes pieds, c'était attroce la douleur que je ressentait, il faisait trop sombre mais ses yeux penché sur moi, tout était flou, j'ai sentit ses mains, mon chemisier et les boutons, il a mit sa main sur moi, il a toucher ma... ma poitrine et une douleur fulgurante s'est emparé de moi, je me souviens plus, A l'aide Derek, je t'en prit Derek, pitié...

Elle se blottit dans les bras de l'homme cherchant à se protéger, elle s'agrippait à lui. Emily avait rentré sa tête dans la poitrine de Morgan. Elle était tellement mal ce matin, tellement bouleversée... Derek n'attendit pas pour l'encercler de ses bras et la bercer, Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus maintenant, que c'était un mauvais rêve, que tout ça n'arriverait plus, elle avait du mal à le comprendre mais ce qui soulagea l'agent Morgan, c'est que la jeune femme le laissait faire et qu'elle avait réagit, elle savait qu'il était là, l'homme qu'il lui voulait du bien. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que la cajoler. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans cette position un long moment.

La matinée avait mal commencé, en même temps, Derek Morgan ne pouvait pas croire que tout serait facile après qu'Emily est quittée l'hôpital sans aide médicamenteuse pour ses douleurs et ses nerfs. Le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu était grave et à force de vouloir lui donner des anxiolytique, de l'abrutir à chaque crise, Emily ne l'avait pas affronté, Emily n'avait pas pu travailler sur elle même. Elle avait tout refoulé à l'intérieur et maintenant cela ressortait sous forme de cauchemar, d'hallucination et surtout de peur récurrente. Elle se retrouvait sans défense, sans rien pour l'aider. La seule chose qu'elle avait était une ordonnance d'analgésique pour la douleur et d'antidépresseurs. Emily avait n'acceptait pas d'être abruti, elle avait alors refusé de toucher aux antidépresseurs mais par contre les antalgiques étaient indispensables.

Encerclé des bras de Derek Morgan, la jeune femme prenait son temps pour réagir, elle venait de raconter à l'homme de sa vie son cauchemar au plus proche, au plus intime d'elle même. Elle serait capable de se souvenir d'une plus infime détail, de la moindre odeur, du moindre bruit, du moindre coup, de la moindre caresse perverse, tout ce qui la dégoutait, elle le sentait. Le souffle la respiration de cet homme contre son oreille. Le frottement de ses lèvres contre sa peau, sur sa poitrine. Les doigts qui glisse autour de son nombril. La jeune femme se resserra contre l'agent fédéral près à la protéger. Elle ne supportait pas son propre corps, son être tout entier. Elle devait prendre une douche, c'était un besoin vital qui l'envahit soudain. Elle devait laver son corps souillé, elle se sentait sale et c'était devenu presque maladif. L'odeur s'insupportait.

Elle avait comprit que Derek était la seule personne dans la pièce. Que la cave de la forêt était loin derrière elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, elle ne voulait pas paraitre folle en dévoilant ce besoin. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle avait été sauvé. Derek sentit qu'elle revenait à elle mais que quelques chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler faisait qu'Emily n'allait toujours pas bien. Il releva doucement le menton de la brune pour qu'elle arrête de s'enfoncer et elle rencontra son regard. Bien évidemment, l'électrochoc de ce lien était fort. Emily fondit alors en larme en se jetant au cou de Derek. Elle murmura alors près de son oreille, son envie presque vital qui prenait son corps tout entier.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, il faut que tu m'aides, je ne le supporte pas, il faut que je prenne une douche.

Derek Morgan : On va la prendre cette douche d'accord ? Mais dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne supporte plus, Mings ses mains sur moi, son odeur, il faut que j'enlève tout ça, je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on me retire ça, je suis sale Morgan.

Elle paniquait c'était trop visible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelques chose, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Emily souffrait. Mais souffrirait-elle plus si elle ne supportait pas qu'il la voit nu ? Pour l'aider, avec les bandages dans son dos et sur sa cuisse, elle n'aurait pas le choix que de le laisser faire, de le laisser la déshabiller, de défaire précautionneusement les bandages, de la laver et de refaire par la suite. Il nettoierait alors chaque plaie, il verrait ses blessures les plus intimes. Elle était certainement trop fragile pour ressentir ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pendant cette douche. Honte, replie sur elle même, culpabilité, détresse. Il ne le souhaitait pas mais elle lui avait demandé, pouvait-il honnêtement refuser une demande comme celle-ci ? Il pouvait le faire mais rien ne règlerait le problème d'Emily. Cette sensation d'avoir Mings en elle au plus profond de son être était plus terrible qu'une honte que Morgan parviendrait a faire passer. Il choisit alors d'accéder à la requête d'Emily, de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, le faire le plus simple possible qu'il pouvait. La béquille de l'agent Prentiss gisait dans un coin de la pièce mais ils ne s'en servirait pas. Derek Morgan soutiendrait sa compagne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Derek Morgan : On y va, on va prendre cette douche, je vais t'aider et si ça ne va pas , je veux que tu me le dise et que tu n'hésites pas.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai besoin de prendre cette douche, d'accord, je te le dirais, je t'écouterais, mais laisse moi prendre cette douche.

Derek Morgan : Hé ça va aller, fais moi confiance.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux redevenir Emily, j'ai peur de moi même, je ne me reconnais pas, je suis si faible, si vulnérable, j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en supplie.

Derek Morgan : Tu es toujours Emily, tu es quelques peu différentes, le temps effacera les blessures, les cicatrices seront toujours présentes mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Et j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas toute seule, tu ne le seras jamais. Ce qui ta sauvé est l'amour qu'il y a en toi, ce petit coeur fragile et sensible qui se cache et joue les durs, j'ai toujours si que tu étais un petit oiseau sauvage mais qu'au fond tu débordes d'un coeur immense.

Emily Prentiss : Regarde où cela m'a mené. J'ai vécu seule toute ma vie avec un chat qui me sert de famille, je ne parle plus à mes parents. Et je ne peux plus faire mon métier parce qu'un tueur a tout fait pour me briser.

Derek Morgan : Il y a une nuance entre le fait de vivre seule et le fait d'avoir vécu seul. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai remplacé Sergio ? Je suis là et contrairement à Mings, je t'aime. Et tu retrouveras ton boulot en temps voulu. Hotch, ne t'évincera pas du système. Tu fais partie de l'équipe. Il te faudra juste du temps et une thérapie, tu ne pourras pas reprendre sans une évaluation psychologique mais il est encore trop top pour parler de tout ça. Il faut déjà que tu finisses de te remettre physiquement et avec les blessures que tu as subit ça ne se fera pas en cinq minutes. Et tu vas d'abord devoir réapprendre à vivre normalement. Je suis là pour faire en sorte que tu te retrouve.

Emily Prentiss : Oui excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'évincer. C'est simplement que le constat de ma vie est affligeant. Tu as l'air si convaincu de ce que tu avances, ça paraît si dérisoire.

Derek Morgan : C'est parce que cette histoire te touche personnellement et te bouleverse. Je crois que tu ne parviens pas à voir les choses positivement ce que je comprends et trouve normal.

Emily Prentiss : Je me serais déjà tué sans toi...

Derek Morgan : Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareil, je veux que tu vives, tu le mérites. Enlève de ta tête ses idées noirs. Tu verra ça ira mieux.

Emily Prentiss : ça n'ira pas mieux si je sens encore son odeur, et ses mains sur ma peau.

Derek Morgan : On y va, je vais t'aider a prendre ta douche. Ensuite on ira prendre l'air, je veux te montrer une merveille, ça t'aiderai peut être à voir une autre issus à ta vie.

Sur ses derniers mots, Emily ne répondit pas, elle se redressa pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya sur l'agent Derek Morgan qui l'a conduit jusqu'à la douche L'homme referma la porte de la petite pièce laissant la chambre vide. L'endroit était petit, Emily s'était assise toute habillé dans la cabine de douche. Derek s'accroupit tout près de la jeune femme et il l'aida a retirer ses vêtements si bien qu'elle se retrouva en sous vêtements en peux de temps. Mais elle était humaine et elle avait garder ses réflexe, sa pudeur. Elle s'était recroquevillé amenant ses jambes à sa poitrine interdisant l'accès de son corps à Derek. Il la prévient calmement qu'il retirait les bandages dans son dos Les spectacle n'était pas jolie. Les plaies étaient encore bien profondes. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche et il passa un doux jet sur la partie du corps de la jeune femme qui était accessible. Elle ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de champs d'action. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait appliquant le gel lavant sur son dos, sa nuque, ses bras, ses jambes et ses pieds. N'osant pas la frustrer où lui faire du mal, il ne lui demanda pas de se défaire il posa simplement le gant à porté de main de la jeune femme sur le sol de la douche.

Derek Morgan : je te laisse terminer, tu as besoin d'intimité, appel moi quand tu as terminé.

Emily hocha simplement la tête, elle était trop mal à l'aise pour répondre, elle ne bougea pas pendant de longue minutes avant de défaire ses bras de sa poitrine et d'attraper timidement le gant. Elle surveillait bien entendu la porte pour que personne n'entre et elle lava soigneusement ses parties intimes, sa poitrine, son ventre, elle avait gardé ses sous vêtement pour ne pas être entièrement nu mais elle avait réussi à se débrouiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'osait pas rappeler Derek parce qu'elle était seul et parce qu'elle se sentait moins humilié dans cette tenu que quand il était à côté. Derek Morgan de son côté patientait assis sur la petite chaise du bureau. Les minutes défilait, elles étaient longues et ils se dit que ça ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps. Il attendit vingt bonne minutes avant de se décider à revenir dans la salle d'eau. Il entra doucement, sans s'imposer. C'est lorsqu'il trouva Emily dans la même position qu'au moment où il l'avait quitté qu'il vient près d'elle. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle répondit mécaniquement qu'elle avait terminer. Il ne chercha pas a savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas appeler parce qu'au fond de lui il le savait. Il rinça Emily. Il demanda a Emily de se détendre un peu, il refit les bandages dans le dos avec des compresses stériles et tout le matériel médical que l'hôpital leur avait laissé. Le moment le plus critique et le plus dur pour Emily était le moment où Derek devait refaire le pansement de sa cuisse. Elle devait étendre ses jambes et il avait accès à son corps. Il le fit avec douceur, utilisant les bonne parole et la couvrant partiellement d'une serviette éponge. Emily avait posé la tête sur le bras de Derek, il l'a gardait aussi près imaginant qu'elle ne devait pas regarder et que ces yeux était probablement clos. Ils la rhabilla peu de temps après, il prit des vêtements chaud et couvrant et il sentit qu'elle allait déjà mieux dans cette tenu. Emily finit par se reposer sur le lit en position allongé, le temps que Derek se

prépare pour qu'ils aillent visiter les gorges. Ils finirent par reprendre la voiture et sillonner les routes vers leur point de chute. Emily devrait aimé le paysage et il se reposerait au soleil dans un coin ombragé. Il faisait beau, il était temps d'égayer la vie de la jeune femme après cette matinée chaotique.


	27. Chapitre 27

Une suite un peu plus légère pour souffler un peu ! Je devais être de bonne humeur je ne sais pas ^^ En tout les cas je vous laisse apprécier ce moment de tendresse et d'espoir ! N'oublier pas de me donner vos impressions ;)

Bonne lecture

Mily

**Chapitre 27**

La matinée à l'hôtel avait été plutôt chaotique. Emily était parvenue a se calmer après sa douche. On sentait que le stress traumatique qui l'avait envahit cette nuit avait partiellement disparut. Derek Morgan n'était cependant pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle était loin de se sentir bien et qu'une crise comme ce matin n'était pas sans se reproduire. Emily finissait de se préparer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Derek avait convaincu l'agent blessé de prendre le temps et l'effort de se coiffer. Un minimum de coquetterie lui donnerait plus d'estime d'elle même. Derek y apporta également sa petite touche et il réitéra le rouge à lèvre. Emily affirma qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée mais l'homme lui demanda fortement de lui faire confiance. Emily fouilla dans son sac de voyage pour trouver des vêtements adaptés. Rien ne lui paraissait suffisamment couvrant. Les chemises blanches, classes et élégantes, un brin trop classique qui comportaient chacune six boutons de nacre blanche, lui faisait horreur. C'était à cause de ses boutons qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état et qu'elle en était arrivé là. Emily les sortie du sacs, elle en comptait trois au total, elle les regarda un moment et elle resta fixé sur les boutons. Elle surveillait la porte de la salle de bain d'où on pouvait entendre le jet d'eau de la douche en continue. Elle était seule dans la pièce principale à contempler avec dégout ses chemises blanches. Emily se leva avec difficulté du lit où elle attendait patiemment allongée. Elle attrapa la béquille contre le mur un peu plus loin et elle s'y aida pour rejoindre le petit bureau près de la porte. Ici on pouvait y trouver une poubelle en faux cuir vide. Emily s'appuya au bureau pour garder un équilibre et elle se baissa doucement. Elle tenait en boule les chemises qu'elle déposa avec conviction dans la poubelle. Elle s'en débarrassait, pour ne plus les voir. Elle ne concevait pas l'idée de les remettre un jour pourtant elle le ferait mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Derek Morgan sortie de la salle de bain en serviette de bain à la taille, torse nu et il l'a vit pencher sur la poubelle, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait et pour quelle raison, la jeune femme n'avait pas demandé son aide. Il le comprit quand elle se recula. Quand il découvrit le tas de chiffon dépasser de la poubelle. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus regarder, ni porter une chemise de la même façon désormais. Emily s'assit calmement sur le bord du lit sans faire la moindre allusion à l'acte qu'elle avait entreprit. Derek ne releva pas non plus ce geste, après la nuit qu'Emily avait passé, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire une scène ou revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il reprendrait les chemises sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte pour les remettre dans le sac de voyage. Emily était perturbé et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, quelqu'un qui avait la tête sur les épaules pour la gérer. Il n'était pas mécontent de lui avoir forcé la main pour s'installer chez elle, le temps qu'elle se remette et qu'elle soit capable de subvenir à ses besoins avec conscience. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était là et ces petits gestes discret qu'Emily pouvait avoir prouvait bien qu'elle était perturbé. Qu'elle avait un problème, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se sentir bien mieux.

Le couple quitta l'hôtel, une bonne heure plus tard pour monter en voiture et sillonner les routes sinueuses de la vallée. Les gorges se trouvaient en altitudes entre soleil et fraicheur, des petites criques et des rivières les parcouraient. L'endroit idéal pour se ressourcer et passer un moment de calme loin du stress. La seule chose que Derek n'avait pas prévu c'est la végétation florissante d'un début de forêt adjacent à ce magnifique paysage. Il ne savait pas comment Emily réagirait à l'idée de ses retrouver proche d'un endroit où elle avait vécu son pire cauchemar. Il voulait la détendre. A côté de lui, il remarqua que l'agent Prentiss avait fermé les yeux et que sa main s'accrochait à la portière. Sous ses lunettes de soleil, il ne distinguait pas clairement le plissement tendu qui était apparut au coin de son oeil. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien dans les virages, elle n'en parla pas et suivait docilement Derek qui l'emmenait dans cet endroit merveilleux comme il le disait si bien. Elle attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il stop la voiture pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés, où qu'il la ramène chez elle maintenant à son appartement à Quantico. Derek Morgan sentit son malaise il jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction tout en suivant sa route. Il était inquiet et il pouvait l'être vu les circonstances. La main crispée sur la portière à l'instant même ne lui échappa pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser se torturer en silence. Il se devait de la rassurer et voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il n'avait rien dit pour les chemise qu'elle avait mit à la poubelle, mais elle était en mauvais état depuis ce matin et il ressentait qu'elle gardait encore maintenant ses angoisses. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse près de son genoux doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer ou lui faire mal. Il tourna sa tête vers elle par intermittence.

Derek Morgan : Emily ça va ? Tu penses à quoi ?

Emily Prentiss : Je vais bien. J'attends qu'on soit sur place pour voir ce que tu veux que je prenne le temps d'apprécier.

Derek Morgan : On est presque arrivé, essaye de te détendre.

Emily Prentiss : J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas si près de la forêt, je ne suis pas sur de le supporter.

Derek Morgan : ça ne l'ai pas. Le ciel ne disparaitra pas et l'étendu face à toi laissera l'horizon se dessiner, fait moi confiance, tu vas trouver ça magnifique et n'oublie pas que je reste près de toi à chaque seconde, je ne te quitte pas, je veux simplement égayer ta journée avant qu'on arrive à Quantico.

Emily Prentiss : J'en ai déjà vu des belles choses quand je voyageais. Notamment en Europe.

Derek Morgan : Oui peut être mais c'est différent aujourd'hui et tu sais pourquoi ?

Emily Prentiss : Non je ne sais pas, ça me paraît pas si différent qu'avant sauf que je ne suis plus la même et que je ne peux pas me déplacer sans quelqu'un.

Derek Morgan : C'est différent parce que tu es avec moi, c'est différent parce que je t'aime et que je le fait pour te faire plaisir et pour te voir sourire, c'est différent parce qu'avant tu le faisais seule et qu'aujourd'hui on est deux.

Emily Prentiss : Je n'avais pas pensé les choses de cette façon.

Derek Morgan : Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi il me paraissait important que tu le vois de cette manière, que tu cherche le meilleur dans tout ça.

Emily Prentiss : Mais...

Derek Morgan : Il n'y a pas de mais... Essaie d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures ce qui t'ai arriver il y a un mois, essaie de chercher la force qui te fera avancer. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on avance à deux et que ton combat est aussi le mien. Tu ne l'affronteras jamais seule.

Emily Prentiss : Attends, ne me coupe pas... J'ai prit conscience quand j'étais dans cette trappe que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne mais je ne sais pas où on s'embarque, je suis terrorisée pour rien, je ne suis plus celle dont tu es tombé amoureux, tu ne pourras pas passer ton temps à t'occuper de moi, je ne veux pas être une charge, je suis malade Derek, j'ai le sentiment que je ne relèverais pas la tête, je suis si mal... tu comprends...

Derek Morgan : Raison de plus pour t'appuyer sur moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber quoi que tu veuilles où que tu dises.

Emily Prentiss : Tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre...

Derek Morgan : C'est toi que j'ai choisi, et personne d'autre, tu es courageuses, sensible, forte, grognon et renfermé mais j'ai appris à te connaître et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu sais être drôle et j'aime ton sourire, tu sens une odeur de violette, ta peau est douce comme la peau d'une pèche, tes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui laisse ressortir le rosé de tes joues. Et je suis certain d'être sur de la décision que j'ai prise de te suivre dans ta chambre d'hôtel.

Emily Prentiss : Et maintenant ? Je pleurs pour rien, je me cache, je ne souris plus, je sens les médicaments et le rose de mes joues à viré au violet.

Derek Morgan : Laisse toi du temps et accepte mon aide, tu te sentiras mieux, prends les petites choses qui te feront du bien, les belles choses qui te feront sourire.

Emily Prentiss : Je le veux mais j'ai continuellement en tête ce que cet homme m'a fait...

Derek Morgan : Emily, tu t'en ai sorti, tu as gagné sur lui, il est mort, son frère aussi.

Emily Prentiss : On voit tellement de chose terrible dans notre métier, je suis comme toutes ses femmes qu'on a déjà sauvé, et comme celle qu'on a retrouver morte en arrivant trop tard.

Derek Morgan : Tu es toujours Emily Prentiss, agent fédéral, et tu es un sacré bon agent, Je suis fier d'avoir une collègue et une compagne comme toi.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à reprendre mon métier un jour.

Derek Morgan : C'est encore trop tôt mais tu finiras par le faire. Tu y arriveras, fais toi confiance.

Emily Prentiss : Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en moi, et je suis si faible.

Derek Morgan : Tu n'es pas faible, fais moi confiance. Donne moi ta main.

Derek Morgan serra la main d'Emily Prentiss dans la sienne, il approchait de l'endroit où Derek avait l'intention de faire rêver Emily. Il gara la voiture sur un bas côté. Une étendu d'herbe fraiche se déployait devant leur yeux. Derek mit un pied à terre et il vient ouvrir la portière du côté passager pour permettre à Emily de descendre du véhicule. La jeune femme s'appuya contre lui et elle leva les yeux pour voir le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Tandis qu'Emily restait subjugué devant ce qu'elle voyait. Derek sortit du coffre une couverture en laine qu'il étendit au bord de la falaise sur l'herbe verte. Et il invita Emily à s'assoir pour lui éviter le moindre effort. Il la vit refuser l'invitation, elle restait debout appuyer sur sa béquille à regarder tout autour d'elle comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui existait d'autre qu'elle et ce payasage. Elle était fébrile seule debout mais elle refusait que Derek la soutienne. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux c'était magnifique. Elle s'approche doucement du bord de la falaise et elle s'y pencha légèrement, elle vit un petit ruisseau, le bruit de l'eau ricochant sur la pierre était très agréable, le ciel bleu et le calme lui plaisait. Derek n'était pas loin d'elle, il ne pouvait délibérément pas la laisser seule au bord d'une falaise de plus de 30 m de haut sans imaginer qu'elle veuille s'y jeter mais il la vit reculer et s'approcher de lui. Elle s'appuya alors sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle était apaisée dans cet endroit, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis son enlèvement.

Emily Prentiss : Merci

Elle avait soufflé ce mot qui était important pour elle et Derek c'était contenté de l'embrasser sur le front en douceur. Le couple c'était assis face aux montagnes près de la petit cascade. L'un contre l'autre, ils écoutaient la nature, les silences était plus fort que les mots c'est pourquoi aucun des deux agents ne dit un mot. Chacun savait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une parenthèse devant ce qui les attendait. Chacun à sa façon s'y préparait. Emily ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne suffirait pas d'un beau paysage pour tout effacer. Mais pour la première fois, il la voyait presque heureuse, un peu comme une gamine émerveillé devant une glace à la fraise. Ils restèrent là toute l'après midi, le beau temps les empêchant de les déloger de leur bulle. Ils se rendirent compte du temps qui passe lorsque le soleil annonça le coucher, il descendait doucement, et une brise fraiche était apparut. Emily avait insister pour rester regarder le soleil se coucher. Alors il pourrait reprendre la route il leur restait peu de distance avant d'arriver à Quantico. Derek conduirait de nuit pendant qu'Emily se reposerait à côté de lui. Et il regagnerait le domicile de la profiler pour s'y installer. Emily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'agent et elle fixa le ciel. Derek finit par l'entrainer vers la voiture avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit et ils repartirent tranquillement sur la route jusqu'à Quantico.


	28. Chapitre 28

La suite est arrivée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Mily

Chapitre 28

Derek et Emily arrivèrent à Quantico tard dans la nuit. Emily était avachit sur le siège passager, les yeux clos. Sa tête retombait lourdement sur le coussin violet qu'elle avait calé contre la portière pour se sentir confortablement installé. Derek avait éteint la musique dans la voiture et il conduisait. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagné tandis qu'il était déjà 4h du matin mais la vue du panneau indiquant 5 km le motiva pour les amener jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'Emily allait bien. Le calme de la ville souvent animé était assez effrayant, on sentait que le mois d'Aout était arrivé et que les habitant avait déserté le quartier pour des vacances bien mérité. Le calme ne serait pas une mauvaise chose le temps d'Emily retrouve des repères. L'opulence habituelle pourrait rendre la guérison d'Emily plus difficile. Derek Morgan n'était pas mécontent de la situation. Il gara la voiture sur le bas côté de la route, éteignit le contact et il sortit de la voiture. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'agent Prentiss mais il ne voyait aucune solution pour la sortir de la voiture sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et il se trouva contraint de la réveiller. Il caressa délicatement sa joue en murmurant doucement son prénom. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à montrer des signes d'agitation. Elle sortait d'un profond sommeil et la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux était le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Emily étudia le paysage tout autour d'elle, il faisait terriblement nuit, seule les lumières des réverbères la laissait deviner qu'il était dans une rue citadine. Le noir la terrorisait pourtant. Le climat semblait être le même que lorsqu'elle était enfermée. Derek l'aida à descendre de la voiture, inutile de rester trainer dans la rue. Ils avaient juste le trottoir à traverser avant de se retrouver à l'entrée de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Elle s'accrochait à lui, le regard instable sur ce qui l'entourait. Derek Morgan resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et il l'a guida. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha l'interrupteur ce qui permis d'éclairer le hall d'entrée et de rassurer Emily Prentiss. La jeune femme n'intervient pas sur l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit malgré que Derek l'ai remarquer. Elle baissa la tête et l'enfouit contre l'agent fédéral. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble et entrèrent dans l'appartement. La pièce principale était spacieuse, trop bien rangé et ordonné à l'image de sa propriétaire. Il ne laissait entrevoir que très peu de photo ou d'objet personnel. Même les couleurs plutôt chaude restait très neutre dans un taupe claire et chocolat. Derek Morgan n'était venu qu'une fois chez la jeune femme, elle était tombée en panne et ne pouvait donc pas se rendre au bureau. Il avait gentiment été la chercher pour l'y conduire. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire le tour de son appartement et ils avaient filés étant déjà bien en retard. Derek Morgan prit alors le temps d'observé les lieux, il ne parut pas étonné, il avait mit du temps à comprendre Emily, à l'ouvrir. Il l'avait connu très solitaire, et renfermé quand elle avait rejoint l'équipe au département des sciences du comportement. En découvrant les lieux, il comprenait un peu plus Emily. Emily avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie avec Derek. Elle s'était un peu ouverte et elle avait appris à partager certaine chose, à parler à quelqu'un. C'était avant, avant son enlèvement, avant les coups, et le viol. Avant de tombé dans l'horreur. Emily lâcha Derek, elle installa silencieusement l'alarme de son appartement. Derek l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Il la vit ensuite progresser dans la pièce et trouver sa chambre. Il avait poser le sac de voyage dans l'entrée et il l'avait suivi. Il l'a vit s'allonger sur le lit et fermé les yeux, seule, la lumière de chevet allumé. Derek Morgan était resté sur le pas de la porte, il s'avança vers la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement et il éteignit la lampe.

Derek Morgan : Bonne nuit.

Emily Prentiss : N'éteint pas la lumière, s'il te plait.

Derek Morgan : D'accord, repose toi, je reste à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Emily Prentiss : Reste près de moi ,tu veux bien ?

Derek Morgan : Je reste, je vais même m'allonger contre toi et te prendre dans mes bras.

L'agent Morgan se glissa sous les couverture en caleçon, après avoir retiré en vitesse son jean et il prit la jeune femme au creux de ses bras, Le couple fatigué par la route parcourut et l'heure tardive ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir. Emily se blottit inconsciemment un peu plus contre Derek et elle mit sa tête sur son épaule.

Sur les coups de 10h du matin, le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre résonna dans la pièce. L'homme crut d'abord rêver mais les vibrations continuait inlassablement même une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Derek Morgan enlaçait tendrement Emily Prentiss encore profondément endormit. La mission qui consistait à ne pas réveille l'agent fédéral et ainsi parvenir à décrocher le combiné semblait quasiment impossible. Derek tenta de faire glisser son bras coincé sous le corps de la jeune femme mais le ralentit maitrisé ne suffit pas. Emily gigota. Elle sortait du sommeil qui l'avait envahit depuis plusieurs heures, Le téléphone ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de sonner, Emily ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait désormais les yeux entre ouvert. Elle se resserra contre l'agent Morgan pour le sentir un peu plus près d'elle. Elle ne lui permit pas de décrocher, elle ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone, elle voulait que ce moment entre elle et Derek se prolonge, que personne ne vienne déranger cette parenthèse, ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, elle était si bien sous les couvertures avec lui, elle vivait dans une bulle de savon, pour combien de temps ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle devait en profiter, elle devait attraper ses instant qui l'aiderait à aller mieux. Derek Morgan essaya une autre tentative mais définitivement, il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas répondre. Comme pour appuyer cette intuition qu'il venait d'avoir Emily prit la parole et brisa le silence sonore qui les envahissait jusqu'ici.

Emily Prentiss : Ne répond pas, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant.

Derek Morgan : C'est peut être important, non ?

Emily Prentiss : La sonnerie finira par cesser. Et je ne vois pas qui pourrait me contacter. Ma mère ? On ne s'adresse plus la parole depuis déjà trois ans. Mon père ? J'en garde un vague souvenir, il est parti alors que je venais d'avoir huit ans. A part l'équipe qui aurait préférablement appelé sur ton portable puisqu'ils ne sont pas au courant qu'on est rentré cette nuit, je ne vois vraiment pas qui chercherais à me parler.

Derek Morgan : Raison de plus pour le vérifier, on ne risque rien de toute manière, et ça peut aussi être une erreur.

Emily Prentiss : Je ne suis pas prête à parler, personne dans mon entourage familiale, dans mes amis ne sait ce qui c'est passé , et je ne saurait pas faire semblant que tout va bien.

Derek Morgan : Je n'insiste pas, on peut le laisser sonner. On peut aussi le débrancher si tu préfères.

Emily Prentiss : C'est pas la peine, ça finira surement par cesser.

Derek Morgan : Même si c'est compliqué avec ta mère, que tu ne lui a pas parlé depuis longtemps, je pense que ça vous ferais du bien a toutes les deux de vous revoir. Parfois, ça vaut le coup d'arranger les choses. Mais je te force en aucun cas. C'était simplement une suggestion. Je veux que tu ailles bien et que tu sois en paix avec toi même.

Emily Prentiss : Comment tu veux que je le sois ? J'ai tellement de mal à supporter ce qui m'est arrivé. Ma mère passera après, j'ai trop de chose à faire sortir avant de réparer une querelle familiale. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à trouver une façon de me sortir de mon cauchemar. Je crois même que je n'en sortirait probablement jamais.

Derek Morgan : Tu en sortiras avec mon aide, je t'en donne ma parole.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai tellement peur de l'avenir. Et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait construire une relation solide sans...

Derek Morgan : Sans sexe ?

Emily Prentiss : Oui...

Derek Morgan : C'est secondaire Emily, je t'attendrais, je sais que ça ne se fera pas en un jour, ni dans les mois à venir mais je veux que tu saches que j'attendrais que tu sois prête et je ne te le demanderais jamais, ça devra venir de toi, je suis patient et je t'aime.

Emily Prentiss : Mais quand même...

Derek Morgan : Non, ça reste en dessous du reste surtout dans ces circonstances.

Emily Prentiss : D'accord... Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Derek Morgan : Tu veux toujours le laisser sonner ce téléphone ? Parce que je crois que ton interlocuteur n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber.

Emily prentiss : Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Mais je peux te laisser faire ?

Derek Morgan : Je m'en occupe, repose toi encore un peu et si c'est ta mère tu veux que je lui dise quelques chose en particulier ?

Emily Prentiss : Dis lui que je l'aime, mais ne me l'a passe pas, je veux vraiment pas expliquer ma situation.

Derek Morgan : D'accord

Derek Morgan embrassa Emily sur le front tandis qu'il se détachait d'elle pour décrocher le combiner qui n'arrêtait pas d'agresser les tympans des deux agents fédéraux. Emily dans un mouvement passa sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle ne supportait plus le bruit qui l'abrutissait. Derek en sourit quelques instant avant d'appuyer sur la petite icône représentant un téléphone vert sur la touche en haut à droite. Il amena le téléphone à son oreille. S'ensuit alors le traditionnel « Allo » engageant la conversation avec l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Le silence soudain de l'agent Morgan, ne présageait rien de bon tout comme l'air grave qu'il se lisait sur son visage. Emily ne le voyait pas, elle aurait probablement paniquer, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait et qui était la personne de l'autre côté de l'appareil. D'une certaine manière Derek Morgan préféra qu'elle se soit terré sous les couvertures. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale où gisait encore au sol les sacs de voyage qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de ranger en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avança jusqu'à la petite fenêtre sur le mur opposé, les rideaux étaient tirés ce qui plongeait la pièce dans une certaine pénombre. Derek Morgan n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. La voix d'Hamilton - le flic qui s'était fait passé pour la victime afin d'atteindre plus facilement les agents fédéraux et tout particulièrement l'agent Prentiss – résonnait dans les oreilles de Derek, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, à imaginer que l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Emily, qui avait été arrêté et enfermé dans une prison sécurisé de Caroline du Sud. Cette homme était celui qui lui parlait et le narguait actuellement. La colère monta au plus profond de lui même, l'angoisse également de ne pas avoir Emily en sécurité autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il aurait pu localiser l'appel s'il avait eu au moins un autre agent de l'unité des sciences du comportement avec lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aurait eu besoin de son analyste technique préférer, Pénélope Garcia, le génie touche à tout de l'informatique, aurait retrouver Hamilton en un temps record. Mais il était désespérément seul avec une Emily blessée et fatiguée par les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré depuis un bon mois. Derek Morgan ne pouvait définitivement qu'écouter et subir.

Karl Hamilton : Derek Morgan, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous qui décrochiez.

Derek Morgan : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre, Karl Hamilton ?

Karl Hamilton : L'agent Prentiss est avec vous ? C'est dommage que son jolie visage soit encore si abîmé par les coups qu'elle a reçu. Il lui a probablement fallu beaucoup d'efforts et de douleurs pour parvenir à remarcher. Je dois avouer que ce petit côté battante est charmant. Et cette attention si particulière que vous lui porté après la fatigue du trajet et la conduite de cette nuit est touchant. Vous en avez mit du temps pour répondre, était-ce un caprice de l'agent Prentiss ?

Derek Morgan : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Karl Hamilton : Je me trompe où je décèle de la surprise dans votre voix, de l'angoisse et de la colère ? Vous vous demandez par quel moyen ingénieux mon évasion a pu être un succès. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. J'ai eu un bon professeur. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Elton Mings a eu la possibilité de poursuivre son oeuvre ? Je connais les moindres secret de la prison où vous m'avez enfermé. J'ai commencé comme gardien il y a de cela des années, c'était facile, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Vous auriez du me laisser tuer l'agent Prentiss , je l'aurais délivré comme toutes les autres femmes, vous entretenez sa souffrance.

Derek Morgan : Vous ne la toucherez pas, ne l'approcherez pas. Il faudra d'abord que vous me passiez sur le corps.

Karl Hamilton : Vous aurez aussi votre heure de gloire agent Morgan. Je garde précieusement la balle qui sera responsable de votre dernier soupir, mais avant toute chose, vous regarderez l'agent Prentiss sombrer lentement sous vos yeux. C'est très exactement ce que désirait Elton Mings. Et je suis prêt à tout pour mener sa quête , les choses n'aurait jamais du prendre la tournure qu'elles ont prises.

Derek Morgan : Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour une unique chose, , je vous retrouverais jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus émettre le moindre son, que vous ne puissiez plus faire le moindre geste. Vous me connaissez mal et vous connaissez mal le FBI pour montrer une tel certitude. Nous finirons par vous mettre la main dessus et je peux vous jurer que vous ne parviendrez jamais à mettre la main sur l'agent Prentiss, j'y veillerais personnellement.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Emily Prentiss apparut à l'encablure de la porte. Appuyer sur sa béquille pour garder l'équilibre, elle avait le visage inquiet, il se passait quelques chose de terrible, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait mais elle n'inventait aucunement la dernière phrase qu'avait pu prononcer l'homme qu'elle aimait, ces paroles étaient aussi claires et limpides que l'angoisse qui naissait au fond d'elle même. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des explications, de comprendre ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Elle accrocha le regard de Derek pour ne plus le lacher quand celui ci tomba sur les prunelles marron glacé de la jeune femme. Il croyait qu'elle était encore dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne raccroche mais les chances qu'elle n'ai pas entendu, s'évanouir au moment précis où il put lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Emily. Il n'écoutait déjà plus son interlocuteur, Il s'avançait déjà vers Emily qui se décomposa à chaque seconde. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder un air grave qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il raccrocha automatiquement et il lâcha le combiné, se précipitant vers Emily qu'il voyait tanguer dangereusement à chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait pour se rapprocher de lui. La première chose à faire était qu'Emily s'assoit, il lui donnerait un verre d'eau et ensuite il parlerait de ce qui venait de se produire. Le dialogue et la vérité était inévitable. Emily n'avait encore rien dit mais elle avait une cruelle envie d'entendre les explications de Derek maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas attendre, y comprit le temps de s'assoir mais aussi celui de boire un verre d'eau, elle le pressa de tout lui dire en lui suppliant du regard. Son inquiétude était profonde et palpable. Derek Morgan connaissait l'état de fragilité psychologique dans lequel sa compagne vivait actuellement. Apprendre que Karl Hamilton était en liberté, qu'il mettait tout en oeuvre pour les retrouver afin de les tuer finirait par réduire les efforts d'Emily et de l'abattre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait délibérément pas lui mentir. Emily était en danger de mort et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hamilton à savoir qu'il ferait tout pour que l'homme ne puisse pas poser ses mains sur Emily. Cependant il ferait son maximum, il se battrait et il protègerait Emily jusqu'à son dernier souffle. L'agent Prentiss s'appuyait désormais sur le bras de Derek Morga, elle avait refusé de s'assoir avant de savoir. Elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle entendrait lui ferait mal au coeur, elle ne se trompait pas et c'était bien plus que ça. Elle ne pouvait plus garder le silence plus longtemps. Cela en devenait insuportable.

Emily Prentiss : Derek... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Derek Morgan : Tu devrais vraiment t'assoir Emily, Ce que j'ai a te dire va te faire un choc...

Emily Prentiss : Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe... Dis moi ! Je suis en danger ? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis au téléphone « vous ne parviendrez jamais à mettre la main sur l'agent Prentiss ». Je n'invente rien. Ce sont tes mots.

Derek Morgan : Viens là.

Derek Morgan entraina Emily Prentiss jusqu'au canapé, il plongea son regard dans le sien, Emily posa la béquille sur le sol et l'homme lui prit les mains. Derek prit le plus de courage qu'il put. Emily avait le droit de savoir, en plus de cela il avait le sentiment d'entretenir ses souffrances, ses angoisses en la laissant ainsi dans l'ignorance. Emily paniquait mais sa colère de voir Derek la faire attendre croissait à chaque seconde. Elle était sur le point d'exploser, ne pas avoir de réponse sur des propos aussi grave était insoutenable.

Emily Prentiss : Derek ! Donne moi une réponse maintenant, c'est insupportable

Derek Morgan : Donne moi ton autre main et respire un grand coup maintenant.

Emily Prentiss : Je suis capable d'entendre ce que je te demande de me dire.

Derek Morgan : Emily, Karl Hamilton s'est évadé de prison, il est actuellement à ta recherche et il sait où nous sommes, il nous observe peut être même en ce moment. Il a une longueur d'avance, et il fera tout pour venger Elton Mings en commençant par te tuer. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité chez toi. Si on ne fait rien, il s'en prendra a toi...

Emily Prentiss : Quoi... ?

Emily Prentiss crut défaillir sur l'instant, elle était devenue toute pâle, l'annonce de l'évasion de Karl Hamilton fit plus de ravage qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer, elle raviva l'horreur de ses quatre jours de captivité, la cavale en pleine forêt, les semaines à l'hôpital. Emily se rattrapa à l'accoudoir du canapé, un mobilier réel et solide pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe plus bas. L'angoisse profonde qui l'envahissait peu à peu lui faisait peur mais elle ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Elle ne pensait qu'à la cave, Elle revivait intérieurement chaque coup, chaque instant de solitude douloureuse qu'elle avait subit. La gravure du tatouage au fer rouge sur sa poitrine, elle se trahit vis à vis de Derek en portant sa main tremblante à l'endroit même où la brulure persistait. Elle se sentait privée d'air, elle voyait les mains de Mings puis celles d'Hamilton comprimer sa gorge. Par répercussion, Emily, assise sur le canapé de son appartement avait du mal à respirer. Le choc de la mauvaise nouvelle créait une réelle panique chez la jeune femme. Elle était terrorisée, elle ne voulait pas revivre ses tortures. Elle se remémora son viol, les attouchements insupportable. Elle repoussa violemment les mains de Derek dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, Emily se leva déboussolée, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle risquait de tomber à chaque instant, elle ne tenait pas debout. La béquille gisait jetée sur le sol et n'était pas là pour l'aider. Elle voulu se diriger vers la chambre à coucher, chancelante mais Derek Morgan la rattrapa. Emily faisait une crise d'angoisse ajouter à une perte de repère, conséquence lié à l'interaction qu'elle exerçait entre le rêve et la réalité. Derek ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il savait que sa réaction aurait été a prévoir, mais il n'y avait pas songé et s'en voulait. Derek encercla Emily en lui parlant avec douceur et fermeté. Un cri à la fois sourd et puissant, une plainte venant de l'intérieur sortit de la bouche d'Emily. Elle donna d'abord des coups contre la poitrine solide de l'agent Morgan puis elle finit par s'effondrer en larme dans ses bras. Derek cajola Emily du mieux qu'il pouvait mais elle semblait si défaite et perturbé. Au milieu de ses sanglots, elle prit la parole. Derek ne s'y attendait pas et il lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant « Chut » de façon à la calmer. L'agent Prentiss persistait à vouloir parler, Derek ne cessa pas une seule seconde de la calmer et il essaya de déchiffrer entre ses pleurs ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Emily Prentiss : J'ai peur... je ne veux pas revivre mon cauchemar, il a déjà... essayé de me tuer... Je n'ai aucune chance, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je veux me cacher, je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'approche... Derek je t'en pris dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est un cauchemar...

Derek Morgan : Essaye de te calmer. Respire, tu sais très bien que l'on est chez toi, il n'est pas là Emily. Il n'y a que moi, On va trouver un endroit pour te mettre à l'abri, pour te protéger de lui, il ne t'atteindra pas. Tu dois te détendre et surtout m'écouter. Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirais de faire, tu es avec moi.

Emily Prentiss : Il est là, il nous observe, tu l'as dit, il va me toucher, je ne veux pas avoir mal, promet moi que je n'aurais pas mal, Il va me tuer...

Derek Morgan : Emily écoute moi ! Il n'est plus en prison mais il n'est pas avec nous. Tu ne sentiras rien parce qu'il ne te fera rien. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Derek Morgan entraina Emily sur le canapé sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Elle devait se calmer ce qui serait des plus difficile après ce qu'elle avait appris.a Elle aurait peur en permanence, elle entretiendrait la phobie de voir arriver Karl Hamilton a chaque instant. L'agent Morgan la lâcha juste le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau a la cuisine, Il insista pour qu'elle s'hydrate et retrouve ses esprits. La jeune femme buvait lentement, elle tremblait encore beaucoup et elle avait les épaules si tendu qu'elle finirait par se faire mal au cou. Toutefois, la respiration d'Emily avait ralentit et ses larmes s'était tarit.

Derek Morgan avait l'intention d'appeler le bureau à Quantico pour leur exposer la situation et mettre Emily à l'abri au sein même du département des sciences du comportement. La sécurité du bâtiment était tel que Karl Hamilton ne viendrait jamais la chercher ici au risque de retourner en prison pour le restant de ses jours sans avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir s'y échapper une seconde fois.

Le temps de passer son coup de téléphone, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'agent Prentiss seule dans son état. Il était peiné, il n'avait jamais vu Emily aussi mal. La dernière fois, elle avait perdu son ami, mattieu Benton mais elle avait gardé ses sentiments. Derek avait su déceler sa détresse, il avait enfreint les ordres d'Aaron Hotchner, et il avait rattrapé Emily déjà dans l'ascenseur pour lui permettre de sauvé la troisième personne du groupe qu'elle avait formé alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. En dehors de cela, il ne l'avait jamais vu faiblir, il ne l'avait jamais vu trembler. Emily était comme du rock, mais quelques chose l'avait brisé quand elle essayait de survivre dans cette cave. Il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'ils avaient perdus un enfant et qu'Emily n'en avait jamais reparlé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis six ans et il allait devoir s'habituer. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, Emily ne serait plus jamais la même à moins qu'un choc, un événement marquant et heureux la fasse réagir mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé.

Derek Morgan prit la décision de ne pas attendre, il verrait directement avec l'équipe fédérale, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés au bureau. Ils n'avaient pas à attendre, C'était en quelques sortes leur deuxième maison. Emily serait en sécurité au département des sciences du comportement et il pourrait parler, leurs exposer l'entretien téléphonique qu'il avait eu le matin même avec ce cher Karl Hamilton et le projet que celui ci avait de retrouver Emily pour terminer la mission d'Elton Mings. Il voulait tuer Emily et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Derek Morgan savait que l'homme était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils ne devaient pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement.

Derek se leva pour récupérer les deux sacs échoués sur le sol quand soudain le miaulement aigu du chat d'Emily Prentiss et le bruit d'un cadre cassé tombé sur le sol fit sursauté les deux agents. Emily laissa son verre d'eau lui échapper des mains. Les éclats de verres cassés jonchait à présent le carrelage taupe foncé du salon. Elle s'accroupit derrière le canapé prise de terreur, afin de se cacher. Sergio était simplement rentré de sa ballade matinal par la fenêtre resté entrouverte. Derek Morgan n'attendit pas pour accourir près d'Emily et il la prit dans ses bras mais surtout il la releva pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas d'avantage. Il la soutenait par l'épaule, il ramassa la béquille étendue sur le sol, il la lui donna et il soutena sa taille. Le sac sur l'épaule, il entraina Emily vers la sortie de l'appartement. Emily avait les yeux rougit et de nouvelles larmes baignait son visage. La voiture n'avait pas quitté la place qui lui avait été attribué la veille, Derek posa Emily sur le siège passager et il démarra la voiture pour se rendre rapidement au bureau. Entre son propre stress et l'angoisse d'Emily, il n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite. Il ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de garer correctement la voiture, il se mit en travers et en descendit avec l'agent Prentiss qui n'avait pas la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage indiqué, ignorant les bureaucrates et autres agents qui passaient devant eux. Ils passèrent la porte vitrée donnant sur un grand espace séparé géométriquement et géographiquement en plusieurs box dont de grands bureaux gris sur lesquelles étaient entassés de nombreux dossiers et feuillets en tout genre, il n'y avait plus de doute , ils étaient bien arrivés au FBI. Derek repéra rapidement son bureau et celui d'Emily juste à côté. Il attrapa la chaise grise et noir sur laquelle Emily se laissa tomber.

Derek Morgan : Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu m'entends ? Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver ici, je t'en donne ma parole. Détends toi, respire, je vais aller chercher le reste de l'équipe. Prends ça, garde le avec toi et appelle moi en cas de besoin, je serais juste à côté et je reviens très vite.

Derek Morgan donna a la jeune femme son bipeur qu'il avait prit dans le tiroir du bureau de la jeune femme. Il lui montra le sien, lui assurant qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Emily serra aussi fort qu'elle put le bipeur et elle appuya dessus. Celui de Derek se mit à sonner, elle lui signifia ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule. Derek était contrarié que Hotch, Rossi, Reid ou bien JJ ne soir pas dans leur bureau. Mais l'agent fédéral venait de penser à une idée judicieuse, la seule personne à ne jamais quitter son bureau ou de façon vraiment exceptionnelle était Pénélope, Garcia, sa petite princesse, touche à tout de l'informatique. Il allait l'appeler et elle viendrait ici, elle resterait avec Emily pour la rassurer. Il n'avait ni la tête, ni le coeur à réfléchir d'avantage sur d'autres idées.

Emily Prentiss : Reste avec moi, ne pars pas...

Derek Morgan : Je vais appeler Garcia, elle est à l'étage du dessous, elle va rester avec toi, tu ne resteras pas toute seule.

Emily Prentiss : C'est toi que je veux Derek, ne m'abandonne pas...

Derek Morgan : Je ne t'abandonne pas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. L'équipe doit être en salle de réunion, à la machine à café ou bien encore en cellule de crise. Hotch me tient au courant des affaires du bureau depuis que je suis resté à ton chevet à l'hôpital, Hier il n'y avait rien et ce matin, je n'avais pas de message, il aurait prit le temps de me prévenir. Ils sont dans le bâtiment, J'en ai pour 5 à 10 minutes grand maximum.

Emily Prentiss : Je veux venir avec toi...

Derek Morgan : Il faut que tu te calme Emily, tu trembles tellement que tu ne tiens même pas debout. Si tu veux m'accompagner, il faut que tu essaies de te détendre même si je conçoit que tu te sens mal, que c'est dur de supporter ce qui arrive.

Emily Prentiss : Me calmer ? Me détendre ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens, je suis terrorisée...

Derek Morgan : Je sais, commence par respirer doucement.

Emily Prentiss : Je suis traquée par un homme qui peut me tuer à tout moment, comment tu veux que je me détende ? J'ai été séquestré et torturé pendant des jours, violé alors que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre. J'ai été drogué pour que je reste tranquille, paralysé pour ne pas me débattre alors qu'on m'étouffait. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. J'étais seule à chaque fois que c'est arrivé. Et encore aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper, je suis incapable de courir, incapable de l'empêcher de me faire du mal, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour. Tu m'as demandé d'être sincère avec toi alors ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir dit tout ça. C'est déjà tellement difficile de le vivre au quotidien alors le raconter c'est encore pire.

Derek Morgan : Je suis là pour toi Emily, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, et je veux tout faire pour que tout soit terminer, pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu réapprennes à avancer, à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans avoir peur. Mais pour ça, tu vas devoir être courageuse encore un peu. Je comprends que c'est dur mais si tu finis par trouver le bout du tunnel et à y voir la sortie, cela en vaut la peine, je crois. Bien évidemment, je suis là pour t'accompagner, mais je veux que tu saches que dans ce bâtiment, il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, Si Hamilton avait dans l'idée de s'y introduire, il n'échapperait pas à la sécurité. Il lui faudrait un badge, passer les diverses contrôles de sécurités, Le contrôle identitaire par empreinte ne lui laissera aucune chance et son visage est connu du bureau, il est identifiable et maitrisable.

Emily Prentiss : Et s'il parvenait quand même à entrer ?

Derek Morgan : Cela n'arrivera pas, il ne se passera rien ici, s'il y avait eu le moindre risque, jamais je ne t'aurais amené ici, j'aurais trouvé une autre solution, un autre endroit et jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de te laisser à ton bureau le temps de chercher le reste de l'équipe dans les étages, de leur expliquer la situation et de revenir près de toi. Essaye de me faire confiance, laisse toi guider par mes intentions et essaye de te détendre, je te jure que le temps où je disparaitrais, il ne se passera strictement rien. Et je peux même appeler Garcia le temps que je reviennes avec le reste de l'équipe de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas toute seule.

Emily Prentiss : Laisse moi mon arme, Et viens vite si le bipeur clignote. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est juste que j'ai très peur...

Derek Morgan : Ne me lâche pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte, dans 10 minutes maximum, je suis de nouveau près de toi. Dans moins de 10 minutes.

Emily Prentiss : Reviens vite, je t'attends déjà...

Emily Prentiss était déjà terrorisée, d'ailleurs elle ne souriait pas. Elle regardait Derek s'éloigner et passer la porte en verre la laissant seule. La jeune femme serrait son arme entre ses mains si fortement qu'elle ressentit de vieille douleurs sur ses Os. Elle devait encore faire attention, la guérison de ses mains n'était pas totale. Le stress envahissait tout son être, l'endroit était trop calme. Elle était seule dans les bureaux des sciences du comportement. Elle laissa son regard fureté tout autour d'elle, les épaules crispés et le corps en alerte sur le moindre bruit, elle survola du regard son bureau et elle le trouva presque vide, les piles de dossiers avaient disparut, la moindre feuilles volante ne trainait plus, ses tiroirs étaient rangés. Elle observa songeuse la plaque en bronze d'où figurait son nom « Agent E. Prentiss ». Elle se mit une évidence en tête, jamais elle ne pourrait reprendre son métier avec l'état de dégradation mentale qu'elle subissait actuellement. Elle trouva d'ailleurs son bureau à son image, c'est à dire, vide, morne et triste. Emily frissonna. Comment pouvait-elle remonter la pente ? Elle voyait sa vie sans nuances, sans intérêts. Elle allait peut être mourir traquée par un homme qui lui en voulait d'avoir fait uniquement et simplement son travail. Elle vivait une détresse psychologique et la présence de Derek Morgan ne suffisait pas à détourner le malheur de son coeur. Son être et son corps étaient perdus, détruis, Elle n'avait plus la capacité de faire le métier qui avait été toute sa vie et elle avait rejeté l'enfant de Derek. L'enfant de l'amour. Emily regarda l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle la regarda longuement, avec envie, s'imaginant commettre l'acte ultime, la délivrance de tous ses maux. Elle faisait semblant de sourire pour cacher l'avancée réelle et l'ampleur qu'avait prit sa détresse mais au fond d'elle, Emily hurlait, pleurait et mourrait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle examina l'arme, la prit en main et elle dessina du bout des doigts la silhouette de celle ci, posant son index sur la détente pour voir si elle pouvait être capable de le faire. Le coup ne partirait pas, l'arme n'était pas enclenchée. Elle la caressait juste en la regardant avec désir, comme la délivrance qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

De son côté, Derek Morgan avait quitté l'agent Prentiss pour se mettre à la recherche de ses collègues. L'endroit idéal pour ne pas perdre de temps était simplement de demander les informations à Pénélope Garcia, l'analyste technique de l'unité, la meilleur dans son domaine et toujours avec la répartie qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à tous les faire sourire en permanence. Derek trouverait de quoi réchauffer son coeur et avoir une vision positive pour l'avenir. Cela dit, il se trouva coupable de réagir comme ça tandis qu'Emily était seule, désespéré et mal un étage plus haut et qu'elle avait assurément plus besoin que lui de la bonne humeur et du sourire de Garcia. Cependant, il arrivait déjà devant la porte du bureau de celle ci. La porte était fermé, mais le nom de l'analyste technique écrit de différentes couleurs, agrémenté de petits stickers amusant le fit déjà esquisser un sourire. Il frappa mais n'attendit pas la réponse de l'informaticienne pour pénétrer dans ces lieux. Il faillit refermer directement la porte devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il se contenta de se retourner. La voix de Derek étonna Pénélope Garcia qui se releva prestement du sol de son bureau où elle et Kevin Linch s'était accidentellement trouvé là. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait justifié ses actes de façon pas du tout convaincante. Elle arrangea sa tenue rapidement et Kevin fit profil bas en quittant prestement les lieux, oubliant même d'y saluer l'agent Morgan. Pénélope, extrêmement gênée, ne savait pas quoi dire avant de réaliser qu'elle avait devant elle, le beau et ténébreux agent Derek Morgan qui incontestablement ne devait pas être au bureau. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était rentré avec Emily de Caroline du sud où la jeune femme était en convalescence. Elle lui fit les yeux ronds et reprit son sérieux.

Pénélope Garcia : Derek ! C'est de cette manière là que j'apprends que tu es rentré !?

Derek Morgan : Je suis désolé, ça a été un peu précipité. Je n'ai pas rêvé, toi et Kévin... ?

Pénélope Garcia : Tu n'as rien vu mon chou, le sol est un peu glissant par ici ! Retiens cette idée !

Derek Morgan : La seule chose que je retiens c'est que les bureaux du FBI sont propices aux nouvelles expériences amoureuses. Tu as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur l'agent Derek Morgan, fais attention Garcia, la prochaine fois, cela pourrait être Hotch ou bien pire, Erin Strauss.

Pénélope Garcia : Je devrais dessiner une jolie pancarte, « ne pas déranger », « la grande déesse suprême n'est pas disponible, repasser plus tard », « porte condamné », je pourrais en trouver encore une centaine comme celle-ci.

Derek Morgan : Oh et bien, je n'en doute pas, ça tu peux me croire.

Pénélope Garcia : Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu parler chiffon, alors qu'est ce qui t'amène dans la pièce la plus merveilleuse du FBI ? Je peux être ta déesse suprême, le génie ou encore madame Irma.

Derek Morgan : Si tu pouvais me trouver Hotch, Rossi, Reid et JJ en moins de cinq minutes tu serais ma sauveuse

Pénélope Garcia : Il y a quelques chose qui ne vas pas ?

Derek Morgan : Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est très important Garcia, même vital. Emily m'attends dans les bureaux au premier, je ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

Pénélope Garcia : Ils sont allées donner un coup de main à l'équipe qui lutte contre le terrorisme au quatrième étage. La salle de réunion se trouve sur ta droite après avoir longer un long couloir face aux ascenseurs. Où est ce qu'Emily t'attends ? Je vais aller la rejoindre.

Derel Morgan : Au premier, à son bureau, il faut y aller en douceur avec elle. Emily est encore fragile et faible. Mais je te fais confiance.

Pénélope Garcia : Tu peux compter sur la seule et l'unique Pénélope Garcia.

Derek Morgan sourit et la remercia avant de quitter le bureau de l'analyste technique. Ils partie à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur, il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton, il perdait patience et s'énerva. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre alors que la salle de réunion qu'il cherchait se trouvait au dessus de sa tête, quatre étage plus haut. Derek choisit alors la solution de replis, il emprunta l'escalier de service qu'il monta précipitamment. Il arriva dans un couloir, sur sa gauche, il repéra l'ascenseur par lequel il aurait du arriver puis il se précipita dans la grande allée devant lui. Au bout se trouvait la salle de réunion, il y avait déjà été une fois, maintenant il s'en souvenait. Il allait probablement une affaire mondiale pour une affaire plus personnelle, mais une course contre la mort qui mettait sa propre vie et celle d'Emily en jeu. S'il ne faisait rien, il se pouvait que dans 48h, ils perdent la vie. Le bureau fédéral aurait alors un criminel dans la nature et deux enterrements. Derek n'avait pas le choix. Il frappa pour signaler sa présence et son intention d'entrer. Il fut accueillit par son équipe plus que surprise de le trouver ici et également par les trois agents chargés d'arrêter l'homme qui avait commandité l'explosion d'une bombe dans un centre commercial. Il interrompit alors la mise en place d'un profil appuyant la victimologie. Aaron Hotchner était en train de décrire un profil préliminaire quand il fut coupé par son subordonné. Il releva la tête vers celui-ci et il stoppa son discours de façon a pouvoir connaître le motif de Derek Morgan sur sa venu au bureau. Il le croyait toujours en Caroline du Sud au chevet d'Emily qui se rétablissait peu à peu. Il ignorait en réalité la vérité et Derek était là pour tout lui dire, de façon concise, il y avait urgence.

Derek Morgan : Hotch ! J'ai besoin de vous parler maintenant, C'est grave.

Il n'en dit pas plus, il venait d'alarmer tous ses collègues qui s'interrogeait déjà et inventait ainsi de nombreuses hypothèses sur ce qui amenait Derek à vouloir immédiatement annoncer quelques chose de grave. Aaron Hotchner s'excusa auprès des agents du département luttant contre le terrorisme laissant son équipe continuer sans lui. Il quitta la salle de réunion et il retrouva Derek Morgan dans le couloir. L'agent afro-américain avait retrouver un air grave. Il remarqua qu'Aaron Hotchner ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant. Alors il ne devait pas le faire attendre d'avantage surtout qu'Emily l'attendait à son bureau, et il n'était plus dans sa promesse. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Derek Morgan : Emily et moi sommes réfugiés au bureau, Karl Hamilton s'est évadé de prison et il nous as contacté ce matin, il va tout faire pour nous retrouver et nous tuer, Emily est en danger de mort.

Aaron Hotchner : ça fait combien de temps qu'il vous a contacter ?

Derek Morgan : Deux heures peut être un peu moins.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu aurais du nous appeler tout de suite après, je rassemble l'équipe au plus vite, préviens Garcia et va rejoindre Emily, on arrive. Comment va-t-elle ?

Derek Morgan : Garcia sait déjà qu'on est ici, elle est partie rejoindre Emily. Elle a peur, ce que je comprends et elle est encore mal, physiquement elle va mieux, elle ne courrait pas le marathon évidemment mais psychologiquement je ne peux pas dire qu'elle aille vraiment bien, je la soutiens du mieux que je peux mais elle est encore si fragile. Ce qui s'est passé à Natahala l'a brisé.

Aaron Hotchner : Elle a besoin de toi Derek et elle aurait besoin qu'on soit tous là près d'elle, ne l'a fait pas attendre plus longtemps, je m'occupe du reste, restez au bureau, on arrive. Et on verra ce qu'on peut faire, à plusieurs on sera plus fort. On le coincera, Emily doit nous faire confiance. On ne l'a lâchera pas.

Derek Morgan : Merci Hotchner, il s'est déjà passé suffisamment d'horreur pour qu'on en laissse d'autre arriver. Et je veux qu'Emily soit en sécurité, elle ne pourra pas avancer dans la peur. Et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Aaron Hotchner : Tu peux nous faire confiance. On est là !

Derek Morgan quitta son patron pour rejoindre Emily, il était soulagé quelques peu mais rien n'était prêt de se terminer. Hamilton était dans la nature et il n'était absolument pas certain de ce qu'il avançait. Karl Hamilton pourrait très bien parvenir par entrer dans le bâtiment fédéral, il avait dit ça pour rassurer Emily avec conviction parce qu'il l'espérait fortement mais rien ne disait qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer. Il ne se séparerait pas de son stress facilement et il ne devait en aucun cas le communiquer à Emily.

De son côté, Emily avait entreprit toujours tremblante et la respiration rapide trahissant sa peur par fouiller dans son bureau, elle trouva des notes qu'elle avait prise il y a quelques mois. Sa plaque d'agent fédérale et son badge. Elle croyait les avoir perdu après son enlèvement mais en réalité elle ne savait pas que Reid les avait retrouver dans l'herbe non loin de l'endroit où Emily avait disparut dans la forêt. Elle avait toujours son arme dans sa main droite qu'elle ne lâchait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa plaque, elle lui paraissait inutile et elle accentuait le fait d'en finir, de vouloir disparaître parce qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais la vie qu'elle avait eu autrefois. Emily hésitait toujours à débloquer son arme et a tirer une balle dans sa tempe pour s'endormir définitivement. Malheureusement, elle dut remettre à plus tard sa décision, elle entendit un bruit, des pas sans doute, elle paniqua, s'agita, lança des regards dans toute la pièce. Les pas étaient de plus en plus fort, précipité, elle entendit comme une clé, un petit bruit strident, le silence accentuait son malaise, Emily trembla encore un peu plus, la peur lui donnait des sueurs froides qui perlaient sur son front. Elle était toute seule, dans un lieu où elle n'avait nul part où aller, elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle attrappa sa béquille maladroitement terrorisée, effrayée, elle avançait vers l'escalier qui montait vers la petite mezzanine qui donnait sur les bureaux d'Aaron Hotchner et de David Rossi. Emily monta l'escalier en boitant quelques peut en raison de la rapidité qu'elle voulait mettre pour atteindre l'étage, elle continuait de regarder autour d'elle affolée, ces gestes étaient sacadés. L'agent Prentiss tira sur la porte du bureau de Hotch mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas, elle s'acharna inquiète, elle manquait de précision et elle faisait les choses si maladroitement, elle tira encore avec énervement, elle ne parvenait définitivement pas à l'ouvrir. Elle abandonna cette porte et elle se précipita sur la deuxième, elle l'ouvrit avec difficulté, entra dans le bureau. Un taupe plutôt triste habillait les murs de la pièce. Emily s'approcha du bureau, elle avait toujours son arme, elle se baissa et elle se glissa sous le bureau approchant la chaise pour se cacher un peu plus. Elle continuait de trembler et des larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, elle était entrée dans une terreur incontrôlable.


	29. Chapitre 29

La suite est arrivé, je vous laisse la découvrir. Nous avions laissé Emily prise d'une angoisse incontrolable, je vous laisse découvrir comment cette dernière va s'en sortir. Et égaement ce qui l'adviendra de Karl Hamilton et de la décision de l'équipe.

Bonne lecture

Mily

**Chapitre 29: dangereuses représailles**

Emily Prentiss était prostrée sous le bureau de David Rossi, Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle était prise d'une peur panique qui grandissait à chaque minute. Elle était enfermée dans le noir, la main accrochant fermement l'extrémité du socle du siège de bureau. Emily ferma les yeux quelques instant et son erreur fut grande, l'assimilation à son lieu de captivité qu'elle donna à cette pièce devenait trop réel et bientôt elle ne fit plus la différence. Elle sentit une douleur la lancer dans sa poitrine, elle posa la paume de sa main à cet endroit. Emily Prentiss comprit que la cicatrice encore sensible du tatouage au fer rouge que Mings avait marqué sur son sein était la cause de cette brulure soudaine. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même, elle encercla de ses bras ses jambes replié et elle s'adossa dans le coin intérieur du bureau. Elle n'entendait plus un seul bruit à l'extérieur, tout était trop calme, son angoisse se multiplia. Elle se sentait prisonnière, mal dans sa peau, terrifié qu'on la retrouve, que l'homme qui l'avait vendu à Elton Mings, pénètre dans cette pièce et en vienne aux mains. Elle imaginait trop cruellement qu'il ne la tuerait pas comme ça, sans la faire souffrir d'avantage. Aucun des hommes qui l'avait touché dans cette cave ne s'en était privé alors pourquoi pas lui. Emily laissa son subconscient l'envahir et la plongé au milieu du viol qu'elle avait subit, elle était une victime sans défense, trop faible pour réagir et faire en sorte que l'inévitable n'arrive. La première chose qui l'envahit fut la sensation de froid terrible et les douleur insupportable qui tuait son corps à petit feu. La seconde était l'image de Mings penché sur elle et le moment où il se permit de la dévêtir pour mieux l'atteindre. Des larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues rouges encore meurtries. Il y a plusieurs chose qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter. Et la pire d'entre elle était ce viol. Elle avait arrêter d'en parler, quoiqu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trop attarder sur le sujet, mais elle n'en avait plus jamais fait allusion, pas une fois depuis des semaines. Depuis l'avortement en fait, depuis qu'elle avait prit la décision seule de ne pas garder son bébé, leur bébé à elle et à Derek. Emily refoulait tout ça en elle, ne les faisait jamais sortir. Toute cette tragédie qui la rendait suicidèrent. Ça non plus elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion, en tout cas elle avait arrêté de le sous entendre dans le peu de conversation qu'elle avait. Ses envies grandissaient pourtant profondément cauchemar après cauchemar. Elle y pensait bien trop souvent. Elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre depuis les dix dernières minutes. Un temps suffisamment long pour paniquer, pour prendre peur et appuyer sur la détente. Commettre l'acte désespéré qu'elle avait trop bien imaginé. L'angoisse avait pourtant prit le dessus cette fois ci encore, l'empêchant de réaliser son propre suicide. Emily posa la main sur l'arme étendu près d'elle sur le sol. Elle la voyait à l'instant comme un moyen de défense la rendant ainsi dangereuse pour elle même et pour autrui. La peur qui l'emprisonnait toute entière ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir posément avec raison. Le regard baigné de larmes, elle entendit des pas venant de l'extérieur. Des pas sourds et régulier qui n'était pas ceux de l'agent Derek Morgan. Elle en aurait mit sa main à couper. Ceux qu'elle entendait claquait sur le carrelage grège qui recouvrait le sol du département des sciences du comportement. Les pas était précipité comme si la personne cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était la seule qu'on pouvait rechercher. Karl Hamilton avait affirmé qu'il la retrouverait et qu'il terminerait ce qu'il ce qu'Elton Mings avait commencé. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, elle pouvait le sentir vibrer sur sa peau et cogner dans sa tête. Ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus belle. Derek Morgan lui avait fait la promesse qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Dans moins de cinq minutes elle serait peut être morte et il n'aurait pas été là pour empêcher l'inévitable, pour simplement la protéger. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes parcourir son visage pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle passa la paume de sa main pour les chasser mais d'autres pleurs les succédèrent. Emily leva l'arme vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle soit bien chargé et actionné. Cependant, elle était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, elle paniquait trop pour réussir à la mettre en marche. Emily Prentiss entendit les pas se rapprocher. Son cœur s'arrêta quand un filet de lumière baigna la pièce lui signifiant que la porte avait été ouverte. La lumière éteinte et le bureau bien rangé aurait pu dissuader l'intrus d'entrer d'avantage. Malheureusement pour l'agent Prentiss, la béquille qui l'aidait à se déplacer depuis sa convalescence, trainait sur le sol et trahissait sa présence. Les pas se rapprochait nettement du bureau sous lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Emily préféra se recroqueviller en position fœtale, la tête rentrée vers l'intérieur, les yeux clos. Ses mains serraient les genoux qu'elle entourait. La jointure blanchit de ses doigts dégageait une vive crispation. Elle ne préféra pas regarder ce qui allait lui arriver. Tout était terminé maintenant. Le bruit des pas cessa et d'Emily s'arrêta de battre, la chaise de bureau se déplaça. Accroupit près d'elle, l'intruse était Pénélope Garcia, son amie, l'informaticienne excentrique qui savait la faire rire dans les situations les plus difficiles. Elle sentit la main de la blonde se poser sur son épaule. Emily ouvrit les yeux et elle tressaillit avant de laisser échapper un cri. La jeune femme attrapa dans sa panique l'arme à feu qu'elle pointa la main tremblant sur l'analyste technique.

« Emily, c'est moi Pénélope, baisse cette arme s'il te plait, je déteste ces engins là. Ce n'est que moi, regarde ! Réagit instantanément l'informaticienne. Elle releva le visage d'Emily et elle eu mal au coeur en découvrant ce regard meurtri par la peur. Qu'est ce que tu fais sous ce bureau, ce n'est pas du tout l'endroit qu'il te faut.

- Garcia... Je voulais pas, pour l'arme je croyais que... commença l'agent Prentiss en lâchant l'arme qui retomba lourdement sur le sol laissant la jeune femme trembler. Hamilton est à la recherche, Derek est parti, il m'a laissé toute seule ici.

- Sors de sous ce bureau et vient t'assoir, il explique la situation à l'équipe, il n'est pas partit. Et pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas j'ai quitté mon antre de la déesse suprême. Tu n'es pas toute seule Emily. »

Emily prit le bras de son amie et elle se hissa de sous le bureau. Tandis qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé d'appoint à sa gauche, Pénélope Garcia alluma la lumière de la pièce. Emily observa la pièce du regard. Elle y découvrit uniquement les murs taupe, le bureau en chêne sous le quel elle venait de sortir et dont la plaque en bronze indiquait que le propriétaire était l'agent spécial David Rossi. La pièce était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. La cave n'existait désormais plus que dans son souvenir. Elle se sentait honteuse et stupide de sa réaction. Emily essuya du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui n'avait pas quitté ses joues rouges. Pénélope lui tendit alors la boite de mouchoirs blanc qu'elle avait trouvé dans le tiroir du meuble de travail. L'informaticienne s'assit près d'elle. Elle ne dit rien dans un premier temps, elle laissa le temps à l'agent Prentiss de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas vu Emily depuis des semaines, ses blessures physiques guérissait doucement, elle retrouvait un visage à peu près normal, néanmoins Pénélope ne pouvait laisser de côté le fait qu'Emily ai beaucoup maigrit. La dépression qui l'avait touché devait être forte et intense. Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans un endroit clos où elle avait cru se protéger contre la plus infime menace à son égard. Cela était, dans une autre mesure, préjudiciable puisqu'elle se replongeait dans une ambiance semblable à celle où elle avait connu l'horreur. En pensant à cela, Pénélope réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi Derek et Emily était ici. Emily venait de dire que Karl Hamilton était à sa recherche ce qui était absolument impossible. L'homme responsable de la dernière agression de l'agent Prentiss se trouvait actuellement dans une prison très sécurisé des Etats Unis. A moins que... non ! Ça n'était pas envisageable ou alors le sors aimait s'acharner sur ses amis. La roue avait tourné tout semblait l'indiquer. Pénélope devait néanmoins en avoir le coeur net.

« Tu dis que Karl Hamilton est à ta recherche ? Répéta l'informaticienne. Ma chérie, il est en prison, tu viens de quitter l'hôpital, il faut que tu te laisse du temps. Je sais que le monde extérieur peut être effrayant. Tu peux me croire, je préfère être entouré de mes bébés électroniques, de mes cables et de ma connexion internet. Mais... attend, Derek avait l'air paniqué, il faut que je fasse une recherche.

- C'est pas la peine, il a appelé ce matin à mon domicile coupa Emily concernant les questions qui se développait chez Garcia. Il était surement tout près, à nous observer, il savait qu'on était rentré dans la nuit. Il me persécute Garcia, il veut me tuer et j'ai si peur...

- Où est passé l'Emily courageuse et forte que je connais bien ? Ne te laisse pas abattre ma belle, ne lui laisse pas ce privilège de te voir te détruire. Lui conseilla Pénélope Garcia

- Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu...

- Je ne suis pas capable d'imaginer les tortures que tu as subit mais on te perd, ça te tue tout doucement. Tu as tellement maigrit depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour te soulager, je t'ai vu presque mourante, dans un état que je me souviendrais toute ma vie. Je suis très inquiète pour toi Emily.

- S'il te plait Garcia, je ne souhaite pas parler de tout ça, je veux plus jamais en parler... lui demanda l'agent Prentiss en la suppliant presque de ne pas entrer dans le sujet.

- Je veux juste t'aider se défendit l'analyste technique, tu est mon amie, tu es ma famille.

Personne ne peux m'aider, ni toi, ni personne d'autre, même pas Derek. Les images sont présentes dans ma tête et elle ne me quitte jamais. Faire semblant m'est très difficile mais je le fais continuellement pour essayer de me persuader que je peux vivre autrement. Je vis ma captivité et tout ce qui est arrivé tous les jours, alors, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas en faire allusion, je ne veux pas qu'on me le rappelle.

- Je peux pas accepter que tu te détruise

- Je veux juste que tout se termine, que je sois tranquille, qu'on me laisse me remettre sans autre embuche sur ma route, j'ai besoin de ça. Il y a beaucoup trop de chose qui m'ont souffrir aujourd'hui, à commencer par le fait qu'un tueur me cours après et qu'il peut me mettre la main dessus n'importe quand. J'ai l'impression d'être celle qui doit se cacher, qui est en cavale alors que je sais que je suis que la victime. Pleura de nouveau la jeune femme brune.

- Ne pleurs pas Emily, lève la tête, on est là nous pour te protéger, personne ne posera la main sur toi. Personne. Derek a déjà du te dire la même chose et si je le répète c'est simplement parce que c'est la vérité, on ne te laissera pas toute seule et je vais même te confectionner un petit nid douillet dans la salle de repos du département des sciences du comportement. J'aurais bien proposer mon laboratoire informatique mais tu te sentiras à l'étroit et le mieux c'est que l'équipe sois autour de toi en permanence.

- Merci Garcia, tu n'es pas obligé...

- Dans mes bras, aller viens là ! Proposa Pénélope Garcia.

L'analyste technique l'entraina dans ses bras et elle l'écouta déverser ses sanglots sur son épaule. Elle était triste de constater que l'épreuve qui avait détruit Emily l'avait affaiblit et fragilisé à ce point. Emily avait beau appliquer le mouchoir humide sur ses joues, cela ne servait strictement à rien. Pénélope passait une main dans son dos en lui caressant dans des mouvements doux et circulaire de façon à l'apaiser. Emily releva la tête au bout d'un moment, elle ne voulait pas se morfondre mais elle détourna la tête pour que Garcia ne la regarde pas. Elle récupéra la béquille en équilibre sur le canapé et elle s'appuya dessus pour se lever. Pénélope se précipita pour l'aider. Elle ne savait qu'Emily vivait avec ce handicap passager depuis un petit moment et qu'elle s'était habituer à se déplacer seule. Elle la vie avancer dans la pièce, tourner en rond avant d'arrêter son regard sur l'arme encore au sol. Emily s'y approcha pour la ramasser, elle la tenait fermement dans sa main gauche. Elle précisa à son amie que c'était uniquement pour se sentir plus en sécurité, si elle la gardait près d'elle. L'arme avait dormit dans le placard de son bureau depuis des mains. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus la quitter peut importe ce qu'elle ferait avec. Pénélope avait raison de s'inquiéter. Emily s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau et elle y écarta précautionneusement les rideaux pour jeter un œil au dehors. On sentait clairement que l'agent fédéral était sur ses gardes et tendus. Bien sur, elle avait les raisons de l'être mais quelques soit les mots qu'on pouvait lui dire rien ne semblait l'aider à surpasser ses craintes. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur les membres de l'équipe, sa famille de coeur était là face à elle et l'arme qu'elle avait braquer par peur avant de les reconnaître trahissait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle même. Derek était enfin de retour. Les épaules d'Emily s'affaissèrent et elle se dirigea vers lui près de la porte, elle le serra fort dans ses bras sous le regard de ses autres collègues. Pénélope n'avait pas mentit, Derek ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle avait jeter son arme sur le canapé non loin d'elle. Derek essaya de capter le regard de Garcia pour avoir son ressentit. Il ne comprenait ce que les deux femmes faisait dans le bureau de David Rossi. Mais la boite de mouchoir étalé en disait long. Les agents quittèrent la pièce un moment et Pénélope en fit de même. Derek assura qu'il y en avait pour 5 minutes tout au plus. Il se retrouva rapidement seul avec sa compagne, la première chose qu'il fit en la gardant dans ses bras est de s'excuser.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne partirais pas plus longtemps, ça va ? La boite de mouchoir c'est Garcia ?

J'ai connu des moments plus agréable. Ho la boite de mouchoir ? Oui j'ai du en vider la moitié. Emily avait tenté un peu d'humour mais sa voix tremblait légèrement. »

Derek Morgan sentait qu'Emily était à fleur de peau et qu'elle pouvait encore craquer à tout moment. Elle était fatiguée et ça ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair dans toute l'angoisse qui devait l'envahir. Elle devrait songer à se reposer, à dormir un peu pour palier la nuit dernière. Elle se irait sans doute un peu mieux. Derek hésitait à lui proposer cette solution là, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter et qu'avec la situation actuelle elle aurait du mal à s'endormir. Mais il voulait tout de même essayer. Il voulait l'aider à aller mieux. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Emily malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à Derek fut gêné de cette proximité et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de l'agent Morgan. Elle détourna la tête mais Derek ne lâcha pas prise et il obligea Emily à le regarder. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle voyait pourtant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle avait une confiance aveugle et il était le seul à avoir ce privilège. Elle détourna pourtant encore la tête.

« Arrête Derek... lui supplia Emily.

-Regarde moi, juste ça... Je voudrais que tu te repose, tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

- Non ça va, je peux encore tenir, je veux rester avec vous, je ne veux fermer les yeux. Tu peux comprendre ça... juste ça. Maintien Emily

- Je sais que tu fais des cauchemar, je le vois toutes les nuits même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais tu ne tiendras pas quelques heures de plus. On a très peu dormis cette nuit, et tu en a besoin, tu es encore faible et tu le sais. Je voudrais que tu te repose, même si c'est qu'une heure ou deux, fais moi confiance ça te fera du bien. Et je ne pars pas, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis jamais partie, alors je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Tout le monde est au courant de la situation, on va tous trouver une solution et tu ne quittera pas ce bureau avant qu'on soit sur que tu ne cours plus aucun danger.

- Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes ? J'y arriverais pas autrement... demanda l'agent Prentiss

Et je laisse la lumière allumé. Dit Derek en finissant la pensée de sa bien aimée.

Sers moi fort dans tes bras. »

Les deux agents s'assirent sur le lit et Derek encercla de ses bras l'agent Prentiss en la faisant basculer sur le canapé. Une fois allongé, il attrapa le petit coussin qu'il déposa sous sa tête, il l'apaisa et il attendit qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endorme au son de sa voix pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. L'équipe était encore dans le couloir de la mezzanine. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Il était tous véritablement touché par l'état psychologique d'Emily. Et Aaron Hotchner l'était encore un peu plus mais il gardait cet froideur qui mettait suffisamment de distance avec ses émotion personnelle. La culpabilité qui prenait place en lui ne devait pas ressortir comme. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec Derek d'une part mais surtout avec Emily d'autre. Et revenir sur un fait qui ravageait déjà Emily était une décision qu'il avait du mal à prendre. Devait-il aller la voir et lui parler, devait-il mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire. Ce dilemme intérieur devait d'abord cesser pour qu'il fasse la moindre chose. Et de toute les manières, Emily rattrapait actuellement une fatigue accumulé depuis sa captivité. Aaron Hotchner décida de remettre à plus tard cette bataille intellectuelle.

L'équipe fédéral se mit au travail. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire tout ce qui était certain c'est qu'il fallait surtout éviter que Karl Hamilton réussissent à entrer dans le bâtiment fédéral. L'homme n'avait tué personne, le seul élément qu'ils avaient était la parole de Derek et Emily sur le fait que l'ancien officier de police est appeler au domicile de la jeune femme en proférant des menaces de mort. Il n'y avait qu'une solution que David Rossi allait leur exposer à l'instant.

« Ce qu'il faut c'est le faire venir à nous, il recherche Prentiss et Morgan, il fera tout pour les retrouver et je serais prêt à parier qu'il serait prêt à braver la sécurité du bâtiment pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il suffit simplement de le laisser venir. Avança Rossi

- Vous suggéré qu'on doit laisser le tuer entrer dans le bâtiment avec Emily à l'intérieur ! Répéta Morgan pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

- Oui, il sait déjà que vous êtes ici, il ne reculera devant rien et on pourra le coincer continua Spencer Reid

-Vous vous foutez de moi tous les deux ! Comment vous pouvez cautionner et vouloir que ce psychopathe entre ici, Emily est déjà terrorisée à l'idée qu'il est sortit de prison et qu'il veuille la tuer. Si on laisse Karl Hamilton entrer dans le bâtiment, le seul endroit où je lui ai confirmé qu'elle était en sécurité deviendra le dernier endroit où elle voudra se trouver. Je rame déjà suffisamment pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà au fond du trou. Merci de vouloir détruire tout ce que je peine à construire ! S'énerva Derek Morgan.

- Essaye de comprendre et de réfléchir en tant que profiler et de mettre de côté le fait que ça vous touche personnellement toi et Prentiss. Dit Aaron Hotchner.

- Et qui va lui expliquer ? Parce qu'on ne va pas laisser Emily dans l'ignorance. Et je ne m'y résoudrait pas, je peux supporterait pas de la voir s'effondrer encore une fois. Ce sera sans moi...

- Je vais m'en charger se dévoua Aaron Hotchner, Je dois lui parler, j'ai pas mal de chose à me faire pardonner. Je ne sais pas si elle sera réceptive mais je devrais essayer.

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser Hotch, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment répondit Derek Morgan. Je vais boire un café. »

L'équipe fédéral qui se disait être une famille venait de prendre la décision d'envoyer deux d'entre eux dans la gueule du loup. Et évidemment comme il s'y attendait Derek n'était pas du tout de leur côté. Ils regardèrent Morgan partir furieux vers la machine à café et se dévisagèrent l'un après l'autre. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Malheureusement ils pensaient tous que c'était la seule solution, une solution dangereuse et risquer mais nécessaire. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, tous, sans exception. David Rossi et Jenifer Jarreau remontèrent au quatrième pour terminer le profil du terroriste, Pénélope Garcia décida de préparer la salle de repos pour qu'Emily Prentiss puisse se sentir chez elle, en sécurité et qu'elle se détende. Vu la situation Aaron hotchner ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de mettre un peu d'excentricité au sein du FBI. Il ne restait plus que lui et Spencer. Le docteur Reid s'éclipsa à son tour et il se mit à son bureau, étala devant lui une cartographie de la ville et il établit un champs entre le domicile d'Emily et le bureau à Quantico. Hotchner Quand a lui resta bêtement ici. Il suivit des yeux Derek Morgan qui passa devant lui un café à la main, s'introduire dans la pièce où Emily se reposait. Aaron Hotchner retrouva alors son bureau. Il passa un coup de téléphone à l'accueil pour lui permettre d'avoir accès au vidéo surveillance du bâtiment, il suivrait le moindre personne suspecte et il arriverait peut être a surveiller Karl Hamilton si celui ci venait jusqu'au locaux du FBI.

Tandis que les vidéos de surveillance ne montrait pas la moindre trace de comportement suspect depuis plusieurs heures, Quelques étages plus bas, au -2 exactement, un homme s'introduisait dans l'escalier de service, désert à cette heure-ci. Karl Hamilton était dans le bâtiment et il ne comptait pas se faire repéré avant d'avoir retrouvé sa proie. Emily devait être quelques part. Il parcourait le plan des différents étage. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre au point une stratégie. Il était suffisamment armé. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Et un rire démoniaque le prit à la gorge. Il était prêt du but et il ne s'attendrait pas à être prit au piège dans le seul endroit où il pourrait se croire en sécurité.

TBC...

J'espère que cette suite vous à plus et je suis sur que la fin vous glace les sang ^^ Que vas-t-il se passer ? Je vous donne rendez vous dans un moment pour le découvrir. Donnez moi vos impressions suggestion. Comment avez vous imaginez la suite ? Avez vous aimé, détesté ? Je suis certaine que vous me detesterez pour la suite des événement en tout cas !


	30. Chapitre 30

Je vous post la suite pour me faire pardonner après un long d'absence ! Une discussion entre Hotch et Emily en perspective ainsi qu'un act délibéré... Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse apprécier la lecture si toute fois celle ci vous plait !

Mily

**Chapitre 30 **

Derek Morgan était près de l'agent Prentiss. La jeune femme avait les yeux clos, elle avait le visage durcit par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé et elle tremblait de froid. Derek Morgan récupéra une couverture dans l'armoire à sa droite, il la déplia précautionneusement avant de la déposer sur sa compagne pour la couvrir. Tandis qu'une menace se préparait deux étages plus bas, le sommeil semblait avoir gagné l'agent Prentiss. Elle était tombé dans l'abime où ses cauchemars pouvait l'assaillirent à tout moment. Son visage était tendu et angoissé mais elle gardait toute fois les yeux clos. Sa main droite resserra la fine couverture qui la couvrait. Prise d'un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'échine, elle plongeait lentement vers de sombres pensées. Des images commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête, des images effrayantes mais si floues et désordonnées. Emily ressentit une nausée l'assaillir, un état de mal être intérieur qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécu deux fois en peu de temps. La première fois il s'agissait de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé à l'hôpital après son coma. La seconde était sans aucun doute la plus terrible et c'était celle qu'elle avait ressentit quand les drogues avait atteint son organisme. Une déchéance, une tristesse indescriptible, une envie d'en finir avec sa vie, un mélange explosif pour mieux l'affaiblir et la détruire. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment quelqu'un pouvait ressentir ce besoin profond d'intenter à sa propre vie mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait revenir en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle laisserait des personnes malheureuses, elle savait aussi que malgré la douleur il y avait l'amour. Mais cet amour lui semblait loin, une bouée au milieu de l'océan des drames qu'elle vivait. Une bouée qu'elle ne parvenait pas atteindre. Elle ne savait pas de quoi son cauchemar serait fait aujourd'hui, la seule certitude qu'elle avait était la peur terrifiante qui l'emprisonnait et qui lui montrait combien elle allait encore souffrir moralement. Elle grandissait minutes après minutes dans l'obscurité de son esprit. Elle se sentait basculer dangereusement vers un monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas retrouver. Un monde qu'elle aurait voulu croire imaginaire. Bien évidemment elle savait que son cauchemar qui l'entrainait ne la quitterait jamais tout à fait. Emily Prentiss était encore bien trop faible psychologiquement pour le dépasser et le combattre. Elle était loin d'entrer dans cette optique là. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle se laissait sombrer par son cauchemar...

… _elle découvrait déjà autour d'elle les rondins de bois humides et sales qui parcourait les quatre murs clos de sa prison. Elle était allongée sur le sol, les chevilles et les poignets attachées par de lourdes chaines d'aciers et elle tremblait de froid. Ses vêtements étaient déchirées, sa chemise ne tenait fermé que par l'unique bouton qui lui restait. Un goût de fer envahissait sa bouche, elle était meurtrit dans sa prison mais terriblement seule. La pliure de son bras lui était douloureuse. Que c'était-il passer depuis la dernière venu de l'homme qui la gardait dans ce tombeau ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle se souvenait seulement d'avoir sombrer dans une sorte de transe, d'avoir essayé de lutter sans y parvenir et maintenant elle reprenait ses esprits encore plus mal que lorsqu'on la torturait. Elle fixait le plafond d'où une goutte d'eau tombait régulièrement pour venir s'écraser sur son bras gauche. Emily ne supportait pas le bruit rauque de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle allait devenir folle. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller chaque parcelle de douleur qui envahissait désormais son corps. Elle luttait pour se mouvoir et atteindre un des quatre murs. Il n'y avait personne à par elle même et son esprit. Elle seule à souffrir. Quand elle eut atteint son but après de nombreux efforts, elle se laissa tomber sa joue rencontrant le sol gelé. Elle monta sa main lentement qui parcourut les rondins de bois en s'éraflant un peu plus la paume fragilisé. Emily se mit à gratter avec son ongle le bois. Elle refusait de mourir sans qu'on sache où elle avait été séquestré. Elle y grava le nom de Derek, exactement celui que Spencer Reid avait trouver en inspectant le lieu de captivité bien des jours plus tard. Elle gratta, sentant la douleur la ravager ses doigts ensanglanté et blessée n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pleurait déjà, chaque larme brulait son visage. Elle avait la certitude à ce moment là qu'elle ne sortirait jamais seule d'ici malgré toute la volonté qu'elle aurait eu en elle. Sa première pensée se tourna vers Derek Morgan, qui partageait désormais sa vie, elle aurait pu finir de cette manière sans avoir connu l'amour hors cela n'était le cas. Sa deuxième pensée se porta à ses parents qu'elle aimait malgré leur différence. Elle pria et se remémora le jour où Matthieu Benton l'avait accompagner à l'hôpital et le moment où il avait prit sa main pour traverser l'église avec elle. Elle s'écroula sur le sol secouer de sanglot sans son cachot. Et elle se sentit tellement faible. Elle ne fut même pas capable de contracter ses muscles pour se former une carapace quand la porte en métal s'ouvrit en laissant un rayon de lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle aperçut sa gravure à peine une dizaine de seconde avant de replonger dans le noir et d'être à nouveau le jouet de son bourreau..._

Les joues d'Emily étaient humides, de fines larmes sortaient de ses yeux clos. Son front était chaud perlait. Elle semblait grandement souffrir. Quand le premier coup s'abattit sur elle dans son cauchemar, elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, terriblement apeurer et avec la certitude que ce qu'elle avait vécu la tuerait à petit feu. Elle était désorientée, mal dans sa tête. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé pour reprendre ses esprits pour comprendre où elle se trouvait, elle détestait cette sensation. Elle resserra un peu plus la couverture sur elle jusqu'à sa poitrine étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas réaliser qu'elle portait un pull chaud qui la couvrait complètement. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, elle était au sec et il y avait de la lumière. Emily balaya de ses yeux son environnement. Elle paniqua quelques temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Derek Morgan qui se trouvait en face d'elle inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Il n'avait pas oser poser une main sur son épaule ou mettre sa main dans la sienne de peur de l'effrayer d'avantage. Dans son état, il savait qu'elle serait d'autant plus apeuré. Emily se rendit compte qu'elle avait changer d'ambiance, de lieu et atmosphère, la où elle était actuellement, elle était aimée, et on voulait son bien. Elle n'attendit pas pour enlacer l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, l'homme avait qui elle avait choisi de vivre sa vie. Derek apprécia ce geste de la part d'Emily mais il comprenait bien qu'elle avait surtout besoin de beaucoup de réconfort et qu'elle venait de sortir d'une épreuve supplémentaire comme chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait près de lui. Il était toujours en alerte et ne dormait jamais vraiment profondément de façon a être toujours présent pour elle. Et tandis qu'il avait toujours fait le premier pas, il était heureux que ce soit elle qui demande d'être réconforté. Avaient-ils franchis une étape ? Il était loin d'en être sur mais pour lui c'était une petite victoire. Sans doute pas pour Emily quand on lisait l'expression de désolation et de douleur qui se peignait dans son regard.

« Si j'ai tenu si longtemps dans ma prison commença Emily au bord des larmes, c'était grâce à toi. Je me suis rappeler de quelques chose qui avait de l'importance quand j'essayais de survivre. J'ai graver ton nom sur un des rondins de bois qui était devenu ma seule compagnie. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde et encore plus fort quand la douleur s'abattait sur moi... J'en peux plus de ces cauchemars que je fais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Et je sais que ça ne sera jamais finis.

- Cela finira pas s'atténuer Emily, si ça t'as secouer aujourd'hui un peu plus c'est...

- C'est parce que Karl Hamilton me cherche et parce qu'il veut me tuer. Finit Emily

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais que je ne le laisserais jamais t'approcher. La rassura-t-il.

- Il faut que je sache si vous savez où il se trouve actuellement, il faut que je sache ce qui se passer. Je suis forte tu vas me le dire mais plus maintenant, ma force est éteinte et je ne me battrais plus... avoua-t-elle

- Si, tu te battras, je refuse que tu baisses les bras Emily

- Je t'aime, et je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer. Elle essuya une larme qui n'arrêtait pas de couler sur sa joue. »

Derek Morgan était inquiet pour la jeune femme qui remplissait son coeur, il était loin de s'imaginer ce que représentait ses paroles et cet air désolé mais ce qu'il était sur c'est qu'il ne la quitterait pas des yeux et qu'il la protégerait. Il faudra lui passer sur le corps pour pouvoir atteindre Emily. Emily reprenait doucement ses esprits dans les bras de Derek. L'agent Morgan se dit également que cela devait être l'effet du choc, du réveil après ce terrible cauchemar qui avait du l'envahir qui parlait. Il la sentait moins tremblante et il la vit se détacher de lui, se lever difficilement sans être suffisamment stable. Il lui tendit la main. Un merci timide s'échappa de la voix de la jeune femme. Elle récupéra sa béquille poser contre le mur et elle s'appuya dessus.

« Je voudrais aller voir Hotch, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Je sais que tu veux me protéger et m'épargner, je te connais Derek mais je ne veux pas rester à attendre ici sans rien savoir, sans qu'on ne me dise rien sous prétexte que je suis fragile... Je ne peux peut être pas encaisser ce qu'on pourrait me dire mais être ignorante est encore pire et ça nourrit mon angoisse qui ne cesse pas de croitre chaque jour.

- Il voulait pouvoir te parler, depuis ton enlèvement, il culpabilise. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais aller le voir. Mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau, je ne te quitte plus tu te souviens ? Dit Morgan sous le signe de l'humour.

- Je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas d'une semelle et puis je n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule comme tout à l'heure. »

Le couple quitta le bureau de David Rossi. A l'extérieur, les quelques agents présent tel que Jenifer Jarreau et Spencer Reid furent étonné qu'Emily s'aventure dehors mais ils comprirent rapidement que le parcours ne serait pas long quand elle s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Aaron Hotchner son patron mais aussi ami à qui elle n'en voulait absolument pas de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle frappa hésitante à la porte du bureau. En entendant l'habituel entrée sec de l'homme, elle entrouvrit la porte. Derek l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en lui pressant gentiment la main. Il resterait pas très loin pour qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'appeler si elle avait besoin de lui. Elle fit son entrée dans le bureau d'Aaron Hotchner qui raccrochait à peine son combiné. Emily n'était pas très à l'aise mais elle allait devoir prendre sur elle. Elle remarqua que l'agent en face d'elle semblait affecter par son état. Il était gêné de la voir souffrir, de voir qu'elle avait besoin d'une béquille pour se déplacer, que les marques sur son visages n'était pas totalement résorbé, qu'il faudrait du temps pour que le visage de sa collègue s'assouplisse. Il était tendu, malheureux, vieillit. Il s'en voulait terriblement parce que tout ce qui avait touché Emily était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait prit la décision de la laisser interroger Elton Mings. Il aurait très bien pu s'y opposer. Il était son chef, ses décision était exécuté. Et il avait choisit de l'envoyer face à cet homme, cet brute, ce violeur et cet assassin qui avait fait d'Emily sa cible principale. Il ne la sentait pas à l'aise, il voyait bien qu'elle restait debout devant la porte sans oser approcher, ni prendre place sur une chaise ou sur le petit canapé face au bureau. Et lui il ne faisait rien pour réagir, il la regardait en ravalant sa salive parce qu'il se détestait à ce moment précis. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et la détresse qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital était encore là intact comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitter. Il se donna une claque mentalement. Il se donna le courage de réagir et de mettre à l'aise sa collègue.

« Emily ! Assieds toi, je t'en pris, ne reste pas debout. Je te sers un verre d'eau ?

- Merci c'est gentil. Elle se posa sur la chaise en face du bureau et elle posa sa béquille en équilibre contre le meuble.

- Comment tu te sens ? J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile depuis l'hôpital. S'enquit Aaron Hotchner.

- Non pas vraiment, j'avance comme je peux et... et avec Karl Hamilton dans mon dos, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai besoin de savoir un peu ce qui va se passer. J'ai été agent fédéral, je suis capable de comprendre.

- Garcia et moi épluchons les vidéos surveillance du bâtiment. La décision a été prise d'attendre qu'il pénètre au sein du FBI, on ne sait pas où il se trouve mais on sait qu'il fera tout pour t'approcher. Commença Aaron Hotchner conscient qu'Emily Prentiss devenait blanche comme un linge.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Emily

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire... réagit calmement l'agent Hotchner

- Non vous ne savez pas, vous vous servez de moi comme appât alors que je vous demande de l'aide. C'est inhumain, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser venir à moi... paniqua l'agent Prentiss.

- Calme toi, c'est uniquement une façon comme une autre de le coincer, on ne te laissera pas, on ne permettra pas qu'il parvienne à te mettre la main dessus. Essaya de se rattraper l'agent Hotchner

- Mais ça arrivera si vous le laissé entrer ici. Je ne suis pas capable de me défendre Hotch, ni même de courir ! L'agent Prentiss que vous avez connu n'est pas devant vous aujourd'hui. Excusez moi d'être si pessimiste mais j'ai espéré longtemps que vous viendriez tous me chercher et à chaque fois une étape se franchissait jusqu'à...

- Si nous avions pu venir plus tôt, on t'aurais sortie de ton enfer, on est tous responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et moi un peu plus. Il faut que tu retiennes, malgré l'horreur que tu as vécu, aussi cruel que cela ai été, que nous n'avons pas cessé de chercher, personne n'a jamais baissé les bras.

- Moi je les ai baisser trancha Emily en baissant la tête.

- Je suis responsable de ce qui t'ai arrivé

- C'était ma propre décision d'interroger l'homme qui m'a volé ma vie. On était loin des conséquences que ça a été.

- Et aujourd'hui tu l'a payé bien trop cher. Dit l'agent Hotchner pour lui montrer qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Tu es un excellent agent Emily, tu as fait un travail irréprochable et tu es toujours volontaire même dans le cas où le danger est bien présent. C'est le prix à payé pour avoir fait ton boulot ? Je suis sur que non ! Je t'ai envoyer dans un piège en prenant mes responsabilité à la légère.

- J'ai pris des risques au moment de l'affaire avec Doyle. J'avais plus de chance de finir au fond d'un cimetière que d'être ici aujourd'hui. Vous avez prit des risques quand Foyet s'en ai prit à votre famille et malgré ça vous êtes là et vous avez votre fils et vous savez comme le rendre heureux. Et aujourd'hui j'ai pris des risques pour interroger Elton Mings et j'aurais pu en mourir...

- Justement j'ai pris des risques pour Haley et je l'ai perdu, j'ai prit des risques pour toi et pas l'inverse, et maintenant tu es détruite. Dis moi comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour moi. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est que Karl Hamilton ne me trouve pas et ne m'approche pas. Je ne le supporterais pas, je ne m'en remettrait pas...

- Il pourra être arrêté sans qu'il est eu le temps de trouver parce qu'on s'occupe de la situation et qu'on te protège.

- Mais il y a une risque ! Lança l'agent Prentiss.

- On a tous choisis de nous battre pour t'aider, pour te protéger, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi, c'est une promesse Emily. Hamilton ne te touchera pas, pas même le moindre cheveux. Promit Hotchner

- Vous pouvez comprendre que j'ai trop souffert ? Lui demanda la jeune femme

- Mais tu peux nous faire confiance !

- Le problème c'est que j'ai perdu confiance en moi... admit Emily

- Laisse nous t'aider, l'idée de faire venir cet homme dans le bâtiment es la seule chance qu'on ai de le maitriser, Il sera toujours derrière toi jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins et tu ne sera jamais en sécurité. Ici tu es entouré, la sécurité est redoublé et même avec ça il viendra et ça sera facile pour nous de coincé. Exposa Aaron Hotchner pour la rassurer.

- Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur vous comprenez. A l'hopital, personne n'était là quand j'ai faillit perdre la vie sur le toit.

- Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, on n'était pas prêt, on avait pas prévu qu'un complice agissait avec Elton Mings.

J'ai vécu l'enfer et même après l'enfer ça ne se termine pas...

- On va faire en sorte que ça se termine. On est une famille et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un faire le moindre mal à mon équipe dans sa propre maison. Ici c'est le lieu où tu dois te sentir en sécurité.

- Et vous avez trouvez quelques chose ? Vous savez où il est ?

- Non pas encore, quand il sera dans le bâtiment, ce sera facile de le localiser. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici.

- D'accord, je vais rester ici capitula Emily De toute façon je ne peux aller nul part. C'est encore le lieu le plus approprié pour se cacher.

- Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, que personne ne t'abandonnera.

- Je ne peux que vous faire confiance et c'est un effort terrible dans cette situation, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir de prendre un peu de temps.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, je comprends que ça soit difficile à imaginer.

- Je vais aller marcher, pour respirer.

- Reviens quand tu veux, la porte de mon bureau est ouverte et si tu as besoin de savoir, je te dirais comment ça avance mais ne reste pas seule. »

Emily remercia son patron. Elle récupéra la béquille posé en équilibre contre le bureau et elle se leva avant de quitter la pièce. Elle referma la porte se retrouvant ainsi sur la mezzanine face au bureau entassé les uns à côté des autres. Elle ne fit que quelques pas pour retourner dans le bureau de l'agent Rossi où trainait encore son sac et la couverture. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac avant d'en renverser son contenu sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la seule chose qu'elle recherchait. Ses médicaments. Elle s'empara de la boite translucide qui laissait voir les gélules rouges et elle la mit dans la poche de sa veste. Elle ressortit du bureau calmement et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bureau de nouveau. Emily eut une certaine nostalgie en regardant le sien. C'était le seule qui était rangé, sans dossier qui trainait, sans crayon ouvert et post-it griffonné. Emily descendit les marches en se tenant à la rambarde et en s'aidant de sa béquille. Elle remarqua que Jenifer Jarreau la fixait prête à venir l'aider pour les rejoindre. Emily posa son regard sur chacune des personnes présente dans cette pièce comme pour mémoriser leur visage. Elle vit Rossi qui passait la porte en verre de retour du bureau de lutte contre le terrorisme. Emily passa a côté de lui, elle l'entendit lui demander comment elle allait d'une sourde et machinalement elle répondit que oui, qu'elle revenait dans un petit moment. Emily ne rejoignit pas l'équipe mais elle se dirigea dans le couloir de gauche qui menait au toilette pour dame. David Rossi sentait qu'Emily n'était pas comme d'habitude et il l'avait vu tourner le regard bien trop rapidement. Il vit sa démarche timide s'éloigner et disparaître vers la droite. David Rossi demanda à Jenifer Jarreau d'aller la rejoindre pour ne pas la laisser seule. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prié et elle se dirigea a son tour vers les toilettes pour dame. Bien sur elle préféra attendre dehors, Emily lui avait sembler avoir besoin d'un peu solitude et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer après les circonstances du mois dernier. Elle attendit alors patiemment derrière la porte, c'était la seule issus de toute façon, personne ne pourrait s'en prendre a Emily sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Emily s'était introduite dans les toilettes pour dame, la premier réflexe qu'elle eut, fut de se regarder longtemps dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos. Ses deux mains posé sur le rebord en marbre blanc, elle imprimait chaque parcelle de peau encore meurtrie par les épreuves. Elle se trouvait vieillit, triste et marqué par les rides. Ce fut un choc, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, elle se cherchait dans ce double qui lui faisait face, elle monta une mains qui parcourut sa joue son front et ses cheveux. Elle se demandait où se trouvait cette lueur blanche dans ses yeux qu'elle avait trouver après avoir partager sa première nuit avec l'agent Derek Morgan, le jour où elle avait comprit qu'elle pouvait être heureuse, elle ne voyait que du vide, un corps et une âme en perdition. A qui manquerait-elle si elle disparaissait ? Elle était malheureuse, elle était différente, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait reprendre son métier après le drame qui l'avait atteinte. Elle croyait que Derek ne méritait pas de gâcher sa vie à s'occuper d'elle, il était encore jeune et il devait profiter de la vie. Elle voulait le savoir heureux et ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il le serait, elle en était convaincu. Elle ne supportait plus de voir la vérité en face, de ressasser chaque jour les cauchemars qui l'habitait, de prendre peur pour un rien, d'avancer dans un corps vide. De n'être plus personne, de n'être plus la femme qu'elle voudrait être. Elle n'était même plus sur d'être encore une femme. Elle avait trop mal au coeur pour commencer un combat. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Elle baissait les bras. Elle sentit contre sa cuisse la boite de comprimé pelliculé rouge sang. Elle posa sa main dessus. Elle savait désormais que c'était la seule solution. Elle ne comprenait pas l'idée de ses amis et collègues de faire venir jusqu'à elle. Si elle devait mourir autant que ce soit elle qui se donne ce dernier moment. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie, plus aucune volonté. En plus de cela, elle avait refuser l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aurait eu le droit d'aimer. Maintenant elle n'avait plus rien et elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça toute sa vie. Emily sortit la boite de comprimé de sa poche et elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle les regarda et en fit rouler quelques uns dans la paume de sa main. Elle se sentit trembler de peur et d'angoisse. Son geste était une décision lourde de conséquence. Elle s'éloigna doucement du miroir et elle s'assit contre carrelage blanc. Emily commença par avaler un comprimé, puis un deuxième et encore un troisième. Elle continua comme ça sur un rythme trop dangereux. D'ailleurs elle commençait à se sentir faible et mal. Elle avait envie de s'endormir. Elle regarda en face d'elle en sentant sa main tomber sur le carrelage et la boite en plastique blanche roulé sur le sol entrainant avec elle les quelques comprimés qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit l'agent Jarreau ouvrir la porte juste pour vérifier si elle allait bien avant de fermer ses paupières et d'entendre sa respiration faiblir encore. Elle vit de nombreuses images se succéder à une vitesse effréné dans son esprit. Elle sombrait et se sentait mourir. Une délivrance qu'elle avait longtemps attendu depuis plus d'un mois. Elle se sentit s'apaiser jusqu'à ce que le chemin vers son repos bien mérité soit perturbé. De là où elle était, elle entendit l'agent Jarreau appeler son prénom en appuyant sur sa poitrine de façon régulière et avec un entrain tel qu'Emily comprit que ce ne serait probablement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle partirait. Elle entendit d'autre pas se précipiter autour d'elle avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**TBC...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous ne restez pas trop choqués par cette fin de chapitre... Je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques temps pour une nouvelle suite ! Bises à tous mes lecteurs.


	31. Chapitre 31

Une suite ? La voici !

**Chapitre 31**

Emily Prentiss était une femme brisée. En l'espace d'à peine deux mois, elle était passée de la jeune femme épanouie, souriante, joyeuse et amoureuse à une entité abstraite, à quelqu'un qui ne vivait plus mais se contentait simplement de survivre dans ce monde. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre depuis longtemps. Elle avait eu son lot d'horreur et elle n'était pas prête d'en supporter d'avantage. Ce n'était pas contre Derek Morgan qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle lui était énormément reconnaissante d'avoir été si attentionné et bienveillant à son égard. Elle n'aurait probablement pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre mieux que lui. Elle savait qu'il aurait mal au coeur en la découvrant morte dans cette salle de bain mais elle savait aussi que la colère et le chagrin finissait toujours par passer. Pas les souvenirs malheureusement. Emily n'était plus capable de vivre avec les siens. Ses souvenirs qui la hantait chaque nuit au moment exact où elle fermait les paupières, au moment où, le noir tout comme sa peur s'emparait d'elle. Sa douleur était trop grande, trop profonde pour réussir à la vaincre. Elle n'en voulait pas non plus à Aaron Hotchner, son supérieur hiérarchique qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui mentir et qui était resté honnête avec elle. Il ne pouvait cependant pas savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas être capable de supporter qu'on se serve d'elle comme appât pour faire venir Karl Hamilton dans l'espoir de le coincé. Dans l'hypothèse probable où Hamilton parvenait jusqu'à elle, Emily n'en survivrait pas, elle souffrirait d'avantage et il la torturerait. Emily n'en voulait à personne. Le geste délibéré qu'elle avait eu était simplement une chance de se délivrer du poids qui pesait en elle. Emily souhaitait qu'une seule chose avant tout. Elle voulait reposer enfin en paix avec elle même et sentir apaisé, heureuse. Mourir était la solution.

Emily Prentiss entendait doucement son coeur ralentir. Elle pouvait apprécier chaque battement, chaque vibration. Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle entendait également le bruit de pas se précipiter près d'elle et une voix de femme. Cette voix, elle la connaissait bien. Elle avait souvent conversé avec cette voix. Elle l'avait souvent écouté. Tandis qu'elle était en train de mourir allongé sur le carrelage de ces toilettes pour dames, elle imaginait son amie, l'agent Jennifer Jarreau assister à ce spectacle. L'ancienne agent de liaison s'était accroupis sur le carrelage blanc, elle avait basculé Emily sur le dos et elle effectuait des gestes vifs, répétitifs. Ses deux mains comprimaient régulièrement la poitrine de l'agent Prentiss. Emily venait d'avaler la majeure partie de sa boite de comprimé quasiment pleine. Jennifer Jarreau ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'intention de ce geste désespéré. Emily venait d'essayer de ses suicider. Son poux était fuyant, faible. Elle entendit prêt son amie lui supplier de s'accrocher. Elle ne voulait pas la voir mourir ainsi et elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide. Le reste de l'équipe fédérale avait entendu le cris de stupeur de JJ et chacun d'eux était accouru précipitamment à l'endroit des cris. A leur entrée, l'agent Jarreau était en train de basculer Emily sur le côté. Elle enfonça avec urgence ses doigts dans la gorge de son amie pour provoquer un vomissement. Emily n'avait probablement pas eu le temps d'ingérer complètement les drogues. L'équipe du bureau des sciences du comportement découvrir Emily Prentiss allongée sur le sol froid, presque inconsciente et le teint livide. Jennifer Jarreau, penché sur elle semblait dépassé par les événement, elle attendait que l'un des hommes en retrait derrière elle prenne son bipeur pour joindre un médecin du bureau fédéral. David Rossi avait prit assez de recul pour réagir et il anticipa la demande de JJ en les contactant rapidement. Derek Morgan quand à lui semblait être le plus affecté, il ne bougeait pas, stoppé net sur le pas de la porte des toilettes. Il se contentait d'avoir le regard fixé sur sa compagne. Son coeur se serra douloureusement devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Emily Prentiss sentait qu'elle étouffait. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut, aussi humain qu'il soit, fut de respirer. Au lieu de ça, un haut le coeur douloureux se réveilla au fond d'elle même. Comme un malaise intérieur qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder en elle les cachets qu'elle avait avalé avec soin. Le haut de coeur remontait déjà dans sa gorge pour se déverser sur le carrelage. Jennifer Jarreau l'aida à rejeter la substance blanchâtre en veillant à se qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas. Emily n'avait pas voulu souffrir et elle avait préféré une mort douce. Maintenant elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'appuyer sur la détente de son arme de service. Elle entendait JJ lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Derek Morgan finit par s'approcher et il prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne. La jeune femme était trop faible et trop honteuse pour ouvrir les yeux Devait-elle suivre ce qu'elle entendait ? Devait-elle serrer la main de Derek pour qu'il sente qu'elle était bien avec lui ? Cela était nécessaire mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire le moindre effort. Elle l'entendait désormais lui supplier Emily n'eut alors plus d'autre choix que de donner une faible pression sur la main de Derek. Son compagnon fuit grandement soulager de savoir qu'elle l'entendait. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de lui parler. Derrière les yeux clos de la jeune femme au sol, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Emily se maudissait d'avoir laissé apparaître cette faiblesse encore une fois dans un moment aussi difficile pour elle. Elle fut soulager quand le médecin de l'infirmerie entra dans les toilettes et quand il demanda à Derek de s'éloigner ainsi qu'à JJ. Elle se sentait manipulée, portée, reposée, soulevé. Elle ressentait l'inquiétude qui régnait autour d'elle et quelques temps plus tard, elle ne ressentit plus rien. Elle venait de sombrer par les substances que le médecins venait de lui administrer à piqure.

Dans la salle de réunion au bureau des sciences du comportement, sur la petite mezzanine qui surplombait les bureau étalé en rond d'oignon sous leur yeux, les 7 agents fédéraux restait muet d'incompréhension. Il était encore sous le choc de l'acte délibéré dont avait eu recours leur collègue et amie. JJ était encore sous le choc de l'avoir trouvé presque mourante et d'avoir mit ses émotions de côté pour lui sauvé la vie. Elle buvait un verre d'eau lentement en regardant l'eau vibrer dans son verre. Derek Morgan quand à lui, il regardait par la fenêtre du bureau et il n'avait pas détournée les yeux depuis des dizaines de minutes. Il avait souhaitez être auprès d'Emily bien sur mais il était important qu'ils trouvent tous des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pénélope était assise sur une chaise prostré. David Rossi quand à lui, il venait à l'instant de poser une main sur l'avant bras de Spencer Reid pour l'arrêter de trembler. Chacun dans cette pièce savait que le plus jeune de leur équipe avait replonger dans la drogue depuis l'affaire d'Emily et vu la tournure que prenait les choses cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Il restait Aaron Hotchner qui essaya une tentative d'approche envers Derek Morgan. Ils s'étaient quitter sur un désaccord qui avait probablement été le déclencheur de la tentative de suicide d'Emily. Comme il s'y attendait l'agent le repoussa verbalement, l'agressant catégoriquement.

« C'est votre faute Hotch ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle en vienne à vouloir se tuer ? L'agressa Derek Morgan Vous ne vous doutiez pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter votre idée de faire venir Hamilton parmi nous. Je peux vous rappeler ce qu'elle a subis depuis ces sept derniers mois, je peux vous décrire l'horreur qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se rappeler. Vous saviez qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, c'est là bas qu'elle se voit. C'est chaque torture qu'elle revit, chaque humiliation. Elle ne peut pas se regarder dans miroir plus longtemps que quelques secondes. Et vous pensiez sincèrement qu'elle pourrait supporter de faire venir un homme à elle qui est capable et prêt à lui faire subir ce qu'elle a déjà subit. C'est votre faute si Emily en est arrivé là !

- Ma faute, tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu sais que c'est la seule solution, tu sais que je ne met jamais volontairement un de mes agents en danger. Je devais tenir Emily au courant de nos agissements. Elle devait savoir ce qui allait se passer et j'ai bien assisté sur le fait qu'on la protègerais, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un prêt d'elle, quelqu'un qui serait prêt à affronter Hamilton s'il parvenait à l'approchait. Je suis prêt à mettre ma propre vie en danger pour la protéger, Et je lui ai simplement demandé de nous faire confiance. Répondit Aaron Hotchner.

- Et vous croyez que c'est une parole qui suffira à la rassurer sur le sujet ? Enchaina Derek Morgan

- Calme toi Derek réagit Jennifer Jarreau

- Personne de nous n'a voulu ce qui est arrivé à Emily, continua David Rossi. Emily ne peut pas supporter qu'Hamilton s'en prenne à elle. Elle ne peut pas admettre qu'il se soit échappé de prison et qu'elle est encore en danger. C'est plus profond, elle n'accepte pas. Ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui ressemble à un appel au secours. Quoi qu'on fasse, ça n'aurait rien changer à sa façon de pensé. Emily n'a pas choisis de tenter le suicide après la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Hotch. Elle l'avait en tête depuis bien plus longtemps. Parce qu'elle ne s'aime plus, elle ne se voit plus, et elle n'a plus envie de continuer aussi bien physiquement que moralement, c'est une échappatoire où elle croit qu'elle sera en paix. Elle pense qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Et elle voudrait redevenir l'agent Emily Prentiss qu'elle était il y a sept mois. Elle ne veut pas reprendre sa vie entouré de ses cauchemars et des souvenirs des tortures qu'elle n'oubliera jamais même si elle surmonte cette épreuve.

- Comment vous arrivez à déceler tout ça, c'est faux, elle allait mieux, je m'occupais d'elle. Répondit Derek Morgan

- Parce qu'on est profiler et que notre jugement n'est pas altérer par l'amour que tu portes à Emily. Tu ne peux pas avoir les idées claires faces à la situation. Continua David Rossi. Et Emily ne t'aurais jamais dis qu'elle voulait mourir.

- Et quand elle est venu dans mon bureau j'étais rongé de culpabilité au point que je n'ai rien vu et je l'ai laissé quitter la pièce imaginant qu'elle vous rejoindrait après avoir bien insister sur le fait qu'elle devait en aucun cas rester toute seule.

- Tu veux dire qu'Emily voulait nous quitter ? réagit Pénélope Garcia en sortant du choc de ce qui venait de ses passer.

- Probablement répondit JJ tristement.

- Mais, mais on va tout faire pour l'aider, je la laisserais pas nous abandonner, elle ne peut pas lâcher le combat maintenant intervient Pénélope.

- Derek, est ce que tu crois qu'il serait temps de faire appel à la psychologue du bureau, ça pourrait l'aider, la libérer, nous ne sommes pas compétent, ni toi, ni personne dans cette pièce pour ça. Proposa Hotchner.

Vous savez qu'Emily y est réfractaire. En quoi ça pourrait l'aider. A l'hôpital quand le psychiatre a passer du temps avec elle, elle ne la même regardé et elle n'a pas dit un mot.

- Jessica m'a aider quand j'ai perdu Haley et quand j'ai du assumer mon fils et son chagrin. J'y étais réfractaire moi aussi mais c'était ça où alors je me laissait couler. Laisse là essayer. Ça ne pourra pas être pire et ça lui fera sans doute du bien. Compara Hotchner.

- Et là je devrais vous bénir pour avoir eu cette idée ? Interrogea ironiquement Derek Morgan

- Derek, tu ne devrais pas être aussi en colère, ce qui arrive à Emily est difficile pour tout le monde et on comprends que tu en supporte d'avantage que nous et heureusement qu'elle t'as toi, elle n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps intervient JJ Ne gâche pas tout.

- Essayez avec votre psy, je serais là de toute façon, elle a besoin de moi.

- Elle est entre de bonne main et personne ne la laissera recommencer, tout comme personne ici ne laissera Hamilton parvenir à elle. Continua JJ

- Je lui ai demander de nous faire confiance, et je vais aussi te le demander Derek, Je ne veux que son bien dit Hotch.

- Vous savez que je vous ai toujours fait confiance, je ne vais pas m'arrêter aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter mais je suis à bout et je ne suis pas sur de supporter encore longtemps que les fantome ressorte du placard. L'évasion d'Hamilton c'est une étape de trop dans cette tragédie.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance. Hotchner posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Et tu devrais aller la voir, elle se réveillera surement pas tout de suite mais je crois qu'elle aura besoin de toi en ouvrant les yeux.

- Arrêtez le ! Ordonna presque l'agent Morgan avant de quitter la pièce.

Derek Morgan quitta la salle de réunion pour rejoindre l'infirmerie un étage plus haut. Quand il arriva a la porte, une aide soignante lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle lui indiqua l'endroit où Emily se reposait. Bien évidemment, il apprit qu'un lavage d'estomac avait été fait. Emily en avait été un peu plus affaiblit. Derek Morgan remarqua la fil transparent qui reliait une poche de liquide à sa main. Une perfusion de glucose et des calmants pour la remettre sur pied. L'agent Morgan regardait la jeune femme allongé dans son lit, blafarde. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir d'avantage les plais qui marquait encore son visage. Il prit le temps de regarder et de réaliser la gravité de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenter d'angoisser pour elle, de la soutenir, de l'encourager pour aller mieux sans forcément se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vivait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'écouter les cris de détresse qui hurlait en elle. Derek Morgan, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait voulu se mettre à sa place pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait endurer mais le savait-il vraiment. Elle avait employé les mots « torture » et « viol », il les avait prit tel quel, il n'avait jamais cherché le sens profond, la force que ces mots avait. Ils étaient dur à entendre mais pas autant qu'à vivre. Ça semblait superficielle a dire. Il se sentait stupide. Emily vivait dans un cauchemars, elle se détestait et lui il s'était contenté d'être gentil réconfortant, il l'avait écouté et il l'avait poussé à parler sans mesurer avec quel degré le fait d'en parler pouvait déchirer le coeur de sa compagne. Il lisait son visage, il ne détachait pas son regard et il découvrit une femme blessée, une femme détruite et pour la première fois, il se rendait compte de la gravité des blessures qui l'habitait. Il se rendait compte aussi qu'elle avait été abimé physiquement. Il mentait quand il lui disait qu'elle lui plaisait comme elle était. Il était triste de voir son visage marqué de bleus, de lacérations. Le miroir qu'il insistait à lui donner quand il rajoutait la petit touche de rouge à lèvre, pour la rendre un peu plus féminine. Ce geste avait-il de l'importance ? Il se faisait plaisir à lui en faisant ça. Emily ne se trouvait pas belle et sa réaction n'avait pas changé après l'application de ce cosmétique. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir été attentive à des détails qui lui paraissait infime mais qui était énorme dans les yeux d'Emily. Derek Morgan mit sa main sur celle de la jeune femme endormit. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fallu que ça lui arrive à elle ? Après ce qui c'était passé dans les toilettes, il réalisa qu'il avait peur lui aussi, peur de la perdre elle. Il avait appris qu'aimer n'était pas un jeu comme il avait si souvent eu l'occasion de faire. Avec elle tout était différent et comprenait réellement se que ce mot voulait dire. L'émotion qui le submergeait à présent était trop forte pour qu'il la retienne. Pour une fois, il se surpris à pleurer. Lui aussi allait avoir besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait depuis des mois. De toute manière, il savait que l'agent Hotchner lui demanderait de participer avec Emily au séance qu'elle aurait avec la psychologue de la BAU. Il serra un peu plus la main de la jeune femme attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il ne quitterait pas cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses paupières se soulever, ses mains et ses lèvres remuer et qu'elle retrouve un petit peu de couleurs. Il avait trop longtemps eut peur de la retrouver morte, il ne voulait même pas en avoir un aperçut.

Le tic tac de la pendule résonnait à chaque seconde. C'est ainsi que les heures passaient dans cette salle médicale. Derek Morgan attendait patiemment que l'agent Prentiss se réveille. L'aide soignante lui apporta un café et le rassura à propos de sa compagne. Emily ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Derek ne retient seulement que quelques brides de phrases qu'il entendit. « sortit d'affaire », « pas de séquelles », « encore faible ». Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et il fixa la femme qui avait brisé son silence. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans un discours, elle perçut un simple merci qu'elle considéra comme bien suffisant. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour autant, elle sentait qu'il voulait être seul. L'aide soignante vérifia la perfusion. L'idéal aurait été qu'Emily soit transporté à l'hopital mais il avait été ordonné qu'Emily ne sorte pas du bâtiment fédéral pour une question de survis. Les soins n'étaient pas négligés et suffisamment à la hauteur malgré le manque de moyen. Elle était surveillé et en sécurité dans cette salle médicalisée. La jeune femme repartie et le silence reprit sa place comme si elle n'était jamais venu. Derek Morgan posa une main sur le front de l'agent Prentiss et il caressa ses cheveux en se demandant pourquoi elle en était venu au suicide. Comme si la jeune agent l'avait entendu, elle commença par grimacer doucement et elle finit par faire papillonner ses paupières. La lumière blanche qui l'aveugla lui donna milles et unes questions en tête. Où se trouvait-elle ? Le paradis ressemblait-il à ce lieu qu'elle découvrait, flou et indistinct ? Où se trouvait cette sensation d'apaisement, de joie et de légèreté qu'elle avait si bien imaginé ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle triste, malheureuse et torturé ? Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à découvrir la pièce. Elle comprit rapidement que Derek Morgan se trouvait près d'elle, que la tentative de suicide avait échoué. Elle était encore condamné à souffrir. Sans prévenir, elle déversa un flot de larmes se noyant ainsi dans son chagrin. Derek Morgan continua ses caresses dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, il était quelques peu désorienté. Surement pas autant que l'était Emily cela dit. Il s'approcha et il s'assit sur le bord du lit serrant avec énergie la main frêle de la jeune femme. Il avait mal au coeur de la voir dans cet état, si mal mais il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser planer ce silence pesant au milieu des sanglots de sa compagne.

« Je sais ce que tu dois être en train de penser. Commença l'agent Morgan. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi tu te retrouve encore ici ? Je sais que tu souffres, que tu ne parviens pas à remonter malgré l'aide que l'on essaye de t'apporter. Je n'ai pas vu que ton malaise était aussi profond. Je t'ai négligé Emily. Je veux te rendre heureuse, te protéger et t'aider à te sentir mieux sans que le suicide en soi la solution. Je ne veux pas te perdre Emily. Je suis fier de t'avoir choisi toi, tu es celle que j'aime.

- Pardon... souffla Emily Prentiss

- Pourquoi tu me demande pardon ? Demanda Derek Morgan

- Pardonne moi... Emily fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux mais elle vit Derek flou tant ses larmes la noyait. Je ne te mérite pas... Je voulais pas te faire de mal mais je ne supporte pas ma vie aujourd'hui. Tu ne devrais pas rester, tu devrais rencontrer une femme que tu pourras aimer autrement que moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu es sous le choc, ça finira par aller. Réagit l'agent Morgan.

- Non, ça n'ira jamais mieux, parce que j'ai arrêter de vivre dans cette cave. Je voulais juste m'en aller et vous m'avez arrêter avant que je puisse y arriver. J'ai trop mal, trop d'atrocité en moi.

- Ça va s'arranger, tes cauchemars s'atténueront, je suis patient, et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

- Trouve une femme qui te fera l'amour mieux que moi, promet moi d'être heureux parce qu'avec moi ça n'ira jamais, Tu m'as déjà perdu... dit Emily mal à l'aise en pleurant tant les paroles qui sortait d'elle lui déchirait le coeur. Elle aimait Derek Morgan plus que tout.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Réagit Derek Morgan. Tu ne peux baisser les bras. Tu dois trouver une énergie quelques part et je sais que si je t'abandonne tu finiras certainement par mourir et je refuse de déposer une rose sur ton cercueil, je refuse de faire ce discours qui me fera mal plus que tout. Je refuse de m'en aller Emily. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne le souhaite pas.

- J'ai honte avoua l'agent Prentiss. Honte de moi, honte de ce que je suis devenu, honte de mon reflet, de mon corps. Regarde, je ne suis plus une femme. Je ne suis plus attirante et je ne le veux plus... Je ne cherche qu'à me cacher. Ses mains sur moi, elle ne me quitte jamais. J'en souffre trop. Et ce bébé...

- Le bébé, ce n'était pas le bon moment, et je suis certain que l'on a fait ce qu'il fallait, je ne le regrette pas, simplement parce que ma préoccupation c'est ton bien. Et tu sais, je n'ai pas honte de toi, je te trouve encore très attirante et je ne te rejetterais pas. Pas par respect ou délicatesse simplement parce que c'est toi que je veux et que j'aime. Tes marques font partie de notre histoire et je les regarde en face sans dégout. De la haine j'en ai envers l'homme qui t'as fait ces marques.

- Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis alors aide moi à ne plus souffrir, soulage moi en m'aidant à mourir... »

Elle regretta d'avoir prononcé ses dernières paroles mais c'était son cœur qui parlait. Elle vit Derek tourner la tête visiblement déçu de la réaction d'Emily. Il ne savait pas comment la dissuader qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre solution. Qu'elle ne devait pas se tuer. Il s'excusa auprès de sa compagne mais il ne devait pas craquer devant elle. Il préféra donc se retirer laissant la jeune femme désespérément seule avec l'aide soignante. Il regarda une dernière fois en sa direction et il la vit s'effondrer complètement dans son lit. L'aide soignante était avec elle et lui injectait déjà un calmant pour qu'elle se calme. Derek Morgan remonta vers les bureaux. Il passa devant chacun de ses collègues dans le couloirs sans leur présenter un regard, un mot. Il s'engouffra dans la salle sous le bureau de l'agent Hotchner. Une vaste salle plutôt sombre avec des bancs. En face de lui des casques était posé sur des tablettes. Chaque emplacement donnait sur des mannequins en carton troué de balle. Derek posa le casque sur ses oreilles et il vida le chargeur de son arme de service en effectuant un carton plein. Toute la rage et la colère qu'il ressentait était encore en lui et les 6 balles restantes n'avait pas suffit à le calmer. Il le rechargea de nouveau et tira une autre série aussi rapidement que la précédente. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter dans son cerveau. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir se calmer. Qu'une séance de tir improviser n'aiderait pas. C'était bien plus profond. Emily lui avait demandé de l'aider à mourir et il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'elle lui fasse cette demande. Il se sentait malheureux. Terriblement perdu et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il l'aimait tellement et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, n'importe quoi sauf ce qu'elle lui avait demander. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. En plus de ça, il avait accuser son patron d'être responsable de l'état d'Emily. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Derek Morgan lâcha l'arme pour se défouler autrement. Il devait mettre son corps en action et s'épuiser jusqu'à ce que ces émotions arrivent à sortir. Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se laisser glisser au sol de la pièce pour faire sortir des larmes.

Dans la grande salle, les quatre agents restaient abasourdit par l'ignorance de Derek Morgan. Rien ne semblait se passer comme ils le voudraient tous. Emily Prentiss, leur collègue et amie avait tenté de se suicider quelques heures plus tôt, dans la plus grande discrétion, sans alerter personne. Depuis, l'agent Morgan passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie du bâtiment fédéral. Et sans prévenir, soudain, il venait de faire une brève apparition, visiblement nerveux, en colère et triste, pour disparaître aussitôt. Quelque chose venait de se produire. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous rester là à ne rien faire et laisser ainsi les choses empirer. De plus si Derek Morgan était ici, cela signifiait qu'Emily Prentiss était seule. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver seule. La situation était bien trop alarmante pour prendre le risque de laisser Hamilton approcher Emily. A partir de là, ils s'en voudraient tous, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé mourir leur collègue. Cette affaire ressemblait à un gâchis, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Leur effectif réduit ne les aidait pas en plus de cela. Emily était hors course, et Derek était incapable d'avoir un regard objectif et censé. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas compter sur lui et il avait surtout besoin d'eux. C'est exactement ce que choisit Aaron Hotchner, il devait le rejoindre dans cette salle de tir, ils devaient s'expliquer dans un premier temps, l'un l'autre mais avant tout il s'attendait à le trouver en colère, défoulant ses nerfs. David Rossi, quant à lui, choisit de se rendre au chevet d'Emily pour lui parler et la rassurant si tant est qu'elle se soit réveillée. Mais il avait comme un présentement et il voulait lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Sa présence en plus de ça la protègerait contre Hamilton. Les deux agents partirent chacun de leur côté sans prendre le temps d'échanger le moindre mot. Jennifer Jarreau et Spencer Reid se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls. Ils auraient voulus aider eux aussi malheureusement il était préférable qu'Emily et Derek ne voit qu'une personne à la fois. Aaron Hotchner avait besoin de se racheter face à Derek Morgan tandis que David Rossi saurait trouver les mots juste pour rassurer Emily. En tout cas l'espéraient-ils. Jennifer Jarreau, de son côté, gérait la rechute de Reid dans la drogue depuis l'enlèvement d'Emily et elle se dit que c'était déjà une tâche compliquée. Elle était passée chez lui un soir dans sa chambre d'hôtel tandis que l'agent Prentiss était encore dans le coma, les premiers jours à l'hôpital. Spencer Reid avait alors replongé et il avait essayé de le cacher. Toute fois JJ avait eut le nez fin et depuis elle ne le lâchait plus.

Aaron Hotchner arriva silencieusement dans la salle de tir. Il ne repéra pas tout de suite l'agent Morgan mais il avait vu rapidement le casque et l'arme de service de l'agent abandonnés sur l'un des stands. Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux. Il finit par le repérer au sol près d'un des banc appuyé contre le mur, Il s'approcha sans briser le silence qui régnait. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'Aaron Hotchner voyait pleurer l'agent Morgan. C'est à cet instant précis, à la seconde où Derek leva les yeux vers lui qu'il réalisa la force de l'amour que son agent portait pour Emily Prentiss. Derek Morgan ne mentait pas, ne trichait pas et il était terriblement malheureux. Aaron Hotchner s'assit calmement près de l'homme effondré, il attendit une réaction avant de faire et de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda l'agent Morgan. Vous venez vous rachetez une conscience en vous montrant compatissant ?

- Morgan, je n'y suis pour rien dans les intentions de suicides d'Emily...

- Ne me parlez pas de ce qu'elle a fait ! Coupa Derek

- Tu es en colère, je peux comprendre, Goerge Foyet s'en ai prit à ma femme et mon fils n'a plus de mère. Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse donner ce genre d'idée à Prentiss. Elle va mal et toi aussi. Je lui ai dit la vérité sur ce qu'on prévoyait de faire avec Karl Hamilton, J'ai essayé de la rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en nous et j'ai surtout voulu qu'elle sache qu'on ne l'abonnera pour rien au monde. J'ai organisé l'interrogatoire entre Elton Mings et Prentiss, je savais les risques qu'on courait...

- Qu'elle allait courir vous voulez dire. Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qui pourrait arriver ce qui lui a été fait ?

Cette affaire nous a échapper et nous n'avons pas prit les mesures nécessaire au moment de l'incarcération de type. Une succession d'erreur a été commise et ces erreurs ont conduit à ce qui est arrivé. Mais tu ne peux pas tout me mettre sur le dos. Certes je suis ton supérieur et le chef de cette unité et je prends la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vient de me demander ? Commença Derek Morgan encore effondré par la demande de sa compagne.

- Dis moi, tu as besoin d'évacuer et mon épaule est amicale.

- Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à mourir...

- Elle est au plus bas et elle ne voit aucune façon de s'en sortir autrement. Il va falloir qu'on lui montre qu'il y a une autre issus et c'est là que tu intervient parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Elle t'écoutera, il a besoin de rêver, elle souffre et elle se voit enchaîner à son cauchemar.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça. Elle n'en parle pas et vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Je suis profiler, ne l'oublie pas et malgré le fait que le profilage entre collègue est une chose que l'on s'interdit. J'avais besoin de le faire sur Emily pour comprendre et malgré ça je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait aussi mal. De ton côté, tu ne peux plus te concentré sur ça, tu es beaucoup trop impliqué et tu ne peux pas laisser tes émotions de côté. Ce que je comprends.

- Je n'y arrive plus, ça fait des semaines qu'elle a été retrouvé et malgré les progrès physiques, elle va de plus en plus mal. Elle m'a parler un petit peu de ce qu'elle avait vécu mais elle reste assez évasive, elle se sent honteuse, elle ne s'aime plus et elle culpabilise. Comment je peux l'aider ?

- Je crois qu'une thérapie avec Jessicas peut être une bonne idée.

- Vous en aviez parler toute à l'heure mais je crois qu'elle dira rien. Emily est quelques de très renfermée et vous le savez autant que moi.

- Je l'étais aussi et malgré ça, elle m'a convaincu et j'ai fini par lui faire confiance. Emily vit un drame personnelle et tant qu'elle continuera à le nourrir en elle, elle ne cessera pas de penser qu'il est préférable pour elle de mourir.

- Elle va se sentir trahit...

- Elle vient de se réveiller, elle réalise seulement ce qu'elle a essayé de faire. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour analyser la gravité de ce qu'elle a voulu faire. Elle ne nous en voudra pas. On a pas le choix, elle n'est pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Pénélope la retrouvé sous le bureau de Rossi avec une arme à la main quand vous êtes arrivé, elle aurait pu se mettre une balle dans la tête. Seulement elle n'a pas du trouvé le courage de le faire.

- Et pour Hamilton, on n'est pas tranquille vous le savez et Emily le sait aussi trop bien. S'il cherche à approcher Emily, il finira par y parvenir vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et on ne peut pas la garder enfermer.

- Il faut qu'elle ne soit jamais seule, elle aurait du vous rejoindre quand elle a quitté mon bureau, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous. Maintenant il faut qu'on lui le prouve pour qu'elle nous fasse confiance. Par la même occasion elle fera confiance à Jessica.

- Je n'arrive plus à gérer cette situation, je voudrais prendre dans mes bras Emily, lui faire comprendre que je suis là pour elle et qu'elle ne doit pas culpabiliser pour le bébé. On a prit la décision ensemble de ne pas le garder, elle ne pouvait le garder, il y a avait des choses plus grave à gérer d'abord et elle s'en veut.

- Ça ne va pas être facile et tu peux compter sur nous tous, JJ, Rossi et moi – il savait Reid dans une situation délicate avec la drogue – Tu peux venir nous parler, nous demander un coup de main, et tu peux aussi venir craquer un bon coup, je sais que ça fait du bien.

Merci Hotch. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagir de cette façon avec vous, c'est juste que ça devient difficile et compliquer et que je suis fatigué.

Rossi est avec Emily, il prend le relais, tu devrais décompresser un peu, te reposer. En attendant on s'occupe d'Emily. On va rester avec elle.

Merci, je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tirer quelques balles, ça me fera du bien »

Derek Morgan se leva de la où il avait lamentablement échoué, il passa sa main sous ses yeux fatigué et il effaça toute trace des larmes qui était sortie quelques temps plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers le stand de tir où il avait laisser le casque et l'arme. Il recommença ainsi à tirer. L'agent hotchner quant à lui, il se leva à son tour et il quitta la salle et répétant à son subordonné qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à venir le voir à chaque fois qu'il en sentait le besoin. Il sortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

David Rossi de son côté venait d'arriver à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il longea le couloir face aux ascenseur et il arriva dans la salle médicalisée où reposait Emily depuis sa tentative de suicide. Il trouva l'aide soignante penché sur le tri de quelques médicament en jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil à la patiente qui s'était calmé. Elle pleurait toujours cela dit mais plus discrètement et vidée de toute réaction. Elle semblait ne pas vivre mais subir ce réveil. David Rossi entra et s'approcha du lit de l'agent Prentiss. Il s'assit sur la chaise laisser vide par Derek Morgan. Il ne dit rien lui non plus et laissa la jeune femme pleurer. Elle avait monté ses deux mains à son visage pour se cacher de la vu de son visiteur mais son regard resta bloquer sur la couleur encore bleuté de ses doigts. Elle pouvait les bouger et s'en servir, elle revenait de loin avec l'utilisation de ses mains. Mais la couleur des hématomes lui rappelait trop l'horreur qui avait été son quotidien pendant des jours. Elle sentait aussi des douleurs au niveau de son visage après simple touché. David Rossi sentait un malaise profond et il mit une main amicale sur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de soutient et de chaleur, pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. La réaction qui survient, David Rossi ne s'y était pas attendu cela dit il la trouva normal par raport à l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Allez vous en ! Lâchez moi ! Réagit Emily malheureuse »

David Rossi ne retira pas sa main pour autant, il ne disait toujours rien, il attendait une réaction de la part d'Emily, il voulait la pousser à faire sortir autre chose qu'une demande qui ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Dans les minutes qui suivirent il n'obtient rien d'elle, qu'une série de larme qui ne la quittait pas. Elle semblait mal à l'aise à chaque seconde. Elle trembla de stress et de peur. Elle voulait qu'on la lâche, elle savait que ce n'était pas Derek. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'empreinte et la pression dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle paniquait et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle s'agita désorienté de se retrouver avec son assassin. Elle retira nerveuse les mains de son visage et en pleure, elle entreprit de se redresser pour se lever, elle voulut arracher sa perfusion pour quitter cette endroit mais elle fut rapidement arrêté par Rossi. La jeune femme était désormais assise sur le lit. David Rossi la maintenait assise . Elle finit par se calmer lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Calme-toi, respire, regarde moi et baisse tes épaules. Intervient Rossi Il ne se passera rien de plus maintenant. Personne dans ce bâtiment ne mettra la main sur toi.

- Je veux m'en aller, je veux qu'on me laisse... mourir... répondit-elle de désespoir.

- Pourquoi Emily, dis moi ce qui te fais aussi mal ?

- Je suis fatiguée de me battre sans arrêt, je ne dors plus depuis des semaines, j'ai tellement peur de moi, de ce qui vas se passer. Derek mérite quelques d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que moi, je souffre, je suis encore prisonnière de cet homme. Je me déteste, je me déteste... Je voudrais qu'on m'aide...

- On est là pour t'aider. On est là pour te soutenir.

- Non, j'en peux plus, je veux être une bonne fois pour toute soulagé.

- On ne fera jamais ça parce qu'on t'aime et JJ ta trouver à temps pour te sauver la vie, tu mérites d'avoir une belle vie, joyeuse, épanouie, tu mérites d'être heureuse et en paix. J'ai besoin que tu nous fasse confiance d'accord.

- Hamilton va me tuer, il va me trouver Emily était bien trop paniquée.

- Non, Emily ! non ! On est là ! Dit-il fermement. On ne te lâchera pas ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! »

Elle ne parvenait à prononcer le moindre mot, elle pleurait tellement, prise de tremblement, elle n'était pas bien. David Rossi entraina la jeune femme en avant et elle tomba sur l'épaule de l'homme qui essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il caressa le haut de son dos pour calmer cette pression qu'il ressentait, cette vibration emballé son coeur. Il répéta d'un son rassurant et calme ce simple petit mot « Chut » qui sortait naturellement quand on voulait soulager quelqu'un d'un chagrin immense. La jeune femme s'agrippa au cou de David Rossi comme une survivante. Elle devait lui faire confiance malgré la méfiance qui la faisait douter en permanence. Elle se faisait du mal à ressassé sa douleur mais celle ci était bien trop intense. Emily se calmait peu à peu. David Rossi avait demander à l'aide soignante de les laisser, qu'il s'occupait d'Emily. Ils étaient convenus qu'il l'appellerait si il y avait réellement un problème. Il continuait d'appaiser Emily jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se détache de l'agent Rossi, elle tourna la tête tellement gêné qu'elle ne parvient pas à regarder l'homme au moins une seconde.

« Tu as vécu une terrible épreuve, on le sait tous, tu est perdu, faible et vulnérable. On a pensé que tu pourrais consacrer un peu de temps a en parler à Jessica. Elle pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair. A accepter que c'est arrivé et que tu ne pourra rien changer. Elle pourra t'aider à avancer. Suggéra Emily de façon à voir sa réaction.

- Un Psy ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est trop horrible, j'ai trop honte. Répondit Emily

- Je crois que ça pourrait t'aider à extériorisé tes angoisses, et tu verrais ta guérison différemment. Retient que tu as le droit d'être heureuse et pour ça tu ne devrais pas rejeter Derek.

- Je ne le rejète pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

- Tu t'enfermes dans ce mal qui te bouffe Emily. Je sais que c'est dure, qu'il te faut du courage et beaucoup persévérance pour y arriver mais je sais que tu en ai capable. Ta force elle existe quelques part et si tu as survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle. Alors n'abandonne pas.

- Pardon... réussit seulement à dire l'agent Prentiss

- Ne t'excuse pas Emily, on comprends que tu souffres

- Pardon, pardon, pardon... Je ne recommencerais plus... dit Emily »

Ses larmes recommencèrent a couler. Rossi avait réussit à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait encore s'en sortir et qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Maintenant elle allait devoir surmonter ses démons et le chemin serait encore long. David Rossi incita Emily à se rallonger dans le lit. Elle avait besoin de repos et de reprendre des force pour mener son combat. Elle ne fit pas d'histoire et se rallongea. Elle demanda juste à David Rossi de ne pas s'en aller et de rester avec elle. Aaron Hotchner lui avait dit de ne plus être seule sous aucun pretexte. Se serait sa meilleur chance pour être et se sentir en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans une brume de cauchemars habituels.

**TBC...**

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, donnez moi votre avis, je suis consciente qu'elle est plutôt sadique comme fic et que ça peut choquer... mais j'y peux rien, je crois que je dois être un peu folle. Des suggestions sur la suite à venir ?


	32. Chapitre 32

Je vous propose enfin la suite après cette longue absence ! Pardonnez moi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Chapitre 32 :**

Jessica Ligton était au service du FBI depuis maintenant dix ans. Psychologue/Psychiatre renommé, elle fit ses débuts au département d'état de Pennsylvanie. Le départ à la retraite de John Casey, l'ancien psychologue du bureau de Quantico fut la plus belle promotion de carrière du docteur Ligton. Elle était chargée de toutes les, évaluations psychologique des agents fédéraux du bâtiment. Elle était à l'écoute de chacun d'eux et elle recevait régulièrement les portraits de tueurs. Elle était d'une grande aide pour les équipes des différents départements. Récemment, son dernier patient avait été l'agent Aaron Hotchner à la suite de l'assassinat de sa femme Haley. Depuis, l'homme rigide qui dirigeait l'unité des sciences du comportement passait la voir pour solliciter son aide ou simplement parler. Elle avait été mise en garde contre certains agents difficiles à apprivoiser. Aaron Hotchner avait fait partie de la liste. Elle estimait qu'elle avait réussit un pari ce qui lui donnait la confirmation qu'elle était doué. Ce jeudi 10 Novembre, lorsque l'agent Aaron Hotchner entra dans son bureau, la demande fut différente. Il n'était pas venu pour parler de lui, ni pour s'assoir confortablement dans son fauteuil sur le divan qui l'avait souvent accueilli. Sa demande était tout autre, il venait pour aider une amie. Jessica savait que l'agent Prentiss avait été victime d'un enlèvement. Séquestrée durant plusieurs jours, elle avait subit toutes sortes de tortures physiques et morales. Jessica Ligton apprenait seulement maintenant que la jeune femme avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait absolument besoin de son aide. Cependant, Aaron Hotchner la mit en garde qu'Emily Prentiss réagissait un peu comme lui, elle ne se confiait pas facilement et elle gardaient ses sentiments au point de la ronger de l'intérieur.

Emily Prentiss était bien assise dans son lit le regard fixé sur l'agent Aaron Hotchner qui quittait l'infirmerie pour la laisser seule avec le docteur Ligton. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec une psychologue, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Malheureusement ses craintes venaient de se concrétiser et elle était définitivement seule avec Jessica. Le médecin lui avait injecté dans sa perfusion un anxiolytiques pour qu'elle n'angoisse pas et qu'elle reste calme. Elle avait protester devant son collègue l'agent David Rossi, avait même supplier pour qu'on ne la drogue pas au médicament mais après la gravité de l'acte qu'elle avait commis personne n'osa contredire les indications médicale. David Rossi avait même précisé que c'était pour son bien et pour l'aider à aller mieux. Mais cela dit, il n'était pas entièrement convaincu de cette idée. Emily Prentiss c'était alors retrouvé seule contre tous et elle n'avait pas revu Derek depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à mourir. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir demander l'interdit ? Lui en voulait-il de son comportement ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle en était malheureuse. Lorsque Aaron Hotchner fut hors de vu, Emily se sentit encore plus seule mais terriblement observé. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de tourner son regard vers la femme qui avait déjà commencer de l'étudier. Elle détestait l'idée de se sentir comme un animal en cage et elle avait comme un pressentiment que si elle se taisait, la psychologue ne la laisserait pas de si tôt. Le problème c'était que le silence devenait bien pesant et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée pour l'alléger. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer ni si elle voulait le faire. Elle regardait ses mains et commençait à se ronger les ongles. Preuve irréfutable qu'elle était trop stressée et mal à l'aise. Elle fut presque soulager quand Jessica Ligton brisa le silence malgré qu'elle redoutait la moindre de ses questions.

« Vous n'avez pas de raison de paniquer agent Prentiss, je suis là pour aider. Vous n'aimez pas les psychiatres, ni parler de votre vie, de ce qui vous tracasse. Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, vous bloquer, mais il est évident que vous souffrez. Commença Jessica. Vous avez vécu un passage de votre vie traumatisant et personne ne vous en veut d'en souffrir. Mais vous vous entêtez à le garder pour vous. A vous enfermer dans votre souffrance au point de n'en voir aucune issus. Vous vous rongez les ongles, il est évident que tout ce que vous ressentez et vous souvenez vous stresse. Racontez moi ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, je suis là pour vous écouter et vous apporter des solutions. Racontez moi ce que vous avez vécu.

Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai vécu... Ne me replongez pas la dedans... demanda Emily

Vous y êtes déjà dedans sinon pourquoi vous en êtes venu à vouloir vous suicider ? Demanda Jessica pour la faire réagir.

J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, j'étais désespérée.

Vous l'êtes toujours agent Prentiss. Vous avez survécu à l'horreur et vous avez besoin de l'extérioriser pour le comprendre.

Je ne veux pas en parler. Répondit catégoriquement Emily avant d'entendre un bruit, de tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie et constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

Vous pensiez que quelqu'un viendrait ? Demanda la psychiatre.

Je ne sais pas, Karl Hamilton s'est échappé de prison. Maintenant, je suis en danger et j'ai personne qui est resté avec moi pour me protéger.

Vous n'êtes pas seule, vos collègues ne sont pas loin et je suis dans cette pièce avec vous. Tant que vous resterez ici dans ces lieux vous pourrez vous sentir en sécurité.

Je ne crois pas... Mon équipe veut le faire venir ici. Je n'aurais pas la force de supporter ça. J'ai voulu m'enfuir à travers cette overdose. Je croyais que ça serait la solution mais les affronter tous un par un après ce que j'ai fait est encore plus douloureux.

Vous culpabilisez alors que vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire.

J'ai voulu abandonner Derek et j'ai refusé de laisser une chance à notre enfant. Emily ne devait pas se laisser submerger. J'ai avorté et je m'en veux, je croyais que je ne serais pas capable de m'en occuper. Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de moi. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne même pas à Derek et je m'en veux parce que je l'aime, je l'aime du fond du coeur et ça me fait mal au coeur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme je suis maintenant.

C'est ce qui c'est passé dans cette forêt qui vous traumatise pas toutes ses choses que vous énumérez. C'est une conséquence qui est arriver parce que vous n'êtes pas parvenu à surmonter les blessures subit là bas. Emily avait tourné la tête et semblait être retourner dans son lieu de captivité et elle n'écoutait déjà plus Jessica. Emily vous avez honte de ce qui c'est passé dans cette cave parce qu'on vous a maltraiter au point de ne plus vous considérer comme un être humain. Vous avez tout en mémoire et je crois que vous le revivez alors que je vous parle. Qu'est ce que vous voyez ? Qu'est ce qui vous donne ses envies de suicide ?

Ses femmes ont été séquestrée pendant des jours dans le froid. Elles ont suppliés et pleurés pour qu'on vienne les sauver, pour qu'on les sauve de cette cave immonde. Et personne n'est venu les sauver . On aurait du arriver à temps. Elles avaient toutes une famille, quelqu'un qui les attendaient. Il y a désormais quelqu'un qui les pleure, et nous ne sommes pas arrivé suffisamment tôt. Elles étaient déjà mortes. La légiste à parler de déshydratation, de fractures, brulure, ecchymoses... elles ont terriblement souffert sans parler du viol qu'elles ont subit... Elton Mings n'avait pas le droit de leur faire du mal.

Il vous a aussi fait du mal tenta Jessica en voyant qu'Emily se cachait derrière les victimes. Toutes ces choses dont vous parlé, il vous les a faites n'est ce pas ? Vous en parler à leur nom en énumérant ce que vous même avez subis. Vous aussi, vous avez été une de ses femmes. »

Emily commençait à trembler, Jessica avait vu juste et il ne fallait pas être psychiatre forcément pour déceler cela. Emily souffrait de ce qui lui avait été fait. Jessica allait avoir pour mission de lui faire accepter ce qui lui avait été fait et le fait qu'elle pouvait avancer sans crainte, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait revivre normalement. Elle prolongeait l'horreur en paniquant, en la gardant pour elle sans faire sortir ce qu'elle était la seule a avoir en tête. Personne n'était présent lorsqu'elle se faisait battre, qu'on la brulait, la droguait et la violait. Personne n'était là quand elle luttait seule dans le froid pour échapper à son bourreau et ne pas mourir. Emily Prentiss pleurait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'une de ses femmes blessée à la seule différence qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle gardait en elle toutes ses atrocités. Elle avait honte, une honte trop grande et trop intense qui la rendait malheureuse. Jessica laissa Emily Prentiss reprendre ses esprits et sécher ses larmes. Elle ne voulait rien rajouter pour ne pas braquer l'agent fédéral, parfois les silences incitaient les patients à se confier. Et par expérience Jessica savait qu'Emily ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans son mutisme. Elle le vérifia à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle n'eut pas besoin de calmer la jeune femme allongé dans le lit face à elle, ni de prendre la parole. Emily ne la regardait peut être pas et elle semblait peut être ailleurs mais elle brisa elle même le silence.

« Ils étaient deux mais jamais ensemble. Je ne savais jamais avec lequel je me trouvais. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi même et je ne distinguais pas les lieux. Il faisait extrêmement froid et c'était d'autant plus dure lorsque mes pieds étaient nu. Je ne voyais rien mais je sentais, j'entendais. Ce souvenirs de bois mouillé et de fer me donnait envie de vomir. Ma tête tournait tellement. Mais j'oublierais pas de bruit de métal raclé le sol. C'est là que mon calvaire à commencer. J'avais un espoir infini pour que mon équipe me retrouve vite, les premiers coups m'ont brisés les mains et les pieds alors que j'étais déjà attaché par des chaines. On ne savait pas que les deux affaires étaient lié et quand j'ai découvert que l'homme que j'avais permis d'enfermer se trouvait près de moi je savais que j'allais devoir être courage, j'imaginais ce qui m'attendais mais j'étais loin des souffrances qu'il m'a fait subir. Quand l'homme qui vous répugne le plus déboutonne votre chemise, embrasse votre cou, redescends jusqu'à votre ventre en prenant le temps de vous montrer qu'il a les règles du jeu, j'avais si peur et j'avais subit tellement de coup, j'étais au bord de la nausée. Et il ne me lâchait pas, baladant ses lèvres et ses mains sur ma peau pour mieux m'achever. On pourra me dire que je n'avais rien a perdre, hors je voulais garder ma dignité. Et il me la enlever en me faisant vivre l'humiliation qui a suivit. Il avait emprisonné ses mains autour de mon cou, je ne pouvais plus respirer, une alternative pour m'empêcher de me débattre contre le viol qu'il allait me faire subir. J'aurais préférés perdre connaissance ou mourir sous les paumes qui écrasait mon larynx. Ressentir le dégout, la honte et le vide qui m'habite encore maintenant c'est inhumain. Il m'a tuer d'une certaine façon et il savait qu'en faisant ça j'appartiendrais à sa collection. Il me hante. Je le sens toujours sur ma peau, je vois l'amour comme une haine, une douleur insupportable. Il m'a marqué à vif. Vous comprenez ce que ça représente de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir, de ne plus s'aimer. Cette marque, il l'a dessiné sur ma poitrine. Il a abimé ma féminité... Je... J'ai subit tellement de coup, je ne supportait plus la douleur, je sombrais, la drogue m'abrutissait et accentuait ma douleur moral. J'ai vomi là bas... - Emily avait envie de pleurer – j'ai eu des fuites, j'ai uriner sur moi...

Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, tout va bien Emily. La psychologue l'écoutait avec attention

J'avais rien a avaler, je n'avais pas d'eau, la seule fois où on m'en a apporter, je n'arrivais pas à la boire parce que j'étais si fiévreuse et je toussais tellement que c'était devenu trop douloureux de faire l'effort d'avaler. Il me mettait au supplice et il est devenu après ça beaucoup plus violent, je ne pouvais pas me relever, je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir, qu'il me restait tellement peu de temps, que je ne reverrais jamais ma famille ni mes amis.

Comment vous êtes sortit de cet endroit ? Demanda Jessica avec délicatesse

Il venait de... de me violer... J'étais tellement blessé que remettre mes vêtements étaient quasiment impossible. Je ne me souviens même plus si j'ai réussi a attacher les boutons qui restait sur ma chemise, ni si le bouton de mon pantalon l'était également. Il ne m'attachait plus depuis quelques temps, je n'étais plus capable de tenir tête par la force, ni par la parole. Mais je refusais de le supplier, je n'étais plus personne et quoi qu'il fasse je savais désormais qu'il y parviendrait. J'étais même prête à lui demander de me tuer pour que douleur cesse. Mais il est partie en me laissant comme un déchet avec la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. L'air était glacial et mes doigts étaient gelés, mais je devais avancer et je ne pouvait pas marcher. J'ai rampé sur le sol humide en m'aidant de mes mains. J'aurais hurler tant j'avais mal. Et je me suis hissé marche après marche jusqu'à atteindre la trappe de métal. Seulement je n'avais plus de force pour l'ouvrir et je ne me souviens plus. Je me suis retrouver seule dans le noir au milieu des bourrasques de vent à avancer dans la boue. Je me suis écroulé au moment où des voix ont retentit dans le grondement de l'orage. J'étais terrorisée. Je délirais, j'étais malade.

Et ces jeunes gens ils vous ont sauvés ? Ils vous ont emmenés à l'hôpital ? Emily ce n'était le moment pour vous de mourir cette nuit là, vous aviez une bonne étoile, et vous aviez envie de vous battre même si vous me dite le contraire. Vous vouliez retrouver vos proches, vous ne vouliez pas mourir et être abandonné sur le bas côté d'une route comme les autres victimes. Vous vous étiez battu pour qu'il aille en prison, vous ne vouliez pas qu'il gagne et vous l'avez battu.

Je... Je veux qu'on arrête...

N'ayez pas peur, n'ayez pas honte, tout ce que vous osez dire aujourd'hui va vous faire du bien, vous libérer.

J'ai en tête les moindres détails. En quoi des mots pourront m'aider a part m'humilier un peu plus.

Vous n'oublierez pas, vous n'oublierez rien de ce qui c'est passé mais vous pouvez apprendre à vivre avec. La première chose sur laquelle vous allez devoir travailler est votre image, vous ne vous aimez plus et il est important que vous appreniez à vous appréciez de nouveau. Vous ne serez plus jamais la même personne et votre corps ne le sera plus non plus. Vous vivrez avec des cicatrices, votre brulure à la poitrine, si vous ne la regardez pas, vous effectuez un déni. Vous devez accepter que ces horreurs sont arrivé. Vous devriez vous regardez dans un miroir et trouvez les petites choses que vous aimez encore en vous. Vous vous cachez derrière des vêtement ample et triste pour vous oublier alors que vous avez si je me souviens bien une jolie silhouette. Je ne parle pas de mettre des décolleté ou ce genre de chose mais de mettre simplement en avant la ligne de votre corps. Essayer de vous maquiller un petit peu.

Je préfère me cacher, je ne pourrais jamais, regardez moi, je suis laide.

Vous n'êtes pas laide, simplement blessée. Mais les blessures physiques et les hématomes partent avec le temps. Oui ça je sais, cela dit je garderais toujours des cicatrices aux mains qui me le rappelleront sans cesse et il y a aussi des blessures invisibles qui font que je me déteste, que je déteste mon corps.

Et quelles sont ces blessures qui vous font souffrir ? Demanda la psychiatre.

Elton Mings m'a fait la haine, je ne peux plus faire l'amour, j'ai comme le corps en cendre, une envie de me pendre, c'est dure à comprendre mais c'est un coup dure pour moi, ça me blesse au plus profond de mon corps, ça laisse des cicatrices gravé au bord de mon coeur et profondément dans mon âme. Et Derek me dit qu'il m'aime, je l'entends me répéter qu'il m'aime, que je suis belle à regarder, qu'il a toujours envie de moi et qu'il m'attendra. L'homme qui m'as trainée, salie et puni a laissé en moi le dégout de l'amour, il m'a fait rejeté l'enfant qui grandissait en moi et qui avait un père aimant et doux. Derek croit en moi, pendant que je doute, et chaque fois il me ramasse pendant que je continue ma chute... Je l'ai déçu, j'ai choisi d'avorter de notre enfant et j'ai voulu me suicider croyant que je me sentirais mieux. C'est encore pire maintenant.

Vous pensez que vous ne parviendrez pas à vous sortir de ce fardeau qui vous fait mal ?

Comment je pourrais c'est si profondément ancré en moi...

Vous pouvez, vous êtes une femme forte, qui sais se battre agent Prentiss, vous l'avez prouvez de nombreuses fois depuis que vous travaillez dans ce département. Dites moi une chose, pour quelle raison avez vous eu la détermination de sortir de votre prison ? Si vous étiez brisé et que plus rien n'était possible, vous n'auriez pas cherché à vous échapper et pourtant au plus mal, blessée et incapable de marcher, vous vous êtes hissez hors de votre caveau pour vous enfoncer dans la forêt et vous éloigner de votre bourreau. Vous avez fait tout ça après les tortures et le viol qu'il vous a contraint de supporter. Vous êtes une femme courageuse et vous ne vouliez pas mourir. Aujourd'hui grâce à cette force qui vous a sauvé, vous avez la chance d'être en vie, parmi nous, d'avoir un homme qui ne vous rejette pas et qui est prêt à être là pour vous soutenir.

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser la question.

Vous n'avez pas prit le temps de regarder le meilleur de cette terrible épreuve. Vous êtes resté bloqué sur le plus difficile.

Si vous saviez la place que l'horreur peut prendre en nous. Il monopolise l'attention.

Les belles choses, l'amour qui n'a pas disparut en vous le combattra. Vous avez trouvez la force de sortir de votre prison parce que vous ne vouliez pas mourir loin de l'homme que vous aimiez vous avez tenu jusqu'à le revoir, vous avez été au delà de vos douleurs pour vous échapper. Ce qui est de l'enfant et de la culpabilité que vous ressentez à ce sujet. Rappelé vous que vous avez prit la décision ensemble de ne pas le garder, que la situation était compliquer pour accueillir un nouveau né maintenant.

Comment vous savez tout ça, je ne vous en ai pas parlé...

Il se trouve qu'avoir discuté avec l'agent Morgan me permet dans une autre mesure de vous éclairer.

J'étais persuadé qu'il m'en voulait pour ça...

Non détrompez-vous, il veut le meilleur pour vous et il veut vous retrouver. Et en aucun cas il ne vous abandonnera. Il peut, peut-être, être maladroit, ne pas savoir comment réagir dans certaines situation ou réaction que votre traumatisme peut engendrer mais il veut votre bien et il ne veut pas assister à votre enterrement, il ne veut pas écrire le discours qu'il fera partager à votre famille et vos amis.

Je ne sais pas comment remonter, comment oublier et ne plus faire tous ses cauchemars. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, ça arrive... et je n'arrive pas a dormir, je me sens tellement vulnérable.

La confiance Emily, ne gardez pas en vous votre souffrance et appuyez vous sur vos amis, sur votre famille. Et chaque jour vous verrez une différence. Ça sera long mais avec du courage et de la volonté vous pouvez y arriver. Et dans les moment plus difficile restez entouré des personnes qui vous veulent du bien.

Pourtant même en restant près de ceux que j'aime, je ne me sens pas bien, je me sens en sécurité c'est vrai cela dit j'ai une boule au ventre en permanence.

L'homme qui est responsable de votre état est mort agent Prentiss.

Mais le dernier responsable du complot de mon enlèvement est actuellement à ma recherche, je ne suis pas en sécurité et s'il me trouve je n'y survivrait pas.

Votre équipe est prête à vous protéger, si vous vous êtes réfugier dans ce bâtiment c'est pour que l'homme qui vous recherche ne vous trouve pas. Ces agents du FBI que vous considéré comme votre famille savent très précisément ce qu'il font. Ils ne permettront pas une seule seconde que du mal vous soit encore fait.

J'ai eu tord d'avaler tout ces comprimés.

C'est un acte désespéré auquel vous avez eu recours. Une façon pour vous d'exprimer que vous ne vous en sortez pas. Une façon de demander de l'aide. Et maintenant vous aller vous laisser portez par les personnes qui vous veulent du bien.

Merci docteur, j'ai toujours été réfractaire à l'idée de parler de moi, de mes problèmes. Cependant je crois que les miens sont grave actuellement et que c'est difficile. Je vais essayer de leur faire confiance.

Vous accepteriez de reparler de tout ça de temps en temps ?

Comme une thérapie ?

Non, voyez le plutôt comme une aide, pas une obligation, une main tendu pour que vous vous retrouviez. Vous avez besoin de ça.

D'accord, mais je ne veux pas de bureau fermé avec le divan au milieu de la pièce et vous les jambes croiser, une feuille de papier dans la main à noter tout ce que je dirais. Je veux quelques chose de simple, d'informel, je ne pourrais jamais parler de tout ça autrement même si vous connaissez mon histoire.

Je crois que ça pourra s'arranger s'il suffit simplement de ça pour que vous redeveniez vous même. Maintenant je crois que vous devriez passer un peu de temps avec la personne qui vous aime le plus. Je vais vous laisser, il est à côté. »

Emily lui donna un simple sourire et elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Après tant de révélation il était tant pour elle de se reposer. Elle était encore affaiblie par la tentative de suicide qu'elle avait mené et elle avait besoin de récupérer. Il lui faudra des forces pour surmonter son traumatisme et se retrouver en tant que femme, agent et compagne. Elle accepta que Derek vienne à ses côtés. Le contact visuel fut suffisant entre eux deux. Derek laissa Emily se reposer. Il parlerait un peu plus tard. Derek Morgan savait également qu'Emily sortirait de l'infirmerie en fin de journée. Avec l'aide de Pénélope Garcia et de JJ, ils avaient aménagé une des salles de repos pour qu'Emily se sente chez elle et surtout qu'elle soit détendu.

Tandis qu'Emily dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis sa séquestration, quelques étages plus bas, Karl Hamilton mettait son plan à exécution il était questions désormais qu'une question d'heure. Il avait le plan d'accès au département des sciences du comportement, il avait les armes. Emily serait pour lui dans moins de 10h.

**TBC …**

Une suite que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire, Voir Emily se confier enfin sur ce qu'elle a vécu est peut être quelque chose que vous attendiez aussi. Vous avez aimé ?

À bientôt pour la suite !

Mily


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

Emily prentiss venait de se confier pour la première fois sur son enlèvement à une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine, une femme qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs du bureaux des sciences du comportement plusieurs fois sans échanger plus qu'un simple bonjour. Et pourtant sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait pas gardé le silence. Elle lui avait décrit des scènes abominables de son souvenir. Elle avait ainsi prit conscience de la monstruosité des actes de son bourreau. Elle avait prit conscience, en retraçant le fil de sa captivité, qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Les seules personnes qui méritaient d'être puni, qui méritait de souffrir étaient celles qui aujourd'hui reposaient en paix avec leur conscience et cela elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Emily Prentiss avait survécu, elle était la seule à avoir survécu avec des souvenirs dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle allait devoir vivre avec ses cauchemars qui s'estomperaient avec le temps. Mais en aucun cas, elle allait devoir sacrifier sa vie pour ses hommes qui avaient transformé son quotidien en calvaire. Son acte de suicide désespéré était stupide. Elle avait voulu fuir ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Emily Prentiss avait été lâche dans ce geste. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu faire confiance à son équipe, sa famille de cœur depuis maintenant sept ans. Celle famille qui lui avait permis de trouver l'amour. Elle avait la chance d'être une femme amoureuse. Derek Morgan avait été dans un premier temps, un ami, un confident, une épaule rassurante et il était devenu sa moitié, un battement de cœur qui rattrapait l'arrêt de son propre cœur, il était aussi devenu ses yeux. Emily Prentiss l'aimait et en aucun cas, elle ne voulait le perdre. La psychiatre ne lui avait pas caché les inquiétudes de l'agent Morgan à son sujet et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait face à la déchéance de l'agent Prentiss. Emily n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle avait entamé un blocage face à Derek par rapport à l'avortement et l'angoisse que l'étreinte sexuelle pourrait provoquer après le viol. N'étant pas capable de lui offrir, elle l'avait plus ou moins rejeté mais elle le regrettait. Elle n'avait pas su contrôler le mal qui l'avait rongé. De façon contradictoire, elle avait eu besoin de lui mais elle n'avait pas su être reconnaissante de l'amour et de la patience dont Derek avait fait preuve.

Emily Prentiss regarda Jessica Ligton prendre congé d'elle. Elle se trouvait de nouveau seule avec ses seules pensées, allongée dans un lit blanc et reliée à une perfusion de glucose. L'agent fédéral ne voulait pas rester passive de son malheur, tandis que les membres de son équipe attendaient qu'Hamilton se manifeste. Ils lui avaient tous dit, qu'elle se trouvait dans le lieu le plus sécurisé. Chacun l'un après l'autre. La jeune femme devait maintenant leur faire confiance. Elle devait prendre sur elle même si elle savait pertinemment qu'une présence à ses côté la rassurerait. Elle devait être capable de déléguer sans devenir tellement angoissé qu'elle en montrerait des signes de crise.

Emily Prentiss s'assit tranquillement sur le lit. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements étaient accroché sur un porte manteau non loin d'elle. La jeune femme se releva doucement et elle étudia la perfusion qui était accroché à son bras. Elle voulait la retirer pour quitter l'infirmerie et rejoindre son équipe. L'aide soignante qui la vit s'agiter et prête à partir accourut près de son lit pour l'inciter à se rallonger et à se reposer. Emily n'était pas de cet avis et elle refusa de se rallonger bien sagement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer un peu plus malgré son état. Elle négocia de longues minutes prête à abandonné devant le refus catégorique qui lui faisait face. Cependant, à ce moment précis, elle vit apparaître devant elle, son patron, Aaron Hotchner. Elle désespéra un peu plus sentant clairement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à quitter son lit.

« - Je m'en occupe, ça ira ! Les coupa l'agent Hotchner en s'approchant des deux femmes.

- Hotch, je vous en prit, laissez moi quitter cet endroit, je veux vous aider, je veux connaître l'avancer de l'enquête et au moins je me sentirais en sécurité dans les bureaux avec vous tous. Commença Emily

- Ici ils font attention à toi, ils font en sorte que tu te reposes et que tu récupères. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour toi et ta tentative de suicide n'a pas aidé, tout comme le retour de Karl Hamilton et sa quête de vengeance.

- Justement cet homme veut me tuer, je ne souhaite pas le laisser faire. Ma tentative de suicide à été une erreur, je me sentais tellement désespérée que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je ne recommencerais pas ce que j'ai tenté, je voudrais que vous me fassiez confiance, je veux le retrouver, qu'on l'arrête et que je sois enfin en paix. Vous m'avez connu battante, je suis certaine que j'en ai encore en moi. Tenta de le convaincre Emily.

- Je t'ai promis qu'on allait l'arrêter, C'est juste une question de temps, je suis déjà quasiment certain qu'Hamilton est dans nos murs. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir comment entrer dans le bâtiment. Il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir également, et je ne veux pas mourir. Vous m'aviez assurer que ma meilleur chance était de rester avec vous tous. Alors je ne souhaite pas rester à l'infirmerie. J'ai passer plus de trois semaines alité, je ne supporte plus ces endroits. Si vous refusez, je sortirais par mes propres moyens. Je suis parvenue à m'échapper de mon lieu de captivité alors ne me laisser m'y sentir encore enfermée.

- Très bien dit Hotchner devant tant de persévérance. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de l'un de nous. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, parce que si tu fais un pas seule, si tu es hors de vu, Hamilton ne laissera aucune chance. Derek, ni personne, ne pourra venir à ton secours. C'est vital.

- J'en ai conscience, certes je suis en danger et vous me considérez tous comme une des nombreuses victimes de nos affaires. Vous avez seulement oubliez que je ne veux pas être considéré de cette manière là. Je suis profiler et je fais partie de cette équipe.

- Nous n'avons peut être pas adopté la meilleur attitude à ton égard, on est probablement maladroit mais il faut que tu saches que cette attitude résulte du fait qu'on tient à toi comme une sœur dans notre famille.

- Je n'ai pas été facile, je le reconnais et je ne souhaite à personne ce que je suis contrainte de vivre. Maintenant rester avec vous dans les bureaux, c'est une manière d'être entouré de ma famille, des personnes que j'apprécie, des personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Un autre manière de ne pas me considérer comme cette victime que je vois trop en moi.

- Je comprends, maintenant si j'accepte ta requête promets moi une chose. Celle de te reposer. Garcia t'avait préparé la salle de repos avant que tu choisisses d'avaler ses comprimés. La banquette a été transformé en lit d'appoint et elle a été décoré pour que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi. Tout a été fait pour que tu ne fasses pas d'effort.

- Vous ne devriez pas en faire autant pour moi...

- Promets le, Emily ! Je ne te demande que ça.

- Je vous le promets se résigna Emily. »

La jeune femme n'avait plus le droit de faire un pas de travers. Elle venait de faire une promesse et si elle ne la tenait pas, Aaron Hotchner et par extension le reste de son équipe, personne ne lui ferait confiance. Emily Prentiss ne voulait pas perdre l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que son état et son comportement gâche la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivée. Sur une simple promesse, Aaron Hotchner appela l'aide soignante. Il se portait garant de la sécurité et du bien être de sa collègue en signant la décharge. Deux personnes étaient autorisé à signer ce bout de papier à l'infirmerie fédérale. Le patient ou son supérieur hiérarchique. Aujourd'hui Aaron Hotchner le faisait pour son amie dans l'espoir qu'elle ne le déçoive pas. Pour éviter qu'Emily arrache sa perfusion, l'aide soignante la lui retira rapidement. Hotchner laissa Emily s'habiller en lui accordant un peu d'intimité. La jeune femme n'avait pas prit le temps de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devrait franchir cette étape pour accepter ses blessures. Elle enfila un pantalon noir et un pull chaud à manche longue. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple mais qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Enfin prête, elle prit la béquille qui restait indispensable pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer. D'un pas encore peu assuré, elle rejoignit son supérieur à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il lui proposa son bras pour la soutenir. La jeune femme accepta de bon coeur. Aaron était prêt à l'aider, elle se devait de lui être reconnaissante. Refuser n'aurait pas été de convenance. Les deux agents se rendirent dans les bureaux des sciences du comportement à l'endroit même où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe fédérale.

**Deux étages plus bas**

Karl Hamilton était un homme intelligent qui savait appréhender une situation et mettre au point une stratégie minutieusement préparer de façon à contrer ses adversaires. Rien ne prédestinait cet homme à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était né dans une famille plutôt aisé avec des valeurs chrétiennes, il avait fait des études de droit dans une prestigieuse université pour suivre les pas de son père. Mais très vite, il s'était engagé dans l'armée pour servir sa patrie. Il était resté un an dans une caserne au sud de la caroline du sud. C'est à cette époque, alors agé de 24 ans, qu'il fit la connaissance d'Elton Ming. Mings était un jeune adulte un peu perdu, qui avait été envoyer dans l'armée par son père qui ne supportait pas l'idée que celui ci devienne menuisier. Les deux adultes s'était liés d'amitié devenant ainsi compagnon d'arme. Ils s'étaient juré qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à l'un d'entre eux et qu'ils se protègerait cout que cout quel qu'en soit les conséquences. C'est au mois d'octobre tandis que les premières feuilles de l'automne jonchait le sol de la caserne que leur destin à tous les deux restera lié à jamais. Karl Hamilton était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une jeune femme qui vivait dans la ville la plus proche à dix kilomètre à la ronde. Les deux hommes étaient allés boire verre lorsque de Sara était entré. Elle avait une chevelure d'ébène et un regard de braise qui avait fait tourné la tête d'Elton. Leur Idylle avait durée plus de deux mois. Des rèves plein la tête et quelque peu insouciant Elton Mings avait l'intention de demander en mariage cette jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre de quitter une seconde. C'est au alentour du 20 décembre quelques jours avant noël que le drame arriva. Karl Hamilton était partie chercher du bois dans la tente du capitaine pour faire un feu et les réchauffé.. Elton Mings dormait toujours sous la tente brune. Les soldats étaient en permission ce jour là. En entrant sous la tente, après avoir prévenu de son arrivée, Karl Hamilton tenta de cacher sa stupeur en trouvant Sara nu sous les draps de la couche d'appoint de leur capitaine. Elle chercha par tous les moyens à se confondre en excuse en faisant profil bas. L'homme se retira sans faire le moindre commentaire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est la réaction excessive de son ami et les conséquences que cela allait engendré. Le camp était presque désert quand le premier coup de feu se fit entendre. Des pas partaient de la tente et s'engouffrait dans la proche forêt. A quelques mettre de la base, la pauvre femme qui avait oser tromper Mings suffoquait déjà sous les mains qui lui enserrait la gorge. Le corps de Sara fut retrouver en fin de journée sur le bas côté d'une route, à moitié nu, abandonnée sur la neige blanche. Le corps sans vie du capitaine avait quant à lui été retrouvé sous sa tente, une balle dans le front. Elton Mings avait prit la fuite et n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Karl Hamilton avait quitté l'armée, retournant vivre quelques temps dans sa famille où il rencontra la capitaine Lena Jones. Celle ci lui proposa un poste d'inspecteur dans la police local de Caroline du Nord. Karl Hamilton resta en contact avec Elton Mings et avec la collaboration de sa patronne, ils décidèrent d'étouffer tout les meurtres qui concernait L'homme. Karl Hamilton apprendra peu de temps après son arriver dans la police que Lena Jones était la femme du frère de son meilleur ami.

Karl Hamilton écoutait les derniers messages d'information que la presse communiquait à son sujet : « La police recherche un homme d'une quarantaine d'année évadé de prison. Brun au yeux vert avec des taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Nous vous demandons de rester vigilent, il est peut être armée. Nous vous communiquont sa photo sur les chaine national, si vous l'apercevez contacter nous au 0035687... » Karl Hamilton venait d'étteindre la radio portable et il regarda le sol jonché d'arme précautionneusement déposé et ranger face à lui en rang. Un carte sur la droite portait des annotations, des marquages et des tracé, une carte du bâtiment fédéral où il se trouvait actuellement. Il avait emprunter la bouche d'aération du parking souterrain pour rejoindre les sous sols du bâtiment et ainsi y trouver refuge.

Depuis le premier meurtre dans sa jeunesse, l'engrenage avait été lancé et les meurtres avait perpétué jusqu'à ce qu'Elton Mings pourchassé par le FBI. Il avait été arrêter et incarcérer par l'équipe fédéral de profiler qui l'avait trouver en établissant un profil méthodique et minutieux. Aujourd'hui Elton Mings et son frère était mort à cause d'une femme, l'agent Prentiss ressemblant fortement à Sara. Emily Prentiss devait le payer et son petit ami, Derek Morgan également. Karl Hamilton avait été le cerveau pendant des années, aujourd'hui il allait exécuter ses pensées. Il devait venger la mémoire de son ami et enlevé cette humiliation de que l'agent Prentiss lui avait porter en jouant avec lui dans cet salle d'interrogatoire pour mieux l'incarcérer. Une fois la vengeance de Karl Hamilton mit en place, tout s'arrêterait, Emily Prentiss serait la dernière victime des meurtres qui ont commencé il y a vingt ans.

Karl Hamilton replia la carte du bâtiment fédéral, il porta sous sa chemise deux armes à petit calibre et une autre un peu plus grosse à porté de main. Il lui suffirait d'une seconde pour l'enclencher et tirer. Karl Hamilton avait prit le temps d'étudier la carte du bâtiment qu'il allait explorer pour parvenir au bureau des sciences du comportement. Il avait repérer l'accueil un étage plus haut, il avait ciblé le lieu stratégique qu'il cherchait à atteindre mais également l'infirmerie. Il avait découvert en écoutant à travers le conduit d'aération que sa proie avait tenter de se suicider plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il savait donc que la jeune femme était au plus bas et il n'aurait ainsi pas de mal pour la maitriser avant de la tuer. L'agent Prentiss avait quitté l'infirmerie dans la matinée ce qui limitait son champs d'action. L'homme devait agir maintenant, il était prêt. Hamilton regarda une dernière fois le lieu où il avait élu domicile ces derniers jours avant de se lever. Il ne pouvait plus attendre une heure de plus. L'agent Prentiss était à sa portée. Avec un peu de chance, elle se retrouverait seule dans cette salle aménagé pour elle. Karl Hamilton avait été le témoin des conversations de l'infirmerie ce qui lui avait permis de choisir le moment adéquate pour intervenir. Les yeux de l'homme n'avait jamais été aussi noir qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête abattre Derek Morgan et étrangler cette femme a qui il vouait une haine sans pareil. Karl Hamilton quitta son refuge et progressa en silence dans les couloirs désert du sous sol. Il referma derrière lui chaque porte et il avançant vers la cage d'escalier qu'il avait l'intention d'emprunter. Il monta les premières marches en longeant la rampe d'escalier. Un grincement se fit entendre et il se stoppa net. Une porte en haut des marches était entre ouverte et une main tenait la poignet, il pouvait l'apercevoir. Karl hamilton sortie son arme silencieuse et il passa le viseur a travers les barreaux de la rampe. Il attendit et avant même que l'homme est eu le temps de se retourner, il tira. L'agent tuer sur le coup s'effondra au sol. Karl Hamilton monta les dernière marche quatre à quatre jusqu'à atteindre le premier pallier. Il s'accroupit à genoux près de l'homme et il vérifia son poux. Il n'attendit pas pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et le tirer pour l'abandonner dans un coin. Le tueur ne devait s'attarder et il continua son chemin gravissant d'autre marche, il progressa ainsi en silence.

**Bureau des sciences du comportement**

Emily Prentiss poussa la porte en verre accompagnée à son bras de l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son équipe et elle se sentait toujours coupable du geste qu'elle avait effectué il a plus de douze heures. Elle les vit tous se retourner l'un après l'autre. Ils la regardait comme une revenante, elle lisait beaucoup de soulagement dans leurs regards. Et elle était tellement désolée. Emily s'avança vers eux appuyé sur sa béquille. Elle avait lâcher son patron pour progresser seule. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et elle ne réussit à murmurer qu'une simple mot, franc et sincère et teinté de culpabilité envers eux.

« Je suis désolé... dit L'agent Prentiss »

Elle ne put rien dire de plus. Jenifer Jarreau posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la lui caressa. Pénélope Garcia se posta face à elle et ne lui laissa rien dire de plus avant de l'enlacer tant elle était soulager qu'Emily aille mieux. Spencer Reid quand à lui triturait nerveusement quelques chose dans sa poche de pantalon. Voir sa collègue si près de lui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait stupide de l'entendre s'excuser alors que lui, il avait replonger dans la drogue sans être honnête avec lui même et avec ces collègues. Il avait replonger parce qu'il n'avait pas supporter voir Emily Prentiss dans un état critique à l'hôpital sans savoir réellement si elle allait survivre au calvaire qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Il s'était lui même enfermé dans des souvenirs qu'il avait eu des difficultés à enterrer. Revoir Tobias hankel dans ses cauchemars lui avait valut une part de culpabilité face à sa collègue qu'il aurait voulu protéger de tueurs aussi impitoyable que son ennemi.

Spencer Reid fuyait désespérément le regard de sa collègue qui semblait s'accrocher en ce moment même à chacun d'eux. David Rossi, lui, était aussi heureux qu'inquiet au sujet d'Emily et de Karl Hamilton. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue dans les bureaux près d'eux, il ne devait pas la laisser tomber mais impérativement rester près d'elle pour la protéger. Sans la mettre à l'écart. Il savait qu'elle détesterait cela et qu'elle leur en voudrait. Il donna un sourire sincère à Emily pour lui montrer qu'il était content qu'elle aille bien et il s'éloigna pour retrouver l'agent Hotchner. Celui ci était rester un peu à l'écart pour permettre à Emily de retrouver ses collègues tranquillement. La seule personne qu'Emily recherchait était l'agent Derek Morgan qui ne se trouvait pas ici. Aaron Hotchner trouvait cela curieux et son regard plein d'interrogation fit réagir l'agent Rossi.

« Où est Morgan ? Demanda-t-il sans passer par quatre chemin.

- Il ne comprends pas le rejet d'Emily à son égard et sa tentative de suicide. Il est quelque peu désemparer, il est dans mon bureau, une carte du bâtiment ouverte, les yeux rivés sur les caméras de surveillances des différents étages. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à laisser passer le moindre indice. Expliqua David Rossi.

- On devrait lui dire qu'Emily est là, elle voudra lui parler, elle regrette sincèrement son geste, elle me l'a dit et je la crois. Elle est juste complètement perdu et encore sous le choc de ce qui lui est arrivée.

- Je comprends, sa guérison prendra du temps et ça fait déjà 6 semaines qu'on l'a retrouver. Elle aura besoin de notre aide à tous. Derek ne peut pas supporter ça tout seul.

- Je suis ton avis. Emily aura besoin de voir du monde et de pouvoir compter sur chacun d'entre nous. Il va falloir lui redonner le goût de la vie. Et puis elle n'a pas été réticente quand Jessica est venue lui parler. Elle s'est ouverte, elle devra continuer même si elle ne le souhaite pas, ça ne fera que l'aider et lui faire accepter qu'elle peut avancer.

- On veillera sur elle, tous. Confirma Rossi. On devrait aller chercher Morgan, j'ai comme le présentement qu'Emily s'inquiète. Elle finira par demander où il est.

- Vas y, je reste là, Reid ne m'a pas l'air tout à fait lui même depuis quelques semaines et je ne souhaite pas laisser les filles seules. »

Sur ces paroles David Rossi quitta son collègue et rejoignit son bureau. Emily Prentiss qui s'était détacher de l'analyste technique Penelope Garcia, suivait des yeux inquiet, l'agent Rossi qui allait vers bureau. Pour la sortir de ses mauvais songe, les deux filles prirent Emily chacune par un bras et lui réservèrent une surprise. Elle la dirigèrent vers la salle de repos. Emily ne cessait pas de pensée à Derek Morgan. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle se demandait bien où il pouvait être. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et Emily remarqua le canapé transformé en lit avec une jolie couverture coloré que Pénélope Garcia avait spécialement apporter. Des fleurs fraiches était poser dans un vase sur la petit table dans l'angle. Des photos et des images jonchaient le mur de droite. Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha pour toutes les regarder, une par une. Il y avait de vieille photos qui la plongea dans des souvenirs inattendu et des plus récentes qui lui montra combien sa vie était tranquille avant sa séquestration. Elle avait envie de pleurer en repensant au six mois merveilleux qu'elle avait vécu avec Derek Morgan. Si mois d'amour où eux seuls existait, où rien ni personne n'aurait pu perturber leur bonheur. Emily se rattrapa à la petit table qui supportait le bouquet de fleurs fraiche, avant de finir par terre. Sa tête tournait dangereusement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques temps. Jennifer se trouvait près d'elle et elle la prit par le bras et elle l'entraina avec elle pour l'assoir sur le lit d'appoint. Elle lui demanda de respirer tranquillement et de se calmer. Pénélope Garcia était partie lui chercher un peu d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Emily le but tranquillement en regardant le fond qu'elle fixa longuement. Elle tendit le verre que Garcia rattrapa et posa sur la table. Emily mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffé un sanglot et elle se reprit en ouvrant grand les yeux et en respirant profondément. Elle se remettait et ne voulait pas pleurer, elle devait remonter la pente, elle avait le droit d'être à nouveau heureuse et elle comptait bien y parvenir.

« où est Derek ? Demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers ses amies et collègues

- Ma chérie, il surveille l'apparition de Karl Hamilton sur les vidéos surveillance. Répondit Pénélope Garcia pour la rassurer.

- Il veut te protéger mais si tu veux on peut lui demander de venir te voir, on peut lui dire que tu as quitté l'infirmerie pour revenir ici. Continua Jennifer Jarreau

- Non... Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je le verrais plus tard...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Emily ? Demanda JJ

- Rien, Rien tout va bien. Je sais qu'il veux mon bien et surveiller l'arriver d'Hamilton me rassure même si je sais au fond de moi qu'on ne le verra pas arriver s'il est déjà dans le bâtiment.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Une intuition, j'ai toujours aussi peur de lui, je sais de quoi il est capable, peut être qu'il ne s'attardera pas comme la fait Mings mais il allait me jeter du haut de l'hôpital après m'avoir paralyser pour que je ne me débatte pas... C'est lui le cerveau, ça a toujours été lui.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Réagit Pénélope Garcia Cet homme est un déséquilibré c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir.

- Il s'est servis d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas qui ressemblait à toutes les autres victimes prétendant qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, il a condamné une innocente pour se faire passer en victime dans le seul but de nous attirer en caroline du Nord. Une façon de m'y attirer pour me piégé. Mings et Hamilton on manigancé mon enlèvement. Je ressemble fortement à Sara Gennings la première victime de Mings et je suis la première qui est réussi à le coincé de par mon statut d'agent fédéral. Il ne l'a pas supporter.

- Arrête Emily, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Non, j'en suis convaincu, je connais l'affaire, j'en ai parler avec Morgan, avec Hotch, j'ai parler avec le tueur. Il ne m'a pas battu sans rien dire, J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et je voudrais qu'on prenne ça en compte. Hamilton veut se venger de la mort de son ami. Et c'est sur moi qu'il veut se venger sinon pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour nous surprendre, vidéo surveillance ou non.

- Il peut commettre une erreur. Et pour parvenir jusqu'ici il devra affronter sur sa route une foule d'agent fédéraux armés.

- Il y a déjà eu trop mort, je ne veux pas que d'autre personne meurt pour moi. Ces agents ne savent même pas qu'on attire un tueur dans nos murs.

- Tout le monde est au courant. Un communiqué à été passer dans chaque département. Tous les agents sont en alerte Emily.

- Et tu n'as pas a t'en faire on est là dit Pénélope, on ne part pas.

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir s'il arrive...

- Ça t'angoisse ? Intervient Derek Morgan sur le pas de la porte de la salle de repos.

- Derek ? S'exclama Emily surprise.

Derek Morgan venait d'arriver dans la salle de repos, heureux de trouver Emily. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la tentative de suicide de cette dernière. Emily n'attendit pas pour se lever, elle ne prit pas le temps non plus de savoir si elle se sentait mieux et elle ne récupéra pas sa béquille trop obnubilé à voir l'agent Morgan près d'elle. Elle fit trois pas en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans une aide et c'est Derek qui s'approcha. Emily lui sauta au cou en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal et elle l'enlacer à l'étouffé. Elle lui murmura un « désolé » et elle enfuit son visage dans son cou en laissant couler des larmes de bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle était sincèrement désolé pour son acte délibéré et pour avoir voulu l'abandonner aussi lâchement. Derek Morgan la serra un peu plus contre lui et jeta un regard à ses collègues qui n'osait rien dire et qui aurait été sur le point de s'en aller pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Non restez ! Emily a besoin de vous. Dit Derek tandis que la jeune femme dans ses bras n'arrivait pas à sécher ses larmes. »

Emily se détacha légèrement de Derek Morgan en s'excusant une seconde fois mais cette fois ci pour avoir pleuré. Elle récupéra sa béquille pour tenir debout et elle prit sur elle pour qu'on ne se penche que sur elle. Elle voulait se sentir confondu au milieu d'eux sans être le centre d'intérêt. Derek Morgan répéta cependant la question qu'il avait posé à son arrivé. Il voulait savoir si elle se sentait angoissé. Elle le regarda coupable de ressentir ce sentiment.

« La seule chose qui m'angoisse, c'est de me retrouver face à lui. Répondit simplement Emily en retournant s'asseoir.

-On ne bouge plus, on te quitte plus et on te protège, je te l'ai souvent promis et je ne compte pas faillir à cette promesse, mais je comprends que tu puisses ressentir ce stresse. Dit Derek.

-Je devrais dormir un peu, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne et je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Prends ton bipeur, je garde le mien près de moi. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur le bouton et j'accours.

-Je reste dit Jennifer Jarreau, je m'occuper, Va t'occuper d'Hamilton.

-Et moi ? Demanda Pénélope

-Viens avec moi, je crois que tu pourrais nous aider, j'ai besoin de tes doigts de fée pour trouver des informations dit Derek avec un clein d'oeil. »

Derek Morgan embrassa Emily sur la joue et il s'en alla en remarquant qu'elle le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Jennifer Jarreau était resté avec Emily. Les deux femmes avait choisis de discuter quelques peu tandis qu'Emily cherchait le sommeil. Elle avait l'esprit trop perturbé par l'arrivé de Karl Hamilton et la façon dont elle réagirait. Emily sentit ses paupières lourdes se fermer et elle se reposait sur un nuage de légèreté. Jennifer Jarreau attendit près d'elle un moment avant de quitter la pièce. Hotchner et Reid était toujours là. Elle les rejoignit. Sachant que Reid se confierait probablement plus à JJ, Aaron Hotchner les laissa tous les deux et choisis d'entrer dans la salle de repos. Ils avaient promis à Emily de ne la laisser seule sous aucun prétexte alors il allait rester près d'elle. Reid et Jennifer ne restèrent pas seuls au milieu des bureaux vides, ils préférèrent monter rejoindre Rossi dans son bureau.

Karl Hamilton continuait de progresser marche après marche pour rejoindre les étages supérieur. Il lui restait deux étages à parcourir pour se trouver près du bureau des sciences du comportement. Trois agents avaient été abattu dans la plus strict indifférence sans que personne ne s'en soucis et Karl avançait toujours près à en abattre qui se trouverais sur son passage et l'empêcherais de progresser vers sa quête. Il voyait déjà la porte d'accès qu'il franchirait dans peu de temps. Il accéléra le pas et vérifia une dernière fois que les deux pistolets se trouvaient bien attaché à sa ceinture. Il regarda la carte qu'il avait entre les mains. En sortant de la cage d'escalier, il aurait un couloir à traverser, puis une petite allée avant d'arriver face à une porte en verre. Le bureau des sciences du département était là. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Karl Hamilton ouvrit discrètement la porte en écoutant s'il y avait du bruit autour de lui. Il repéra deux agents près de l'ascenseur sur la droite, un autre qui était sur le point d'ouvrir une salle fermé à clé. Il devait attendre quelque peu, il surveilla que l'agent entre bien dans la salle. Les deux autres agents discutaient et n'étaient pas prêt de s'en aller. La porte se referma derrière le troisième agent et Karl Hamilton ouvrit la porte rapidement, il abattit silencieusement les deux agents présents dans le couloir et d'un pas pressent il longea le couloir près à tirer sur n'importe qui. Il continua dans le passage qui menait à son lieu de prédilection et il repéra à travers la porte en verre Aaron Hotchner, l'agent responsable de l'équipe fédéral quitter une petite pièce sombre. Il se se colla contre un mur en coin pour ne pas être vu. Il attendit que l'agent ne soit plus à porté de vu pour s'introduire à travers la porte en verre. Cependant, Aaron Hotchner n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Emily Prentiss seule sachant que tous les agents était à l'étage. Il monta rapidement prendre des nouvelles de l'avancer pour redescendre aussitôt sans remarquer que le tueur venait de s'introduire dans la salle de repos où il venait de laisser Emily.

La salle sombre ne laissait pas entrevoir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Rasant le mur près de la porte. Hamilton ne bougea pas, il en profita pour vérifier s'il lui restait suffisamment de munition dans son arme. Il entendit un bruit tout près de lui et il prépara à tirer mais il préféra s'approcher doucement. Sa proie était à mois de dix mètres de lui, Emily Prentiss était en danger de moment à ce moment même, seule et endormie. Il s'approcha un peu plus et il l'a contempla. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, elle était à l'hôpital et il l'avait laisser sur le toit d'un hôpital, paralyser par un produit qu'il lui avait injecté contre sa volonté. Il vit l'agent Prentiss commencer à s'agiter. La jeune femme sentait une présence au dessus d'elle et elle en était perturbée. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et elle agita ses mains. Sa tête tourna de droite à gauche avant que ses yeux s'ouvre doucement se posant sur le visage qui la fixait. Elle n'eut pas de réaction les cinq première secondes et elle allait s'apprêter à hurler quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle commença à se débattre mais les douleurs de ses blessures anciennes l'empêcher d'être efficace. Elle pria alors fortement pour que quelqu'un de son équipe autre que Derek Morgan vienne à l'instant même pour la secourir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais des larmes s'échappait malgré elle. Elle gémissait sous ce battoir qui lui enserrait la bouche. Elle pouvait encore respirer par le nez ce qui la rassura l'espace d'une seconde mais ces angoisses les plus profondes prenait le dessus. Elle continuait de se débattre tandis qu'Hamilton posa sa deuxième main sur la gorge d'Emily. Il était en train de l'étrangler doucement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des agents fédéraux. Emily se sentit quitter le sol et être entrainer par son bourreau un pistolet sur la tempe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui venait d'entrer qu'un coup de feu retentit durement mettant en alerte tout le département. L'équipe fédéral se précipita vers le tir. Face à la situation qui se présentait à eux, L'un des agents brandit son arme et tira à son tour dans la direction d'Emily et d'Hamilton...

To be continued...


End file.
